Adonde ir
by KoyukiBetts
Summary: El amor duele, sobre todo el primero. Sintiéndose culpable de unas malas decisiones que la llevan a cualquier lado, Katniss huye de las consecuencias y el lugar menos imaginado puede resultar perfecto para redimirse
1. Prologo

**A donde ir…**

**Prologo**

No podía creer que volvería a aquel lugar, ese distrito en el que su familia se había partido, se estremeció ante los duros recuerdos de la muerte de su padre, el abandono de su madre y su rechazo hacia ella y su pequeña Prim tan dulce e inocente, una sonrisa le surco el rostro y se recordó que había crecido que había madurado a sus cortos doce años era quizá mas madura que ella con sus dieciséis…

**Flashback**

Katniss… La niña le sacudió el hombro con fuerza por tercera vez esa mañana Despierta, vamos por favor…te llego la carta de tío Haymitch

La castaña se removió bajo las sabanas y observo a su hermana luego se enfoco en la carta, la que contenía el cambio que ella misma había pedido pero justo en ese momento no quería saber nada de ello, es mas empezaba a creer que era un error, así que la tomo y la lanzo al cesto de basura; Prim la recogió y miro con firmeza a su hermana mayor

Katniss Everdeen, tu decidiste esto Prim se sentó a los pies de la cama y su expresión se suavizo Katniss, se que no estas bien…y quizá alejarte por un tiempo sea lo mejor; no digo que huyas como lo intentaste antes pero mientras termina el verano y piensas mejor las cosas…ya sabes, mirar con perspectiva todo esto.

Katniss levanto su cabeza de la almohada y se dio cuenta de que su patito había hablado con sorprendente madurez aconsejándola cuando se sentía inevitablemente perdida, confortándola cuando se suponía ella debía ser la confortada; le sonrió con dulzura y cogió la carta de las manos de su hermana mirándola supo que quizá era lo mejor pasar esas ultimas semana de paz en otro lugar. _"Después de todo no iré sola, Finnick me acompañara y no dejara que me retracte de esto eso seguro_" pensó la castaña levantándose por fin de aquella cama.

**Fin Flashback **

Oye, Katniss ¿acaso te volviste sorda? Finnick Odair, aspirante a modelo, ya sex symbol de su escuela, era primo de Katniss y la acompañaba en aquel viaje

No, que va es la confusión de hace unas semanas le enseño la lengua y volvió a mirar por la ventana del tren en la que capto su débil reflejo, sus ojos grises que tanto le gustaban, delineados suavemente solo para resaltarlos y el resto de su cara que le parecía sencilla sin nada de maquillaje; dirigió su vista a su frente que ya se veía como antes del accidente aunque el doctor decía que sufriría las secuelas por unos meses _"Ojala amnesia fuera una…" _pensó para si.

Te decía que no te preocuparas que todo ira bien el le dedico una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y Katniss simplemente asintió, tan inmune a los encantos del chico ambos consideraban la opción de que el compartir lazos sanguíneos la volvía inmune ya que el no podía aceptar ninguna otra.

De pronto ambos lo vieron, la pequeña y prospera ciudad que era el distrito doce conocida por sus fabricas que procuraban medicina a casi todo el país y Katniss sintió el rumor del miedo en su cabeza confundiéndola llevándose todo pensamiento medianamente racional consigo dejándola con una serie inconexas de ideas…


	2. 1 Pan

_**Disclaimer: Los Juegos de Hambre y sus personajes son Prpiedad de Suzanne Collins, solo me pertenece la trama de la historia que presento.  
**_

_**Disfruten que nos leemos abajo...  
**_

* * *

**Capitulo I**

**Pan…**

"_Me llamo Katniss Everdeen, tengo dieciséis años vivo en el distrito cuatro junto a mi madre y hermana menor Prim… Es verano y vuelvo al distrito doce; en el cual naci y viví hasta los doce años… ahora regreso por que solo quiero alejarme de todo… ¡Mierda! Soné a cobarde…"_

Katniss respiro de nuevo profundamente sentía la mirada preocupada de Finnick encima suyo el aroma del bosque mezclado con el vapor del tren en la estación le llenaron los pulmones miro alrededor de la estación colocando su mejor sonrisa de "Estoy genial" intentando y ver si había cambiado desde la ultima vez que se paro ahí, se sintió un poco feliz al ver que parecía el mismo lugar.

-Y ¿Tu amiga?...-La voz del cobrizo la despertó de su ensoñación ambos buscaron por su alrededor el sin saber realmente a quien buscar ya que hacia tiempo que no veía a la rubia y Katniss simplemente no miraba a Madge por ningún lado- Nos quedamos sin guía turística ¿eh?

Katniss rodo los ojos ante las palabras de su primo, una sonrisa estiro los músculos de su cara cuando diviso la melena rubia de Madge que se balanceaba en ondas mientras corría y alzaba una mano para saludarles; Katniss también alzo su mano y por acto reflejo camino hacia la rubia abrazándose con fuerza al estar frente a frente

-Te he extrañado Kat…y siento llegar tarde pero ya verán por que – La rubia se aparto de Katniss tras decir aquellas palabras con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro desviando la mirada de Katniss hacia Finnick, Madge no podía decir que no conocía al sujeto lo había visto antes en fotografías o cuando iba a visitar a Katniss en el cuatro pero aun ahora no podía dejar de sorprenderle lo guapo y sexy que podía parecer, el le regalo una sonrisa destellante y le tendió la mano la cual Madge cogió con confianza apretándola suavemente

-Tiempo sin verte Madge, estas muy guapa- dijo el cobrizo alzando una ceja provocativamente a lo que Katniss no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y Madge amplio su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza

-Gracias Finn, tu no cambias ¿Cierto?

Finnick negó con la cabeza riendo suavemente mientras se repartían las maletas y salían de la estación rumbo a la Villa Vencedores.

…

Se quito el delantal lleno de harina, se sacudió un poco el cabello desordenando más aquellos rizos rubios con rapidez dispuso unos panes en la cesta y caminando a toda velocidad para salir de la panadería hablo en voz alta:

-¡Iré a dejar un encargo a Haymitch!- Escucho tenuemente la voz de su madre quejándose y no se preocupo en prestarle atención, últimamente le estaba interesando cada vez menos lo que ella decía, después de todo nunca había tenido una gran relación con ella, otra cosa era su padre a sus dieciséis años mucho de lo que el era ahora era gracias a lo que su padre le había enseñado. Por su cabeza pasaron algunos años de su infancia y entre ellos recordó con nostalgia aquella niña de vestido a cuadros rojos y blancos y como el se había perdido completamente gracias a su canción; sabia que nunca iba a olvidar esa voz ni esos ojos grises que habían pasado de destilar felicidad a estar completamente ensombrecidos ¿Qué habrá sido de ella?, Se mudo de distrito hace cuatro años, _"al menos sabes que esta viva ¿no? Eso debe ser algo" _pensó para si mismo después de todo eso era lo único que Madge le decía, esas dos habían sido casi inseparables después del kínder y ni la mudanza de Katniss las había separado… Y no importaba lo que el dijera, la chica rubia jamás soltaba prenda

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya había llegado a la puerta de Haymitch, definitivamente tenia que concentrarse un poco mas, siempre se perdía cuando pensaba en ella; toco la puerta de aquel hombre sin darse cuenta de las voces que se oían dentro de la casa.

-¡Peeta!- La voz de Madge lo sorprendió completamente e incluso la propia Madge se veía sorprendida con los azules ojos muy abiertos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a dejar el pan como siempre- respondió el rubio levantando la cesta de pan- La pregunta del millón de oros es ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-¿Madge, quien es?- Peeta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír aquella voz, había cambiado, claro no era la misma voz de la niña que canto hace años, ni la tímida y asustada vocecita que apenas se oía tras la muerte de su padre, pero estaba muy seguro de que era ella, era Katniss Everdeen Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo había vuelto? Se sintió totalmente cabreado con Madge, la chica sabia lo que el sentía por Katniss ¿Por qué coño no le dijo que ella volvería?

Katniss se asomo a la puerta para ver por que Madge tardaba en volver, aun no les explicaba como demonios era eso que no viviría con su tío Haymitch quien por milagro hoy estaba muy sobrio y eso pese a todo era un alivio, se paro en seco al ver al muchacho en la puerta; rubio, ojos azules, muy encantador y claro que lo recordaba perfectamente… Aquel chico le había salvado la vida. Literalmente.

Ambos se observaron con detenimiento, Katniss sintió las palabras atoradas en la garganta nunca le había agradecido aquel gesto y justamente aquí y ahora las palabras se aferraban con fuerza para no salir; bajo la mirada al piso al darse cuenta de que no paraba de verlo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que el no le quitaba la mirada de encima solo espero que el tono oliváceo de su piel ocultara aquel leve rubor.

Peeta sencillamente no podía quitarle el ojo de encima a la chica quería analizar cada rasgo de ella y compararlo con sus recuerdos y saber con exactitud cuanto había cambiado, quería sonreírle y decirle que la había echado de menos aunque eso no era muy posible, por que ellos nunca antes habían hablado mas allá de cruzar una o dos palabras, mucho menos podía abrazarla y así dejar de pensar que la presencia de ella era cien por ciento real y no una pasada de su imaginación; abrió ligeramente la boca dispuesto a hablarle pero se fijo que ella miraba el suelo y eso lo desconcertó y sonrió ligeramente al notar el movimiento nervioso de sus manos, Katniss estaba nerviosa, y aunque quizá el no fuera el mas indicado para decir algo de ella simplemente eso lo sabia

-¡Ey! Chico, acaso hoy me darás pan frio o ¿que?-La molesta voz de Haymitch hizo que los tres levantaran la mirada, aquella distracción Katniss la aprovecho para apartarse de ahí saliendo casi disparada hacia la sala; Peeta paso adelante y Madge lo siguió a la cocina ignorando ambos la mirada curiosa de Katniss y Finnick que se hallaban ahí en la sala.

-¿Por qué coño no me dijiste ella iba a regresar?- El rubio hablo en susurros a Madge mientras cortaba el pan y lanzaba miradas asesinas entre la puerta de la cocina, el pan y la misma Madge que se encontraba a su lado – Se que nunca me has dicho la gran cosa de ella pero, te fui sincero ¿no?, acaso no merecía saber que la chica que me gusta iba a volver o ¿que te paso por la cabeza?

-Joder pues me paso por la cabeza que ella es mi mejor amiga y me pidió que esto fuera secreto, no quería encontrarse una fiesta ni nada Mellark- Madge se sintió molesta, eso no era lo que tenia planeado, le lanzo una mirada de dagas al chico quien no se quedo para nada atrás- Maldita sea Peeta, créeme iba a decírtelo pero no creí que tu te adelantaras y la hicieras de recadero del pan.

Madge volvió a mirar el pan y estiro el brazo para tomar uno de los pedazos que Peeta guardaba en un recipiente plástico pero este le aparto la mano, ella volvió a intentar pero otra vez sucedió lo mismo y peor, el rubio le dio un golpecito con lo plano del cuchillo provocando que Madge se lanzara con saña por el dichoso pedazo de pan ya no por hambre sino por el puro capricho de obtenerlo; Mellark le dio la espalda y estiro el brazo con el recipiente alejándolo de la mano de ella y luego alzándolo sobre su cabeza provocando que Madge diera saltitos para poder tocar siquiera la parte baja del plástico, logrando que Peeta sonriera con suficiencia. Unas sonoras carcajadas los detuvieron a ambos, miraron a la puerta y ahí Finnick se desternillaba de risa, tenia un brazo sobre su estomago y el con el otro rodeaba los hombros de Katniss a modo de apoyo quien se miraba completamente confundida y repartía esas miradas entre Peeta y Madge quien se puso roja de vergüenza.

A Peeta no le importaba que aquel chico se estuviera riendo pero no podía dejar de mirar como ese le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a Katniss y esta parecía completamente cómoda con aquel contacto, unas ganas de arrancarle el brazo de un tajo surgieron en su interior, Peeta no era un tipo violento pero en ese preciso instante el cuchillo de pan que sostenía en una mano no estaba ayudándole con los celos que se lo estaban comiendo vivo; ¿Serian novios? ¿Desde cuando? No le sorprendería que la respuesta fuera afirmativa y lo otro no quería ni saberlo, ya estaba siendo muy doloroso tal como estaba, y no es que culpara a Katniss el tipo ahí frente a el era a leguas muy guapo de seguro era uno de esos típicos rompe corazones, pero el que sabia. Miro a Madge quien solo se veía avergonzada por la escenita pero para el valió mas la idea de que tal vez aquellos dos si eran novios y no, no quería saber la verdad así que puso el recipiente en manos de Madge que solo lo miro confundida y salió lo mas rápido que sus píes se lo permitieron de aquella casa en dirección a quien sabe donde.

Madge miro el recipiente en sus manos, sonrió para si y tomo un pedazo de pan, y miro a Katniss ya se las arreglaría para que Peeta y ella tuvieran un rato juntos… cierto que la castaña era su mejor amiga y sabia lo que la tenia de vuelta en el doce pero no podía evitar actuar de Cupido cuando sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba con Peeta, con esos pensamientos mato a Finnick con la mirada ya que suponía los motivos de Peeta para salir así de apresurado

-No me mires así guapa, no tengo culpa que tu novio se haya intimidado con este cuerpazo- Finnick se señalo así mismo mientras hacia una pose de súper modelo y sonreía de forma provocativa; Katniss abrió los ojos como platos, no se le había cruzado esa posibilidad en la cabeza, no le sorprendería que fuera el novio de Madge aunque ella nunca le había dicho nada de eso, la idea le provoco una punzada en el pecho la cual identifico como traición por la poca confianza de su amiga.

-No es mi novio- declaro Madge con calma mientras intentaba no reírse de la pose del chico y a Katniss le pareció fácil respirar de nuevo aunque seguía empeñada en no prestar atención a esas sensaciones- Es que…-La chica busco en su cabeza una excusa valida, no podía decir que era tímido, Peeta no tenia nada de tímido, sonrió fácilmente al encontrar su excusa valida- … debía volver rápido al trabajo no le pagan por perderse en las casas de los clientes ¿Sabes?

-¿Dónde esta el chico?-Haymitch apareció tras la puerta mirando confundido y ligeramente molesto a todos, el estar sin gota de alcohol en la sangre no le estaba ayudando a controlar sus ánimos quería acabar con el rollo de Katniss lo mas pronto posible

-Se fue- se giro hacia Katniss que le había contestado, torció el gesto y se rasco la cabeza

-Ah! Bueno, no le pague…se lo pa…

-¡Nosotros iremos a pagarle!-Madge había levantado la mano y una luminosa sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, esa era la oportunidad de aclarar unas cosas, miro a Katniss quien se volvía a ver sorprendida, su sonrisa se extendió Katniss tenia que notar que Peeta era perfecto para curar su pasado sino la misma Madge la golpearía, solo esperaba que Peeta los atendiera…

* * *

_**Lamento la tardanza pero digamos que entre la entrada a la uni de nuevo, y la falta de inspiracion, en serio la tuve a punta de pistola xD, pues me retrase horrible pero aqui estoy...**_

_**Gracias a ConyFarias por su review me hizo feliz :3**_

_**Review?**_


	3. 2 All My Loving

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Los Juegos de Hambre y Suzanne Collins, yo solo me divierto con ellos, o sea sin fines de lucro.**

**Léase Nota de Autor por fa…**

* * *

**Capitulo II**

**All My Loving…**

_Y el amor es un fuego; y cuando digo  
te quiero, oh Dios, te quiero, ante tus ojos  
{…} y siento mi cara centelleante que deslumbra._

_Elizabeth Barret; Y no Obstante el Amor por ser Amor_

**Hace cinco años…**

Llovía torrencialmente y ella apenas lo notaba mientras caminaba por la plaza, no quería volver a casa, no quería encontrarse con el llanto de su hermanita, no quería encontrarse con el cuerpo de su madre; por que eso era, nada más un cuerpo cuya vida se había ido en el momento de la muerte de su padre y que dejaba morir a sus hijas; Katniss se llevo las manos a la cabeza queriendo arrancarse cada cabello solo de pura desesperación, pronto se acabarían el poco efectivo que tenían, era cuestión de días. Por que no importaba que tanto lo racionara, ese dinero no le alcanzaría hasta la mayoría de edad, que era cuando podía acceder a la cuenta de ahorros que había dejado su padre; mientras a ella y a su hermanita les había tocado comer lo menos posible y en algunos casos ella no comía en absoluto y como iban las cosas, tal vez estuviera muerta en unos meses mas; sacudió la cabeza con fuerza presa del pánico que tenia a la muerte y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos confundiéndose con la lluvia. Se dejo caer sin mirar adonde, encogió sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas le tocaron el pecho y apoyo la espalda en la pared que sintió tras de ella, escondió la cara y se quedo ahí sin querer saber del tiempo; nada mas quería desaparecer y que terminara todo esa pesadilla.

Levanto la cabeza sobresaltada al sentir una mano sobre su hombro miro hacia arriba y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules, azules como el agua que había en el lago donde su padre le enseño a nadar, el niño se alejo un poco y ella pudo verlo casi completamente, se dio cuenta que lo conocía, por que era su compañero en clases y estaba tan mojado como ella solo que el llevaba la camiseta sucia y lo que parecía una pelota en la mano; seguramente anduviera jugando, ahí la envidia la pincho, pero al mirar de nuevo aquellos ojos se le olvido por que sentía envidia de el, se le olvido ligeramente el frio que sentía; miro unas sombras pasar por aquella mirada y con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que el le estaba haciendo señas para que lo siguiera y de nuevo ella solo pudo concentrarse en su mirada, la cual parecía fuerte y decidida, aunque sabia que el tenia la misma edad que ella; pero no le importo, le siguió hasta la puerta trasera de una casa y la hizo entrar; ahí comprendió que estaba en la panadería, el calor de los hornos incluso apagados la sobrecogió. No miraba al chico por ningún lado se empezó a poner nerviosa, cuando lo vio aparecer tras unas cortinas llevaba consigo una bolsa y se la extendió a ella, Katniss no necesito mirar el interior de la bolsa el aroma a panes recién hechos le entro por la nariz haciéndola estremecer, negó con la cabeza y abrió ligeramente la boca para decir que no debía hacer esto, pero el al detuvo, apretándole la bolsa contra el pecho; el iba a decirle algo pero en ese momento una voz lo detuvo

-Peeta, ¿que haces?- Era la voz de una niña a unos pasos de la cortina de donde el había salido, hablando bajito y mirándolos a ambos

-Calla Delly, o…-No hubo tiempo para un "o que" de ninguno; el ruido del otro lado indicaba que alguien se estaba moviendo, Peeta abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oír su madre quejarse y entrando al lugar donde ellos estaban.

No se lo pensó dos veces, ninguno, Katniss se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí y Peeta casi la empujo para que empezara a correr y no necesito decirlo en el preciso momento en que ella salía se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de aquella mujer. Katniss no supo en que momento se hallo en casa, estaba parada en medio de un charco de agua que ella misma escurría, con la bolsa aun apretada contra su pecho, la miro incrédula, preguntándose que había sido del niño, si le habría hecho algo su madre; luego pensó en que aquello parecía un robo y se asusto al darse cuenta de que tal vez vendrían agentes a llevársela… Pero nada ocurrió, guardaron un pan y el otro lo cenaron esa noche, una de las mejores cenas que ella podía recordar de esos meses y al día siguiente; dispuesta a darle las gracias al niño, lo busco a la salida, lo vio a lo lejos, no estaba solo sino que con un grupito de chicos de su salón y en su rostro se pintaba un horrendo cardenal que casi le cerraba el un ojo. El levanto la vista y la miro, ambos se miraron durante un segundo apartando las miradas luego. Ella regreso la mirada a su hermanita que estaba agachada recogiendo algo del patio, le enseño un diente de león, el primero que ella veía desde que su padre murió hace ya tres o cuatro meses, Prim lo hizo bailar ante los ojos de ambas y Katniss sonrió ampliamente, bien segura de lo que haría a continuación. No dejaría morir a su hermanita ni tampoco así misma, ese diente de león la hizo sentir esperanzada, todo saldría bien.

**…**

Katniss observo sus tenis, perdida en un mar de recuerdos, miro de nuevo hacia el interior de la panadería, Madge hablaba con el que, si no mal recordaba, era el padre del chico del pan. Las preguntas se arrebolaron en su cabeza: ¿Por qué Madge estaba empeñada en que vinieran a pagar el pan de Haymitch? ¿Qué coño había hablado con el muchacho en la cocina? ¿Por qué el se fue tan molesto? Le hubiera gustado que el se quedara un poco mas…se golpeo la cabeza mentalmente por sus ideas, a ella que mas le daba el chico del pan, eso había sido hace muchos años atrás; pero a quien engañaba aquel gesto para ella era demasiado importante y aun quería agradecerle.

En la panadería Madge zapateaba nerviosamente, Peeta se había dado por desaparecido y el padre de este tenia muy poca idea de donde estaba o simplemente el hombre no quería decirle nada a ella. Lo vio desaparecer por una puerta colocada atrás de los mostradores, estaba planteándose ir a dejar a Katniss y Finnick de regreso a la villa para buscar mejor ella sola cuando Alex el hermano mayor de Peeta, apareció por la misma puerta, sabia que el era el mejor amigo de Peeta seguro que sabia algo así que decidió arriesgarse

-Hola Madgie

-Hola…ah…Alex ¿Tu sabes donde puede estar Peeta?- Ella lo miro esperanzada, el frunció ligeramente el ceño y miro por la ventana que hacia de escaparate, sonrió al ver a la chica parada ahí afuera hablando con otro muchacho muy alto

-Explícate…- El tono de el hacia pasar aquello como una sugerencia y Madge rodo los ojos a sabiendas de que aquello seria un intercambio mas de información

-Fue un mal entendido ¿vale? Creo que el pensó que el chico de ahí, Finnick, y Kat son pareja o algo así; pero ellos son primos…-Madge no dijo nada mas sabia que Alex entendería lo demás y pareció hacerlo pues abrió la boca en un insonoro "Oh"

-Mmmm…Deberías buscar en la pradera. Pero te aconsejo que vayas sola, tal vez luego, otro día podrás dejarlos a solas encerrados en un armario, si quieres, pero hoy no.

- Yo no haría eso, soy una buena amiga…-Madge continuo con tono falsamente ofendido e inocente– Eso seria algo muy salido…

Ambos se carcajearon sin poder evitarlo, ella no pensaba ser tan extrema…aun no por supuesto. Se despidió del muchacho con la mano y se dispuso a seguir su plan de Cupido, pero antes tenia otro asunto pendiente con Katniss

-Vamos turistas, su guía Madge los llevara a su hogar temporal, espero les resulte muy acogedor…-Tomo del brazo a ambos y los llevo consigo camino a la Villa

-¿Qué paso con tu amigo?- Pregunto Finnick mirando hacia atrás, Madge los llevaba casi a rastras en poco tiempo ya habían perdido la plaza de vista y se encontraban a medio camino de la Villa Vencedores, el se estaba divirtiendo allá justo cuando Madge salió, el ya le había puesto el ojo a una linda rubia que andaba por ahí, pero definitivamente la amiga de Katniss se propuso aguarle la fiesta llevándoselo del lugar antes de poder siquiera decirle "hola" a nadie

-Oh, el esta bien, yo te dije tenia que volver rápido…

-Pues yo no lo vi por ahí- El cobrizo sonrió y se gano una mirada asesina de Madge- ¿Tu lo viste Katniss?... ¿Katniss?

-¡Eh!- Katniss casi dio salto al sentir la mano de Finnick en la espalda

-¿Estas bien? –Madge tomo del brazo a Katniss la que sonrió y asintió brevemente con la cabeza

-Si solo un poco cansada, nada más- Y bien podría ser cierto no habían parado desde que pusieron un pie fuera del tren y su encuentro con el chico del pan a estas alturas de la tarde le parecía extenuante. Pero en realidad, su cerebro no había parado de pensar en los ojos azules del muchacho, ni en la manera en como la miro, o en lo corta que Madge se había quedado, en cuanto a descripción física, cuando en mas de alguna ocasión ella preguntaba por el; por que su amiga no le dijo en ningún momento lo bien que se veían los músculos de su brazos flexionándose…Si, si lo admitía…en la cocina de su tío no se había fijado en lo ridícula escena solo lo había visto a el y su brazo estirándose para alejar el pan de Madge y como se veía de fuerte ese brazo con la camiseta de manga corta que le había visto _"Contrólate Katniss, al carajo su brazo y sus hermosos ojos azules, deja de pensar así. No puedes, no puedes métetelo bien en la cabeza. Tu no viniste a buscar rollo, estas aquí para despejarte… ¿Acaso esta mal que te fijes en alguien? ¿No es eso despejarse?... ¡Mierda! Claro que no, no, no y no…ya pasaste por eso…" _

-Muy bien, aquí estamos- Katniss agradeció la voz de su amiga interrumpiendo sus ilógicos pensamientos y miro la casa que estaba frente a ellos, era idéntica a la de Haymitch y quedaba justo enfrente, Madge los hizo pasar, no sabia que esperaba, pero la sorprendió el olor de la comida preparándose y que la casa estuviera impecable como si los estuviese esperando

-Que bien huele eso…-Finnick camino directo a la cocina solo guiándose por el aroma de la carne que le hacia agua la boca, en definitiva necesitaba comer, entro a la cocina seguido de su prima y de Madge, se detuvo al mirar a una señora algo mayor moviendo cosas en las ollas- ¿Hola…?

-Ella es Sae, vendrá a prepararles la comida, fue un acuerdo con Haymitch-Madge se adelanto para responder, Sae que ya los había escuchado entrar se giro y los saludo amablemente indicándoles que tomaran asiento que pronto les serviría el estofado – Bueno, los dejo en manos de Sae, yo debo irme…

-¿No comerás con nosotros?-Katniss la detuvo con su pregunta mientras Finnick se limito a seguir observando el contenido de la olla- No…quede de comer en casa- _"Eres una mentirosa…"_ pensó mientras le sonreía a Katniss y se encogía de hombros ligeramente- Lo lamento comeré con ustedes mañana ¿Si?

-Vale… nos vemos mañana para que vayamos por ahí- Katniss le sonrió y la abrazo ligeramente, Madge se despidió y en el momento que estuvo fuera de la vista de ellos salió disparada hacia la pradera, menos mal había atinado a ponerse unos tenis esa mañana y no las delicadas sandalias que había pensado en un principio, su cabeza se lleno de plegarias para que Peeta aun siguiera ahí.

**…**

**Cinco años atrás…**

El sonido que provoco aquel golpe resonó por toda la casa, o eso le pareció a el, pero la sensación fue sustituida por el intenso dolor que le abarco la mitad de la cara, sintió como las paredes se movían peligrosamente ¿Se estaba cayendo la casa? Esperaba que no, quería ver a Katniss mañana, tal vez cogía el valor para hablarle. El dolor fue creciendo y en su cabeza apareció un dolor intermitente como si fuesen punzadas, de reojo pudo ver a su madre que lo seguía viendo con… ¿Odio?; era difícil distinguir cuando sentías que la cabeza te iba a estallar

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- otra vez la misma pregunta, otra vez el mismo silencio en respuesta y en aquel mismo tono que tenia la mujer a la hora de gritar, si ella seguía hablando con esos decibeles a el en serio le estallaría la cabeza.

Desvió su mirada hacia, Delly su hermana menor…bueno no, era su hermana melliza pero para el, lo mismo, al principio le cabreo que ella abriera su bocaza para decir lo que había sucedido con su niña cantora; pero en este momento se sentía agradecido, había evitado que su madre llamara a agentes de la paz para que fueran tras Katniss por que según ella era una ladrona, pero ahora mismo estaba interesada en que su hijo sufriera la desaparición de un par de panes con pasas y almendras y el no podía decirle que lo había hecho por que amaba a aquella niña, si suena estúpido viniendo de un crio de once años, pero era cierto estaba tremendamente enamorado de ella desde que tenia uso de razón; o eso creía el, por que no parecía haber nada antes de ella, así que si su razón apareció ese día que la escucho cantar, bueno, que así sea.

-¡Respóndeme mocoso desgraciado!- La mujer volvió a alzar la mano y en ese mismo instante la iba a dejar caer sobre Peeta, pero la detuvo el padre de este que la miro con los ojos entrecerrados lleno de furia contenida, pero solo le soltó la mano a la mujer y tomo a Peeta de los hombros llevándolo escaleras arriba; ahí en aquel baño del corredor lejos de los oídos de su madre Peeta le confeso a su padre lo que había hecho y los porqués.

**…**

Siempre agradeció la reacción de su padre, aquel día solo le sonrió con dulzura mientras le lavaba la cara y las palabras que le dio aun los acompañaban _ "Si lo hiciste por amor, entonces debes sentirte orgulloso de lo hecho por que lo que se haga por amor nunca esta mal… en este caso no lo esta al menos" _sonrió ante la ultima parte y la verdad es que pensaba que cualquier cosa que hiciese por ella jamás estaría mal, por que la amaba demasiado.

-Creí…creí que ya no te encontraría…Peeta- El rubio se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de una persona y se encontró a Madge a espaldas de el, la miro con detenimiento, estaba sosteniéndose en sus muslos, ligeramente encorvada y tratando de obtener todo el oxigeno posible en un par de inhalaciones, noto también como el sudor perlaba su piel y empezaba a manchar el cuello de su camiseta rosa vieja

-¿Estas bien?-La rubia soltó un bufido ante las palabras del chico y se dejo caer a su lado, estirando las piernas y apoyando las manos en el pasto para echar la cabeza atrás esperando regularizar su respiración ante la atenta mirada de su amigo

-Vete al carajo Peeta…-volvió su cabeza a la posición normal e inhalo profundamente dejando salir despacio el aire, odiaba las carreras, vaya que si- Te he buscado por casi toda la maldita ciudad…

-Estas exagerando chica de las fresas…-Ambos sonrieron, era verdad lo que Peeta decía, aquello era una horrible exageración pero no podía evitar decirlo así que ella se encogió de hombros y prosiguió

-Bueno, va, solo te busque en tu casa y alrededor de esta, es difícil cuando tienes a unos visitantes a tu cargo ¿Sabes?-Madge le miro con cierta intensidad, acaso ¿pretendía que el había olvidado lo que paso en casa de Haymitch? El sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza mientras regresaba su mirada al horizonte- Mal interpretaste todo…

Las palabras de Madge lo hicieron girar la cabeza con brusquedad y casi sintió como los tendones en su cuello se quejaban, entrecerró los ojos y la examino, ella le devolvía la mirada apenada, comprendía que si ella le hubiera dicho de ante mano las cosas no hubieran sido tan bruscas para el, o por lo menos no hubiera mal interpretado la presencia de Finnick

-¿De que hablas?

-Finnick no tiene nada con Katniss- Madge sonrió al ver la sorpresa pintándose en los ojos azules del chico- déjame acabar…- lo detuvo levantando una mano al darse cuenta que el intentaba hablar- Finnick la acompaña por que es su primo, primo, sobrino de la madre de Kat… El ya vivía en el distrito cuatro y es como dos años mayor que ella. No lo niego es un tipo que esta como quiere, pero es primo de ella, no otra cosa que tu alucinada cabeza haya imaginado ¿entendiste?

Madge lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados midiendo cada reacción que pasaba por Peeta, desde la sorpresa inicial, la vergüenza por su reacción, el cabreo cuya razón ella desconocía, y otras mas hasta que llego a una amplia y destellante sonrisa que le llegaba hasta la mirada; Madge sonrió, feliz de haber aclarado la situación tan estúpida que habían pasado y no pudo evitar sentir esa sensación de felicidad hacia Katniss, a ella le encantaría encontrar un chico que la amase así como Peeta amaba a su mejor amiga y ella; como que se llamaba Madge Undersee, alias chica de las fresas, iba a poner a esos dos juntos; así tuviera que amarrarlos a un árbol en el bosque hasta que Katniss lograra ver que Peeta era el correcto, por que de Peeta no dudaba, pero Katniss era harina de otro costal. Se rio por lo bajo de su mal chiste.

-A veces temo por ti Madgie- Las palabras burlonas de Peeta la sacaron de su ensoñación y este se rio alto y claro por la mirada furibunda que esta le lanzo – ¡Auch! – Ahora Madge era la de la sonrisa triunfante mientras Peeta se pasaba la mano izquierda por el hombro justo donde Madge decidió darle un golpe de los suyos, pero no perdía la sonrisa tonta que se le había pegado a la cara tras la revelación de la ojos azules

-Por eso ya no te ayudare con Katniss…- Peeta perdió la sonrisa de forma fugaz, mientras Madge le daba la espalda y se cruzaba de brazos

-Oye no… Madge…digo, señorita Undersee no me haga esto- El rubio se puso frente a ella caminando de rodillas, y ella seguía haciendo pucheros ofendida- Por favor le suplico no me abandone, hare lo que quiera; lo que usted quiera pero no diga esas aberraciones – el la zarandeo de los hombros suavemente mientras seguía con aquel falsete de suplica

-¿Lo que yo quiera?-La rubia mostro interés alzando una ceja interrogante intentando no reírse por la cara de el

-Si señorita lo que quiera la hija del alcalde del maravilloso distrito doce…-Esta vez Madge no pudo mas y soltó una gran carcajada, yéndose hacia atrás para quedar acostada en la hierba; sintió como Peeta se tiraba al lado suyo, ambos miraron el cielo que se pintaba de colores por el atardecer -¿Y bien?

Madge dejo ir un suspiro y entrelazo sus manos a la altura del abdomen, pensando en que pediría…en realidad era simple, el pedido tenia que ver con el mote que el mismo Peeta le había puesto años atrás

-Pastelillos, ya sabes de cuales, en cantidades industriales y tartas, de fresas también y…bueno ya sabes que tienen que ser de fresas- El chico rio ante el clásico pedido, solo que esta vez le tocaría pagar a el por un tiempo indeterminado; pero eso era poco si Madge se atrevía a apostar por el

-Eres la mejor amiga que puedo pedir – Madge se sonrojo por el cumplido y sonrió ampliamente, imaginando que Katniss en estos momentos no le diría lo mismo

-Lo sé – contesto con suficiencia, frunció el ceño ligeramente y volvió a hablar muy seria esta vez- Pero te lo advierto Mellark, que si lastimas a Katniss, puedes irte olvidando de dejar una jodida descendencia ¿Esta claro?

- Clarísimo – Peeta tembló ligeramente al ver de reojo la mirada asesina que le dedicaba Madge- Pero no te preocupes no pienso lastimarla jamás, aunque ella al final no quiera estar conmigo, por que la amo demasiado y si ella es realmente feliz con quien sea; será suficiente para mi.

Madge asintió con vehemencia, segura de sus palabras, luego volvió a sonreír y decidió hacerle una pequeña confesión

-Es una chica afortunada, hablo de Kat, yo quisiera encontrar alguien que sienta por mi, lo mismo que tu sientes por Katniss – Peeta observo a Madge de reojo, ella miraba el cielo y una sonrisa imperceptible se dibujaba en sus labios; hablaba bajito como si alguien pusiese oírla pero en su voz había certeza y decisión, dejando claro que ella no sentía lastima de si misma ni mucho menos envidia de su amiga, solo le confesaba algo muy de ella

-Pues encontraremos a un sujeto digno de ti en el camino – La rubio sonrió divertida por lo que había escuchado, el lo dijo tan completamente decidido como ella, cuando se propuso juntarlo con Katniss

-¿Sabes otra cosa panadero?

-¿Qué chica freso mana? – Ambos soltaron risitas por la variación del mote

-Ella me preguntaba por ti, no siempre, pero lo hacia…

Las palabras de Madge calaron en el cerebro de Peeta y se incrustaron en el como garrapatas, no supo si Madge le había dicho algo mas, por que en el momento que soltó eso, una sonrisa tonta se prendió en su cara. No se lo podía creer, Katniss no se había olvidado de el durante esos años que había estado lejos, una chispa de esperanza se prendió en su pecho, consiente de que lo que sea que Madge planeara tenia una verdadera oportunidad de funcionar.

* * *

_**Empiezo por aclarar lo del recuerdo d los panes: Pues he variado la escena del pan un poco… no es que la situación de este Panem sea igual que la del libro, no hay tales juegos claro ni una extrema pobreza, pero en ese momento Katniss no tenia el poder de adquirir mas dinero por medio de los ahorros de su padre…se los explico, pues no se para que no se pierdan y sigan la idea en fin espero que le haya gustado…**_

_**Otra cosa es que quería poner un día fijo de actualización ya que no pienso volver a atrasarme tanto en esto, pensaba en que podían decidir ustedes entre los sábados o domingos por que se me s mas facil en estos dias, durante semana pueden atrasarme la uni y otrras cosas D: **_

_**Ah! y prefieren que les conteste asi los reviews, digo, por PM o ver las respuestas aca en la actualizacion?  
**_

_**Y no olviden dejar un review si? :3 Pueden ser criticas, si son constructivas mejor, o sugerencias o lo que quieran… Muchisimas gracias a las chicas que me han dejado Reviews me han dado animos, tambien por los follows y favs y a cualquier lector fantasma que se anime a leerme :3**_

_**Besos..  
**_

_**Bett..  
**_


	4. 3 Pijamada a la Odair I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Los Juegos de Hambre y Suzanne Collins, yo solo me divierto con ellos, o sea sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capitulo III**

**Pijamada a la Odair I**

_I'm broken, but no one knows__  
__I'm just a poser__  
__No one will ever know how much of a poser I really am_

_Broken, Avril Lavigne_

Fin de semana, fin de semana, fin de semana.

Esas palabras rondaban la cabeza de Finnick mientras bajaba a toda velocidad por las escaleras, ya llevaban una semana en aquel distrito y le hacia ilusión el salir de fiesta, conocer una o dos chicas y ver que pasaba; en si un típico fin de semana a la Odair; claro que lo que su prima pensara iba a interferir de lleno con sus planes. Los fines de semana a la Everdeen le parecían aburridísimos, la chica no era para nada fiestera, no era como una chica de dieciséis; mas parecía una madre cuando se lo proponía; recordó como a el y a Cato les costaba un huevo el hacerla salir una noche de fiesta… por supuesto eso cambio cuando ella empezó a salir con aquel cabronazo…cuando eso sucedió ella casi siempre andaba mas que dispuesta a una fiesta si eso implicaba que aquel pendejo estuviera ahí, perro, se iba a arrepentir… sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, recordarlo no le traía nada bueno

-¿Y esa cara?- las palabras de Sae lo sacaron de su ensoñación, el chico le sonrió con ánimos olvidando todo lo anterior al ver la comida y se sentó frente a la mesa- ¿Huevos?

-Si, por favor-Finnick espero que los huevos se voltearan en sus platos, espero comer relativamente en paz, espero tener un fin de semana muy a su gusto…quizá esperaba demasiado de un par de días - Buenos días…

Katniss apareció en la cocina, aun llevaba su pijama, una camiseta vieja y desgastada bajo la cual sobre salía el dobladillo de un corto short negro, llevaba el pelo revuelto en la parte superior de su cabeza y una trenza algo dudosa en la parte inferior, las ojeras en su rostro delataban la noche en vela que había tenido, Finnick sabia que luego de la segunda ronda de pesadillas, ella simplemente no dormía; aunque en esta ocasión dudo de que las pesadillas la tuviesen así, la observo cuidadosamente mientras se sentaba junto a el y apoyaba los codos en la mesa con la cabeza entre las manos, ella soltó un ligero gruñido

-Katniss, ¿te sientes bien?- Finnick apoyo su mano en la cabeza de Katniss, acariciándola de forma protectora y olvidándose del desayuno – Kat vamos, dime que sucede… - Por toda respuesta Katniss se apretó mas la cabeza y dejo escapar de entre sus labios un quejido, el cobrizo se levanto de inmediato de la silla y con cuidado trato de poner en pie a la chica; consiente de que en ese momento la chica frente a el sufría de una de sus crisis post accidente

-Déjame Finn- Katniss intento soltarse de su agarre tambaleándose en el proceso y no consiguiendo su objetivo, apenas era consiente de lo que la rodeaba, era lo de menos cuando tu cerebro parecía ir en una espiral vertiginosa, llevándose todo con el, confundiéndola severamente, ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza? ¿Por qué la voz de Finnick se oía tan lejos?; realmente contrario a lo que pensaría, la vista la tenia muy nítida en ese momento; pero no interesaba nada ahí, por que no había nada que la salvara de ese hoyo negro en el que se iba a hundir literalmente.

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta de la cocina, la que da al patio trasero, Sae corre a abrir, a pesar de que hace unos segundos estaba paralizada observando la escena….a Katniss deja de importarle quien viene, empieza a ver puntos negros que le van ganando partida al color de la cocina, pero es otra cosa irrelevante deja de ver completamente la cocina y su vista es invadida por flashes, el volante de un auto, la sensación del viento entrando por la ventanilla, otra vez la cocina frente a ella, un velocímetro indicando mas de cien kilómetros, la mesa donde los huevos de Finnick se habían enfriado y un sonido agudo y fuerte tapándole los oídos, aquel sonido no paraba así como tampoco el dolor que se extendía desde su cabeza hasta su pecho y extremidades, era un grito, en ese momento se dio cuenta que el sonido era un profundo grito ¿De quien era?; en ese instante su vista capto a alguien mas entrando a la cocina, una voz no muy familiar pronunciando su nombre con preocupación y desesperación pero eso no importo menos por que todo se redujo a un par de ojos azul ¿mar?, no no era ese azul… una solitaria zona de su cerebro divago sobre los azules que conocía pero ninguno parecía ajustarse a ese tono tan perfecto que se veía triste y de repente ni ese tono pudo salvarla de la negrura que se esparció a su alrededor segundos después de haber visto esos ojos…

-¡Katniss! – El chico del pan se lanzo a atrapar la mitad del cuerpo de la chica mientras esta se desplomaba y Finnick con esfuerzo la tomaba por el otro costado, había ido ahí por que Sae le había pedido ayer que llevara el pan a esa casa, mas no imagino que ahí vivía Katniss, ni lo sabría tampoco pero un agudo grito inundo la casa y sus alrededores, sabia que era ella y se lanzo hacia el interior temiendo por _su_ chica; adentro Finnick la sostenía de un brazo mientras ella gritaba completamente fuera de si, en ese instante ella cruzo la mirada con el; el grito ceso y así como aquel grito se había ido Katniss también se fue en una lejana inconsciencia

-Ayúdame a llevarla arriba- las presurosas palabras del chico bronceado junto a el lo obligaron a prestar atención mas allá de la Katniss a medio suelo; sin preguntárselo a nadie Finnick la acomodo en los brazos de Peeta, evito la mirada de Finnick y lo siguió escaleras arriba con ella flácida en sus brazos ¿Cuantas veces había soñado con llevarla así?...Bueno no así precisamente, nunca se había imaginado que ella estaría inconsciente.

La coloco en la cama y mientras esperaba que el primo de ella volviera con las medicinas se dio cuenta del vestuario de Katniss, sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas ante la vista de las bien torneadas piernas de la chica, estaban del mismo tono de sus brazos ni mas claras ni mas oscuras, su piel se veía muy suave y el trato de controlar los caminos que su mente tomaría desde aquí. No podía negarlo la chica, aunque inconsciente, estaba…

-Sexy ¿no?- La voz divertida de Finnick lo hizo dar un salto y no pudo evitar sentirse como un pervertido ante el otro chico, el cual empezó a reírse sin reparos, mientras colocaba frasquitos en la mesita de noche junto a la cama- No te preocupes…sabes que soy su primo…pero también soy un hombre puede ver cuando a otros les gusta una chica… ¿a ti te gusta mi inocente primita?

Finnick levanto las cejas esperando una respuesta, Peeta suspiro teatralmente en su interior aunque se mantuvo lívido ante Finn, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho se mantuvo en silencio y Finnick bajo la mirada a los frasquitos llenos de píldoras, sacando unas y otras ignorándolas completamente, Finnick lo siento moverse y levanto ligeramente la vista para encontrarse con que el chico iba hacia la salida

-Adiós, Finnick

-Adiós, Chico del pan-Finnick sonrió al mostrar que el también estaba algo informado, sabia que ese era el mote con el que Katniss lo llamaba, el día en que se encontraron en casa de Haymitch se lo escucho decir y disfruto ver como Peeta arqueaba las cejas curioso ante el nombre pero solo se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino – Oye, espera ¿Sabes de alguna fiesta hoy?

Peeta alzo las cejas visiblemente confundido ante el tema - ¿Fiesta?... eh…creo que darán una en casa de Beth – Observo a Finnick alzar las comisuras de sus labios y temió que se le ocurriera dejar a Katniss sola en ese estado, pero no dijo nada siguió andando hasta la salida, recordando por primera vez en la semana que Delly le había mencionado algo de eso _"Solo espero no me arrastre con ella"_

…

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente? ¿Unas horas? ¡¿Días?!

La alarma ante la última cuestión la obligo a abrir los ojos y las figuras del cielo falso de su habitación la recibieron, parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse y en ese momento sintió como algo se movía en la cama, ahí junto a ella. El pánico la hizo permanecer quieta, solamente respirando con fingida tranquilidad, pero no duro mucho inmediatamente un aroma le llego a la nariz y sonrió ligeramente al reconocer el perfume de fresas y primavera que su amiga siempre se traía; se giro para quedar frente a Madge con su cabello rubio hacia atrás y sus ojos azul nocturno que la miraban con preocupación

-¿Estas bien? – Las manos de Madge le recorrieron el rostro presurosas pero con mucho cariño

-Si estoy bien mamá osa- Katniss le sonrió, sintiéndose verdaderamente bien, no sabia si habían sido las medicinas o que pero por primera vez en aquel verano había podido dormir con completa paz, solo la habían visitado unos hermosos ojos azules, pegados a un hermoso rostro de cabello rubio y piel blanca; pero ella estaba decidida a ignorar esos sueños y cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el chico del pan; sinceramente ni siquiera lo había vuelto a ver desde la mañana en casa de Haymitch y no quería admitir que eso la decepcionaba

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura – Katniss se mordió el labio inferior quería contarle a su amiga lo que había pasado por su cabeza, pero hacerlo haría que lo que trataba de ocultar se volviera demasiado real y no quería imaginar como se pondría Madge, así que no, lo lamentaba pero no le diría nada sobre Peeta

-Llevas como cinco horas dormida ¿sabes?- Madge la trajo de regreso y pensó que nunca le iba a agradecer lo suficiente por salvarla de perderse en sus pensamientos – Finnick ya estaba poniéndose histérico y le he parado antes de que llamase a Prim o a tu madre

-Ya, muchas gracias…

Katniss decidió levantarse, escucho como Madge se sentaba y la observaba sacar ropa de su armario, no soporto el silencio y decidió irse por cualquier tema

-¿Y que haremos lo que nos queda de día?- Se giro para encarar a la rubia cabecita que le sonreía y extendía frente a ella una camiseta de cuadros en tonos verdes y líneas café muy delgadas, Madge inclino la cabeza observando la blusa y alzo su pulgar en señal de aprobación

-Usa unos ajustados – dijo refiriéndose a los vaqueros que Katniss buscaba – Pues Finn me dijo que nos tenía unos planes…aunque no estoy muy segura; pero pienso que primero debes comer algo

El estomago de Katniss rugió de forma audible secundando las palabras de Madge, provocando que Katniss se pusiera roja y la misma Madge se riera fuerte y alto

Se dirigió al baño y le enseño la lengua a Madge quien le respondió igual mas una torcida mueca a la que no pudo evitar reírse, se encerró ahí, en su baño, despacio se libero del pijama y mientras levantaba la blusa por sobre su cabeza algo la hizo parar en seco; la camiseta traía un olor a canela y pan recién hecho, _"Que coño…"_ no se lo podía creer, volvió a oler la camisa y en efecto ahí estaba ese débil aromita _"¿Cómo?...pero… ¿Qué carajos paso?"_ no podía recordar… era imposible, si ni siquiera se había acercado a Peeta en ningún momento; volvió a acercar la camiseta a su nariz, esta vez solo por que quería disfrutar del aroma, ya fuera real o imaginario, antes de deshacerse de la camisa en el cesto de ropa sucia y se volvió a repetir que no debía actuar así.

Se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente, relajando los músculos de su cuerpo dejo que una inmensa tristeza la abordara desprevenida, solo se permitió revolcarse en el lodo emocional otra vez, recordándose que estaba rota, que ya tenia fisuras y que luego del paso de aquella 'cosa'; por que ella no podía llamarle persona; solo habían quedado pedazos de una Katniss que una vez sonreía y cantaba, pedazos de una Katniss inocente e ingenua, ya no creía tan firmemente que las personas podían ser buenas y amables solo por que si, siempre había temido de los amables por que se quedaban en ella, como aquel chico del pan. Y era justo por eso que ella no podía permitirse sentir algo por aquel chico; ella ya estaba dañada, ya no era la misma que seguro el recordaba y solo lo dañaría por que nunca se permitiría ser completamente sincera con el; si acaso el loco destino le había dado una oportunidad con el ella la rechazaba, no quería lastimar al chico del pan, ya que jamás estaría segura de el ni mucho menos de ella. Volvió a dejar que las lagrimas le abrasaran el rostro y dejo que el sonido de la ducha callara sus sollozos, por así debía ser, ella ya no podía sentir nada de lo que su corazón intentaba que sintiera.

…

Katniss jugaba con un ultimo trocito de brócoli, Finnick se había silenciado ante la pregunta de Madge, tan clara y simple que Katniss no miraba por que su primo se quedaba tenso como vara

-¿Y bien? Dijiste que tenias planes queremos saber – Madge volvió a repetir impacientándose

-Bueno…hoy alguien me dijo que había fiesta – ante la sola mención de la palabra Katniss se envaro, furiosa y matando a su primo con la mirada – Tranquila Kat, toma asiento y luego me asesinas como mas te guste

-Hablas de la fiesta en casa de Beth, je! – Madge apoyo el mentón en su mano, mostrando interés por primera vez

-Esa misma, el chico del pan me lo dijo y…

-¿¡Peeta!?- Finnick fue nuevamente interrumpido, esta vez por ambas chicas que gritaron a la vez y lo miraban como si tuviera diez cabezas y una cola

-No te creo – sentenciaron otra vez al unisonó

-El no viene acá, Finnick deja de decir estupideces – Katniss negó con la cabeza y volvió su mirada al trocito de verdura en el plato

-Que tu no lo veas no quiere decir que el no venga – las palabras de Finnick captaron su atención otra vez, obligándola a levantar la vista y ver como el chico sonreía con sorna – viene todas las mañanas a dejar el pan, tu te levantas tarde así que no lo ves, pero yo si.

Katniss y Madge abrieron la boca sorprendidas, la primera se hizo la nota mental de levantarse mas temprano, tal vez cogía el valor de agradecerle aquellos panes _"Que excusa…si tu lo que quieres es verle nada mas…cierra el pico desconocida"_ y la segunda se hizo la nota mental de ir de interrogatorio a ese chico iba a darle una colleja por no decirle aquello

-Continua – pidieron de nuevo las chicas

-Ustedes querían una pijamada ¿no?- Las chicas asintieron con cautela, sin ver donde estaba el punto – bueno tendrán una, pero a mi modo, se divertirán lo prometo

Katniss lo vio levantar la mano derecho dispuesto a hacer una inservible promesa, las fiestas no eran para ella, ya no, nunca mas lo serian ni jamás debió obligar ese punto de su ser, por que maldita la hora en que eso sucedió

-Yo no iré, te puedes joder y fastidiar pero yo no me moveré de aquí si tu plan es que vaya a una ridícula fiesta – Katniss se levanto con el plato en manos y se dirigió a la cocina seguida de cerca de su primo y de Madge

-Pero Kat…- ella levanto una mano para callar a Finnick, lo que dijera no le importaba en absoluto ella no se movería de esa casa, dirigió una mirada suplicante a Madge y su amiga le sonrió con dulzura y asintió levemente

-Finnick – un tono autoritario se coló en la voz de la rubia y el chico se giro a verla- el plan es que Katniss se divierta no que la tortures luego de lo que ha pasado, así que no iremos a la tonta fiesta de Beth, ni que fuera tan buen fiesta, yo se por que te lo digo. Podemos a un hacer cualquier otra cosa que quieras; es mas hasta creo que te encantara lo que voy a proponerte

Finnick alzo las cejas curioso, Katniss se quedo estupefacta y temerosa de lo que sea que Madge planeara, la vio sonreír de aquella forma que solo podía avecinar cosas malas y la miraron como un par de bobos salir hacia el estudio mientras daba saltitos en el camino, ambos la siguieron luego de cinco minutos de silencio sepulcral en toda la casa

-Si, si, ajá…nosotros iremos por ti…ella nos llevara-Madge hablaba a intervalos por el teléfono, la vieron abrir la boca y luego cerrarla al darse cuenta de que era observada – yo se lo que te digo…sip seguro que querrá ir, ¿Quieres dejar de ser estúpido?- Madge puso una mano en su cadera empezaba a molestarle la actitud de su interlocutor, asintió con fuerza y una sonrisa le cruzo el rostro al oír la respuesta - Muy bien llegaremos en un rato…

Se giro para ver a sus amigos que la miraban entre confundidos y curiosos, ella les sonrió, no se imaginaban lo que venia y ella se sentía emocionada, razón por la cual empezó a dar saltitos mientras sonreía, asustando a los otros, si todo salía bien esto seria el inicio de algo grande, grande, grande.

**…**

Peeta se miro al espejo, unos jeans, una camiseta blanca con cuello en 'V' y su chamarra color negro; ladeo la cabeza visiblemente emocionado, frunció el ceño al llegar a su cabello, aun no sabia que hacer con el, le paso los dedos arreglándolo solo un poco y deseo que su hermana estuviera ahí para hacer algo por el, pero no, Delly lo había abandonado completamente enfurruñada por que el se había negado a ir a la fiestecita de la mejor amiga de ella, de algún modo no la culpaba; el ya le había dicho que si, pero el plan que Madge le propuso sonaba mil veces mejor.

Nervioso, aliso las inexistentes arrugas de su pantalón vaquero y dio una vuelta mas en el porche de la panadería, observo su reloj de pulsera, faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho, un suspiro salió de sus labios.

-Ya llegamos Peeta – la animada voz de Madge le hizo levantar la cabeza, llevaba su rubio cabello en una coleta alta, unos vaqueros algo descosidos en los muslos y una camiseta, el le dio una sonrisa, pero pronto se le olvido si iba a decir algo a Madge, detrás de ella apareció Katniss, unos jeans entubados se ajustaban a las formas de sus piernas, una camiseta de cuadros en tonos verdes con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, incluso se dio cuenta de que estaba levemente maquillada; se entretuvo en los ojos grises que le devolvían la mirada, el la enfrento con dulzura en su mirada olvidando su ropa o lo bien que se veía, solo le importo que estaba ahí; noto como unas ligeras sombras rosadas se instalaban en las mejillas de ella y el no pudo evitar sonreírle.

El sonido de un coche, parando frente a la casa le llamo la atención a todos, era un mini cooper negro, la puerta del piloto se abrió y una chica de estatura media, con cuerpo delgado y fino, cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros y algo rizado, sus ojos verde mar se mostraron divertidos

-¿Suben guapos? – unas risitas se escaparon de ella y de Madge quien corrió a abrazar a la castaña

-Chicos, ella es Annie Cresta, es mi amiga y somos compañeras en el colegio; Annie ellos son Finnick y Katniss – señalo a cada uno – y ya conoces a Mellark.

Annie miro a cada uno y con una amplia sonrisa les dio un "mucho gusto" demoro un poco mas la mirada en Finnick y luego se giro caminando hacia el coche

-Así que ¿nos vamos?

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Que les digo? Si ya sentía que no les subía capi ahora xD…asdfg! Si hasta la energía eléctrica se fue jajajaja en serio! D: **

**Que les pareció? Por fin Annie salió a la luz y esto no acaba aquí Finnick tendrá su pijamada y las chicas también xD ¿Quieren que aparezca un personaje en especifico? Aparte de Rue, claro, aun no se de donde saldrá pero saldrá **

**En fin no olviden los reviews con critica, sugerencia, dudas, lo que quieran! **

**Gracias por los reviews hasta el momento me hacen feliz no se les olvide :D**

**Cyao!**


	5. 4 Pijamada a la odair II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Los Juegos de Hambre y Suzanne Collins, yo solo me divierto con ellos, o sea sin fines de lucro.**

**Por favor lean Nota de autor…**

* * *

**Pijamada a la Odair II**

_Sería un imposible fracaso, si probarlo  
quisiera. Pero cuando yo te miro, ya veo  
el fin de todo amor junto al amor de ahora._

_Elizabeth Barret; No me acuses te ruego._

Annie conducía a toda velocidad por las calles casi solitarias del distrito, hacia uno de los pocos parques de diversiones del país, ubicado casi en las afueras del distrito; Finnick iba sentado a su lado y en el asiento trasero iban Madge, Katniss y Peeta en ese preciso orden; dispuesto por la mismísima Madge que iba inclinada sobre el asiento de Finnick con la idea de dejar en una burbuja solitaria a sus dos amigos.

Katniss se mordía el labio con insistencia y retorcía sus dedos sobre su regazo tirando miradas furtivas hacia Madge que la había dejado, prácticamente abandonado, a solas con Peeta en ese asiento; se sentía nerviosa y le parecía un sin sentido estar así _"Actúas como una cría… ¿por que no le hablas?...hablarle no estaría bien…"_

-¿Estas bien? – Las palabras del chico a su lado la hicieron dar un bote, el la miro sorprendido por su reacción y ella no pudo hacer mas que sonreí – Hablo de hoy en la mañana… - Katniss se sintió confundida, ella no lo había visto ¿El hablaba de su crisis mañanera? ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿De que hablas? – Decidió irse por la tangente

El rodo los ojos y hablo en susurros – Hablo de que hoy te desmayaste – No se lo podía creer, el había estado ahí, eso explicaba lo de su camiseta…

-Si; estoy bien – Evito la mirada azul del chico y se coloco unos mechones rebeldes tras la oreja, ruborizándose de solo imaginar el estado en que debía haber estado, y lo peor, ella andaba en pijamas

-¿Te pasa seguido? – Ella noto la preocupación colándose en la voz, otra vez el se preocupaba por ella sin motivos, no eran ni amigos, ¿por que entonces el estaba preguntando? – Lo siento, no debería preguntar…

-No, esta bien – Ella alzo las manos, deteniéndole, cierto era que quería evitar sentimientos hacia Peeta, pero se sentía bien que el se preocupara por ella, _"¿Que daño haría si somos amigos? Ninguno ¿verdad?"_ – No me pasa seguido, y no es nada grave, en serio – Se reprendió mentalmente por mentir a Peeta, el no se lo merecía y así no se empezaban las amistades; pero no podía decirle la verdad, simplemente no podía

-Esta bien – El le regalo una bonita sonrisa, una que hizo que Katniss no se sintiera tan mal y que correspondió de inmediato, dejándolos en silencio a los dos por el resto de camino

…

Risas, luces de mil colores, el rumor de diferentes músicas fundiéndose unas con otras, gritos llenos de adrenalina, el sonido de metal contra metal de algunas ruedas, comerciantes vendiendo desde dulces hasta comidas y otros atrayendo gente a juegos de mesa. El lugar parecía una locura con gente por todos lados; los cinco caminaban sin rumbo fijo mirando las atracciones a su alrededor, unas completamente tentadoras como la de los carros chocones, otras un tanto atemorizantes como esa montaña rusa que se veía lejos de ellos. Peeta se había perdido un poco de la banal platica que se traían admirando todo a su alrededor, aquel lugar le encantaba, lastima que no pudiera venir tan seguido…

-¿Disculpa? – Peeta se giro hacia Madge, que estaba seguro acaba de preguntarle algo

-Dije que adonde iremos primero – Madge abarco el lugar con un gesto y una enorme sonrisa

-Yo quiero ir a esa – La voz de Katniss llamo la atención de todos, miraba hacia delante y su dedo índice señalaba hacia el fondo donde la montaña rusa se encontraba, el trago saliva, esa no era a la primera cosa que quería ir y estuvo seguro que no era el único pues Madge y Annie tenían una cara de poco convencidas con la idea

-¿estas segura Kat? – Madge miro de reojo a Katniss quien sonreía casi de oreja a oreja

-¡Claro que vamos! – Finnick tomo del brazo a Annie y del hombro a Madge, el también sonreía enormemente, incluso le pareció que saltaba ligeramente; sintiéndose de algún modo forzado, Peeta camino al lado de Katniss, seguro ahora de quien, de algún modo, lo estaba arrastrando a esa atracción; pero no le importaba ella podía arrastrarlo al mismísimo infierno, que el siempre la seguiría.

La observo de reojo y sonrió al notar que no parecía haber nada de aquella completa extraña de la mañana, otra vez parecía solo ser Katniss, una Katniss que se moría por conocer a fondo, nunca se hubiera imaginado que a ella le gustaran las montañas rusas, no es que a el le desagradaran, pero no eran sus preferidas, pero ella en cambio parecía emocionada de ir hacia una de esas. 'La Caída de Ángel'(*) se leía en enormes letras luminosas, ese era el nombre de aquella atracción de feria, llena de curvas, subidas y bajadas y una enorme y prominente cresta metálica casi al centro de todo que parecía darle nombre a aquella cosa. Escucho perfectamente como Madge dejaba salir un jadeo lleno de sorpresa, la comprendía, la cosa era nueva y escalofriaba ver aquella subida de la que casi no se podía ver el final; todos estaban absortos viendo el juego que no se percataron del sigiloso acercamiento de un chico

-La cartera niña… - Madge ahogo un grito y dio un salto al sentir algo apuntalando su abdomen y la grave voz que hablo muy cerca de su cuello, todos se giraron sorprendidos y Madge simplemente temblaba; una sonora carcajada muy cerca de su oído la hizo temblar de nuevo, esta vez no de miedo sino del coraje que ya la estaba corroyendo

-¡MARVEL UNDERSEE! – Grito a todo pulmón, miro a su hermano furibunda y el simplemente seguía descojonándose de risa, Madge apretó los puños – Serás idiota, casi me das un infarto y deja de reírte ¡carajo!

-¡Ouch! – Marvel dio un respingo al recibir la colleja de Madge en plena frente y ese acto desencadeno una carcajada general en el grupo – Joder Madgie… tranquila, solo quería darte un sustito

-Es que… te pasas Marvel – Peeta apenas había parado de reír y el aludido castaño se encogió de hombros esbozando una risita picarona

-Katniss, no te había visto – Marvel le dio un ligero golpecito a la chica en el hombro la cual le sonrió, pero no dijo nada, no tenía excusas de no haber ido a la casa de su amiga, así que asintió levemente, Marvel miro al chico de ojos verde mar con curiosidad

-El es Finnick Odair, primo de Katniss – intervino Annie presentando al chico que estrecho la mano que Marvel le extendía, Annie miro, a escondidas claro, al cobrizo; le parecía divertido, amable, muy interesante y por toda su mala suerte; de el no sabia mas que su nombre y eso, era un poco frustrante. ¿Pero que esperaba? Estaban en grupo y a los demás no les parecía una prioridad enterarse de nada del chico ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan tímida cuando alguien le gustaba?

En ese momento se dio cuenta que Finnick la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, ella se sonrojo con furia y agacho la mirada sin saber que muy bien que hacer

-¿Nos subiremos entonces? – Annie sintió una oleada de alivio y agradeció la intervención de Katniss, ya que llamo la atención de Finnick, que miro a su prima con diversión

-Tranquila Kat…

-Nada. Vamos, vamos es para ayer – La chica prácticamente los empujo a la cola, causando quejas de Madge y risas por parte de los demás, incluso Marvel fue arrastrado, quien se mostro gratamente sorprendido al darse cuenta donde Katniss planeaba que subieran; Annie resoplo ya en la fila, parada justo detrás de Madge y la suave risita de Finnick la hizo girarse

-¿Miedo a las alturas?

-No – Ella se aclaro la garganta consiente de lo suave y tímida que había salido su repuesta y una sonrisa nerviosa adorno si rostro – No son las alturas, es que nunca me he subido a una de estas; creo que son nervios

Finnick asintió con la cabeza, sopesando las palabras de la chica, se encogió de hombros y le dio una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas

-Pienso que no debe ser diferente del movimiento del mar en un mal día – Las palabras de Finnick sorprendieron a Annie que borro un poco aquella estúpida sonrisa que había dibujado por la hermosa sonrisa del cobrizo; asintió levemente y resolvió darse la vuelta, no había pensado en ver la atracción de ese modo, y eso no ayudaba claro esta, no sabia nadar. Prefirió empezar a prestar atención a la conversa general de la que Finnick ya participaba activamente con sus risas

-¿Planeas matar a mi hermana? ¡Ouch! – La pregunta de Marvel gano otro zape de Madge quien estaba detrás suyo y otro par de risitas - ¡Es cierto Madgie!

La aludida solo bufo en respuesta, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero que sabía que su querido hermano no resistiría y en efecto pronto le estaba pidiendo disculpas e intentando sacarle sonrisas, lo que no tardo en lograr; pero la sonrisa se le borro un poco y no solo a ella; a excepción de Katniss, Finnick, Marvel y Peeta; ella y su querida Annie no se mostraban muy emocionadas, es mas se sintió enferma de solo pensar en la altura de aquel objeto. Pero no tan enferma como para no lograr que Katniss, que casi saltaba de la emoción, y Peeta quedasen juntos en el primer asiento; Annie y Finnick se quedaron en segundo y Madge rezo para que el tercer asiento no fuera un asiento infernal en la montaña rusa, solo agradeció que su hermano estuviera ahí y que el le apretara la mano en son de paz.

Y la tortura dio inicio… por supuesto para Katniss era una aventurilla sin igual, en su vida se había montado en una de esas, y esta le pareció la ocasión espectacular, el carrito empezó a moverse con un ligero traqueteo y ella sin poder evitarlo miro a su compañero de carrito, Peeta quien tenia una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, el la miro también y ambos soltaron unas risitas nerviosas al sentir el nuevo y veloz impulso que tomo el carrito para ascender aquellas empinadas cuestas; ambos tomaron con fuerza los dispositivos de seguridad que los rodeaban al sentir como la gravedad los empujaba contra el respaldo del carrito en el ascenso. Katniss se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa y en ese momento decidió hablar

-¿Nerviosos o con miedo? – Ella sonreía y miraba a Peeta que solo soltó una risita, moviendo los dedos con nerviosismo, pensando su respuesta, que tardo dos segundos en llegar

-Nervioso, definitivamente y ¿tu?

-Nerviosa – Ambos dejaron ir mas risas, pese a los nervios que revoloteaban en sus estómagos; estar ahí uno junto al otro parecía relajante de algún modo, a Katniss ni se le cruzo la palabra 'miedo' se sentía completamente cómoda ahí junto a ese chico de ojos azules que mostraba su perfecta dentadura en una sonrisa que ella considero perfecta y que espero estar correspondiendo como debía

Peeta simplemente esperaba que esto no fuera un sueño demasiado bueno, la chica de ojos grises había estado muy animada desde que bajaron del vehículo y parecía bastante cómoda, le miro y no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era su sonrisa o que sus ojos se veían de un tono ligeramente mas claro, quizá por la emoción, le agrado que le preguntara por sus ánimos y se alegro de saber que ella no andaba tan lejos de el ese punto, pero sus pensamientos dejaron de continuar su cerebro solo pudo conectar la perfecta vista que tenia del suelo mezclado con hierros de la misma atracción mientras caían a una vertiginosa velocidad y apenas fue consiente de la adrenalina llenando su torrente sanguíneo y de los gritos a su alrededor incluso del suyo propio que se transformaba en risas de momentos; no pudo evitar buscar la mirada de Katniss, y la chica como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos se giro a verlo, una enorme sonrisa estiraba sus labios y ambos regresaron la mirada al frente gritando de alegría y emoción, mezclados con risas en aquellas cerradas vueltas, subidas y bajadas.

…

No pudo contener otra carcajada, en el momento que bajaron de aquella cosa se sintió completamente liviana como si la gravedad la estuviera omitiendo de su trabajo y dejo de pensar en ello cuando vio a los demás, el pelo de Madge era toda una selva y el de Annie, mucho mas largo, no se quedaba atrás y no podía evitar el empezar a reír de verlas, ellas llenas completamente por la adrenalina, parecía que les había encantado la experiencia, se reían de ella igual. Señalándose y echándose burlas unos a otros caminaron otra vez sin rumbo fijo por el parque de diversiones, probando sin miedo alguno toda atracción que se les antojase mientras devoraban dulces ligeros.

-No lo haces… - Madge hablaba muy segura

-Tu tampoco, ninguna de las dos – Katniss también y señalo incluso a Annie; las tres se habían despegado un poco de los chicos y hablaban entre ellas frente a un trencito en miniatura, donde solo niños 7 años menores que ellas se divertían por ahí, ya que el objeto daba vueltas sin sentido

-¿Qué cosa no hacen? – Finnick se acerco a ellas que dieron un respigo negando con la cabeza y diciendo constantes 'nada', lo que no convenció al cobrizo para nada y solo esbozo una sonrisa llena de maldad, se giro hacia los otros que compraban dulces en un puesto y con quienes parecía ya haber entablado mucha amistad– ¡Hey! Marvel, Peeta las chicas parece que quieren retar…

Madge lanzo su mano contra la boca de Finnick en un vano intento de acallarlo, pero los otros ya habían escuchado y se acercaban riendo, Katniss le lanzo a su primo una mirada asesina y un rubor oscureció las mejillas de las tres cuando los chicos empezaron a preguntar que sucedía. Annie las miro nerviosa y Katniss y Madge pusieron los ojos en blanco

-Ya entiendo ¡Ya entiendo! – Peeta empezó a reírse en serio mientras les decía aquello y negaba con la cabeza

-¿Qué es? – Los otros dos preguntaron al unisonó mientras las chicas abrían los ojos como platos

-Ellas hablan del trencito – Finnick lo miro desconcertado y las chicas adquirieron de nuevo una tonalidad rojiza, lo que hizo que Peeta riera aun mas dejándolo imposibilitado de hablar durante unos minutos – Ellas se están retando a que no se suben al trencito de la alegría

El chico abarco con un gesto la atracción y los otros rieron a carcajadas imaginándose a las chicas en aquella pequeña cosa, en efecto parecía que si se subían el pobre trencito se vería aun mas pequeño

-¡No es cierto! – Grito Katniss cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo terriblemente el ceño y eso solo causo más risas

-Vamos Katniss, prometiste que esta noche seria como a mi me gustan, y esto me suena bastante atractivo – Finnick la sacudió del hombro ligeramente poniendo un pucherito a lo que Katniss solo frunció mas el ceño

-Deme tres boletos por favor – Las chicas sufrieron otro sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Marvel comprando boletos y se acerco sacudiéndolos en una de sus manazas – vamos chicas, suban, yo se que quieren

-Jodete hermano – Madge hablo en un siseo casi furioso, ella no se subiría a esa cosa, claro que no

-Nos subimos – La voz de Annie sorprendió a todos, decidida la chica tomo los boletos de la mano de Marvel – Pero tengan por seguro que nos la pagaran muy caro, los tres

Annie enfatizo las últimas palabras y Katniss y Madge sonrieron con ganas ante las múltiples ideas que surgían en sus cabezas, los chicos se lo pensaron un segundo antes de volver a reír a carcajadas mientras las chicas ya caminaban hacia la fila llena de madres con sus niños, que solo las observaron curiosas y ellas no pudieron evitar agachar la cabeza, resignadas esperanzadas a una venganza tan dulce como la miel.

-¡Vamos chicas sonrían! – Marvel alzo las manos y esbozo una enorme sonrisa mientras los otros volvían a estallar en risas y ellas simplemente lo miraron, y si las miradas mataran Marvel estaría muriendo de una forma muy lenta y dolorosa – Sonrían para la cámara

Las chicas, que iban dentro de un cajoncito rosa fucsia desprovisto de techos y demás elementos lo miraron como si el tuviera diez cabezas, Marvel le apunto con la camarita y los otros dos les indicaban entre gestos y sonoras risas que sonrieran. Claro que ellas sonrieron, las tres junto a sus dedos medios que tan bien salieron a dar una vuelta para la cámara.

…

-Son unos idiotas – Susurraba Katniss que caminaba junto a Peeta, quien miraba las fotografías en la cámara de Marvel con una enorme sonrisa

-Vamos Katniss, fue una pasada – El chico la miro con una enorme sonrisa y solo negó con la cabeza divertido al ver aquel encantador ceño fruncido

-Una pasada será las que le va a tocar – Katniss uso un tonito neutro y una sonrisa malvada cambio sus facciones, asustando ligeramente a Peeta, pero no por eso el se arrepintió de lo que paso hace unos minutos, razón por la que volvió a reír y se gano una mala mirada de Katniss, quien aprovechando que el llevaba los ojos cerrados, sonrió ante la imagen que se miraba en la pequeña pantalla de la cámara

-Subamos a la rueda de la fortuna – Las palabras de Madge llamaron la atención de los demás y observaron la enrome rueda que se movía lentamente, deteniéndose cada poco para dejar subir a los usuarios – vamos antes de que se llene

Los chicos caminaron tras Madge que llevaba un paso presuroso, los momentos de burla habían pasado, ella debía volver a su pan original de casamentera y la rueda de la fortuna y su lento andar eran una buena opción para los enamorados. Otra vez Madge se la arreglo para que quedaran justo como en 'La Caída del Ángel' y esta vez Marvel la observo con cuidado, dándose cuenta de sus movimientos

-¿Qué haces Madge? – Marvel miro directamente los ojos azules de su hermana menor, ahora que estaban a unos metros del suelo y separados de los otros el aprovecharía

-¿De que hablas? – La chica fingió inocencia, pero su hermano no era ningún tonto ella lo sabia, por lo que suspiro y tras ver una sonrisita en la cara de el, ella se animo – Vale, intento juntar a un par…

Marvel asintió, típico de la romanticona de su hermana, no pregunto mas por que sabia que la chica se manejaba como doctor con sus pacientes; extrema confidencialidad; a menos claro que ella requiriese la ayuda y se viera obligada a soltar su lengua, de lo contrario era un caso perdido

-Solo no te metas en problemas…

-No te preocupes, este caso es sencillo – Madge rio y miro hacia arriba donde se encontraban Katniss y Peeta, luego fugazmente Annie hizo acto de presencia en su cabeza, la chica quería ocultarlo pero ella ya había notado como miraba a Finnick, normalmente se sentiría inquieta por la idea, ella conocía las actividades de Finnick para con las chicas que caían en sus redes; pero esta vez tenia el presentimiento de que era diferente, el cobrizo miraba diferente a su amiga, no como a una presa, quizá no solo Peeta seria el afortunado ganador en el amor. Eso la hizo sonreír aun más, como amaba los romances

Peeta miro el suelo desde la góndola, nervioso no por la altura, sino por la chica junto a el; sonrió al recordar los pulgares de Madge en alto cuando lo hizo subir tras Katniss, esa tía estaba zafada de la cabeza con sus locos planes pero le estaba agradecido

-¿Qué tal el cuatro? – Pregunto Peeta, mirando a Katniss quien desvió la mirada ante la pregunta

-Bien, el mar es genial; aunque siempre preferí los bosques – Ella sonrió ligeramente mirando a lo lejos donde las siluetas de los arboles se desdibujaban en la oscuridad de la noche, solo la certeza de que justo ahí se encontraban les aseguraba que no miraban en la dirección incorrecta, Peeta asintió ante la respuesta mirando al mismo lugar que ella, esperaba una respuesta mas larga, el intento hacer otra pregunta pero la voz de ella lo interrumpió

-Nunca olvide lo que hiciste por mí…. – Ambos se miraron en ese momento, la cara de el reflejaba cierta confusión mientras que Katniss intentaba poner todo el agradecimiento que sentía hacia el en su mirada y en sus palabras, las que no se le daban nada bien – Nunca te lo agradecí y siento que… bueno, siento que te lo debo

Peeta en ese momento cayo en la cuenta de que hablaba Katniss, no es que el lo hubiera olvidado, ni por cerca, pero no se esperaba que ella sacara el tema o que se sintiera aun deudora de algo que definitivamente no debía

-Katniss, no tienes nada que pagar, es que no debes nada Preciosa – El la observo boquear y pensó que era por que no hallaba como replicarle, unos segundos después se dio cuenta de que la había llamado 'preciosa'; eso lo hizo sonreír y noto como Katniss apartaba la mirada intentando ocultar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas; quería decirle algo mas por el estilo pero recordó como Madge le había advertido que fuera despacio que no se pusiera demasiado ligón; así que se limito a apartar un mechón rebelde que se había escapado de su trenza y lo coloco tras la oreja de ella, rozándole la piel en el proceso, contacto que provoco una placentera descarga en las yemas de sus dedos y que Katniss le mirara a los ojos sin que pudiera leer que había en ellos.

Katniss aun sentía el cosquilleo que le había provocado el roce de los dedos de Peeta sobre la piel de su rostro, un cosquilleo para nada molesto y que la hacia desear mas, miro otra vez a los ojos azules del chico que le miraban directamente, ella aparto la mirada de nuevo, temiendo perderse en esas peligrosas aguas azules y en la dulzura que estas reflejaban, se sentía completamente nerviosa y se maldijo internamente el solo haberse quedado viendo por unos segundos aquellos ojos casi había provocado que olvidara como respirar.

Unas góndolas más abajo o más arriba Annie trataba de recordar como respirar correctamente…

-¿Entonces no sabes nadar? – Finnick volvió a preguntar a lo que Annie rio nerviosa mientras negaba con la cabeza – Pues te ensañaremos, disfrutaras del agua ya lo veras

Annie se quedo estupefacta durante unos segundos y luego sonrió realmente feliz, eso significaría más tiempo al lado de ese chico que parecía estar causando una severa perdida de sus papeles, era increíble, nunca había llegado a ese punto en una sola noche; al parecer el amor a primera vista si existe pero de momento lo manejara como una amistad, eso seria lo sensato, sobre todo por que este tío pese a todas sus cualidades era un ligón, lo había demostrado ya en varias ocasiones durante la noche

Finnick miro a la chica a su lado, castaña, hermosos ojos grandes y verdes como el mar, un poco menuda de cuerpo y no sabia como pero le parecía una chica completamente adorable y dulce, quizá lo pensaba por la manera en como trataba a los demás, pero también muy divertida y valiente, se estaba fijando demasiado en cosas que el no solía ver en las chicas con las que andaba, y todas aunque eran hermosas, no parecían tener comparación con esa extraña belleza en Annie; una belleza que lo mantenía cautivado y que lo hacia actuar diferente, a esa chica quería protegerla con ella quería portarse bien y parecía sacar ese lado que solo Katniss, incluso un poco Madge, conocían

¿Acaso se estaba enamorando?

…

Las horas pasan volando y aunque algunos se quedaron con ganas de permanecer eternamente en la rueda de la fortuna o compartiendo unos panes en un pequeño puesto tras vagar de nuevo por el parque, debían regresar, ya eran cerca de las doce y media de la noche y a Peeta le empezaba a preocupar el como iba a entrar a casa, sin despertar a nadie _"Estúpidas campanillas… me dan ganas de arrancarlas, tonta Delly tenia que llevarse las llaves de la puerta de atrás…" _solo tenia llaves de la puerta del frente, esa puerta que tenia colgadas unas campanillas para alertar de la entrada de clientes y por que no decirlo, de hijos que desobedecen el toque de queda impuesto; pero no se podía quejar, en ese momento su madre podría prohibirle lo que quisiera y ponerse a gritar como una loca, que a el le iba importar muy poco; esa noche había sido espectacular solo por el hecho de haber estado junto a Katniss y por haber entablado algo así como una amistad con la chica; eso era un gran paso si miraba a donde estaban la ultima vez que se vieron. Además tampoco quería bajarse del auto, iba muy cómodo ahí, demasiado cerca de Katniss, eso gracias a que Marvel ahora venia con ellos en el auto reduciendo el espacio del asiento trasero.

Annie dirigió el coche hacia la villa donde vivían Katniss y Finnick el lugar mas cercano de momento, ella era consciente de que tal vez se metería en problemas por andar tan tarde pero daba igual, en esta ocasión le daba tremendamente lo mismo lo que dijeran sus padres.

-Oigan por que no se quedan… - Las palabras de Finnick tomaron por sorpresa a los otros, que compartieron miradas, consultándose en silencio.

Annie fue la primera en responder con un encogimiento de hombros mientras aparcaba frente a la casa y apagaba el motor

-Bueno… pues si Katniss no tiene problema…

-Yo no que va, por mi esta bien – la aludida sonrió pensando que eso seria genial, alargar un poco mas las horas junto al Chico del Pan y sin poder evitarlo lo miro de reojo interrogante

-Vale – Peeta sonrió ante la propuesta, le encantaba alargar las horas junto a Katniss aunque sea así, cada uno por su lado, pero por lo menos en la misma casa

-Ya saben que Marvel y yo no necesitamos confirmar – Madge se bajo del coche mientras decía eso, provocando risitas de Katniss y Marvel que buscaron la salida junto con Peeta

…

La sed la despertó, se levanto con cuidado tratando de no despertar a las chicas junto a ella y así descalza camino escaleras abajo en busca del preciado líquido que la calmaría, estaba exultante, por fin había dormido completamente sin rastros de pesadillas. La luz en la sala la sorprendió, miro a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie

-¿Katniss? – Ella se sobresalto y se giro con los ojos aun más abiertos al ver a Peeta en la puerta de la cocina listo para irse

-¿Ya te vas? – No pudo evitar que la decepción se colara en su voz, le había hecho una cierta ilusión pensando que el desayunaría ahí, una ilusión por la cual se auto regaño durante un rato así que la volvió a eliminar – Son apenas las cuatro…

-Debo trabajar; pero volveré antes del desayuno – Ambos sonrieron ya que el llevaba el pan a aquella casa en las mañanas, ella asintió; el se acerco a ella lo suficiente para que la distancia que los separaba se redujera a meros centímetros; ella se puso nerviosa al observar como el se inclinaba hacia su rostro; no sabia que esperar pero el sentir los labios de Peeta rozando con delicadeza su mejilla, Katniss no pudo evitar sonreír como una completa boba mientras observaba como el chico salía de la casa.

Se dejo caer en el sofá, olvidando su sed de agua y posando su mano en la mejilla, olvidándose de todo excepto de ese momento.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Ya llego el sábado y por tanto un nuevo capitulo :3 no es genial? Para mi lo es ya que podre ver de nuevo sus preciosos reviews que me dan ganas de continuar. Espero que este capi les guste 8) hubieron partes que me encanto escribir y otras que me fueron un poquitín mas difíciles; pero espero haya quedado a la altura y soy yo o cada sábado miro mas largos los capítulos? xD.

Ahora si, la razón por la que pedí que leyeran la notica es por que debido a mi…como les digo… a mi mala relación con la moda y a que no soy muy adepta de la idea de estar describiendo la ropa de mis personajes; no se me da lo siento; también por que se que de país a país los términos en cuanto a ropa cambian, no todos claro pero hay tipos de ropa a las que le dan nombre diferentes y para no causar confusiones ni en mi ni en nadie he decidido que es mejor mostrarles lo que Katniss (incluso Madge y Annie, de vez en cuando claro) lleva puesto y para eso abrí una cuenta en Polyvore y con el permiso de **monogotas2** (la idea original de hacer esto es de ella, por supuesto :3) usare este recurso para lo cual deben ir a mi perfil y hacer clic en el enlace que esta ahí bajo el titulo del fic y buscar el nombre del atuendo, el cual encontraran en el transcurso de la lectura del capitulo así por ejemplo _(__K-1__). _Este por cierto es el nombre del atuendo que Katniss lleva de momento en el parque y ya lo pueden ver ahí. Espero les guste la idea y cualquier duda sobre esto me dicen :D

*****Asdfgjk! Olvidaba explicarles lo del asterisco . veran es que el nombre de la Montaña Rusa lo saque del libro Hush Hush, de una montaña que hay en Delphic que no recuerdo si se llama exactamente asi o algo similar

_**Momento Review:**_

_**ConyFarias: **_Gracias por tu review :3, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi y gracias por contestar la pregunta, claro que Cinna hará acto de presencia, ya tengo la idea de donde pero aun falta algo para eso :D. Cuídate

_**Bea 29: **_Que bueno que te gusto la aparición de Annie :D, y sip esos tortolitos Everlark pronto estarán juntitos x3. En cuanto a Cato ten por seguro que aparecerá, es algo que tengo planeado desde el principio. Por las actualizaciones te explico que solo actualizo los sábados, veras estoy ya en la universidad y no quiero ponerme a actualizar tan seguido por que cuando empiece con parciales y esas cosas no podre seguir ese ritmo; así que solo los sábados D: Nos leemos en el próximo Besos!

_**Yuki Ai Ne: **_Que genial que has dejado un review! Asdfg! Y como notaras he decidido mejor contestar por los caps, por que bueno yo así también me ahorro clics demás xD. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por dejar un review espero que este capi te guste y por las actualizaciones veras yo solo actualizo los sábados para evitar ponerles un ritmo de actualización que mas adelante no podre seguir por motivos de fuerza mayor, o sea de la universidad… Cuídate!

_**Ane-Potter17: **_Muchas gracias por tu review y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ojala te lea en otro review :3

_**Vero: **_Me sacaste una gran sonrisa con tu abrazo psicológico xD, una igual también para ti, muchas gracias por darme un review y me alegra que esta locura te parezca buena idea ;3. En cuanto a los personajes ya veremos como los vamos incluyendo; a Johanna ya la tenia en cuenta y a Effie…mmmm, ya veremos que es del destino de esa mujer xD y muchísimas gracias por decirme que soy buena escritora, en serio eso me emociono :D. Nos leemos en el próximo, besos!


	6. 5 Estar Contigo

**Me pertenece esta idea…pero los personajes lamentablemente no, con ellos solo me divierto y espero entretenerles.**

**Tengan la página de Polyvore ya abierta…**

* * *

**Estar Contigo…**

…_Hoy quiero estar contigo__  
__{…}, es la primera vez.__  
__Nada tenia hasta hoy sentido__  
__quizás mañana tampoco lo tendrá.__  
__Ya no voy a obedecer__  
__si tú me has dado la señal.__  
__Ahora se que estas,__  
__esperando ahí…_

_**A Hora se que Estas… LODVG**_

Ese simple roce, ese ínfimo contacto la había dejado en las nubes. No pudo volver a dormir; se quedo ahí en el sofá con un cojín entre las manos con los pensamientos divididos, un segundo se dejaba soñar con aquel chico y al siguiente se recriminaba el hecho "no mas que amigos…" se repetía a intervalos, pero era la cosa mas inútil de todas.

No se dio cuenta de en que momento salió el sol, cuando fue consciente, los sonidos del desayuno siendo preparado la sorprendieron y en ese mismo instante salió hacia la cocina; entro lo mas casual que pudo y deseo que no se notara que había estado despierta desde las cuatro de la madrugada se dejo caer en uno de los taburetes frente a la encimera fingiendo prestar atención a la manera en que Sae preparaba el desayuno esperando ansiosa que el Chico del pan llegara. La puerta de la cocina abriéndose la sobresalto, se giro con la sonrisa en el rostro, pero el azul que la recibió no era lo que esperaba, tras Madge apareció Finnick estirando sus fuertes brazos

-Y Annie? – Finnick miro a todos lados en la cocina

-Y Marvel? – Madge se sentó junto a Katniss pasándose las manos sobre la cara

-Annie dijo que debía llegar a casa antes de que despertara su nana – hablo Katniss mirando de nuevo a Sae, desde su puesto – y se llevo a Marvel que parecía tenia que verse con su padre en la oficina

Katniss no noto el desencanto en la cara de Finnick al saber la respuesta, pero Madge tomo nota mental de aquello

-Te dejo un mensaje – Continuo Katniss haciendo que Finnick levantara la cabeza con demasiada fuerza, peo Katniss miro a Madge con una sonrisa – dijo que eres una asquerosa, como te escaqueaste de ir tu a la oficina

Madge mostro su blanca dentadura en una enorme sonrisa y agrego en un gesto risueño y pasando una mano por su cabello – Es mi encanto querida

Katniss rodo los ojos mientras sonreía divertida, pero su rubia amiga, que ayer de tan cansada no le molesto con nada, ahora como buena amiga no le dejaría pasar nada en absoluto

-¿Hoy estas madrugona, no?

-Yo siempre me levanto temprano – Katniss frunció el ceño mirando sus manos

-Si, claro – Madge sonrió con sorna alzando una ceja sarcástica – en primavera quizá, ya sabes, cuando los dientes de león salen

Katniss no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan de rojo ante la mención de aquel apodo, solo Madge sabia lo de los dientes de león ¿Tan obvia era? ¿O solo estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a un simple comentario?

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, Katniss casi salta del asiento pero logro contenerse, mas no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada a Madge que había salido en dirección a la puerta, esperando que Peeta apareciera con ella…

Madge abrió la puerta y no lo sorprendió ver a Peeta esperando fuera, incluso no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo ante la cara de decepción que puso cuando ella apareció tras la puerta

-Lo siento guapo pero tu chica esta en la cocina– Madge se aparto para dejarle entrar y lo tomo del brazo antes de que el siguiera el camino – Quiero que me sigas la corriente ¿Vale?

-Vale – Peeta sonrió grande, con ganas de repetir lo de anoche, aunque, si bien su madre puso el grito en el cielo en el instante que piso la panadería, a el no le importo nada de lo que la mujer dijo, todo el rato se la paso pensando en la chica de ojos grises; en sus sonrisas, en la manera en que le brillaban los ojos cuando se divertía, en lo bella que sonaba su risa. Y ahora mismo su cabeza solo pensaba en la diversidad de formas en las que Madge los pondría juntos.

Su sonrisa se amplio mas, si es que era posible, al ver a Katniss ahí sentada en aquel taburete, el cabello aun medio revuelto, la pijama…si ella estaba igualita a como la había visto antes de irse y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermosa, Finnick la tenia cogida de los hombros y lo que sea que le estuviese diciendo había provocado en ella, sorpresa, ignoro de todas formas eso y solo pudo centrarse en esa postura tan cómoda que ella tenia hacia la cercanía de Finnick, mientras que ayer en pocas ocasiones ella destenso los hombros cuando el estaba cerca

-El pan – anuncio Madge en un canturreo, causando que los otros se separaran y que una sonrisa estúpida cruzara el rostro de Katniss al ver a Peeta "Hora del teatro…" pensó Madge quitándole la cesta de pan a Peeta y dejándola frente a Katniss

-Buenos días – saludo Peeta y la rubia aclaro su garganta como si aquello fuera una señal de inicio

-Iré mas tarde por Annie, para dar una vuelta – Madge tomo un panecillo y lo observo con demasiada atención - ¿Les gustaría ir?

-¡Ey! Pero si habías quedado que me acompañarías a mi – Peeta frunció el ceño mirando a Madge, esperaba que se le notara molesto – ya habías dicho que iríamos a comprar las fresas

-¡Arg! – Madge se dio un ligero golpe en la frente – Lo había olvidado por completo, lo siento, pero no le puedo decir a Annie que no iré… - La chica bajo el tono de su voz notándose un poco avergonzada

Katniss observo aquel intercambio en completo silencio, sintiéndose confundida al principio, para luego captar lo que creía era todo, no era normal en Madge que hiciera planes con una y otra persona, aunque tal vez Annie la atrapo desprevenida hoy en la madrugada… Dio un suspiro, lo de Annie sonaba a 'multitud' y tal vez eso incluía a Peeta, ahora parecía que no lo vería más allá del desayuno. Un desasosiego la volvió a embargar y decidió que lo mejor seria centrarse en el plato frente a ella, hasta que unas palabras de Madge la hicieron literalmente saltar de la silla

-¿Te parece que Katniss te acompañe? – La rubia sonreía como si la vida se le fuera en ello confiada en las reacciones de Finnick – Así le muestras las cosas nuevas del distrito y Finnick y yo iremos con Annie

-¿Cómo? – Katniss miro incrédula a Madge y no sabia quien ganaba la partida, la Katniss negada a salir con aquel chico o aquella que empezaba a brincar con las palabras de Madge

-Katniss esta de acuerdo – La susodicha se giro hacia Finnick que le sonrió con malicia, causando que Katniss frunciera aun mas el ceño ¿Pero quien coño se creía? Que la estaba endosando sin miramientos, como un paquete y todo por que Annie estaba involucrada

-Ya, si Katniss no quiere no… - Peeta negó con la cabeza mientras decía aquello y Katniss pudo oír con claridad la decepción en su voz e inmediatamente sin que su cerebro procesara nada en absoluto replico con demasiada velocidad

-Si iré – Tras decir esas simples palabras se quedo en silencio por fin procesando lo que acababa de suceder sintiéndose completamente tonta, nerviosa empezó a balbucear y con el color carmín empezando a adueñarse de sus mejillas – Digo… es que no es que no quiera…lo que pasa es que…

Finnick empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, Madge ahogo una risita en el desayuno y Peeta se mordía el labio inferior para no reírse, a lo que Katniss no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y hacer un puchero mientras revolvía su desayuno

-Esta bien Preciosa – Katniss se estremeció ligeramente ante la mano de Peeta colocada ligeramente sobre su hombro, la que fue rápidamente removida por el mismo; luego se encamino a la salida con una destellante sonrisa en los labios, más feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo y causando que Katniss se diera media vuelta cuando la llamo 'preciosa' de nuevo – Te espero en la Plaza a eso de las dos ¿Vale?

-Vale… - Fue todo lo que Katniss se atrevió a decir con una vocecita

¿En que se había metido?

…

El sonido de la ducha ahogaba los sonidos exteriores, impidiéndole ser consciente de lo que sucedía mas allá del agua cayéndole encima. Tenía los pensamientos dispersos, le era un poco inevitable con sus mejores amigos a quien sabe cuantos kilómetros de distancia; salió de la ducha sintiéndose extrañamente observado y paso las manos por su rostro, extendió una mano con la intención de tomar la toalla sobre la pequeña cómoda, frunció el ceño al no verla…

-Aun no entiendo por que tantas chicas están locas por ti – El rodo los ojos ante aquel tono femenino a su costado, con razón se sintió observado mas no con la necesidad de buscar amenazas, esta vez se giro quedando de frente a la rubia de la puerta, que sostenía la toalla en sus manos le observaba con una gran sonrisa en la cara, completamente divertida

-Vaya, pero si es mi acosadora favorita – El frunció el ceño y extendió la mano, se le empezaba a notar molesto – Joder es que no tocas las puerta o ¿que carajo te pasa?

-No te enfades, no es como si verte fuera una sorpresa, te recuerdo que compartimos vientre…

-Con dos años de diferencia Glimmer – el levanto dos dedos de su mano derecha para enfatizar la frase, era increíble como su hermana no tenia sentido de la privacidad, aquel gesto solo logro que una suave risita brotara del pecho de la chica que se hecho la toalla al hombro

-Igual, no tienes nada que no halla visto desde la infancia – La rubia de ojos verde jade se encogió de hombros – Ni nada que no haya visto en un tío

El rubio frente a ella abrió los ojos como platos e hizo una mueca de asco ante las imágenes que su cabeza formo inmediatamente al escuchar la frase

-Mierda Glimmer, no es como que tuviera necesidad de saber que has visto de tu novio o que no – el agito el brazo de nuevo pidiendo la toalla – Además, estoy seguro que nuestra madre te ha enseñado el sentido de la privacidad ¿no?

-Si, por eso no he abierto esto – Ella agito sobre su cabeza lo que parecía una carta y a lo lejos se notaba la letra de Finnick, el chico abrió grande los ojos y camino hacia Glimmer que por fin le cedió la toalla a lo que el rubio no agradeció, se limito a fruncirle más el ceño

-Puedes salir Glim

-No me iré Cato, quiero saber que dice esa carta – La chica siguió a su hermano por el cuarto, observando en silencio como este escogía ropa y la tiraba en la cama para luego quedársele viendo interrogante – No es que quiera volver con Finnick, eso ya fue y tu lo has dicho, tengo novio ¿no?

Cato asintió brevemente pero siguió mirándola a los ojos, la chica aparto brevemente la mirada, desviándola de su hermano hacia sus delicadas manitas, soltó un ligero suspiro de resignación y prosiguió

-Es por Kat, ya se que nosotras estos últimos dos años, pues… no fuimos las mas cercanas… - Fue rápidamente interrumpida por el chico frente a ella

-Cierto, es que decidiste juntarte con una zorra – La voz de Cato al final destilo rabia y decepción a partes casi iguales

-Déjame terminar ¿vale? – Glimmer le frunció el ceño y en sus ojos se delato la tristeza por lo que Cato cerro la boca, el no había sido el único afectado tenia que darse cuenta – Aun así, ambas nos llevamos muy bien, digo anduvimos juntas desde los 12. No puedo evitar preocuparme por ella, además a esa perra de la que hablas, ya no la veo

Cato resoplo y empezó a abrir la carta, no podía negarle a su hermana saber sobre su vieja amiga, Glimmer entendió las intenciones y se acerco mas a su hermano dejando que las gotitas de agua que resbalaban por el chico le mojaran el brazo

"_Cato, ha resultado divertido el venir con la Chica en llamas a este distrito, Madge esta completamente loca, no le da tregua a Katniss bajo ningún motivo, siempre le tiene un plan para no dejarla sola. Incluso me da la impresión de que esta tramando algo con el hijo del panadero…según tengo entendido el chico ayudo a Katniss antes… o algo así no he captado del todo… Pero el esta enamorado de Kat, me cae bien, se ve buen tipo pero igual lo vigilo… Pero si vieras como la mira el pobre y Katniss… bueno ya sabes como es ella ni cuenta se ha dado pero creo que le gusta de algo, por que se pone roja en ocasiones… (Risas muchas risas)_

…

_Te encantaría el lugar, no tienen donde nadar, excepto la piscina del centro deportivo, pero sabes a que me refiero, no hace tanto calor como ahí en el cuatro y Madge me ha dicho que quiere hacer campismo (al distrito lo rodea casi completamente un bosque); pero Katniss no da señales de querer volver al bosque y no queremos presionarla… Las chicas están guapas…no hablo de Kat ni Mad (cara de asco, no soy un tipo al que le guste su familia…ya sabes no así puaj!); es que acabo de ver a una preciosa castaña (aunque se parece algo a Katniss, mejor esa no)… y si vieras a esa rubia de ahí…_

_Mira te escribo en otra ocasión de todos modos no ha pasado la gran cosa…ah si Katniss tuvo una pequeña crisis esta mañana…pero esta bien solo espero no empeore, pero no le digas a Prim de la crisis _

_Por cierto ¿como esta la enana de Katniss? ¿Y tú enana? _

_Te dejo, la rubia se me escapa, si sigo escribiéndote no lograre atraparla_

_Nos vemos, Cuídate_

_Finnick._

_P.D: Deberías venir a darte una vuelta…"_

Cato no pudo ahogar la risa ante las palabras de Finnick, las ultimas líneas estaban escritas a toda velocidad, provocando que la letra quedara muy acostada y casi ilegible, casi podía imaginarse a su amigo escribiendo aquello, quizá en un parque o en su jardín y luego interrumpirse para coquetear con alguna tía que le pasara por el frente

-Es que Finnick es de lo que no hay – Glimmer tampoco pudo evitar soltar risitas mientras leía y ladeo la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos para entender las ultimas líneas.

-Ya ves… siempre así – Cato dejo la carta en la cama y empezó a vestirse, luego cogió la carta y se encamino al escritorio con las intenciones de contestar, pero algo lo detuvo, no fueron los pasos de su hermana saliendo del cuarto, no, fueron la post data de la carta alzo la voz para llamar a la chica – Ey Glim ¿Qué te parecen unas vacaciones fuera del distrito?

No tuvo dudas de la afirmación de Glimmer, solo con sentir el peso de ella contra su espalda en el momento en que ella se le lanzo encima estaba mas que confirmándolo, no le podía ver la cara pero seguro que estaba sonriendo, el se acomodo el peso de Glimmer en la espalda y la cargo por toda la casa hasta la cocina, vamos, que tenían que presentar un frente unido si querían hacer ese viaje.

…

Katniss resoplo ante el espejo *_(K-2)__,_ Madge la miraba con calma sentada en el escritorio, sonrió al darse cuenta de que casi por primera vez Katniss Everdeen estaba realmente preocupada de su aspecto, algo que jamás pensó presenciar. No podía evitar sentirse contenta, si Katniss ya estaba a esos extremos era por que había algo mas ahí que no le había dicho acerca de Peeta, y es que ¿de quien mas seria? Pero no la presionaría, ella misma se lo diría

-Katniss, cariño, créeme estas guapa – La castaña se giro y le sonrió levemente, se dio cuenta de que su amiga la evaluaba con la mirada y no precisamente era la sinceridad de sus palabras lo que Katniss veía sino su ropa; Madge rodo los ojos, podía ver su propio reflejo ahí donde estaba, salto del escritorio y se acerco a su amiga, la giro de los hombros para hacerla quedar de frente al espejo

-Estas bien así, yo se que el pensara que estas guapa – Katniss hizo un adorable puchero y luego sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente rojas, se aparto de Madge mientras hablaba de forma tajante

-¿Y quien esta hablando de chicos? A mi no me importan los chicos… - Madge puso los ojos en blanco a espaldas de Katniss y se miro en el espejo, aliso unas invisibles arrugas de su top y admiro el conjunto al completo _*(M-1) _ Ella solo había cogido algo al azar, no entendía por que Katniss la miraba así

-Estoy lista – Katniss se encamino a la puerta, no había hecho mas por su aspecto que lo de siempre, delineador, rímel y brillo labial, sin mencionar su ropa, la que en esos momentos, ahí, junto a Madge le parecía algo muy poco impresionante mientras que su amiga parecía simplemente hermosa; volvió a suspirar, los nervios no la ayudaban a cambiar las direcciones que su autoestima empezaba a tomar, rayos…estaría sola con Peeta Mellark, sin nadie que la distrajera de sus poco amigables pensamientos, por que estaba segura que 'solo amigos' no era una frase en la que cabían pensamientos como los que ella tenia sobre el admirable físico del chico… ahí estaba otra vez, añadiendo adjetivos favorables en relación a Peeta, tenia que parar o estaría perdida. Pero no podía, en presencia de los ojos azules ella no parecía tener control de sus pensamientos, mucho menos de los movimientos de su cuerpo; como ahora en la mañana. Volvió a resoplar mientras caminaba con Madge hacia la plaza, Finnick se les había adelantado, parecía ansioso ¿Qué le pasaría?

Demasiado pronto, fue todo lo que pudo procesar su cerebro cuando vio la Plaza y a lo lejos observo el inconfundible cabello rubio de Peeta, es que era tan distinto, solo en ese cabello podía ver esos destellos que el sol sacaba, esos destellos que le parecían una de las cosas mas atractivas del muchacho. ¿Tendría algo su cabello? Estaba segura de que a Madge no se le hacían esas luces, su amiga era muy guapa pero su cabello nunca la había impactado… ¿Impactar? Mierda no, eso era demasiado, no podía pensar en eso, ya no.

"_Katniss Everdeen desde este instante pensamientos sobre el físico de Peeta están vetados ¿entendiste? Bien no lo eches a perder"_

-Hola a todos – Madge saludo en general, ahí se encontraban Annie, Finnick y Peeta que correspondieron el saludo y ella, Katniss, simplemente esbozo una sonrisa y saludo con un gesto – ¿No nos tardamos verdad?

-No – Peeta respondió con, lo que según Katniss, era una sonrisa perfecta, apenas hizo contacto con la mirada azul, la aparto con rapidez ¿Su sonrisa entraba en la promesa que se había hecho? Vaya, si era así no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo – Llegaron bien, entonces Katniss ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, adiós chicos – Se despidió de su primo y las chicas con un rápido gesto y camino junto a Peeta se suponía, si no recordaba mal el camino, iban al Quemador, el mercado del distrito doce, hace años, cuando ella aun vivía ahí, era un mercado ilegal, ahora habían conseguido ponerse en todas las de la ley o eso decían ellos.

…

Realmente el no necesitaba fresas, había suficientes en casa, aun a pesar de las entregas a Madge, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza esa mañana, de todas formas no importaba, se sentía muy bien ir caminando al lado de Katniss, habían empezado a hablar de puras trivialidades, cosas como el clima, la escuela, el mercado, etc. No se quejaba, claro, pero el tenia la impresión de que la chica esquivaba cada tema que sobrepasara cierta profundidad, incluso en los temas como el de la escuela, se mantuvo en la superficie, no quería que ella empezara a hablar hasta por los codos; siempre había detestado eso de alguna chicas; pero es que Katniss terminaba un tema tan rápido que hasta ese momento, ahí frente a las rojas fresas que el escogía con cuidado, el podía hacer una rápida lista de lo que sabia de ella…

-Así que, te gustan los libros, detestas las clases numéricas, adoras a Primrose, te gusta el bosque y el mar, mas el primero que el segundo y este clima te parece perfecto. Además Haymitch te hace perder la paciencia, no se te dan bien las palabras y… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Verde – Katniss sonrió, el también, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacer una nueva pregunta y saber un poco mas y ella tampoco - ¿El tuyo?

-Naranja – Katniss alzo las cejas visiblemente confundida, para luego fruncir el ceño, no ese no podía ser un color que a el le gustara, solo podía pensar en la amiga de su madre, esa que usaba mucho maquillaje y pelucas de colores… tenia una naranja…no ese color no le gustaba ni a ella. Peeta sonrió grande y aclaro mientras pagaba las frutas – No un naranja fuerte, me gusta ese naranja que se pinta en el atardecer, ese es mi favorito

-Oh – Katniss asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro y el pensó que esa sonrisa era adorable, no se cansaba de verla.

Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia la salida del Quemador, en silencio, conscientes de que el tiempo se les estaba agotando, que al salir de ese mercado deberían volver… Si pudiera alargarlo más… Peeta volvió a sonreír ante la idea que se le vino

-Señorita Everdeen, ¿quisiera darme el gusto de acompañarme a la pradera? – Peeta le tendió la mano midiendo cada una de las reacciones en el rostro de Katniss que paso desde la ligera duda a un leve fruncimiento de su lindo ceño, gesto que el había visto ahora era muy frecuente en ella quizá lo fruncía un setenta por ciento del tiempo, hasta que sonrió ampliamente y dejo su mano sobre la de el, quien no tardo en atraparla cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la delicada mano de la chica que se sonrojo de inmediato. Esta vez el golpe eléctrico que la piel de ella le provocaba pareció aumentar causándole un fuerte estremecimiento en la espalda y que espero haber ocultado, tampoco pudo evitar sonreír como idiota solo por tener la mano de ella entre la suya; la sonrisa se le hizo mas grande si era posible al darse cuenta de que ella también sonreía y que no apartaba la mano.

Con delicadeza la guiño para que caminara con el hacia la pradera, ese lugar que a el tanto le gustaba y estaba seguro de que a ella también le encantaría.

* * *

**Hello! Otra vez :D otro sábado asdf! **

**Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capi, que esta mas corto que el anterior, en el otro veremos estos últimos párrafos desde la perspectiva de Katniss, es que no puedo resistirlo xD ¿Quieren que lo ponga, digo la vista de Katniss? **

**En fin, es genial ver unos nuevos reviews de nuevas personitas que leen el fic :3 asds! Me han hecho muy feliz y me han dado unas ganas de continuar. Por cierto espero que les guste el método que he puesto para la ropa xD este es el primer capi en el que esto esta completamente implementado, así que les repito tengan la pagina de Polyvore ya abierta, y cualquier cosa al respecto me dicen.**

**Me ha dado ganas de preguntarles… ¿Quieren que pase algo entre esos dos? ¿Alguna sugerencia sobre como se portan los personajes? No me hablen de besos que esos todavía no xD, yo hablo de algún tema que les apetecería que tocaran, o algo así… verán este fic va escrito sobre la marcha y aunque tengo clarísimo el final y ciertas cosas hay otras que, pues van con el viento y se me van ocurriendo así que me gustaría "oír" sugerencias de algo…**

**Espero que les haya gustado la aparición de Cato, pronto lo veremos mas seguido :D ¿Vieron algo de Effie por ahí?**

_**Momento Review: **_

_**Coraline Kinomoto: **__Muchas gracias por el review :D siempre me hacen feliz, y es genial que estés leyendo mi fic, por que a mi me encanta como escribes tu :3 así que nos leemos pronto y ojala te guste este capi…ahora que lo pienso a ver si no me matan por cortarla ahí xD_

_**Ane-Potter17: **__Espero que este capi te guste tanto como el anterior, y pues claro si es Peeta, tierno debe ser su segundo nombre…no el tercero sexy es el segundo xD ajajajajaja y claro acá ya ves que Madge se ha puesto a la labor y siempre veremos a una Katniss madrugona_

_**Yukikandavobifield: **__8D aun no me creo que gritaras y sacudieras tu soda jajajajaja aun me sigue sacando una gran sonrisa tu review, me encanta que te hayas puesto así, y ya sabes… no sigas comiendo eso que comes para adivinar xD_


	7. 6 Fly Away From Here

**Me pertenece esta idea…pero los personajes lamentablemente no, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo con ellos solo me divierto.**

**Hoy les tengo unas cancioncitas que me inspiraron un poco :3**

**1. The Only Exception de Paramore 2. Fly Away from Here de Aerosmith **

**Fly Away from Here**

_And i've always lived like this _

_Keeping a comfortable, distance _

_And up until now _

_I had sworn to myself that i was content _

_With loneliness_

_**The Only Exception**__. __Paramore_

Estaba segura de que las sonrisas tontas se habían puesto a la orden del día en su rostro, pero era difícil dominar ese efecto involuntario y casi indeseado en presencia de Peeta; desde que se separaron de los otros no habían hecho más que hablar de temas sin importancia aunque podía notar como cada tanto el intentaba tocar temas "espinosos" como ella los llamaba – Familia, pasado, ¿Por qué se fue? Y demás – Cada vez que ella escuchaba palabras por el estilo rápidamente se iba por la tangente soltando solo pequeñas cosas en la platica. No pudo evitar hablar de Prim, el ya la conocía, Haymitch era algo que la hacia fruncir el ceño y la nariz y que lo hacia reír a el; su risa y ese sonido le parecía algo encantador y que la hacia ensanchar su sonrisa.

Desde ese punto parte de su cerebro desconecto, en gestos y miradas que para cualquiera podían parecer comunes, ella aprovechaba para medir el largo de aquellas rubias pestañas, apenas perceptibles excepto cuando la luz solar venia de un ángulo preciso, encantadoras, el exacto tono de sus ojos, que oscilaba entre un azul cielo y el azul de un pacifico mar; muy expresivos, le hacían ver muy guapo; la forma de su nariz y de su prominente quijada, la manera tan expresiva en que se movían sus cejas dejando aun mas claras las emociones de sus ojos y ese aire de inocencia que lo rodeaba y que parecía acentuar el hecho de sus algo infantiles facciones. Su mirada se deslizo hasta sus labios y ahí la aparto con rapidez "¿Qué haces Katniss Everdeen? ¿No que no ibas a pensar en el, de esa forma?" Estaba segura de que su observación no tenia nada que ver con su promesa mental o ¿si? Aunque la verdad es que nunca se había puesto a ver con demasiados detalles a sus amigos, ni siquiera a… bueno, no a nadie en absoluto ¿Entonces por que a el si?

Observo como Peeta escogía fresas con lo que parecía una suma concentración, haciéndolas rodar entre sus dedos, observando con cuidado el tono de rojo que tenían, hizo que su cerebro se despegara de esas acciones cuando lo vio sonreír y abrir la boca para hacer una pequeña lista en voz alta sobre las cosas que ahora sabia de ella. No pudo evitar sonreír, la lista era pequeña claro, pero se dio cuenta que eran cosas que cualquiera sabría después de cinco minutos de conversa con ella. Un sentimiento al que no le podía poner nombre la sorprendió, quería que el supiera mas, no era justo el había sido sincero con ella

-… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Verde – Katniss sonrió, adoraba esas preguntas sencillas y regreso la pregunta, al fin y al cabo todo aquello había sido una especie de intercambio de información - ¿El tuyo?

-Naranja – Sintió como sus cejas se alzaban en respuesta, ese no era un color que le pudiera gustar a el, era demasiado chillón, demasiado fuera de lugar para el. Además que le parecía que una amiga de su madre que se vestía toda rara tenia una peluca, si la mujer usaba pelucas, de ese tono y era algo molesto. Pero Peeta con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios corrigió – No un naranja fuerte, me gusta ese naranja que se pinta en el atardecer, ese es mi favorito

-Oh – Ahora todo tenia sentido, ese era un tono hermoso, lo había visto haya sentada en la playa, solo o acompañada y en muchas ocasiones y siempre le parecía que el atardecer era único, cada día diferente aunque siempre la misma acción

Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia la salida del Quemador, en silencio, conscientes de que el tiempo se les estaba agotando, que al salir de ese mercado deberían volver… Si pudiera alargarlo más… quería la oportunidad de ser un poco mas sincera, de explicarle mas cosas aunque en ese momento no supiera como

-Señorita Everdeen, ¿quisiera darme el gusto de acompañarme a la pradera? – Peeta le tendió la mano, ella se sintió ligeramente confundida pero algo, no estaba segura de que, la hizo aceptar la oferta, no dijo nada solo extendió su mano y rozo la de el delicadamente sintiendo de nuevo aquel cosquilleo en la piel, esa extraña sensación en el estomago; todo se multiplico por miles cuando el le apretó suavemente la mano, ella intento respirar sintiéndose ligeramente abrumada por aquellas sensaciones y se pregunto si el sentiría algo similar, se dejo guiar a la pradera, ya la conocía siempre había sido su lugar favorito, su padre la llevaba ahí, recogían flores y plantas medicinales mientras cantaban. A ella le encantaba oírlo, darse cuenta de cómo los sinsajos paraban de cantar para escucharle con completa atención y luego repetían sus canciones una y otra vez; era fascinante.

Observo la explanada verde manchada con puntos de otros colores por las flores y como el aroma suave de ellas te inundaba las fosas nasales, el viento mecía sus cabellos con suavidad y ahí ante ese lugar que tanto había adorado, que le recordaba con fuerza la presencia de su padre; sin pensárselo, no lo hacia por que si lo pensaba se detendría

-Mi padre me traía de pequeña, cantaba y bailábamos, los pájaros se detenían al escucharlo, guardaban silencio mientras el cantaba – Katniss guardo silencio ahí, habían caminado sin rumbo fijo por el lugar y el estar ahí la hacia sentirse extraña

-Lo se – las palabras de Peeta la hicieron girarse, lo vio sorprendida mientras el se sentaba en la hierba, el observo y le sonrió sin mostrar su dentadura, de una forma dulce, palmeo con suavidad el puesto a su lado y guardo silencio mientras ella se acomodaba – Lo escuche un par de veces, mi padre me había contado lo de los pájaros, yo no se la creí, así que en ocasiones buscaba oírlo cantar para saber si era cierto…

-¿Y?

-Era cierto, los pájaros callaban y luego los sinsajo repetían sus canciones

Ambos se observaron en silencio, Katniss pensó en las palabras de el, le pareció extraño que el padre de Peeta le hubiera contado aquello, la idea de preguntar se asomo por su cabeza pero luego la desecho

-Cuando tu cantas también se callan para prestarte atención – Katniss abrió los ojos grande ante aquellas palabras, luego se rio por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza, el la había escuchado cantar una sola vez, si no mal recordaba

-No inventes Peeta…

-Es cierto deberías oírte – El levanto la mano en un gesto como si intentaba abarcar algo – Tu voz es bella, tal vez en un futuro seas algo así como: "La famosa Katniss, gran estrella musical"

Ella rodo los ojos divertida y empezó a reír el la siguió , pero para ella solo había sido una broma, no se creía que tuviera buena voz ni nada parecido, es mas hace tiempo que dejo de cantar, en realidad desde que su padre murió y otra vez, esa tontería de hablar sin pensar volvió a suceder

-Yo ya no canto, no lo hago desde hace tiempo

Peeta la observo en silencio, aquella chica miraba el cielo de forma inexpresiva pero sus labios estaban levemente fruncidos volvió a acercar su mano al rostro de ella, tomo algunos mechones que se habían puesto sobre su cara y los aparto con delicadeza dejándolos en la parte de atrás de la oreja de ella. Observo en silencio como ella dio un respingo por el contacto, giro el rostro levemente provocando que las puntas de los dedos de Peeta le rozaran la mejilla; Katniss sintió como su piel se erizaba y no pudo dejar de ver el rostro del chico, ambos se miraban sin siquiera moverse; gris contra azul, como dos cielos reflejando lados opuestos. Peeta se imagino la escena desde otro punto de vista y rápidamente pensó en estatuas, se veían tan distintos el uno del otro. Movió sus dedos con suavidad por la mejilla de Katniss, de forma mínima, sintiendo la suave textura de la piel tersa, se dio cuenta de cómo la mejilla iba adquiriendo un tono rosáceo y subía levemente de temperatura. El sonrió sin poder evitarlo, con los labios cerrados, en ese momento ella aparto la mirada, rompiendo el contacto que tenían ya que el dejo la mejilla de la chica y se dejo caer de espalda en la hierba.

Un silencio incomodo los rodeo a ambos o por lo menos esa era la sensación de Katniss, se sintió en la necesidad de buscar algo que hablar, miro el cielo que era transitado por lentas nubes blancas, como pedazos de algodón y una idea surgió de improviso

-Esa nube de ahí parece una abeja – Se dejo ir de espaldas junto a el mientras señalaba la dicha nube, no pudo explicar como pero a pesar de no verlo, pudo sentir como el chico sonreía, de reojo lo vio levantar la mano y apuntar una nube ella miro el objetivo

-Esa parece un costal de harina – Una risa fuerte inundo la garganta de Katniss que en esa nube podría haber visto cualquier cosa menos harina, el se defendió haciendo un puchero – Es cierto

-Yo creo que estas loco, definitivamente eso no es un saco de harina

-Loco, pero igual tu estas aquí, encantada conmigo – El la miro de reojo, la satisfacción de saberla sorprendida y sonrojada lo inundo, de todas formas prosiguió - ¿Y, tu que ves?

-Yo veo al zarrapastroso gato de mi hermana – Frunció el ceño mientras buscaba un gato en la nube.

No estaban seguros de cuanto tiempo habían estado observando nubes, inventando formas y comiendo fresas. La mano de Peeta se hundió en la bolsa y todo lo que pudo encontrar fue más del papel de la bolsa, revolvió dentro de la bolsa no podía creer que se habían acabado las fresas

-Vaya – La voz de Katniss lo hizo levantar la vista de la bolsa y ver que ella también observaba la bolsa

-Si, se terminaron…

A Peeta no le importaban las fresas, volvió a mirar el cielo y su cerebro hizo recuento del día que había pasado, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa le estirase los labios 'toda la tarde con Katniss' siempre había sonado mejor que 'toda la tarde trabajando' o en casa, o con su hermana, bueno sonaba mejor que casi cualquier cosa. La observo de reojo, en secreto como casi siempre; tenia el ceño levemente fruncido seguramente pensando algo; las ganas de acariciarle de nuevo el rostro y de besarla lo estaban poniendo nervioso, soltó el aire pesadamente para despejarse e ignoro adrede la mano que la chica había dejado a un costado de ella

-Hay fresas en el bosque – Ni uno ni otro se podían creer lo que había salido de los labios de Katniss pero ella no se detuvo – No están muy lejos, si quieres podemos ir a ver…

El tono de ella fue bajando hasta hacerse completamente inaudible se sintió levemente tonta aunque no sabia bien por que; Peeta sopesa las palabras de la chica sabia de que fresas hablaba, había ido con Madge un par de veces, hace cosa de dos años mas o menos; recordó que no había sido su mejor experiencia, al menos la primera vez cada paso que daba pensaba en animales comiéndoselo vivo. Sabía que Katniss era diferente, que ella era la que le había enseñado a Madge el bosque y ahora sabia que los animales no reaccionaban así con los humanos. Se levanto de un salto y le tendió la mano a Katniss para que se levantara

-Bueno, no quiero volver al Quemador

Katniss no pudo evitar sonreír y ayudada de Peeta se levanto, pensó que debía eliminar esa costumbre que estaba cogiendo con el chico, esa de hablar sin pensar mucho o nada. Pero era tan extraña, tan nueva que estaba segura el era el único que la provocaba; una cosa mas a la lista que tenia de 'Cosas que Peeta Mellark hace'. También debía agregar el hecho de que iba a regresar al bosque, no había querido ir por miedo a que el recuerdo de su padre, de su muerte le provocara una crisis. Pero ahí con Peeta caminando al lado de ella hacia las fresas el miedo se disolvió, una sonrisa imperceptible jalo de sus labios y refreno el impulso de salir corriendo a abrazar un árbol y empezar a trepar por el por que creyó que seria muy infantil

-En el cuatro no hay de estos – dijo palmeando con suavidad un árbol alto, rugoso perfecto para ser escalado – Casi todos son palmeras o arboles de esa clase, medio lisos

Peeta noto nostalgia en la voz de ella y vio como mientras mas caminaban dentro del bosque la sonrisa de ella parecía crecer, sus ojos grises brillaban de felicidad y miraba como las manos de ellas rozaban cualquier superficie además de que tenia unos pasos silenciosos, muy distintos de los de el, pesados y algo ruidosos en aquella superficie de hojas y ramitas

-Vine con Madge un par de veces, hace como dos años – Peeta miro de reojo a Katniss mientras continuaba contándole – Recuerdo que la primera vez me insistió, no quería ir sola y Marvel no la acompañaría, por que antes la hubiera encerrado en casa, insistió durante las clases, en el recreo. Casi me vuelve loco; hasta que le dije que iría pero que se callara de una maldita vez…

-No hablo durante el resto del día ¿verdad? – interrumpió Katniss imaginándose la escena que Peeta describía, sabia de primera mano que Madge era capaz de desquiciar hasta a alguien con infinita paciencia

- ¡Ha! Para nada, pero si recuerdo que no disfrute mucho esa vez, sentía que algún oso vendría y me tragaría de un bocado – ambos se echaron a reír ante la ocurrencia – Las siguientes ocasiones fue mas tranquilo, ya no creía que los conejitos que salían por ahí me matarían

Volvieron a reír, a Katniss le parecía increíble la cantidad de cosas que el contaba, le hacia pensar que el era muy popular en la escuela, y la verdad es que no le sorprendería cualquiera podía caer ante el encantador Peeta Mellark, hasta ella que había vuelto a espiar el movimiento de las pestañas rubias del chico. Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, esta vez era un cómodo mutismo en el que ambos disfrutaban de la luz que se filtraba entre las ramas, de los aromas de las flores silvestres. Las fresas se hallaban en una especie de claro con pocos arboles alrededor, Katniss se sorprendió al observar que la malla que hacia años su padre había instalado para proteger las fresas aun seguía ahí intacta

-La arreglamos con Madge – Peeta le llamo la atención con aquellas palabras y ella no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño 'gracias' mientras imágenes de su padre en aquel bosque le inundaban la cabeza, observo en completo silencio como el chico recogía las fresas, elevo la vista al cielo hacia las ramas de los arboles y otra vez la presencia de su padre la abrumo, si cerraba los ojos podía imaginárselo perfectamente, ahí, en el lugar que Peeta ocupaba en ese momento, o escondido entre los arbustos, silencioso acechando su presa y temió abrir los ojos, temía que si los abría desaparecería de su mente, se iría borrando mas de lo que ya estaba borrándose.

Pero se obligo a abrirlos, la desesperación propia de la cercanía de una crisis la ataco, soltó el aire con fuerza y empezó a contar en su cabeza, conto hasta veinte y nada, trato de concentrase en cosas simples y dirigió la vista de nuevo a las ramas de los arboles, otra vez sintió ese impulso de subirse a ellos como si al hacerlo pudiera irse lejos de ahí, al hacerlo tal vez podría sentir que volaba, que volaba lejos de ese lugar. No lo pensó, dejo que su cuerpo la guiara hasta un alto roble, uno que rozaba suavemente con sus ramas a los otros arboles pero que en la base estaba obviamente solo, sus silenciosos pasos no alertaron a Peeta y lo agradeció, no podía explicarle lo que sentía, empezó a escalar con rapidez, con esa agilidad única de la que se sabia dueña y pronto alcanzo las ramas medias y dio paso a aquellas delgadas superiores, se detuvo en una que sabia estaba lo suficientemente alta pero que seguía siendo segura para ella, el viento le golpeo el rostro con fuerza y sintió su cabeza ligeramente mas despejada aferro sus muslos entrelazando sus piernas en la rama, apoyo su espalda al troco y abrió los brazos sin miedo alguno, cerro los ojos y se dejo imaginar volando, lejos sobre todas las cosas, su mente se despejo completamente pero aun así no abrió los ojos, no quería salir de esa hermosa sensación de completa libertad

-¡KATNISS! – El grito la sobresalto, abrió los ojos de golpe y bajo los brazos, busco en el suelo y pudo ver, con cierta dificultad por las ramas que se cruzaban, a Peeta, estaba al pie del roble se veía visiblemente preocupado.

Solo basto que el señalara hacia un lado del bosque cuando una serie de gruñidos y ladridos se levantara del lugar señalado, los ojos de ambos se abrieron desmesuradamente

-Perros Salvajes – Katniss comenzó a bajar con rapidez hasta llegar a las ramas mas bajas - ¡Sube, sube ahora!

Extendió un brazo hacia Peeta, el parecía no reaccionar y ella empezaba sentirse desesperada por la manada que aparecía a unos cuantos metros

-¡Peeta!

El reacciono, y con dificultad empezó a subir por el tronco mientras Katniss le señalaba donde poner pies y manos, Katniss lo apresuraba y extendía hacia el la mano para que la tomara en cuanto pudiese, desvió su mirada hacia la jauría de animales que avanzaban con rapidez y solo atino a apresurar mas a Peeta al darse cuenta que los animales ya se encontraban casi bajo el árbol. Peeta evito mirar la razón por la que Katniss le apresuraba más y presa de la misma desesperación de ella tomo el impulso necesario para tomar la mano de ella y a la vez apoyarse en las ramas a su alrededor.

Katniss se aferro al brazo de Peeta y lo ayudo a acomodarse en las ramas, luego ella volvió a subir despacio, Peeta la siguió intentando no caerse pero cada rama que subía le parecía horriblemente delgada, cada rama lo hacia pensar que crujía bajo sus pies; distraído piso una rama, en efecto delgada logrando que se partiera, desbalanceándolo, cerro los ojos con fuerza pensando en los perros salvajes o en el dolor de la caída cuando el tirón de su brazo lo hizo abrir los ojos; los alarmados ojos grises de Katniss fue lo primero que vio, ahí entendió que ella le había evitado la caída. Subieron de nuevo un poco más y se acomodaron en una rama que se bifurcaba. Se observaron en silencio acompañados de los ladridos y gañidos de los animales a sus pies, cada uno examinando al otro en un momento empezaron a sonreír y las sonrisas se transformaron en risas histéricas. No supieron cuanto duraron las risas, solo eran conscientes del dolor en el estomago

-¿Estas bien? – Ambos preguntaron al unisonó lo que provoco nuevas risas

-Si – Otra vez obtuvieron el mismo resultado, no pudieron evitar mirar el suelo, los perros aun seguían ahí observando, esperando que cayera algo de las ramas

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, esperando que los animales se aburriesen y largasen de ahí, Peeta un soltó un suspiro de alivio, aun tenia en mente su inminente caída, ahora que lo pensaba no le había dicho 'gracias' a Katniss por eso ni por ayudarlo a subir en un principio

-Oye, gracias Katniss – El la observo y sonrió ante la expresión sorprendida de ella, Katniss tras la leve sorpresa le devolvió la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza

-No te preocupes por eso

El tiempo se sentía largo los segundos pasaban y para Katniss se sentían minutos u horas, se llevo una mano a la boca para ocultar un bostezo

-No puedo creerlo, no se van – Se escucho exasperada, con el ceño fruncido miro a Peeta – Haz algo – demando frunciendo los labios y causando que al rubio le diera un acceso de risa, ella resoplo, cansada, aburrida y con el trasero adolorido se dejo ir de lado chocando su hombro con el de Peeta, empujándolo levemente contra el árbol y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de el. Se sintió cómoda y en algún rincón de su cerebro proceso la idea de lo bien que encajaba en el hombro de el. Fue consciente de la respiración de el sobre su cabello del roce de la cabeza de el y pudo jurar que lo sintió sonreír, al final Peeta apoyo su cabeza contra la de ella absorbiendo el aroma del bosque y mar que desprendía el cabello de ella sin poder ocultar aquella luminosa sonrisa que era solo para ella.

_**Lamento **__no haber subido ayer…bueno justo ahora acabo de terminar de escribir esto; también debo decir que como a cuarta parte de todo me falto inspiración D: _

_Pero de igual forma estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado de este capi…siempre largo eso si, xD asdfgh! Las hago leer mucho pero espero que no les aburra, incluso pensé en cortar este capi, pero no, al final pensé que quedaría raro si lo cortaba y tampoco miraba donde hacerlo así que así lo deje _

_También, agradecer enormemente a las personas que me agregaron recientemente a sus follows el sábado pasado y también a los favs… Y también a cualquiera que lea pero no me dice nada…_

**Hoy si**

_**MOMENTO REVIEW: **_

_**Yukikandavobifield: **__asdfghjk! Tus reviews siempre me emocionan a mi xD ¡me encantan! Hahahahaha si te comprendo, yo ame escribir esas partes del capitulo, así que me ha alegrado mucho que te gustasen :3 Espero que este capi te haga gritar también de la emoción _


	8. 7 Noches

**Hola, lamento no haber actualizado en estas semanas, no tengo excusa lo se, pero aun así se las daré allá abajo, de momento les dejo leer…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son de la magnifica Suzanne Collins, mía solo es la loca idea**

**VII. - Noches**

_Por eso cada noche yo muero _

_después me encuentra un rayo de sol _

_se quedan en la cama mis sueños _

_y me salgo yo._

_**Noches, LODVG**_

* * *

_Un beso._

_Otro beso de esos; desesperados, veloces, buscando una sola cosa. _

_Manos inquietas, recorriendo su espalda, sus costillas, colándose bajo la ligera blusa, cálidas pero por algún motivo indeseadas esa noche_

_-Hoy no – Ella se aparta decidida rompiendo esa aura "romántica" - Tengo tareas y un examen…_

_-Vamos Kat – El vuelve a intentarlo, vuelve a cercarse a besarla despacio, pero ella se resiste y lo aparta de nuevo, el frunce el ceño, defraudado se esta cansando de ella, de esa actitud, ambos se miran, tan idénticos, tan distintos._

_Ella se levanta del sillón se acomoda la blusa y el pelo y se dirige a la salida, tras ella el camina despacio molesto, ella lo sabe pero no le interesa, ya no, ya no le interesa complacerlo. Solo quiere de nuevo esa relación normal no que todo intente reducirse a ellos sin ropa. Ambos se despiden con veloz beso en la puerta, el sol brilla aun y el cielo comienza a teñirse de colores, ella sonríe y luego camina hacia su casa, intenta arreglar en su mente aquello que no sabe como se ha dañado, mira hacia el rumor de la playa se muerde el labio inferior y por primera vez se plantea que quizá ya fue suficiente, pero como llega el pensamiento, así se va. _

_¿Qué le sucede? ¿Ella no es así, acaso ha dejado de preocuparse solo por Prim? ¿Se ha vuelto como esas tías que solo piensan en ellas?_

-¡Katniiiiissssssss! – El sonido de la puerta abriéndose con excesiva fuerza la sobresalta, pero no se mueve, es mas cierra los ojos con rapidez fingiendo dormir, se siente infantil recurriendo a esa vieja treta pero no quiere hablar con Madge no quiere hablar con nadie en absoluto - ¿Katniss?

Escucha los movimientos de su amiga cerca de su cama, intenta mantener la respiración constante y milagrosamente lo logra. Madge se va, se va y la deja sola, justo como quiere, por que quiere quedarse ahí donde esta, sin ir a ningún lado.

Ha dejado de querer

Mira a su alrededor y cierra los ojos con fuerza, quiere olvidar, quiere olvidar, quiere olvidar para ser un poco mejor

¿Forma parte de recordar el ser mejor?

_Soltó un pesado suspiro y hundió su cabeza entre las rodillas cerrando los ojos y luego la volvió a levantar perdiendo la vista en la inmensidad azul del mar, removió nerviosa los dedos de los pies sintiendo la agradable textura de la arena. Elevo la vista al cielo y sintiéndose ansiosa la llevo hacia los lados y de vuelta al cielo_

_-No creo que venga…y es primera cita…_

_Entrecerró los ojos para ver la cara de Cato que quedaba en las sombras por el sol a su espalda noto la sonrisa blanca de el y lo bronceado de su piel por estar bajo el sol tanto tiempo, llevaba una lanza en la mano, esa lanza que utilizaba para trabajar de vez en cuando, luego pensó en las palabras de el, se dedico a mirar hacia otro lado mientras un rubor la incomodaba_

_-Hola, Catnip; Cato_

_La voz a espaldas de ella la hizo girarse y sonreír abiertamente, se puso de pie con ayuda del chico que acababa de llegar ambos empezaron a alejarse lentamente bajo la mirada de Cato, Katniss se giro rápidamente y le mostro la lengua su modo de decirle '¿Decías?' se acerco mas al chico de ojos grises y ambos se sonrieron._

_¿Estaba enamorada? ¿O solo se deja convencer de ese chico? _

-Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que Cato tuviese razón… - La voz se le apaga amortiguada por la almohada sobre su cara, quiere parar de recordar pero todo parece ser una especie de video que no le da tregua en absoluto, giro sobre si misma hasta quedar baca abajo; extendió un brazo hasta la cómoda y tomo uno de esos frasquitos observando cuidadosamente, siempre había pensado que podría equivocarse con los medicamentos, era absurdo que se confundiera pero no importaba ese pensamiento la asaltaba. La asaltaba como ayer las ganas de ser realmente sincera con el Chico del Pan, pero como con las pastillas omitía ese pensamiento…

La enfurecía pensar así, la hacia sentir débil como se había sentido hace unas horas en aquel árbol, frunció el ceño y se maldijo así misma y al chico por igual ¿Pero que tenia el? ¿Qué tenia que la hacia sentir diferente, frágil y fuerte al mismo tiempo?

-¿Katniss? – La voz de Finnick la interrumpió en sus cavilaciones se quedo completamente quieta, consciente que no podía fingirse dormida, miro de reojo al cobrizo y se levanto lo suficiente para acomodarse; Finnick se acerco a la cama y se dejo caer al lado de Katniss, se observaron directamente durante dos escasos segundos – Ven acá Llamita

El chico extendió los brazos y ella se refugio ahí, no conocía lugar mejor, el siempre tan amable, tan dulce aunque pareciera todo lo contrario

-¿No te sientes bien?

-Absolutamente bien – confirmo ella – Tu… ¿Cómo te va?

-Bien…creo – Katniss levanto la vista ante esa respuesta, arqueo las cejas interrogante – Bueno, me parece que hay una chica…

-Oh – La morena volvió a bajar la vista con un leve asentimiento frunció ligeramente el ceño y se arriesgo - ¿Es Annie?

El chico sonrió con ganas con la sola mención de la pequeña de ojos verdes, era una sonrisa sincera de esas que Katniss pocas veces había visto, pero era suficiente para que ella sonriera cómplice

-Te gusta de verdad – Era una completa afirmación

-Mucho, pero yo no tengo problemas ahí; que hay de ti y Mellark, Llamita

-…

-Vaya, eso es interesante je – Finnick miro la cabeza de la chica divertido ella se dedico a ocultar su enrojecido rostro, miles de cosas que decir le pasaron por la cabeza, pero ninguna parecía adecuada. Resoplo con fuerza y aun con la cara oculta en el pecho de su primo decidió ser sincera respecto a esto al menos con el, con el nunca quisiera fingir

-No se, no se que me pasa. Finnick no quiero…

Finnick la acerco mas a el y la abrazo un poco mas fuerte – Lo se Kat; lo se pero no puedes quedarte ahí…

-No quiero quedarme ahí Finn; pero…no se, no quiero mentir mas

-No mientas entonces

Katniss levanto la vista incrédula de las palabras de el

-Hablo de que si realmente lo consideras, puedes ser sincera con el ¿no?

Katniss pensó en Peeta, en sus profundos y sinceros ojos azul cielo, en esa sonrisa luminosa, en lo bien que se sentía con el, en esa amabilidad tan innata, lo sincero que era, en sus largas pestañas, en la manera que fruncía ligeramente el ceño, en el sonido de su risa. De acuerdo eran muchas cosas que le llamaban la atención de el ¿Eran suficientes? Ya había pasado por esos rápidos latidos de su corazón; aunque tampoco lo podía comparar. Aunque podía estar confundida…si eso suena muy viable…

-¿Kat, oíste?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que acabo de decirte, sobre Madge…

Katniss frunció el ceño ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pérdida en su mundo?

-Querida Katniss debes empezar a abandonar Peeta´s Land

-No inventes – Katniss le dio la espalda a Finnick sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían con fuerza y fruncía el ceño, sintiéndose auto traicionada, soltó un bufido e intento patear las piernas de Finnick al escuchar sus risas pero el se levanto de un salto y salió de la habitación

-Madge vendrá a cenar, no lo olvides – Finnick cerro la puerta esquivando por los pelos un almohadazo

Katniss se quedo de nuevo sin moverse, soltando lentamente el aire de sus pulmones se sentía ligeramente cansada, cerro los ojos y comenzó a perder los bordes de la consciencia apenas fijándose en como su cabeza volvía a invocar esa dulce mirada de color azul cielo alejándola completamente de su cuarto de el distrito y llevándola quien sabe donde…

* * *

…

_-¿Iras?_

_-Si, Gale me ha invitado y tengo ganas de ir – Se miro en el espejo y se sonrió, miro de reojo la cabecita rubia de su hermana que no parecía muy convencida – No te preocupes Prim, Finnick y Cato andarán por ahí_

_Prim frunció los labios y con los brazos en jarras se paseo por la habitación, se giro hacia su hermana y por primera vez en ese día le dedico una sonrisa_

…

_Todo estaba totalmente oscuro y en silencio, estaba segura de no estar en la fiesta, pero podía jurar que se suponía debía ir ahí, que esa era la dirección. Sentía las mejillas calientes a pesar del frio que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca y los brazos, curiosa se llevo las manos a las mejillas y se sorprendió al sentirlas húmedas; comprendió que eran lagrimas pero aun sabiendo esto se sentía confundida, había algo que no estaba procesando. Sus pies siguieron el camino sin rumbo que habían decidido tomar, se abrazo a si misma temerosa de adonde se dirigía, no lo sabia, pero empezaba a sentir los embates del miedo, quería frenar pero le era imposible sus pies no le obedecían._

_Una luz apareció a sus espaldas iluminando su alrededor pero no parecía haber nada mas que oscuridad frente a ella, se giro y la luz resulto ser cegadora se llevo un brazo al rostro para cubrir sus ojos pero no había sonidos ni nada mas que esa luz. Retrocedió unos pasos y deseo salir corriendo, le ordeno a sus piernas correr pero no hubo respuesta, se grito a si misma que debía salir de ahí que fuera lo que fuera esa luz que se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad no era nada bueno; pero no importaba, no importaba cuanto quisiera moverse algo la tenia paralizada. _

_Algo mas que esa luz empezó a brillar en su cerebro, pero no podía descifrarlo, "ya es tarde" solo eso podía pensar "tarde, muy tarde para cualquier cosa" concentrada en ese pensamiento no pudo hacer mas que sentir el agudo dolor que le atravesó el cuerpo entero y una sorda presión sobre su abdomen, estaba segura que de ahí partía el dolor que la empezaba a cegar. La presión aumento, incapaz de moverse, solo fue consciente de un agudo grito ¿Era suyo? ¿Estaba gritando, desde cuando? _

_Ahí por primera vez pudo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, por primera vez pudo ver con completa claridad la escena que la rodeaba: Estaba contra algo presionada por esa luz, ese auto que la estaba matando, ella iba a morir; lo sabia morirá ahí esa noche, nunca la rescatarían, nunca nadie llegaría por que estaba sola…_

_Las lagrimas mojaban su rostro, no podía sentir el dolor de su garganta ya cansada de gritar, solo podía sentir un completo dolor recorriéndola de pies a cabeza como un golpe eléctrico y solo podía escuchar aquel incesante y agudo grito lleno de dolor y tristeza ¿Era suyo, esa que gritaba seguía siendo ella? ¿Cuándo acabaría?_

* * *

…

El grito se ahogo en algún punto, abrió los ojos, sentándose de golpe, sacudió las piernas con fuerza pero algo las ataba y el terror la invadió de nuevo

-Katniss, Katniss – unos brazos le tomaron los hombros y la sacudieron suavemente – Shh Katniss, Preciosa…

Aquella voz apenas podía entrarle en el cerebro, no la reconocía pero el miedo iba cediendo, aquellos brazos que la sacudían la envolvieron con fuerza y con ternura la apretaron; inhalo con fuerza dejándose llevar por la ola de paz proporcionada por aquellos brazos, por las suaves palabras en su oído. Empezó a entender que podía moverse, que nada dolía que la única presión que había sobre ella eran aquellos cálidos y fuertes brazos, un sollozo la hizo temblar visiblemente y con todas las fuerzas que en ese momento sentía se aferro y acerco más a ese soporte dejándose llevar por las lágrimas y los sollozos.

No sentía el tiempo, no le importaba nada más que esa calidez y confort que la rodeaba, el llanto había remitido y fue más consciente de todo, de los fuertes y seguros latidos que se escuchaban en ese amplio pecho en el que estaba apoyada, escucho con mas claridad las suaves palabras susurradas en su oído, palabras que le decían que todo estaba bien, que no era mas que un sueño, que el estaba ahí; el que la mecía con suavidad en su regazo. Estaba segura de quien era, aspiro con fuerza el aroma a canela y pan recién hecho que desprendía aquel cuerpo y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que la hacían quedar hipnotizada que la miraban preocupados, sintió los dedos de el recorrerle el rostro y ella tuvo la fuerte impresión de estar soñando, levanto el brazo y deslizo sus dedos por el rostro de el. No, eso no era un sueño el estaba ahí. Peeta estaba ahí…

* * *

_**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO**_

_**Espero no hayan pensado que lo iba a dejar, por que nada que ver. Y no tengo excusa para haber tardado tanto pero aun así solo les diré que la universidad se puso un poco pesada en estas semanas por que entre a parciales, pero ya de nuevo soy medio libre. Este capitulo lo he ido escribiendo a pedacitos y decidí colgarlo así como esta, cortito. Pero espero les guste el sábado volveré a subir otro.**_

_**Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios en un review por favor **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer…**_


	9. 8 La Paz de tus Ojos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son de la magnifica Suzanne Collins, mía solo es la loca idea**

* * *

**VIII.- La Paz de Tus Ojos**

_Quiero sentir algo y no sé por donde empezar,_

_Quiero que mi mundo deje de girar,_

_Quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar,_

_Quiero asustarme si no estás._

_**La Paz de tus Ojos LODVG**_

_Peeta estaba ahí…_

-Peeta… – La voz de Katniss estaba pastosa por el llanto y por las horas sin hablar, el solo podía observarla sin querer soltarla, aun tenia la mano de ella en su mejilla, ese calor se sentía agradable mas real que en sus sueños. También estaban grabados en su cerebro esos gritos asustados que le parecían desgarradores, se pregunto que estaría soñando ella, sentía la pregunta en su lengua pero la obligo a bajar tragando en seco; si a ella se le dificultaba decir la verdad de por que había regresado, no iba a ser diferente con ese sueño. Desearía que ella lo viese con confianza, que ella le contara por que su mirada triste, por que su sonrisa rota

-¿Mejor? – El volvió a acariciar esa suave mejilla quedándose prendido de aquellos ojos grises, volvió a recordar esa angustia que sintió en la sala cuando ella empezó a gritar ¿Había estado gritando desde antes o solo había aumentado el volumen? Nunca lo sabría, solo fue consciente de sus pies moviéndose, apenas y se dio cuenta de que los otros lo seguían; en este momento recordaba que estaban ahí parados en la puerta. Pero ¿que más daba? A el no le importaba eso, solo tenia ojos y tiempo para la chica entre sus brazos.

Estaba seguro que de ser otro el momento y otras las circunstancias esa seria una escena completamente diferente, otros serian sus pensamientos, otras serian sus acciones… definitivamente no estarían de nuevo como estatuas. Sacudió de su mente esas ideas impidiendo que avanzaran, que lo nublaran, ¿Cómo podía pensar en hacer reales otros locos sueños si ella estaba así?

-Si – ella se aclaro la garganta con una leve mueca de dolor y se llevo una mano a la misma, el volvió a preocuparse – Ya, ya estoy bien…eh…bueno

La sintió removerse incomoda, el se aparto no sin antes hacer todo un acopio de su fuerza de voluntad y se levanto de la cama, quedándose de pie ahí frente a ella. A ella que solo sintió frio en cuanto el se separo, que volvió a perder la paz, que unas ganas locas de volver a enterrarse en esos brazos la asaltaron; pero todo lo disimulo, aparto la vista ruborizada y se dio cuenta de la oscuridad que los rodeaba, se paso las manos por el rostro y luego por la ropa inmediatamente se puso de pie, quiso hacerlo como de costumbre, de un salto, pero al parecer tanto el sueño como las horas dormida le habían quitado el equilibrio, logrando balancearla peligrosamente pero el la sujeto del brazo y ella solo pudo sonreír de forma tonta

-¿Segura que…?

-Segura, gracias… - El volvió a apartarse ella se sintió tonta sin saber que decir, seguro que no funcionaba un '¿Qué haces aquí?'

Un carraspeo les llamo la atención a ambos, que se giraron hacia la puerta donde Madge y Finnick estaban de pie, parecían preocupados aunque algo les estiraba ligeramente las comisuras de los labios, como si estuvieran presenciando algo relativamente gracioso; Katniss volvió a ruborizarse ¿Alguien mas faltaba?

Madge entro en la habitación, encendiendo la luz en el camino y se abalanzo sobre Katniss, estrujándola en un fuerte abrazo, Katniss correspondió el abrazo y pronto dejo de ver por que Finnick le obstruyo la visión abrazando a ambas chicas y levantándolas ligeramente del suelo. Peeta las observo con una pequeña sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que la chica de rizos rubios le sonreía a el mostrándole discretamente un pulgar; el no lo podía creer hasta en ese momento ella andaba de casamentera, era imposible, el dejo escapar un suspiro y Katniss empezó a quejarse en aquella maraña de brazos que la rodeaban, suficiente contacto físico para ella, suficiente de todo.

-Bien, bajemos a cenar – Finnick soltó a las chicas, Peeta noto como aparecía aquella sonrisa divertida de siempre en el rostro del cobrizo, sin preguntas a su prima, sin mas miramientos salió de la habitación, era sorprendente y a la vez confuso pues Madge siguió el mismo camino

-Si, tengo hambre… Ven Peeta ayúdame con la mesa – Madge tomo del brazo a Peeta y casi a empujones los fue sacando, el estaba apunto de protestar cuando Madge lo interrumpió – Dejemos que Katniss se ponga decente para sus invitados…

El rodo los ojos, y se dejo llevar esperando que en el descanso de las escaleras Madge le pudiera explicar que les sucedía, ¿realmente era normal que Katniss gritara así? ¿Dónde habían mandado esa preocupación del principio?

-Madge… - nada – Madge… - Otra vez nada de nada - ¡Mad, detente! – Por fin la chica se paro y se giro a verlo levantando la vista un poco pues se hallaba dos escalones mas abajo que el

-¿Si? – Esa corta respuesta lo hizo sentir furioso ¿Pero que les pasaba?

-¿Qué carajo les pasa? Primero actúan como si el mundo fuese a estallar y luego como si nada hubiera pasado

Noto contrariado como Madge, en un gesto nervioso, se pasaba la mano por el cabello y miraba hacia arriba, asegurándose que no viniera nadie de la planta alta, la apresuro con un gesto de la mano y ella resoplo casi resignada hablo en susurros

-A Katniss no le gusta que nos preocupemos por ella, por esos sueños, o por cualquier cosa que a ella le moleste – Madge se encogió ligeramente de hombros

-¿Por nada de nada? – Peeta no se la podía creer, no podía ser

-No por lo que tenga que ver con… bueno, no soy yo quien deba decírtelo – La rubia le sonrió con la disculpa gr abada en los ojos y en los labios, así como en cada facción de su bonito rostro – Yo creo, que ella te lo contara cuando este lista para decirte

El asintió, ella se giro para dirigirse a la cocina soltando un leve 'eso espero', el fingió no oírla y decidió que en la cena haría como ellos: como si nada ¿Quién era el para cuestionar a la morena? Después de todo, no era como que quisiera estar recordando el sonido de aquel grito casi interminable o la expresión contraída de dolor dibujada en las facciones de Katniss, así que no, con un ligero estremecimiento que le recorrió los hombros, el iba a olvidar, o a fingir hacerlo. Aunque le encantaría saber que ocultaba Katniss, sabia que esa duda lo mataría.

Arriba, en el cuarto de baño Katniss observaba como los restos de pasta dental desaparecían en el desagüe, tenía esa sensación de ansiedad que le dejaban las pesadillas, aunque estaba segura de no haberla sentido hasta que se quedo sola. ¿Pero que había sido diferente? Siempre Finnick, casi siempre Madge y ¿Hoy?

Peeta estaba ahí, se repitió aquello ya por centésima vez y lo volvió a borrar. No, no podía ser el; en su cabeza apareció de nuevo esa mirada, ese instante en que creyó que estaban solos, esos brazos fuertes y cálidos esa mirada que le dio completa paz. Paz que perdió en el momento en que el se fue. Se paso las manos por la cara y las deslizo hasta su cabeza desordenando su recién peinado pelo ¿Qué le estaba haciendo el? ¿Por qué ahora? Ahora que quería parar, ahora que quería que todo dejara de dar vueltas; ahora tenia que aparecer el, el que la hacia sentir todo lo que aquel otro nunca, ni por asomo, pudo.

-Kat, ¡Baja ya! – Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Finnick, sin miramientos salió del cuarto, bajo con lentitud y en esos escasos minutos que separaban la cocina de su cuarto tomo su decisión, ella no caería otra vez, eso seria como tropezar en la misma piedra ¿no?

Y si ese chico le rompía el corazón, entonces si, ella sabia de algún modo, que jamás volvería a ser la misma, su propia protección era razón más que suficiente para tomar esa decisión, ella primero que nada como la egoísta que sabía era, además no lo necesitaba, no quería necesitarlo…

-Ya, ya aquí estoy - Extendió los brazos al entrar en la cocina y no le sorprendió ver a Peeta ahí, pero en base a su nueva decisión y con un poco de esfuerzo paso de largo, pero para su 'desgracia' sin darse cuenta se sentó justo frente a el; ambos se miraron por un eterno segundo y ella aparto la vista con miedo de volverse a perder en esos ojos, no quiso volver a levantar la vista de su plato, apenas fue participe de la charla a su alrededor; solo deseaba que acabara ya, ya no quería estar ahí, quería salir corriendo de la casa, de la villa, del distrito.

Sintió como sus piernas se movían con ansiedad, tanta como ganas tenía de huir. Pero algo detuvo su nervioso movimiento un golpe, uno que la hizo, no solo hacer una mueca sino también soltar un quejido de dolor; levanto la cabeza, consternada, y miro a su izquierda donde Madge la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas totalmente levantadas dándole un aire de desquiciada, miro aquellas pupilas azul noche señalar hacia el frente y ella, ignorante, no pudo hacer mas que fruncir el ceño dejándole claro que no la entendía. Madge rodo los ojos y los entrecerró mandándole su claro mensaje de 'deja de cagarla Kat'

-Las pastillas te ponen tonta ¿no? – Peeta se trago una carcajada al escuchar las palabras de Madge, no sabia ni por que, miro a Katniss que otra vez bajo la mirada al plato al encontrarse con la suya aun tenia el ceño fruncido por las palabras de Madge y el solo podía sentir en ese momento una punzada de dolor en el pecho, lo esquivaba desde que llego incluso había ignorado su pregunta; aunque sospechaba que eso era por que estaba abstraída

-Te pregunte si la habías pasado bien estos días en el distrito – El le volvió a repetir la cuestión logrando que esos ojos grises lo vieran directamente, el los disfruto temiendo que enseguida los apartara pero ella no los aparto y una ráfaga de ligera felicidad lo invadió

Examino cada parte de su rostro y sonrió junto con ella, lo hicieron casi al mismo tiempo y a su mente acudió el recuerdo de ambos sobre aquel árbol, de ella apoyada en su hombro

-Si me la he pasado bien – Ella asintió mientras respondía y luego volvió a apartar la mirada el frunció el ceño sintiéndose de nuevo confuso ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué le esquivaba? Se volvió a preguntar si era por lo sucedido en el cuarto, por que el hubiera estado ahí en ese momento que a ella ni siquiera le gustaba recordar ¿Lo veía como intruso?

Desde ahí Katniss volvió a olvidarse de los demás en la mesa, pero ya nadie volvió a traerla de regreso, Peeta se instalo con comodidad en las platicas banales de la mesa mientras que de reojo observaba los movimientos que hacia Katniss al comer, la forma en que tomaba lo alimentos y los llevaba a su boca, usando todos los cubiertos, haciéndolo con educación; pero había un deje extraño, como si ella considerase que al día siguiente no habría nada que comer.

Así la cena y el tiempo parecieron viajar con rapidez ignorando ciertos deseos, escuchando los propios de Katniss que aunque no observaba a nadie y mucho menos participaba, no había ignorado todas las palabras, quizá mostrando mas interés por las que decía Peeta, deleitándose en su risa, despidiéndose de algún modo extraño de esas pequeñas acciones, acciones que de vez en cuando captaba de reojo, con cuidado de no cruzar su mirada con la de el. Se dio cuenta de cómo unos pequeños paréntesis se formaban en las esquinas de su boca al sonreír, como el tono de sus ojos cambia levemente de vez en cuando y pensó en que extrañaría perderse en esa mirada que la hacia sentirse tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado…

-Entonces Peeta, ¿te animas a pintar el mar? – Katniss abrió los ojos grande ante las palabras de Finnick ¿Pintor, en que momento habían dicho eso? Estaba segura que no en ese momento había estado pendiente de la plática para evitar otro golpe de Madge

-Puede ser - respondió el aludido, un poco tímido – Si me lo describes a todo detalle

Observo de reojo como Finnick asentía con convicción y otra vez repaso los últimos minutos de plática ¿Cuándo dijo que era pintor? Quizá fue mejor así, de lo contrario se habría delatado en su intento de pasar inadvertida y esquivar a Peeta

…

Katniss y Peeta observaron el oscuro cielo y las estrellas cada uno en su ventana, cada uno hundido en sus propios pensamientos, sin saberlo pensamientos dirigidos al otro, pensamientos que jamás el otro escucharía, pensamientos tan diferentes unos de completo amor y de cierta felicidad aunque teñidos de incertidumbre; otros tristes teñidos de desesperación y pánico ¿Qué iban a hacer? Cada uno deseaba cosas distintas y cosas iguales a la vez.

Peeta concentro su atención de nuevo en el lienzo frente a el, en el lienzo se advertían unas líneas que dejaban adivinar el rostro de una chica, ese rostro que con el paso de los días se había aprendido casi de memoria; en el dibujo ella sonreía, no esa sonrisa genérica y superficial que aprecia darle a todos sino esa sonrisa que pocas veces le había visto, solo expresada cuando hablaba de su hermana menor, esa niñita de cabello rubio que lograba que a Katniss le brillasen los ojos con fervor y que generaba esa hermosa sonrisa sincera llena de ternura, una ternura mas que de hermana, como si ella fuese su madre. Sonrió al lienzo y continúo aplicando en suaves trazos el color oliváceo de su piel; preguntándose en silencio que ocultaban esos ojos grises, que querían olvidar y que tal vez no la dejaban continuar.

Katniss por su parte regreso la mirada al libro que tenia en manos, un libro de historias cortas, historias que se aprendió de memoria cuando su padre se las leía y que luego ella conto a Prim, paso los dedos por la ilustración en la pagina; era la historia de príncipes y princesas, una donde el príncipe rescataba a la princesa en apuros y donde al final con un beso se juraban amor eterno. Hace meses había pensado que la historia era absurda, que esas cosas no ocurrían y había querido olvidarla junto con todo lo demás, en ese momento no sabia que pensar en cuanto a su veracidad, la idea de olvidarla le pareció terrible; hace tiempo que Prim había dejado de pedir esos cuentos y si el libro se perdía, y se ella olvidaba. Deseo poder contarle a alguien esa historia y que la plasmara en otro sitio de modo que aun quedara ese espacio donde la historia quizá no se olvidara, y así, si ella dejaba de recordarla ese alguien se la contaría. El rostro de Peeta cruzo por su cabeza y una sonrisa le estiro los labios. ¿Seria el ese alguien? ¿Y si estaba mandando a la basura a ese alguien?

No, debía seguir adelante con su decisión.

¿Pero como?

* * *

_Bueno, como es debido actualización en sábado. Esta vez tratare de no faltar como estas semanas pasadas. Se me olvido decirles que antes de publicar el capi anterior y en un impulso maniaco cambie el final del capitulo "Fly away from here" así que tal vez quieran darse una pasada, quizá así cobre mas sentido estos otros capis. _

_Quiero agradecer los follows y los favs :3 me han dado ganas de terminar este capi a tiempo para sábado así también como los nuevos reviews. Muchísimas gracias :3_

_También gracias a los que me leen y no dicen nada o tampoco se ven por ningún lado xD muchísimas gracias en serio _

_Nos leemos el sábado :3_

_**Momento Review**_

_**Riley92:**__ Me alegro que te guste, claro que la continuare hasta el final x3 y pues no, esta vez no vas a esperar mucho hahahahahaah pero para la próxima será hasta el sábado n_n_

_Muchísimas gracias._

_**AndieDiggory:**__ Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado esa parte a mi me encanto escribirla, espero leerte pronto muchas gracias por el review _


	10. 9 Bipolarizacion

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son de la magnifica Suzanne Collins, mía solo es la loca idea**

**Hoy les recuerdo que tengan la página del polyvore abierta **

**IX.- Bipolarización **

[…]Y las lágrimas debo ocultar

Se trata de mantenerme a salvo de cualquier daño

Llegas tú a llevarme en tus brazos

¿Es sólo un juego? No sé

Para mantener a salvo mi mundo

Tomas mi mano y mi corazón se acelera […]

_Birdy, Just a Game_

* * *

Calor, el clima no daba a otra definición, y menos mal era temprano, no quiso imaginar mas tarde. Se miro al espejo _(K-3*)_, no muy segura de las zapatillas aunque el resto le parecía adecuado, pensó en Madge en que estaría feliz de verla con esas bailarinas.

Capto su coronilla y con una mueca de desagrado se dio cuenta del estado de su cabello…si ese no era el mejor día de su liso cabello que había decidido levantarse con un poco de "frizz" y no había arreglo, ella no sabia que hacer, lo trenzo, rebusco entre su ropa aquel gorrito que Madge le había regalado.

Frunció el ceño, menos mal que iba a ver a Madge ella sabría que hacer con su pelo y con Peeta; salió de la casa en dirección a casa de la rubia Madge que no se imaginaba la visita y en su vida hubiera supuesto el motivo.

…

Los tacones resonaron por el pasillo en un sordo eco, haciéndola sentir con más fuerza la soledad, detestaba en esos momentos la grandeza de su casa. Ser la hija del alcalde no sabia tan bien como muchos pensaban, su padre siempre en la oficina, no es que no la quisiera siempre se lo demostraba, pero igual casi ni se veían; su hermano no gustaba de estar en casa, el recuerdo de su madre aun parecía vivir ahí. Se detuvo frente a un cuadro que su madre había colgado en el pasillo, era simple una cosa sin sentido, para ella, 'abstracto' había dicho su madre; su madre que ya no estaba con ellos. Cerró los ojos y siguió caminando, dándole la espalda a esos recuerdos.

Pensó en sus amigos y sin poder evitarlo también se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco pasaba mucho en casa, casi siempre y más desde que Katniss se mudo de distrito, ella había pasado mucho tiempo en casa de Peeta y luego en casa de Annie; cuando aquella castaña de ojos verdes había aparecido en la ciudad se sintió completamente feliz, contrario a cualquier pensamiento ella; Madge Undersee no era muy popular, se mostraba tímida, callada; en realidad desconfiaba de los demás y así lo ocultaba. Así los demás se alejaban, se alejaban aquellos que no eran sus amigos…

* * *

_-¡Vete al diablo! _

_-Katniss… basta – Una Madge de unos ocho años tiro de aquel delgado brazo, contrastaba con fuerza con su piel blanca, volvió a tirar pero aquella niña con la que apenas había cruzado unas cuantas palabras se negaba a apartarse_

_-¿Basta? – Logro que la morena se girara - ¡Pero si esta inútil acaba de insultarte!_

_Aquella chica dijo algo mas, algo a lo que Katniss no pudo hacer oídos sordo; y se volvió con rapidez y furia, con una fuerza que Madge no pudo contener, aquel brazo se deslizo de entre sus manitas y la observo irse de bruces contra aquella muchacha. Notoriamente más grande que ella. Todos se agitaron alrededor gritando "¡Pelea!" ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué la defendía? …_

* * *

El sonido del timbre la despertó de su sueño, parpadeo con rapidez y se apresuro a bajar las gradas, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, ese chico se estaba volviendo impuntual, ¿habrá pasado por la villa?

Realmente no estaba siguiendo ningún plan, todo iba surgiendo en el camino, aunque el no lo sabia, era mejor así… Era más fácil con Katniss por que no podía mentirle siempre, no podía engañarla en cualquier momento

-Te tardaste P… ¡Katniss! – Madge abrió como platos los ojos al observar en la puerta a Katniss - ¿Qué sucede? ¿¡Zapatillas!?

Madge se llevo una mano a la boca dramatizando el hecho de que Katniss no llevase sus tenis de siempre la aludida rodo los ojos y frunció el ceño

-Que sorpresa, tenerte aquí y en zapatillas – ambas caminaron por el salón de la casa Madge seguía fingiendo dramatismo, pero dejo de sonreír al ver a Katniss ahí en el sillón con la mirada medio perdida y esa expresión agravada – ¿Que sucede Katniss?

Katniss observo a Madge con detenimiento, (_M-2_) tan cómoda ahí con esos altos zapatos, se mordió el labio, no sabia como decirle lo de Peeta

-Mi cabello – dijo sin analizarlo mucho más

-¿Tu cabello? – Madge estaba cada vez más incrédula de lo que sucedía – Katniss Everdeen… preocupada por su cabello…

-¡Arg! ¿Qué ya no puedo preocuparme por que mi cabello esta mal, sin que tu pretendas que estoy loca? – Katniss agito los brazos como si se tratara de alas, detente, pensó, no exageres

-De acuerdo, no te enfades – Madge se puso en pie – vamos a mi habitación

Madge guio a la chica por la casa, hasta llegar a una habitación grande que Katniss, hacia mucho había dejado de ver, ahora le era irreconocible en cierta medida, ya no tenía las paredes rosas ni posters por todos lados, estos se confinaban a una sola parte de la pared izquierda cerca del ropero, un escritorio amplio frente a una gran ventana con libros llenos de historia y números apilados en la esquina y paginas con la apariencia de estar recién usadas desperdigadas en el resto de la superficie también con números y anotaciones por las esquinas, seguía la pasión por los números en Madge; Katniss sonrió al observar un recuadro de corcho en la pared al lado del escritorio lleno de papeles de colores fluorescentes y fotografías, fotos de y con Annie así como también había otras donde aparecía Peeta y otras personas mas pero por sobre esas se hallaba una especie de fotomontaje con fotografías de ellas dos, a toda edad y en todas partes mezcladas con aquellas notas que se mandaban en clase así como con postales que ella le mandaba del distrito cuatro.

Apoyo los dedos en las fotografías rozando las caras sonrientes y sintió nostalgia, la había extrañado a ella, a todo lo que había dejado aquí al marcharse; pero esa vez no se había marchado por que ella quisiera…

* * *

_-¡Mamá! _

_Prim le soltó la mano esa vez a la salida de la escuela, ella se quedo paralizada ante lo que veía. Su madre estaba ahí. De pie, arreglada y con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro, la vio coger a Prim entre sus brazos. Vio como Prim la abrazaba, ella no seria capaz del mismo acto, estaba segura de eso, jamás la perdonaría por haberlas abandonado, por dejar que casi se muriesen de hambre, por haber hecho que Prim llorase muchas noches, desconsolada por que su madre no le atendía, por dejar que su patito sufriera cuando no lo merecía; se había hundido, se había dejado vencer y las había abandonado. Le obligo a crecer cuando solo quería jugar, le obligo a tomar el mando de la casa, a hacer de soporte cuando ella solo quería salir con su amiga a jugar por ahí. La obligo a hacerse mayor a olvidarse de su infancia. No lo renegaba, lo había hecho por su patito, su hermanita que debía seguir disfrutando de su infancia, que no debía sufrir mas, por que ella debía protegerla; pero no podía evitar sentir furia y ganas de gritárselo a esa mujer que la miraba desde la distancia, distancia corta pero kilométrica para ella._

_Camino hacia ellas en silencio y las paso de largo sin miramientos, Prim comprendió lo que sucedía y halo a su madre para que caminara, Katniss no entendía como se había levantado; en realidad llevaba unas semanas haciéndolo pero esto era totalmente nuevo, sorprendente. Pero no le importaba. Ya no importaba que hiciera esta mujer de mirada triste ella ya no confiaba a cada paso a cada metro pensaba que volvería caerse, que dejaría Prim de nuevo. A Prim por que a ella, a Katniss hacia mucho tiempo había dejado de importarle si ella volvía o no…_

_-Debo hablar con ustedes – En el calor de la casa, las tres se reunieron alrededor de la mesa, con los alimentos de por medio, Katniss volvió a sorprenderse por la seguridad en esa mirada azul pero igual volvió a recelar– He pensado que deberíamos mudarnos…_

_-¿Mudarnos?_

_Prim casi lo grito sorprendida, Katniss boqueo sin saber que decir ¿Su madre se había vuelto en serio loca?_

* * *

Katniss volvió de la bruma de sus memorias, la mirada la enfoco de nuevo en esa fotografía, un suspiro salió de sus labios

-Katniss – Madge que la había estado observando en silencio, no pregunto, silenciosa preparo unas cuantas cosas en el tocador – Ven aquí, y trae tu cabello contigo

Katniss rodo los ojos y camino hacia el tocador donde Madge palmeaba la silla frente al mueble, se sentó en el y dejo que la rubia hiciera de las suyas en su cabello, lo que fuera le tenia completa confianza, solo se dejo hacer mientras la pregunta fundamental inundaba su cabeza ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo le decía lo de Peeta?

Es simple – pensó – solo dilo, ella entenderá y te ayudara. Confiada de ese pensamiento tomo aire y rebusco en su cabeza palabras adecuadas aunque no era buena con ellas, no importaba, dejo de buscar y decidida hablo

-Madge… - Sintió las manos suaves y agiles de la chica en su cabello desenredando la trenza

-Mmmm?...

-A… - se sintió cortada, frunció el ceño y trato de hallar la voz o las palabras, lo que sea que le faltara, aunque no dejaba de pensar en como reaccionaria Madge, no por que pensara que el chico le gustara, estaba segura que no, sino por que esa chica podía creer que lo mejor era dejarse ir en esos sentimientos que ella solo quería evitar por que no quería sufrir

-Solo suéltalo preciosa

-Es sobre Peeta…eh…bueno es complicado…

Madge abrió los ojos como platos aunque mantuvo la mirada en el cabello oscuro de Katniss, cerro los ojos con fuerza temerosa de oír lo que seguía ¿Habría dicho algo Peeta? ¿Se le habría declarado? No eso era imposible, dos días habían pasado desde que fueron a cenar a casa de ellos y desde entonces Katniss había estado con jaquecas por lo que no había modo de que se vieran o de que hablaran por que Katniss permanecía dormida o fingía hacerlo

-¿Peeta, que pasa con el? – Madge fingió calma y levanto la mirada sonriendo alzando las cejas picara - ¿Te gusta?

Noto como Katniss se ponía roja y bajaba la vista y ella casi quería gritar de felicidad por que sabía lo que eso significaba, la conocía demasiado, todo iba sobre ruedas, las cosas serian más fáciles. Katniss no respondió incomoda bajo la mirada y se maldijo por haberse delatado, confirmo sus sospechas al ver reflejada en el espejo la cara de completa felicidad que Madge se cargaba, se mordió el labio para luego continuar

-Eh…bueno, algo así – consciente de no poder negarlo decidió hacerlo menos importante – pero…

'Pero'.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda Madge borro su sonrisa, ahora si veía para donde iba esto, se había equivocado completamente 'pero' como detestaba esa palabra, siguió trabajando en el cabello de Katniss mientras la chica se decidía a hablar aunque no era necesario ella ya había entendido por donde iba. No quería nada, Katniss no quería nada con el chico rubio. Se sintió molesta al escuchar la confirmación por boca de Katniss 'solo amistad' ¿Pero por que? ¿Por qué negarse a ser feliz?

Las respuestas eran simples, era algo que en medio de sus planes no había contado realmente por que no podía ser posible, por que simplemente Katniss no sentía miedo. Maldito perro – insulto mentalmente a aquel chico – maldito, solo fue un accidente mas para su amiga y uno de los peores. Pero esto solo lo hacia una parte de su cerebro, otra parte escuchaba las palabras de Katniss, confirmando sus sospechas y haciéndola sentir impotente y furiosa; impotente por que no podía hacer nada por su amiga, nada que ella aprobara, por que sabia que si ella le daba una oportunidad; tal vez, solo tal vez todo se arreglaría

…

"¿Pero que se le va a hacer…?" El aire lo expulso por la nariz en un sonido de frustración, se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla con el pincel, olvidando que este estaba lleno de pintura, pero estaba demasiado absorto como para sentir aquella textura pegajosa en su cara; dejo el pincel en la mesita que tenia al lado, sobre los restos de pinturas y se rasco la cabeza poniendo un gesto divertido de exasperación al observar el cuadro frente a el.

Estaba seguro de que ese no era el efecto que deseaba era mucha luz, si eso era. Sonrió y tomo otro pincel llenándolo de pintura verde oscuro empezó a darle toques oscuros a algunas zonas, con cuidado alejándose de vez en cuando para observar los resultados con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los labios apretados volvió a pintar; dejándose absorber de nuevo por el diseño en el cuadro, por la imagen en su cabeza de cómo debería ser el resultado final, tan absorto que no se daba cuenta del paso del tiempo, ni tampoco en la persona que tocaba a su puerta

-Peeta…Peeta – La amortiguada voz de su hermana entro en el cuarto mientras los golpes seguían, ella dio un suspiro y frunció el ceño le daban ganas de entrar de sopetón y seguro que así se arruinaría lo que sea que este haciendo; dio otro suspiro mejor era no enojarlo tal vez si solo se iba y le decía a la 'visita' que el estaba ocupado se iría. Desecho la idea de nuevo, esa chica no se iría de aquí hasta hablar con el, hizo una mueca de desprecio hacia Annie que abajo esperaba que el rubio la recibiera

-Delly, ya entra si va a entrar – desde adentro escucho la voz de su hermano, no lo veía pero sabia que estaba sonriendo, abrió la puerta y entro con rapidez cerrando tras de si, el le daba la espalda, se acerco y echo un vistazo al cuadro, sonrió maravillada, siempre la sorprendía con esos cuadros. Levanto la vista hacia Peeta y no pudo evitar reírse de la cara del chico

-¿Qué es gracioso?

Ella lo vio con cariño y con la esquina del mandil que llevaba le limpio la barbilla el sonrió al darse cuenta

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tienes visita – la manera en que lo dijo le dejo claro que no eran visitas agradables para ella, seguramente Annie o Madge… ¡Madge! Debía verse con ella ahora

-Mierda, lo he olvidado

-¿Qué?

El chasqueo la lengua, y le puso la mano en la cabeza a Delly

-Gracias Dell, debo irme, volveré en rato – Ella cerro la boca, se recargo en la mesita de las pinturas y solo asintió sin expresión, lo observo salir a toda velocidad, un suspiro frustrado salió de sus labios; no lo entendía

Miro de nuevo el cuadro, si bien la maravillaba no podía dejar de pensar en aquel día, no lo entendía, tras todos esos años ella no entendía la fijación de su hermano en esa chica, no era linda, no era agradable, es mas ni siquiera vivía en el distrito y ahora solo estaba de paso ¿Y si lo lastimaba? _Hablas de lastimarlo mas de lo que ya hizo_…si, si lo lastima mas, no importara el la seguirá queriendo y yo seguiré sin entender. Por que no importa cuantas chicas hallan pasado por el, todas lindas, todas agradables, pero el nunca las miro como la mira a ella…

…

-Arréglalo con el

-¿Qué?

-Me oíste Katniss, tu debes hablar con el y dejarle claro las cosas

-Pero… ¡No! Madge si te digo a ti es por que…

Madge cogió aire, iba a decirlo, lo iba a hacer y tal vez eso detenía a Katniss, tal vez…

-A el le gustas Kat – Katniss abrió los ojos como platos, las palabra se le fueron, las ideas y todo pareció quedarse en nada.

Madge no alzo la voz solo se acerco a ella y le tomo de las manos, manos frías, miro su rostro, ojos amplios, sinceros y sorprendidos – Entonces, debes enfrentarlo y decirle que solo quieres amistad y si pregunta '¿Por qué?' le dices la verdad – Katniss abrió mas los ojos y negó con la cabeza, no hallaba las palabras en su interior pero Madge se adelanto – es hora Katniss, debes decirle la verdad…

No les dio tiempo a más, el timbre sonó con fuerza desde abajo. Madge sabia que esta vez si era el, ¿Cómo saldrían ahora las cosas?

-Puedes hacerlo ahora si quieres

-… - Katniss no hallaba su voz, se sintió palidecer ¿Qué diría? No la verdad, eso no, jamás… era humillante…

Madge se levanto y le apretó las manos suavemente a Katniss, quien solo la observaba, boqueando como un pez; salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la entrada principal. Katniss intento recordarse como respirar, no le diría nada.

No lo haría.

Se levanto del sillón y salió del cuarto tras Madge, lo mejor era irse y rápido, tal vez podía salir por la puerta de servicio

-Lamento haber tardado – la voz de el la detuvo antes de salir del pasillo _"Tu le gustas…"_ las palabras de Madge resonaron en su cabeza con fuerza, se acerco mas para poder mirar, en silencio con sus peculiares pasos pero siempre ocultándose en la pared cercana a las escaleras _"Tu le gustas" _¿Era en serio? Ella le vio la coronilla, el cabello rubio con luces por los rayos de sol de la ventana. Un cosquilleo familiar le invadió el abdomen, se llevo la mano al estomago asustada

_¿Y si esperas un poco más? Un poco mas no hará daño. _Sacudió la cabeza ante tales pensamientos ¿Que iba a hacer?

-Ah Peeta – Volvió a prestar atención a la charla de abajo – Katniss, ella quiere hablar algo contigo – se imagino a Madge mordiéndose el labio inferior – No estoy segura de que ah…bueno…

Madge bajo la voz evitando que el eco propagara sus palabras y llegasen a ella solo pudo ver como Peeta fruncía el ceño, reconoció ese aire preocupado en sus ojos ¿Era por ella? ¿Qué le diría Madge? Lo observo asentir con la cabeza. Estaba absorta analizando cada movimiento de el que no se fijo en el hecho de que el rubio había levantado la vista captándola ahí medio escondida de la pared, el le sonrió y levanto la mano para saludarla ocasionando que Madge se diera la vuelta sorprendida de ver ahí a Katniss y esta ultima que sonriera avergonzada por haber sido atrapada

-Iba bajando – Ella se acerco a Madge quedándose frente a Peeta no quiso analizar, no podía pensar concretamente quería dar ese chance, quería alejarse a toda velocidad – Quería preguntarte si te parece volver al bosque… ya sabes, luego de lo de los perros…

Observo de reojo a Madge que mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa su boca se estiraba en una sonrisa amplia, parecía llena de luz volvió su mirada al chico quien le sonreía con tranquilidad, ella volvió a sentir aquel vuelco en el estomago, ese movimiento que la hacia sentir frágil y vulnerable; ¿No podía ser firme? Quería huir lejos, quería permanecer ahí justo al lado de el

-Tal vez ¿me volverías a salvar?

Ella ahogo una risita y Madge rodo los ojos

-Si, ¿Por qué no? Además esta vez iremos todos…

* * *

**Hola otra vez!**

**Son las 23:14 pm así que si, aun es sábado xD para mi, espero lo hayan disfrutado, las cursivas entre lineas son recuerdos**

**Cualquier critica, comentario, sugerencia lo que quieran en un review :3**

**REVIEWS TIME**

**Riley92: **Hola otra vez! Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero este capitulo te guste también n_n ainsss esta Katniss retrocede y avanza pero ya ira mas atenta…

**Guest:**hahahahaha Sep estoy segura de que muchas amamos a Peeta, espero te guste este capi también, aunque no se ve mucho Peeta esta vez xD


	11. 10 Blue Sky

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son de la magnifica Suzanne Collins, mía solo es la loca idea**

**Hoy les vuelvo a recorda que tengan la página del polyvore abierta (si, si Koyuki ya hostiga)**

* * *

**X.- Blue Sky**

-¡Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción, que emoción!

Madge (M-3) daba saltitos en el cuarto de Katniss con las manos cerradas en puños y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro; Katniss (K-4) la observaba de reojo cada tanto con una sonrisita divertida, se había puesto mas alocada desde que les menciono que tal vez, solo tal vez pudiesen ir al lago, mientras daba una última revisión al contenido de su bolso y también al de Madge.

No solo Madge brincaba de la felicidad, Finnick estaba que no cabía de felicidad, lo escuchaban cantar, no muy bien, en la planta baja, escuchaban sus pasos y todo por que por fin podría nadar en lo que el llamaba verdadera agua (decía que el agua de las piscinas era cualquier cosa menos agua de verdad, de la suya) aunque últimamente se había hecho asiduo a la piscina, y solo Katniss sabia el verdadero motivo: Annie.

Desde que conocieron a la castaña ojos verdes, Finnick se veía diferente, parecía brillar, su sonrisa era mas ancha y parecía decir mas locuras, además se desaparecía cada tantos, Madge y Katniss suponían que a ver a Annie por que justo cuando el desaparecía Annie dejaba de estar disponible…

-No puedo creer que nos llevaras al lago – Madge se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama y quedarse viendo el cielo falso, Katniss hizo un sonidito entre el suspiro y el "mmmju"

La verdad es que lo dijo en un impulso, una de esas cosas que pasan cuando no hay un filtro cerebro-boca, una de esas cosas que ahora estaba segura, solo le sucedían si cierto rubio de ojos azul cielo se hallaba presente, dejo escapar otro suspiro casi resignándose a la idea apretó los labios y mientras observaba sus botas no pudo evitar el recordar

_-¿Al bosque? – Annie parecía visiblemente nerviosa ante la idea de ir a un lugar tan 'peligroso' _

_-Annie, Annie – Finnick le palmeo la cabeza con cariño – El bosque no es peligroso – Annie, Peeta, Madge y Katniss le dedicaron una diversidad de miradas desde la confusión hasta la incredulidad_

_-No dormiremos ahí – continuo Katniss – podemos regresar antes de que oscurezca completamente _

_-Pueden quedarse con nosotros – agrego Finnick, a lo que Katniss asintió _

_Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con el plan, o por lo menos en lo general pues no sabían a ciencia cierta que harían luego de cruzar la valla, Katniss balanceo entre sus dedos una galleta de las que Peeta había llevado; la galleta se veía perfecta y también sabia deliciosa, era como si el Chico del Pan hiciera magia con la repostería. Miro de forma discreta a su derecha, donde el se encontraba, "Bello…" fue todo lo que paso por su mente y no pudo evitar sentir ese temido cosquilleo en su estomago, cosquilleo que había venido con fuerza desde que Madge le dijo que a el gustaba de ella. _

_La ponía nerviosa esa sensación, ¿Cómo quitarla? _

_Se mordió los labios y volvió su mirada a el, pero esta vez ambos cruzaron sus miradas se sonrieron y las apartaron con rapidez; cada día ella descubría algo nuevo en esos ojos azules, ,azules como el cielo, ese cielo que había visto reflejado en la superficie del agua en el lago._

_El lago que su padre le había mostrado hace años y que jamás pudo olvidar como encontrarle, al reflejo del cielo en ese lago, ese azul veía en ese momento en la mirada de Peeta_

_-El lago… - apenas fue consciente de su voz escapándose, todos se giraron a ella_

_-¿Hablas en serio Kat? – Madge estaba sorprendida, sabia lo que el lago significaba para su amiga, y que nunca había ofrecido llevar a nadie, es mas no habían ido desde que el padre de Katniss murió_

_-Si, hablo en serio – Katniss sonrió, y una parte de su cerebro quiso analizarlo, quiso poner ese valioso filtro cerebro-boca pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no había nada que analizar – Podemos ir al lago a nadar_

…

Así que ahí estaba ella, con un traje de baño por ropa interior. Observo sus botas de nuevo deseando no haber mencionado el lago, seguía siendo especial para ella y nunca antes había llevado a completos extraños, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar como si estuviese cometiendo un error y su padre se fuera a molestar

-Ey Guapa, ¿Quieres un azucarillo? – Finnick le puso ante los ojos un pequeño azucarillo de color malva y ella no pudo evitar reírse – Tienes cara rara, así que endulza la vida nena

-Gracias Finn – Katniss cogió el dulce y lo llevo a su boca, el siempre vivía ofreciendo esos dulces

-¿Estas segura?, ya sabes del lago – Finnick volvió a preguntar lo mismo y Madge con un leve asentimiento dejo claro que ella tenia la misma duda

-Si, si – No quería retractarse, todos parecían emocionados ante la idea de ir a nadar y de todas formas, ellos no eran extraños, eran sus amigos y se merecían la confianza de ella – Mientras ya saben sea nuestro secreto no quiero…

-Lo sabemos Katniss, no te preocupes que nadie dirá nada… No es como si fuéramos a recordar su ubicación de todas maneras

…

Se puso la mochila al hombro y bajo las escaleras, se pregunto si habría problemas con su madre al salir, en realidad el solo había hablado con su padre, era el único que entendía. Para el hablar con su madre era como hablar con la pared, no escuchaba, no atendía nada más que lo que ella quería; era molesto, dolía hasta cierto punto y de ahí se convertía en algo sordo, el también se hacia sordo

-¿Adonde vas? – La voz de su madre lo interrumpió a media escalera, estaba ahí a cinco escalones de distancia en sentido contrario

-Tengo permiso de…

-Yo no te he permitido nada mocoso, sobre todo después de que volviste hasta la hora de trabajar – La mujer tenia las manos en la cintura, el ceño severamente fruncido e iba alzando la voz

-Como intentaba – Peeta hizo un fuerte énfasis en la palabra – decirte, mi padre me dio permiso, así que me voy

Siguió bajando los otros escalones pero la mujer le detuvo poniéndole un brazo en el hombro, el la miro expectante ¿lo golpearía? Ella no lo hacia desde que el se hizo mas fuerte y grande que ella, quizá pensaba que el le devolvería el golpe, pero que equivocada estaba si creía eso, acallo sus pensamientos y arqueo las cejas de forma involuntaria

-Vas a regresar a tu cuarto y bajaras para ayudar en el negocio, por que no eres más que un vago, en eso te has convertido, un maldito vago, siempre has sido un hijo mal agradecido y lo peor de esta familia…

-¿Mal agradecido? – Peeta interrumpió luego de dudar unos segundos, sintiendo como la furia crecía y se deslizaba por sus venas como veneno, era increíble para el que hubiese usado esa palabra, estaba bien, vago, mal hijo, imbécil, mocoso incluso maldito y otras peores; pero mal agradecido ¿Por qué? Y en todo caso ni que hubiera que agradecerle algo a ella ¿verdad?

Te trajo al mundo, te dio vida – una vocecita conciliadora lejana y demasiado suave trato de interponerse, pero si era eso lo que siempre le echaba en cara; el haberlo traído a este mundo

-¡Si! ¡No eres más que un mocoso mal nacido y mal agradecido, como si no te hubiera traído a este mundo! Tal vez nunca deb…

-¡Calla mujer! – El padre de Peeta la interrumpió, Peeta apenas fue consciente del hecho, se limitaba a observar a su madre, le dolían sus palabras pero no importaba no le iba a dar el gusto de ver que lo había lastimado – Ya vete hijo, se te hará tarde

Se limito asentir, su padre le dedico esa luminosa sonrisa que solo era para el, llena de cariño y amor por su hijo y como era esperado esa sonrisa hacia su efecto, lo hacia sentir mejor, solo un poco mejor; paso de largo a su madre y con un movimiento de mano se despidió de su padre, sintió un gracias atorado en la garganta pero siguió hacia la salida.

Antes de salir pudo escuchar los gritos de sus padres que empezaban como casi todos los días a discutir, se mordió el labio con fuerza, tuvo un ramalazo de temor por lo que fuera a suceder, no por su madre por que a estas alturas de algún modo le era algo indiferente, sino por su padre; el tan bueno con todos… miro hacia el interior del negocio, no podía ver a sus padres solo a Delly sentada ahí en el mostrador, con la expresión medio vacía, pensó que no habría problemas si la llevaba, aunque el quería salir corriendo de ahí, no podía dejarla escuchando esos gritos.

Le hizo señas desde afuera articulando algunas palabras, Delly frunció el ceño y luego con una sonrisa se señalo el oído y le despidió con la mano, Peeta entendió que tenia los audífonos puesto y seguramente sonaban a toda pastilla, le devolvió la sonrisa y camino a toda velocidad hacia el parque; no por que fuera tarde al contrario llevaba buen tiempo, pero la sensación de querer salir huyendo lo había vuelto a golpear. Llego al parque un poco exhausto por la rápida caminata, se seco la frente con la manga de la camisa y la enrollo para que quedara sobre su codo al igual que la otra, se quito la mochila de la espalda y deseo hacer lo mismo con todas las demás cosas miro al cielo y mentalmente agradeció la brisa suave de ese día

Apoyo los codos en sus rodillas, encorvándose un poco al final, miro el camino de piedras lisas del parque, rozando la grama verde y brillante claramente viva, la imagen de Katniss se le vino a la cabeza y también recordó el temor de perderla cuando Madge le dijo que ella quería hablar con el de algo serio, con aquella mirada triste y con el ceño fruncido mostrando su desacuerdo con lo que Katniss hacia; pero al final la chica de brillantes ojos grises solo hablo del bosque… Sonrió al recordar la tonta pregunta que le había hecho y como ella le había seguido el juego; lastimosamente e independientemente de ese momento o de cualquier otro que tuviesen la chica seguía alejada, como si algo la retuviera ¿Pero que?

-¡Ya llegamos! – La alegre voz de Madge y sus piernas se instalaron ante los ojos de Peeta, el levanto la cara poniendo una sonrisa sincera, ellos le habían caído en el mejor momento – Lamento que tardáramos nos desviamos para recoger a Annie…

-No hay problema

El grupo camino desde el parque hacia la pradera, se permitían las visitas a ciertas zonas del bosque pero el camino por el que Katniss los llevaría era restringido solo por el hecho de que al parecer nunca habían dado con el lago; caminaban con cierta rapidez impacientes por llegar.

-Esperen un segundo… - Katniss puso su bolso en las manos de Madge y se atravesó sin problemas la valla rota luego una a una fue pasando las mochilas de los demás y con el pie y una mano abrió un poco mas el agujero para que los demás pasasen – Vamos pececillo, tu puedes

No pudo evitar reírse por que a Finnick, siendo de mayor altura que todos ellos, le costo mas pasar cuando se desdoblo ya al otro lado de la vaya le propino un ligero empujón a Katniss susurrándole sus "ya veras". Esperaron que Katniss cubriese el agujero y poniéndose al frente los guio

-Tengan cuidado… - decía de vez en cuando mientras intentaba aguzar so oído y escuchar mas allá de la banal platica que se traían por si acaso aparecía algún animal, se desvió un poco del camino y se acerco a un árbol hueco mientras los demás la observaban y del extrajo un arco y un carcaj flechas

-¿Eso viniste a buscar hoy en la madrugada? – Madge le sostuvo la bolsa mientras ella se ponía al hombro las armas y asentía

-No sabia si alguien los había encontrado en todo este tiempo, pensé en decirte que los sacaras pero no sabía si darías con el árbol

Prosiguieron con su caminata mientras Finnick animaba el ambiente con cancioncillas que cambiaba para hacerla divertidas haciéndolos reír a todos

-Finn deja los azucarillos, deliras – Katniss alzo la voz para hacerse oír por sobre la voz de Finnick voz que alborotaba a los sinsajos y no parecía que fuese un agradable alboroto

-Canta tu cariño, te adoraran – Finnick se rio a sabiendas de que a la chica no le gustaba cantar

-Olvídalo pececillo… - Katniss miro al frente con un puchero esperando que nadie le pidiera cantar, pero lamentablemente no fue así

-¡Canta! –animo Madge

-¡Si que cante! – secundaron Annie y Peeta, ella con curiosidad el deseoso de oír otra vez su dulce voz en una canción, de contemplar como los pájaros guardaban silencio para escucharla y los sinsajos luego la imitaban

Pronto empezaron a corear un "canta" y Katniss hundía los hombros y se mordía los labios, nunca le gustaba ceder a la presión pero aquello parecía demasiado

-¡Ya! Bueno, ¡Pero solo una! – los señalo a todos, respiro profundo y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, caminaban lento ahora disfrutando el paisaje y el momento, Katniss rebusco en su memoria una canción y solo pudo pensar en aquella nana que le cantaba a Prim cuando estaba mas pequeña o incluso hasta hace poco cuando alguna pesadilla la asolaba

_**En lo más profundo del prado, bajo el sauce_

_Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

_Recuesta tu cabeza y cierra tus adormilados ojos_

_Y cuando los abras de nuevo, el sol estará en el cielo._

_Aquí es seguro, aquí es cálido_

_Aquí las margaritas te protegen de cualquier daño_

_Aquí tus sueños son dulces y mañana se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

_En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,_

_Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna._

_Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,_

_Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor._

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará**_

Peeta escucho en silencio, como los demás presentes, como las aves, como el bosque entero que parecía haber quedado en una especie de pausa encantado por la vos de la chica de la trenza, seguía siendo una vos casi mágica, no podía quitar esa sonrisa estúpida de su rostro que solo ella podía causarle; se perdió en la canción, se dejo ir en ese barco de paz y tranquilidad, apenas fue consciente de cómo la vos de Katniss dio paso a la melodía que los sinsajos emulaban.

Llegaron a un claro, uno diferente del de la vez anterior según observo Peeta, el calor les anunciaba que era cerca de mediodía, tras la canción de Katniss todos se habían mantenido en un cómodo silencio, se acomodaron bajo un frondoso árbol disfrutando de la sombra

-Iré a buscar leña, para que cocinemos – Katniss, se puso en pie luego de un momento de descanso

-Voy contigo – Peeta se puso en pie, Katniss dudo por dos segundos antes de asentir, ¿Cómo iba a excusar una negativa de su ayuda? Pero no quería quedarse a solas con Peeta, ¿y se dejaba de pensar totalmente como a veces solía pasarle con el?

Caminaron en silencio, o por lo menos no hablaron por que Katniss acababa de descubrir que Peeta era mas que ruidos a la hora de caminar en el bosque ¿Cómo no lo había oído antes?... claro todos los demás también eran ruidosos ahí en ese lugar, parecía que cada rama se metía bajo sus pies y provocaba estruendos. Comenzaron a recoger las ramas, delgadas gruesas de cualquier tamaño y las acomodaban en un solo montón

-Déjame a mi – Peeta y Katniss se agacharon al mismo tiempo para recoger las ramas acumuladas, ambos quedaron frente a frente con sus caras separadas solo por centímetros, centímetros que Peeta deseaba reducir a cero, centímetros que Katniss, que otra vez sufría de una especie de bipolarización en sus ideas, deseaba alargarlos y convertirlos en metros y a la vez deseaba reducirlos con rapidez.

Ambos se observaron con detenimiento y se detenían en los labios del otro, esperando no ser descubiertos; Katniss se mordió el labio inferior con las mejillas tintadas de rosa al darse cuenta de cómo deseaba esos labios color rosa pálido del rubio; Peeta deseo ser el quien mordiera esos labios de un tono al que no podía poner nombre ni rosas, ni frambuesa solo se sabia ese tono de memoria y amaba como se veían; subieron la mirada de nuevo y se observaron a los ojos intentando adivinar algo en sus miradas.

El aprecio ese hermoso tomo gris, brillante como piedras preciosas, amplios, sinceros incapaces de decir una mentira. Ella se perdió en esos ojos azules, azules como el cielo sobre su cabeza, llenos de vida, de luz, que dejaban ver sus secretos, que no parecían mentirles, quería ahogarse en ese azul tan reconfortante.

El intento decirle todo lo que sentía en una mirada, ella perdida en sus ojos observo una pequeña verdad, se asusto, se sintió feliz, confundida pero no podía apartar su mirada, sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, como sus músculos parecían destensarse cuando te quitas algo pesado de encima y te estiras

Quería darle una oportunidad a esos ojos azul cielo, a ese chico que parecía tan amable, tan bueno, que la hacia sentir tan diferente, que lograba que ese temido cosquilleo se multiplicara por cientos

Claro que quería hacerlo ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza! Digo, el colgarlo hasta tan tarde D: tuve un poco de carga extra en esta semana y aunque no es excusa, bueno igual les digo, espero entiendan y que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy :3 **

**Por cierto hoy les debo el fragmento que suelo poner al principio :P  
**

**REVIWESSS!**

**AHutcherson:** Tu review me encanto :D, que bueno que te guste tanto y es genial el saber que te leeré mas seguido. Y ya ves que Katniss es normalmente un poco lenta para estas cosas pero esta vez no solo es eso ya tuvo su desilusión amorosa y mas y pues bueno… ya sabrás tú también xD se acerca el momento de la verdad cha cha cha! (música de misterio). Muchas gracias por tu review! Besacos!

**Riley92:** Acá esta! Espero lo disfrutes y tu espera haya valido la pena :3


	12. 11 Paradise Place

**N/A: Lamento la horribvle demora pero esta vez si tengo excusa y es que aunque suene a mentira mi internet murio el viernes a la noche y hasta ahora no he podido hacer nada, de hecho estoy en un ciber... En serio lo lamento mucho D: espero me perdonen.  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son de la magnifica Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos **

**Otra vez les recuerdo que abran la pagina de Polyvore (ya debo estarlas hostigando xD) y también les pido que no quieran matarme ahorita, solo lean tranquilitos y tranquilitas hasta el final, luego deciden si me mataran o no**

* * *

**XI.- Paradise Place**

* * *

Así que aquí estoy ahora, estoy mirando ahora

Mis pies flotan, y nunca toque el suelo ahogándome en tus brazos

La ansiedad sale… Así que ven y vuela conmigo...

**Insite; Wonderland**

* * *

Ella dio un paso atrás, atolondrada por el rumbo de sus ideas, mentiras no eran pero no podía evitar sentirse consternada por la rapidez con que había llegado esa verdad, lo miro confundida, todo por que el estaba demasiado cerca, todo por que se dejo ir en esa mirada dulce.

Pero si quería esa oportunidad, claro que si la quería.

El la observaba confundido y el ceño se le fruncía ligeramente, ella tuvo el impulso de extender su brazo y quitar esas arruguitas, sonrió divertida por ese deseo y el solo se veía mas confundido

-No frunzas el ceño – ella se puso el índice en su propia entre ceja y luego sin analizarlo extendió ese mismo brazo hacia el ceño de el dándole unos suaves golpecitos a los que el sonrió como solo lo hacia con ella, intento tomarle la mano pero ella fue mas rápida y la quito – vamos los otros están esperando

Se dio la vuelta y camino de regreso al claro con el sonido del andar de Peeta tras de ella, en algún punto cuando ya podían oír nuevamente las voces de los demás el se detuvo

-Katniss…

Ella se giro y volvió a sonreírle – luego hablamos – fue todo lo que ella dijo

…

-¿Entonces crees que las galletas nunca subirán?

Finnick miraba con una ceja alzada y divertido a Peeta, aun estaban disfrutando las ultimas migajas de un buen almuerzo al aire libre y hacia unos minutos el cobrizo había decidido hacerlos participes de una pequeña incógnita que lleva rato procesando y es que el se preguntaba si en algún momento las galletas siempre serian tan cómodas económicamente hablando, Katniss consideraba eso una duda completamente estúpida pero no podía evitar que le hiciera gracia, estaba acostumbrada a esos lapsos muy Finnick

-Ya te dije que no Finn, joder hombre – Annie se adelanto a Peeta con el ceño fruncido y un ligero puchero – eso es ilógico, completamente

-Ay Annie, a veces eres tan ingenua… - Finnick le dio una sonrisa cariñosa y divertida a la vez y Katniss ya podía sentir la locura encima, pero Annie se limito a mirarlo confundida y ni Madge ni Peeta pudieron evitar sonreír – Tu no sabes lo que podría pasar en 18 o 28 años mas adelante, como por ejemplo ¿Qué tal si se acaban nuestras fuentes de energía, y nos vemos obligados a utilizar galletas como combustible? ¿Te imaginas, los autos impulsados por galletas?

Un silencio casi ominoso se hizo entre los presentes, todos miraban a Finnick con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa como si a el acabara de salirle una segunda cabeza ante sus propios ojos y sucesivamente una sonora carcajada por parte de Peeta desencadeno las demás, risas casi histéricas hacían que todos se sacudieran incluyendo a Finnick, las risas siguieron por unos minutos mas y disminuían sin poder acabar del todo, se rieron hasta que lo único que podían sentir era un dolor en el estomago y las risas fallaban para convertirse en pequeños jadeos en busca de aire

-Si, claro – Peeta no pudo evitar que su imaginación trabajara extra ante la hipótesis de Finnick, así como no pudo evitar decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza puso una mano en el antebrazo de Madge y hablo de manera cómica – Disculpe, su auto funciona a base de galletas de avena, galletas con chispa de chocolate, que permítame decirle es el mejor sistema ya que tiene inyección automática de choco chispas extra o utiliza el de galletas cremosas

-Cremosas – continuo Madge fingiendo un acento Capitolino – Crema de fresas, es un nuevo modelo, aunque me preocupan las disputas entre los "Galleteros Unidos" y la "Republica Soberana de Oreos"

-¡Vivan las Oreos! – Saltaron Katniss y Finnick

-Puaj, Oreos –Annie hizo mala cara, ganándose unas miradas sorprendidas de Katniss y Finnick - Yo soy Galletera y atento contra ustedes y sus galletas dizque naturales

Otro coro de risas se hizo presentes, Katniss imagino a agentes de la paz con una bandera de Oreos, lanzando sus cascos emocionados y por otro lado se imagino a otros agentes con una bandera en la que había una enorme galleta de avena y de paso rellena

-Nosotros los "Oreanos" no permitiremos atentados contras nuestras galletas naturales – Finnick enfatizo la ultima palabra levantando su dedo índice y la barbilla

-¿Y que harán para detenernos? – Madge intervino cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

-Les lanzaremos relleno súper especial con nuestras oreozookas – intervino Peeta, Madge y Annie le dirigieron una mirada de fingida traición

-Traidor… - Madge le sonrió con malicia y dirigió la mirada a Katniss y luego la regreso a el señalándolo de paso con el dedo índice, señalando de algún modo el favoritismo del rubio; Annie se puso una mano en la boca apara acallar una nueva carcajada y Peeta sintió un cierto calor en las mejillas, pero no bajo la mirada al contrario puso los ojos en blanco

-Es que la Oreos prevalecerán

-Te recuerdo cariño – continuo Madge – que tu vendes galletas y no Oreos precisamente

Ambos se miraban desafiantes con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios

-Y así se inicia una nueva guerra mundial – puntualizo Katniss levantando los brazos y encogiéndose de hombros continuo – de todas formas sus "chokozookas" no podrán con nuestras "oreozookas" y nuestro tanques Oreo

Con su ultimo comentario la conversación general, si así podía llamársele a eso se dividió y Madge, Annie y Peeta se enfrascaron en otra de esas cosas conocidas como delirios, Katniss viéndolos se hizo la loca promesa de no volver a darles pato, los patos no le agradaban mucho y esto confirmaba sus teorías, volvían loca a la gente hasta estando muertos y bien asados

-Patos… - murmuro suavemente, con un deje de desdén

-Te encantan – la voz de Finnick la hizo girarse, le sonrió con sarcasmo y el se acomodo contra el tronco del árbol

-Adoro comerlos – ella puso una mirada de asesina loca y ambos se rieron

-Venias muy contenta de recoger leños ¿te hallaste oro bajo las ramas mustias y secas? –Finnick hablaba bajito y Katniss se ruborizo al recordar lo cerca que había estado de Peeta, aparto la vista de Finnick y sin poder evitarlo la desvió hacia Peeta que se hallaba de espaldas a ella, movimiento que Finnick siguió y solo sonrió con picardía – Tal vez te chocaste con la cara de Mellark ¿Ah que no?

-Claro que no – Katniss a duras penas pudo mantener la voz baja mientras sentía su cara arder, por que de hecho estuvo muy cerca

Finnick se rio a carcajada suelta señalándole la cara para luego unir sus dedos índices indicando que ahí había algo

-No me mientas llamita mira que…

-Katniss – la voz de Madge interrumpió a Finnick y Katniss nuevamente le agradeció mentalmente por salvarla, pero la rubia observo el tono bermellón de Katniss y sonrió divertida, Katniss miro a otro lado esperando que ese rojo se fuese – te iba a preguntar si iríamos al lago…

-Si, por supuesto – Katniss se puso en pie, feliz de dejar el tema – vamos

…

Tan cerca, tan cerca y entonces ella da un paso atrás; Peeta no podía apartar de su cabeza lo sucedido, no lo entendía. Por un instante Katniss parecía estar más cerca de él, más cerca de todo, pero ella volvió a alejarse. Era frustrante… frustrante.

Soltó un suspiro casi exasperado por todo eso, su cerebro medio frustrado se revelo contra el y volvió a revivir el rostro de Katniss tan cerca del suyo, sus oscuras y abundantes pestañas, no muy largas pero tampoco cortas, era como si tuvieran el largo perfecto para hacer ese detalle de ella tan…tan…tan precioso o bello ¿Cuál palabra era mejor?, la forma de sus labios, el inferior un poco mas grande que el superior, pero no demasiado para hacerlos desproporcionados o extraños y la forma en como se estiraban en esa bella sonrisa, tan sincera o la forma en que sus ojos brillaban ahí tan cerca de el, otra vez volvió a sus labio y la forma en como se mordía el labio inferior, ya se había fijado en que hacia eso de vez en cuando y que también le gustaba, pero ahí tan cerca…No supo como diablos hizo para no írsele encima

-Adelántate – La voz de Madge lo trajo de su ensueño, confundiéndolo pues no captaba en absoluto adonde quería llegar ella, ella rodo los ojos y le dio un leve empujón en la base de la espalda causando que el diera dos o tres pasos y le señalo la espalda de Katniss que iba un poco mas adelante, pero no demasiado como para que en unos pasos mas el le diera alcance. Luego Madge se dedico a darle un empujoncito a Annie hacia el lado contrario donde Finnick iba a la cola del grupito, sonrió ya que Annie capto más rápido la indirecta

Se sintió satisfecha con esos pequeños actos, lamentaba no poder enfocarse de lleno en Annie, así como iba a lamentar no poder dejarla a solas con Finnick, pero Peeta y Katniss eran su proyecto mayor y en el lago iba a intentar de todas para que esos se la pasaran juntos. De ahí en medio de los otros se dedico a observar tras sus lentes de sol los movimientos de Peeta y las reacciones de Katniss, había regresado muy sonriente de recoger leña y aunque tenia ideas no podía bajar su arco de Cupido

Peeta dio unos largos pasos hasta situarse al lado de la castaña, la cual giro su rostro hacia el aparentemente sorprendida, el rubio le regalo una sonrisa y ella se la regreso, volvieron a mirar al frente en un cómodo silencio o eso era lo que Katniss sentía pero Peeta en realidad no encontraba palabras, por primera vez en su vida quizá, para sacar el tema de los "leños" como el había decidido denominarlo en honor a ese puño de leños que los acercaron de algún extraño modo, por que aunque no le pareciera algo había pasado ahí en ese trocito de bosque, algo que había hecho que Katniss lo viese diferente ¿se habría dado cuenta de lo que el intentaba decirle en silencio? Y si lo hizo ¿fue por eso que se alejo? Sintió una pequeña ola de ansiedad al pensar en eso. No podía ser por eso, no podía permitirse el pensar de esa manera ¿Y si ella sentía lo mismo que el? Y si era realmente así, ¿Por qué se alejo? ¿Sera por eso que oculta? Seguro la habían lastimado antes, eso tenia lógica pero ¿Cuál era la verdad de todas esas suposiciones?

-No sabia que usabas el arco… - el dejo ir aquella escueta frase en busca de conversación, ya no quería seguir analizando aquello, podría morirse ahí mismo de la ansiedad de no saber aunque le pareció estúpido el haber dicho precisamente esa frase para comenzar

-Mi padre me enseño, no era buena pero seguí practicando – ella sonrió como recordando algo agradable – en el cuatro retaba a Finnick a que podía pescar mas peces que el con su tridente

-¿Ganabas?

Ella frunció el ceño pensándose la repuesta y el no pudo evitar levantar el brazo y darle un ligero toque con el dedo índice en el entrecejo

-Tú tampoco frunzas el ceño, la verdad es que lo frunces mucho y te ves mas bonita si no lo frunces – el tenia una sonrisa en los labios y como reacción recibió un ceño aun mas fruncido por parte de Katniss que no sabia si sentirse alagada u ofendida por aquellas palabras el ensancho su sonrisa ante la reacción de ella que le pareció algo cómica - ¿ves? No lo frunzas Kat

El volvió a tocarle el entrecejo y esta vez no solo fue ese pequeño contacto del principio, se dedico a trazar ligeramente el camino que marcaba esa arruguita entre las cejas de ella sin darse cuenta que se habían detenido, sintiéndose ligeramente separado de todo de todos, como si hubiesen entrado en algún mundo donde solo ellos dos existían . Katniss se quedo ahí suspendida entre el roce de el y las reacciones que ello generaba en su piel, sentía las mejillas calientes y del punto que el tocaba parecían salir una especie de pequeñas corrientes eléctricas dispersándose, trato de no perderse en esas sensaciones, pero luego se dio cuenta que quizá hace mucho estaba perdida esperando algún roce y esta era la señal de salida, la señal de que debía seguir. El era su luz en la oscuridad.

-¡Lago! – la voz y el cuerpo de Finnick, que casi los paso llevando los hicieron saltar literalmente apartándolos, trayéndolos de regreso al bosque; Katniss maldijo a Finnick aun sin procesar realmente lo que sucedía, para luego darse cuenta que en efecto ya habían llegado al lago

-¡Lago! – la voz y el cuerpo de Finnick, que casi los paso llevando los hicieron saltar literalmente apartándolos, trayéndolos de regreso al bosque; Katniss maldijo a Finnick aun sin procesar realmente lo que sucedía, para luego darse cuenta que en efecto ya habían llegado al lago

-Si van a adelantarse demasiado avisen – Madge tenia los brazos en jarras aparentemente enojada pero al pasarles les dedico una sonrisa cómplice, como si les guardara algún secreto

Los cuatro acomodaron las cosas a unos cuantos metros del lago y Finnick no se la pensó dos veces, empezó a quitarse el pantalón y la camisa y salió corriendo entre salto y salto para de un rápido salto zambullirse gritando "¡Azucarilloooo!" y finalmente perderse en el agua causando risas en los chicos; casi de inmediato lo siguió Peeta dejando a las chicas solas mientras ellos buceaban en el agua.

-¿Y? – Madge y Annie preguntaron a la vez, observando detenidamente a Katniss quien empezaba a darse cuenta que seria sometida a una especie de tercer grado, deseo haberse zambullido detrás de los chicos

-Y ¿Qué? – Se jugo la carta de la desentendida aunque sabia que le duraría nada

-Sabes de que Kat – Annie puso los ojos en blanco – no te hagas te gusta

-No se de que hablan - lo intento de nuevo pero ya se sentía torturada

-De Peeta de quien más – insto Madge en voz baja y mirando por sobre el hombro de Katniss por si alguno de los chicos salían del lago y sonrió con suficiencia al ver de reojo como Katniss enrojecía ¿Algún día dejaría de sonrojarse por estas cosas?

-Pfff – Katniss intento restarle importancia con ese ruidito – La caminata les ha hecho mal

Sin decir más empezó a sacarse la camiseta, pasándola por sobre su cabeza y luego se hizo un moño en el cabello, ya que se había deshecho la trenza luego de comer, observo a las chicas en las misma condiciones de ropa que ella y supo al verlas que no se había acabado el interrogatorio

-Por favor – rogo – déjenlo para mas tarde, hay un bonito lago ahí – señalo a sus espaldas y les dio una cara de perrito apaleado intentando convencerlas, al parecer cedieron por que no dijeron nada mas y continuaron, las tres, desvistiéndose para quedar en traje de baño

Katniss (K-5) se miro a si misma bajando la mirada, obteniendo un primer plano de su escote y por consiguiente de sus pechos, en su mente volvió a recordar como hace años esta clase de ropa la incomodaba totalmente, haciéndola sentir algún tipo de vergüenza pero ahora tras años de vivir en el distrito cuatro esa vergüenza había desaparecido y le parecía de lo mas normal estar así; observo a Madge (M-4) tan cómoda atándose el cabello, nunca la había visto incomoda en lo que fuera que usase y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el traje de Annie (Annie 01), era como justo para ella, parecía incluso verse mas inocente e ingenua de lo que ya era. Se dio la vuelta mirando el algo pudo ver no muy lejos de la orilla una cabecita rubia moviéndose y volviendo a sumergirse para reaparecer un poco mas adelante sin pensárselo tomo carrerilla y salto justo antes de que los dedos de sus pies tocaran agua para zambullirse justo adonde Peeta se dirigía, al salir del agua observo con una enorme sonrisa como el chico intentaba no ahogarse con el agua que había entrado a sus pulmones por el sobresalto que tuvo y solo logro que la castaña se riera a mandíbula suelta de su situación.

Peeta la observo reír y deseando algo de venganza con una mano le lanzo agua, haciéndola ahogar un grito y luego toser por el agua que entro en su nariz y el no pudo evitar reír. Ambos se observaron en silencio y sin mediar más palabra empezaron a lanzarse agua como dos niños pequeños. En algún punto Peeta se sumergió y ahí bajo el agua abrió los ojos para tomar el tobillo de Katniss y hundirla con el; ambos se miraron ahí bajo el agua cristalina ella lo empujo suavemente con una sonrisa en los labios iba a volver a subir pero el la sujeto de un hombro y le señalo un pequeño grupo de peces de colores vivos que se encontraban a la distancia moviéndose como uno solo, volvieron a mirarse y observaron como las burbujas del aire en sus pulmones subían en el agua y volvieron a subir para reírse, unas risas limpias y salidas de ese mundo único en el que se sentían ahí, solos o casi; pero apenas eran conscientes de las voces de los demás.

Nadaron un poco mas pero siempre cerca el uno del otro y Katniss tuvo la sensación de los campos de gravedad y como las cosas eran atraídos y giraban alrededor de estos; así se sentía ahí con el como si ambos giraran en torno al otro como dos campos magnéticos atrayéndose. Katniss se detuvo un momento y tomando a Peeta de la muñeca se hundió con el, deseaba decirle lo que le pasaba, deseaba que el supiera como su sola presencia la hacia sentir tranquila, quería contarle lo que Madge le conto, pero deseaba que el se lo dijera. Pero nada de eso podía salir de sus labios se quedaba atorado en su garganta, odiaba esa impotencia.

Se observaron ahí bajo el agua y se sonrieron, Peeta deslizo su mano hasta logara entrelazar sus dedos con los de Katniss, ella bajo la vista y observo esa unión su sonrisa se amplio sus mejillas se tintaron de rosa y se acerco mas a el, en ese momento un pececito demasiado atrevido o demasiado tonto se cruzo frente a sus ojos y siguió con rapidez ellos apretaron los labios para no dejar salir el aire en una carcajada, por que no querían subir aun, querían permanecer en esa pequeña burbuja que tenían ahí, volvieron a mirarse fijamente, dejándose ir Katniss se impulso hacia adelante ayudada por Peeta quien le tomo el hombro para estabilizarla y presiono sus labios contra los de el besándose lentamente, sintiendo como una especie de corriente eléctrica descendiente la recorría y se expandía a cada célula de su ser provocando un alboroto en sus emociones y un calor, una especie de fuego totalmente nuevo se encendía en su interior, creciendo a cada segundo.

La falta de aire se hacia totalmente insoportable y lentamente se vieron obligados a separarse de ese dulce sabor mezcla del agua del lago y de los labios del otro, sin miramientos subieron a la superficie aun tomados de la mano y tomaron aire de forma casi agitada mientras se miraban fijamente, Katniss descubrió que le gustaba demasiado esa sonrisa que tenia el en ese momento, una sonrisa llena de luz que combinaba con esa mirada llena de afecto y amor, así la miraba el haciéndola sentir segura, feliz, amada. Ella le apretó la mano bajo el agua y tomando todo el oxigeno posible se volvieron a sumergir para repetir aquel beso y al salir se volvían a sonreír como si ocultaran un gran secreto.

…

¿Podía gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que estaba? No sabia, solo podía sentirse en una burbuja de total felicidad ni siquiera sentía sus pies tocar el suelo, ni tampoco podía escuchar a los otros; solo era consciente de la presencia de Katniss ahí recostada en una toalla a su lado con los lentes de sol sobre la cabeza mientras los cinco observaban el atardecer cayendo sobre el agua que parecía arder en llamas con ese naranja que tanto le gustaba

-Es hermoso – Escucho la voz de Annie embelesada con el cielo, un murmullo de aprobación en general se escucho

El sintió el roce de los dedos de Katniss sobre el dorso de su mano, un roce pequeño y el le acaricio los dedos también sin tomarle la mano solo las ligeras y agradables caricias que generaban sus delgados dedos sobre la blanca piel de el.

Era feliz, mas que feliz se sentía en un lugar paradisiaco.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa mis guapas personitas :D**

Hoy les vengo tempranito, tempranito ¿les gusto? ¿Dijeron por fin? Díganme quiero saber que les pareció este capi, seguro que quisieron matarme de buenas a primeras xD hahahahaha pero les dije que tuvieran paciencia que valdría la pena.

**En serio espero que les haya gustado mucho a todos, estoy feliz, feliz como Peeta por que por fin tendrán su momento de amor y felicidad, se vienen unos muy románticos :3 y POR QUE EL VIERNES CUMPLIÓ AÑITOS ****EL MAS GUAPO, LINDO, GRACIOSO, LINDO (YA LO DIJE?), GENIAL Y SEXY ACTOR ¡JOSH HUTCHERSON!**** CUMPLIÓ 20 AÑITOS ASÍ QUE FELIZ CUMPLE DE NUEVO PARA EL. Y les tengo una VISUALIZACION espero les guste, pretendo pintarla pero me da miedito arruinarla pero ya veremos, si la pinto también se las enseñare: **

** : / / i1 19 . photobucket albums / o15 6 / dani _ potter 15 / DS C01 490 _ zpsd bf2 8b 38 . jpg**

**Díganme que les pareció ¿si? **

Por otro lado quiero agradecerles a todos los que me leen y me dejan reviews y también a los que me leen en silencio a todos les doy las gracias muchas gracias. Nos leemos la próxima semana

**HORA REVIEW**

**Riley92: **Yeeeey! Me alegra que pienses que valió la pena la larga espera que te toco hacer, este capi a mi me encanta espero que a ti te guste mucho también :D La cosa se pone happy para los chicos

**AHutcherson: **Tu seguro me quisiste matar al iniciar el capi xD hahahahaha pero espero haya compensado eso :3 yo también deseo un beso de Peeta o de Hutcherson por mas no haber un Peeta lol

**Julia: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero este te guste igual. Gracias por leer espero verte la próxima semana


	13. 12 Tu y Yo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son de la magnifica Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos **

**Otra vez les recuerdo que abran la pagina de Polyvore (ya debo estarlas hostigando xD)**

* * *

**XII.- Tú y Yo**

Maybe it's hard

When you feel like

You're broken and scarred

Nothing feels right

But when you're with me

I'll make you believe

That I've got the key

Maroon 5; Moves Like Jagger

* * *

_-¿Me salvarías de nuevo?_

Ella recordó esas palabras de el mientras deslizaba suavemente el índice por sobre sus labios recordando la sensación de los labios de Peeta sobre los suyos, una sonrisa idiota, últimamente solo de esas podía sacar, apareció en su rostro ¿Ella salvarle? Si el supiera que realmente la salvada era ella, el la había sacado de esa zanja donde cómodamente se había metido para revolcarse en sus recuerdos malos. Ahora, ahora solo quería disfrutar de esa luz que el brindaba a sus días y disfrutar de esas sensaciones que el provocaba; era increíble como en un par de días ella había experimentado toda una gama de nuevas sensaciones; ni una sola podía ser comparada con las que había sentido de antes y es que aquellas sensaciones incluso no eran tantas como estas, estas eran mas que nuevas eran grandes y si antes las había sentido, estaba segura de que ahora eran multiplicadas por miles, como ese cosquilleo en su estomago, nunca se iba lo sentía cada vez que lo miraba, cada vez que se tomaban de la mano y explotaba haciendo estragos en ella cuando se besaban.

También estaba ese fuego que jamás había experimentado, un fuego que crecía y crecía cuando se besaban haciéndola desear más y más de él, era una especie de sed o de hambre que no se aplacaba solo iba en aumento como lo que sentía por el, que crecía cada día, ¿seria amor?

Amor… que palabra, había demasiado en ella para solo tener cuatro letras ¿Y si no era amor? ¿Si volvía a ser lastimada? Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, se reprendió por dudar de Peeta, el no era como Gale, ni por cerca, Peeta si la quería… necesitaba creerse esas palabras o ella lastimaría a Peeta

-¡Señora Mellark! – Madge se lanzo directa a la cama justo al lado de Katniss - ¿Cómo estas eh, traviesa?

-No me digas así – Katniss no pudo evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran – No hemos hablado sobre nada, no somos nada en realidad

-Esta bien, hagamos un examen rápido

Madge se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y Katniss también justo frente a ella

-¿Te gusta?

-Si

-¿Te sientes cómoda con el?

-Mucho

-¿Sientes que te quiere?

-Otra vez, si

-¿Tu lo quieres?

-… Creo que si…

-Bien…es algo ¿Quieres que haya algo?

-Si

-Entonces llámalo –Madge le tendió el teléfono de la mesita – llámalo y hablen, han pasado dos días no pueden seguir sobre la nada

-No hemos seguido; nos…

-Nosotros no nos hemos visto – Madge alzo la mano para callar a su amiga, era increíble que considerara que ella no se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba

-Han salido estos dos días, me acabas de confirmar que no han hablado sobre lo que sienten y deben hacerlo

Katniss boqueo como pez fuera del agua, ¿Cómo sabia? Se dio cuenta de nuevo que su mejor amiga podía resultar una caja de sorpresas, frunció los labios en un puchero y tomo el teléfono, marco el numero de la panadería y ante la sonrisa de Madge y el sonido de los tonos del teléfono preparo mentalment4e que le diría a Peeta mientras pedía que no contestara la madre del chico

-¿Diga? – La voz del padre de Peeta salió a encuentro de los pensamientos de Katniss

-Señor Mellark, habla Katniss ¿Se encuentra Peeta?

-Si por supuesto, ya te atiende – Katniss suspiro y otra vez volvió a pensar que decir, parecía mas fácil cuando Madge no estaba ahí al lado

-¿Diga?

-Peeta…

-¡Katniss, hola! – Era increíble como la voz de el podía destilar esa alegría, la palabra amor volvió a su cabeza

-¿Podemos vernos ahora?

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado?

-Donde tú quieras, hoy te toca elegir

-¿Te apetece la pradera? Estaba pensando en ir a pintar

-Yo no pinto Peeta

-Yo si y podríamos probar tu habilidad ¿entonces?

-Esta bien, nos vemos en la tarde ¿vale?

-Vale

-…

-No cuelgas –Peeta volvió a hablar

-Cuelga tú

-No

-Si, hazlo, yo marque – Katniss frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que hacían – esta bien…yo cuelgo… - se quedo ahí en silencio durante un minuto mas, consciente de que Peeta estaba aun al otro lado de la línea ¿en serio estaba haciendo esto? Otra diferencia más

…

Peeta colgó el teléfono al escuchar el tono, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro volvió al trabajo. Su padre lo observo en silencio y no pudo evitar sonreír; ese niño jamás había perdido la sonrisa, bajo ninguna circunstancia y ahora, sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado, parecía no solo feliz, parecía brillar

-¿saldrás? – pregunto el, aun sabiendo la respuesta

-Si, pero hasta la tarde

-Eso quiere decir ¿sales con Katniss Everdeen?

-…

¿Qué iba a decir Peeta?, habían salido solos e independientes del cuidado de los otros por estos dos días pasados, días en los cuales habían hablado de todo y de nada, parte de esa nada era que no habían hablado sobre los términos de su relación, en pocas palabras ¿eran o no eran novios? Aparte de hablar claro, se habían dedicado a explorar la boca del otro, quizá hubiera sido mejor ponerse a hablar; pero para el era demasiado tener a Katniss tan cerca, tener el pase libre de besarla y no hacer nada al respecto; aun así ellos debían aclarar su situación antes de seguir con todo eso

-De acuerdo, no contestes si no quieres

-No es eso…solo, bueno no hemos hablado claramente, eso es todo

El adulto alzo las cejas e hizo un asentimiento en un extraño gesto de entendimiento, Peeta se sumió en sus ideas y se imagino que le diría a Katniss 'Ey Katniss, somos novios o que'… no eso no suena bien '¿quieres ser mi novia?'… eso es estúpido, claro que si quiere…o tal vez no, besar a alguien no siempre es señal de que quieren algo aunque no cree que Katniss sea de esas chicas ¿y si lo era?... Pero que pensamiento, era un incordio pensar así, Katniss no era así y punto, carajo, lo mas seguro ya le haya entrado mucha harina al cerebro para estar considerando esa opción. Tal vez lo mejor era ir despacio y dejarlo salir mientras hablaban. Si eso sonaba más sensato.

Ahora no veía la hora de verla, levanto la vista al reloj en la pared y frunció el ceño, nada mas que siete minutos habían pasado, bajo la vista a su trabajo, había seguido haciendo las galletitas de manera automática las llevo al horno y ahí las observo rodeadas del calor del horno, de ese movimiento ondulante que parecía provocar el nivel de temperatura y del rojo del metal alrededor de las bandejas, volvió a la mesa y comenzó el glaseado; a medio color, entre el rojo y el blanco levanto la vista hacia el reloj…soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta que en total desde la llamada solo habían pasado doce minutos. ¿Por qué el tiempo pretendía alejarlo de su cita con Katniss?

Recordó su risa, las manos de ella deslizándose sobre sus brazos y enredándose en su cuello y su cabello, el calor de sus labios, labios que generaban un intenso calor. El se mordió los labios con fuerza para volver a concentrarse en las galletas. 45 minutos nada más. Iba a ser un día extremadamente largo, mas le valía al tiempo tener la misma consideración cuando estuviese con la castaña.

…

-Madge, en serio dudo que interese como vaya… - Katniss puso los brazos en jarras y observo la espalda de la rubia que estaba medio metida en su closet, se arrepintió de decir aquellas palabras en cuanto ella se volteo como una furia con una camiseta de rayas azul oscuro en sus manos

-Katniss – la voz de quien intenta explicar como y por que dos mas dos es cuatro a un niño de tres años salió de la garganta de Madge - las dos ultimas veces han sido solo salidas sin importancia en comparación, en esas han sido solo amigos. Esta, esta es "La cita" – extendió los brazos a los lados y los levanto como si eso le diera a las palabras un significado de magnificencia

-No Mad, en serio – Katniss le bajo los brazos a la otra chica – a el no le importa como vaya vestida

Madge sonrió divertida y negando con la cabeza volvió a meterse en el closet de Katniss

-Kat, Kat, Kat – canturreo desde dentro – no sabes nada de chicos amiga, Peeta no te lo dirá jamás, pero ellos siempre se fijan en la ropa

-Así que dices que a los chicos les interesa mucho si me visto mas bon… - Katniss se callo de golpe, se dio cuenta de que estos dos últimos días se había esforzado mas en su arreglo personal, había vuelto al delineador y le costaba mas decidir que ponerse, era otra vez esa necesidad de verse bonita para alguien o para ella misma o como fuese. Pero otra vez estaba pensando mas en que ponerse que en otras cosas quizá mas importantes que su vestimenta

-Pruébate esto – Katniss reacciono a tiempo para evitar que un pantalón verde marino le diera en la cara y de inmediato una camiseta le cayo en la cabeza – rápido, mueve el trasero Katniss

-Ay, carajo – Katniss chasqueo la lengua mientras se dirigía al baño, ahora vestidor para probarse el cuarto, no, el quinto conjunto del día.

Miro el reloj antes de cerrar la puerta, cincuenta y siete minutos, nada mas… ese iba a ser el día mas largo de su vida quizá

Dentro del baño, Katniss se desvistió despacio, esperando que con eso al salir hubiera pasado mas tiempo o mejor que fuese hora de salir pitando a la pradera, hacia ese rubio que le sacaba las sonrisas, volvió a recordar el azul de sus ojos, ojos profundos como el mar, cálidos y pacíficos como esos días de verano ¿Cómo le diría? 'quiero ser tu novia'. Así no sonaba muy bien, muy a secas…esperaba que el se lo preguntara, si, eso era mejor pero ¿Cómo sacaba el tema?

Se giro para verse al espejo, no se había puesto aun nada de lo que Madge le había dado, observo su cuerpo en ropa interior, se veía un poco escuálida, pensándolo bien siempre había sido pequeña de todo, sobre todo de curvas, aunque su cuerpo se veía firme y fuerte por el ejercicio del trabajo. Su mente se desvió con rapidez hacia Peeta, hacia la sensación de sus manos fuertes y suaves, a la manera en como las deslizaba por los brazos de ella, despacio, como si quisiera memorizar cada detalle de ellos, la forma en que sostenía su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza con cariño. Deslizo una de sus manos por el otro brazo repitiendo el recorrido que el rubio hacia por sus brazos tratando de emular la manera de hacerlo; cerro los ojos y lo visualizo frente a ella, imagino que era el quien acariciaba su brazo; subió por su brazo hasta el cuello y bajo por la clavícula delineando los huesos de esta, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba ante el toque muy similar al de el, soltó un suspiro y al hacerlo abrió los ojos de golpe bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta de cómo su mano se había movido hasta las fronteras de su sostén; la retiro en seguida sin poder evitar ponerse roja ¿Qué le pasaba?

Con rapidez se metió en los trapos que Madge le había tirado pero sin poder alejar el pensamiento de lo que acababa de descubrir; hizo esfuerzos para recordar como había sido eso con… con… aquel sujeto, otra sorpresa y es que no podía meter a Peeta y a Gale en la misma línea de ideas mucho menos en el mismo pensamiento, estaba segura de que nunca se había puesto a hacer lo que acaba de hacer.

…

El sol aun quemaba un poco siendo ya como las tres le parecía lógico; la vio sentada en el pasto entre las flores, tenía las rodillas flexionadas y apoyaba los brazos en ellas, sostenía un diente de león entre los dedos y le daba vueltas de manera pensativa. Llevaba el cabello suelto y una diadema, que le parecía haberla visto en Madge, le adornaba la cabeza (K-6). Al acercarse mas comprendió que ese look que ella se traía tenia la marca de Madge por todos lados, independientemente claro, se veía linda y adorable, se veía…

-Preciosa – se sentó junto a ella sobresaltándola el oculto una risita – llegaste antes ¿ansiosa?

-¡No! – Muy alto, muy rápido – Solo que estuve lista temprano y quise venir, ya sabes llegar yo antes

Ambos se sonrieron y sin decirse nada se acercaron lo suficiente hasta que el pudo sentir el aliento de Katniss golpear su rostro – Yo estoy feliz esperándote – le dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza, ella sonrió e hizo un sonido de negación acercándose un poco mas le rozo los labios y los presiono contra los de el, separándose con rapidez y volviéndolo a besar repitiendo el proceso unas tres veces hasta que Peeta la detuvo, logrando atrapar los labios de ella entre los suyos pudo sentirla sonreír mientras se besaban lento, sin prisas disfrutando de la electricidad que el beso parecía transmitirles. Peeta volvió a sentir esa misma magia del primer beso ¿se iría algún día? El esperaba que no, se pregunto si ella sentiría lo mismo; al separarse la vio sonreír ella parecía muy feliz, la dejo acercarse y que le diera otro veloz beso solo rozando los labios de ella

-¿y que planea hacer el pintor? – ella le acaricio la mano con la punta de los dedos para después entrelazarlos con los de el, le gustaba hacer eso, tener la mano de el así la hacia sentir segura, se podría decir que hasta satisfecha

-Pensaba en ti

-¿En mi? - ella vio la sonrisa bailando por los labios de el – no podre quedarme quieta - dijo divertida acercándose con ganas de otro beso

-Tienes que… - se volvieron a besar – hacerlo… - otro beso – por que yo digo – otro beso

Ella se rio divertida por la ocurrencia y le aparto la cara con la mano cuando el intentaba besarla, el le hizo un puchero y otra vez se acerco a ella, obteniendo el mismo resultado ella volvió a reírse y con una mano los sostuvo a distancia, el se quedo quieto observándola mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior; el le aparto la mano y la empujo echándola sobre la hierba y el cayendo encima. Katniss sintió el cuerpo de el casi en completo contacto con el suyo, se sostenía con una mano cerca de la cabeza de ella y con la otra le acariciaba el cabello sobre el hombro , el la miro fijamente y Katniss se volvió a quedar hipnotizada por esos ojos azul cielo, tan cerca podía sentir el aliento de el contra su rostro demasiado cerca de sus labios; sintió la mano de el deslizándose suavemente por su mejilla y bajando por su cuello hasta la clavícula y subiendo de regreso haciendo formas sin sentido en la piel de ella, se vieron en silencio mientras ella hacia líneas y dibujos en el cuello de el

-Katniss – ella soltó un ligero 'ujum', Peeta tomo aire debía hacerlo ahora – Katniss, tu me gustas…

Ella soltó una risita divertida – eso lo se Peeta, a mi también me gustas

El se levanto y Katniss frunció el ceño, sintió algo extraño en ella cuando el se levanto como si hubiese frio, ella se levanto también y ambos se quedaron sentados frente a frente

-Quieres pintar ahora – Katniss lo miro confundida, pensaba que seria otra cosa

-Ya te dije no pinto…

-Esta bien, solo ponte cómoda – El empezó a sacar unos pinceles y tubitos manchados de colores, Katniss observo curiosa a Peeta, se dio cuenta de que su expresión había cambiado, ella cambio la postura y apoyo las palmas en el suelo a sus espaldas usándolas como soporte, observándolo en silencio mientras el dibujaba, apenas levantaba la vista del lienzo apoyado en un pequeño soporte; tenia una expresión de suma concentración, frunciendo levemente el ceño, sin hablar siquiera. Pudo ver sus largas y rubias pestañas parecían rozar sus mejillas ella se quedo enajenada viéndolas subir y bajar ¡No se enredaban! Pensó que su fijación se debía a eso, esperaba que en algún momento se enredaran

El levanto la vista y le sonrió, ella parecía estar muy pensativa por que tardo en reaccionar El levanto la vista y le sonrió, ella parecía estar muy pensativa por que tardo en reaccionar, volvió a bajar la vista al dibujo y tomo los pinceles, destapo unos tubitos y mezclo pintura amarilla con un poco de blanco, levanto la vista y se sobresalto al ver a Katniss tan cerca de el, ella se rio y volvió a mirarle de cerca, bajo la vista hacia el dibujo que Peeta tenia entre las manos

-Vaya… - Ella gateo hasta ponerse junto a el y observo el cuadro con una sonrisa - es hermoso Peeta

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Claro que si! – ella regreso la vista al dibujo, era ella pero apenas se veía el perfil de su rostro, parecía estar recostada en un montón de dientes de león o eso parecían - ¿Son dientes de león?

-Si, no te gustan los di…

-¡Claro que me gustan!

-Aun me falta pintarlo…

-Si, eso parece… - ella tomo el pincel que estaba lleno de amarillo y lo deslizo por a mejilla de el mientras se reía – hoy si, esta listo

-Segura - el le quito el pincel – yo creo que le falta por aquí

Empezaron a llenarse el rostro de pintura hasta que terminaron tirados en el piso riéndose, Katniss recostó su cabeza en el pecho de el con el sonido del corazón de el como única música, se descubrió encantada con el sonido, se sentía bien en el calor de sus brazos ¿Era amor? ¿Amar estas pequeñas cosas era parte de amar? Tuvo miedo de darse una respuesta, tuvo miedo de enterarse de que no era así, que no era amor

Aspiro con fuerza el aroma del chico, canela, eneldo y ahora había algo dulce como de galletas; se sintió tranquila, tan lejos de cualquier problema, cerró los ojos y empezó a adormilarse

-Kat… - un 'uh' fue todo lo que obtuvo - ¿duermes?

-No

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – De acuerdo era trillado pero no se le ocurría nada más

Katniss se levanto a medias, lo suficiente para hacer contacto visual lo miro en completo silencio durante los que parecieron los minutos mas largos de su vida y sintió pánico de nuevo ¿si le decía que no? Trato de mantener la respiración tranquila. Por toda respuesta, Katniss le dio una gran sonrisa, mostraba sus dientes blancos y el se sintió flotar otra vez

-Si, si quiero

Ella se abalanzo sobre el y le estampo un beso rodeando su cuello y enredando sus dedos en el rubio cabello, el correspondió el beso con rapidez atrapándola por la cintura el beso era lento y así se mantuvo ganando profundidad a cada uno de los besos que se daban; Katniss mordió el labio inferior del chico y este delineo con su lengua el labio inferior de ella pidiéndole permiso de entrar Katniss no se lo pensó dos veces y entre abrió los labios dándole paso a la cálida y suave lengua de Peeta iniciando una pequeña batalla de dominación dentro de sus bocas, aunque era poco importante quien ganase solo querían disfrutar el fuego que los invadía a ambos; el beso duro hasta que se les hizo difícil respirar el no pudo evitar reírse mientras recuperaba el aire, ella le siguió en la risa completamente feliz entrelazando su mano con la de el. Peeta le acomodo un mecho rebelde tras la oreja

…

-Señorita Everdeen creo que debemos volver

-¿Por qué? Quedémonos aquí señor Mellark - ella hizo un puchero y el la miro divertido

Se levanto y la ayudo a ella a levantarse el cielo estaba oscuro y en esa zona del distrito solo las estrellas los acompañaban, caminaron a tientas hasta llegar donde las luces alumbraban todo; Peeta detuvo a Katniss y poniéndose de espalda a ella le tomo los brazos pasándoselos sobre los hombros la cargo a sus espaldas mientras ella ahogaba una risa divertida; así se la llevo hasta la villa entre risas caminaron hasta la puerta; Katniss se bajaba de la espalda de Peeta cuando una voz la dejo paralizada, una voz era decir mucho, fue mas bien una carcajada

-¿Katniss, estas bien? – Peeta le puso una mano en el hombro, Katniss tenso la mandíbula.

No podía ser, no podía estar aquí, el no sabia donde habían ido; su mente viajo a Finnick con rapidez, había sido el, les había dicho ese… los mil insultos se cruzaron por su cabeza

-En serio fue difícil – una voz femenina, no precisamente la de Madge, la puso helada y con la misma rapidez sintió su sangre hervir con fuerza ¿Qué hacia ella aquí, como se atrevía? Se sintió mareada ante la ira

-¿Sucede algo amor? – La voz de Peeta la trajo de vuelta, el le tomo la mano y a ella le cundió una mezcla de pánico y paz, ¿Si decían algo dentro, algo de Gale? Pero tampoco quería entrar sola, no podía, así que apretó con fuerza la mano de Peeta y con el corazón a mil abrió la puerta

* * *

**¡Hola personas desconocidas! Aquí esta el nuevo capi :3 espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho, mucho. ¿Qué hay al otro lado de la puerta? **

**Las dejo por que hoy no hay mucho que decir**

**HORA REVIEW**

**Riley92:** Tú me alegraste el día con tu PM, me alegra que te guste el fic, a ver que te parece este capi n_n me alegra que te gustase el beso bajo el agua

**AHutcherson: **Si, supuse que tu serias la principal sospechosa xD pero me salve muahahahaha que bueno que te encanto el beso fue tan genial escribirlo

**ConyFarias: **Tiempo sin saber de ti! Y me alegra mucho volver a leerte, me alegra tanto que lo sigas leyendo como que te haya gustado el desarrollo que va teniendo espero que te guste mucho este capi :3


	14. 13 Little Secret

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son de la magnifica Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Hoy no hay outffits nuevos así que no es necesario que abran el Polyvore**

**XIII.- Little Secrets**

I know where you hide…

…Know all of the things that make you who you are…

…Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

**She will be loved; Maroon 5**

Una carcajada compartida lleno la habitación, Katniss seguía paralizada entre la puerta y el recibidor, identifico sin problemas a los dueños de la risa cada una parecía gritar a quien pertenecía, respiro con fuerza intentando parar su agitada respiración, podría darle una taquicardia, eso seria lo mejor, no evitaría que el rubio atrás suyo conociese a ese par pero por lo menos así ella ya no se vería afectada; Peeta considero que un poco mas y tendrían que amputarle la mano, su novia ejercía la presión de un severo torniquete y parecía al borde del colapso, es mas, ni siquiera le había respondido a la pregunta formulada por tercera vez en ese corto lapso

-Katniss ¿Qué sucede? – Cuarta vez, empezaba a temer por ella

-Nada – fue la corta respuesta, acompañada de un tono en falsete, una sonrisa demasiado estirada y una mentira enorme gravada en la grisácea mirada, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el descubrimiento, la preocupación cruzo fugaz el rostro de ella y el decidió dejarlo pasar

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañ…

-¡No! – Ella le presiono más la mano si era posible, tenso la mandíbula y trago saliva esperando no ser descubierta – Aun no, por favor; entra conmigo

Él se dejo arrastrar por ella hasta la sala, dos personas más de las habituales; Madge no se miraba por ningún lado, cosa extraña considerando que esa tarde había insistido mucho para verle. Otro hecho que lo sorprendió fue que los presentes guardaron un ominoso silencio en cuanto ellos estuvieron a la vista ¿Qué sucedía aquí? Abrió la boca pensando en decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla al comprender que no había nada bueno que decir

-¡Sorpresa, Katniss! – Finnick se puso en pie, sonrió y extendió los brazos como si acabase de destapar un fabuloso premio tras la cortina de un programa de concursos; Katniss en cambio tenía la expresión de quien descubría un mapache muerto en su cocina justo encima de lo que seria el desayuno

-Finnk, pensé que le habías dicho a Katniss que vendríamos – El chico, un rubio de ojos azul eléctrico y corpulento con toda la extensión de la palabra, se puso en pie y miro a la castaña con una disculpa en la cara y miro a Finnick con reproche

-Pensé que seria mejor una sorpresa – el cobrizo se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia a la situación; Peeta tuvo la sensación de estar sobrando en la habitación le apretó la mano a Katniss para llamarle la atención pero ella no lo miro

-Finnick, al estudio por favor – señalo la castaña el pasillo que dirigía al cuarto en mención y Peeta tomo eso como su salida, soltó con un hábil movimiento el agarre de la chica y dio un paso atrás pero ella se giro con aprensión hacia el rubio tomándole del brazo, acercándose a el le hablo lo mas bajito que pudo – Por favor, créeme que si no entras al estudio conmigo yo matare a Finnick, no bromeo

Peeta abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar sonriendo con sorna, ella tenia una mirada decidida no dudaba que teniendo la oportunidad no dejaría que Finnick saliera ileso, de hecho la ojos gris parecía tener una mirada aterradora. Le dio un ligero asentimiento al que la castaña respondió con una sonrisa mientras dejaba escapar un casi aliviado suspiro ¿pero que le pasaba?

Finnick se disculpo con la pareja de recién llegados y los tres se dirigieron al estudio

-¿No te alegra verlos? – Finnick se apoyo en el escritorio y Katniss se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño severamente, el cuarto apenas se encontraba iluminado por una lámpara en el escritorio de madera oscura dándole a todo un aire de grupo conspirador, Peeta se dejo caer en un sillón de cuero cerca de los estantes a medio forrar de libros mientras Katniss se quedaba de pie a una prudente distancia de Finnick. Las preguntas volvieron a bullir en Peeta ¿Qué pasaba con los que estaban afuera? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Los conocían? De acuerdo esa era una pregunta estúpida era obvio que se conocían

-A mi no me alegra – La voz de Madge se hizo eco en la habitación sobresaltando a todos los presentes, la enorme silla tras el escritorio se giro con dramatismo dejando ver a una Madge de semblante gélido, Peeta jamás la había visto con ese rostro… bueno si, una tan sola vez hace mucho tiempo. Otra vez se pregunto que sucedía con estas personas, se sentía tan fuera de lugar, los tres se miraban como si hablasen es un lenguaje visual que solo ellos entendía, era molesto estar ahí presente como si algo importante sucediese y el estuviera forzado a mantenerse fuera del gran secreto, es mas parecían haber olvidado su presencia

-Debiste avisar, debiste dar un jodido aviso – Peeta volvió a centrarse en los otros al oír la voz de Katniss – debiste decirme, por que no sabes que coño es lo quiero

-¿Y ellos que te han hecho? –Finnick levanto los brazos y luego señalo la puerta - Si no me equivoco ellos estuvieron contigo cuando….

Peeta abrió los ojos un poco más y apretó los labios, esperando con ansias las palabras de Finn; ¿seria sobre eso que Katniss oculta tanto?

-¡Finnick! – Madge interrumpió al cobrizo con el ceño fruncido, este se callo y dirigió su mirada a Peeta que también frunció el ceño, Katniss solo abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar y parecía estar súbitamente mas pálida, mas no dijo nada en absoluto mientras se mordía con saña el labio inferior

-Yo me voy – Peeta se puso en pie ligeramente molesto por la situación, cansado por estar despierto desde muy temprano; cansado de fingir que no saben que ocultan algo. Katniss abrió de nuevo la boca, seguramente para detenerle, se veía ligeramente preocupada pero lo que fuera a el no le concernía. No si ella se negaba a contárselo, entonces que lo resolviera con los demás, pero el así no podía hacer nada aunque quisiera

-Peeta, esp…

-No Katniss, hablamos mañana si quieres, yo ya me voy – Peeta negó con la cabeza, cabreándose mas ¿Por qué coño insistía en detenerle? ¿Qué le pasaba? No es que el secreto tratara de muertos o trafico de algo ¿verdad? Y de ser así, el no quería enterarse. Aun así se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para despedirse

Salió del estudio dejando un pesado silencio a su espalda camino a paso rápido hacia la salida, el silencio en la sala y los sonidos de algo moviéndose en la cocina lo alertaron, pero luego recordó, y no presto atención a los visitantes; hace solo unas horas atrás se sentía completamente feliz, no quería ni le interesaba saber nada de lo que Katniss ocultaba, después de todo el sabia que ella se marcharía en algún momento lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrutar de su presencia y olvidar cualquier otra cosa

Los pasos apresurados que escucho tras de si lo hicieron girarse encontrándose con Madge, apenas los iluminaba el resplandor de las farolas de la calle así que no estaba muy seguro de la expresión que traía la chica

-Lo siento - fue la primera cosa que dijo ella, hablando apresuradamente – ellos no debían aparecer y…. – se callo de golpe

-Mira Madge no importa si, déjalo, en serio me tengo que ir – Otra vez Peeta se dio la vuelta y otra vez una mano le detuvo, el se giro molesto y con la delicadeza aparto el brazo de Madge - ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Para que me quieren retener e intentar dar explicaciones si no pueden?

-¡Te lo diría si pudiera! – Madge se acerco mas a el para obligarse a no alzar la voz – Si fuera mi secreto te lo diría, por que se que vas a comprenderme, pero no es mío es de Katniss y ella…ella solo es Katniss

-Esta bien Madge esta bien – Peeta se medio giro para recostarse en el frio tubo metálico que sostenía una farola, sintió un leve escalofrío por el contacto pero solo se encogió un poco de hombros ante la mirada de Madge – yo respeto que ella se guarde lo que quiera, es normal, es cierto que nos conocimos de niños pero crecimos lejos es como si no nos conociéramos; así que esta bien

-¿Entonces?

Peeta sonrió ante las pregunta de Madge que solo buscaba que el chico le dijese por que estaba molesto

-Entonces sucede que esta bien que se guarde lo que quiera; más no quiere decir que sea cómodo que ella pretenda hacerme participe de lo que sucedió ahora y actué como si no quisiera que yo me enterase de algo

-Yo se que no debió llevarte adentro pero, no se por que lo hizo, quizá solo temía estar en otra de sus pesadillas o yo que se – Madge negó con la cabeza abrazándose a si misma, no sabia si por la ligera brisa o por el escalofrió de recordar las pesadillas de su amiga.

Peeta frunció el ceño ante la mención de las susodichas, aun llevaba grabado a fuego los gritos de Katniss de aquella tarde y hasta el había tenido una que otra pesadilla por ese sonido tan infernal

-Eso no justifica nada – el se despego del poste para comenzar a caminar – ya te dije que esta bien Madge aunque no niego que es mucho mas molesto viniendo de ti – la rubia abrió mas los ojos y quiso decir algo pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podía decir nada

-No es justo – replico un poco después causando una risita de Peeta

-Ya, si te place, dile a Katniss que no estoy molesto – el le sonrió y es que no lo estaba ya solo se sentía preocupado por la castaña – en serio no lo estoy y a Finnick, ya que hoy todos parecen molestos con el dile que me jodio el día

-De acuerdo – ella puso las manos en los hombros de Peeta e intento sacudirle un poco – no te preocupes por Katniss ella esta bien

Peeta se guardo la risa, a veces aun a pesar de los años, tenia la impresión de no estar acostumbrado a saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Madge o que ella supiese lo que pasaba por la de el, le puso una mano en la cabeza a la chica y le sonrió

-La dejo en tus manos

Madge asintió y volvió a fruncir un poco el ceño bajando las cejas en una expresión apenada – en serio lo siento Peeta…

El rubio negó con la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa le rodeo los hombros a Madge dándole un ligero abrazo; Madge bajo los brazos y rodeo las espalda de Peeta otra vez sintió aquel vacio de la soledad que solía golpearla en casa, apretó mas la espalda de Peeta entre sus delgados brazos con miedo de seguir sintiendo ese vacio, con miedo de ponerse a llorar y con la sensación de casi no poder respirar; solo tuvo ganas de sentir esa clase de abrazos que solo Peeta podía dar

-Peeta – Parecía un susurro ya que tenia la voz amortiguada por la ropa del chico y por que no sentía ánimos de hablar mas fuerte – Peeta, abrázame de verdad

En silencio el chico la rodeo con ambos abrazos apretándole la espalda un poco, acercándola mas a el, sintió los brazos y manos de Madge ceñirse mas a su espalda, sintió el miedo sofocado de ella pero no le dijo nada, por que sabia que era mejor no decirle nada, ella no quería palabras solo contacto y el lo sabia aunque ella nunca le dijera nada de eso, el solo lo apretaba un poco mas entre sus brazos, deposito un pequeño beso en la cabeza de ella y Madge se sintió respirar con tranquilidad de nuevo a pesar de que tenia la cabeza escondida en el hombro del chico.

Ambos se separaron; Madge sintió la pregunta de el bailando en el aire, la mirada de el la tenia grabada ella solo le sonrió con fuerza, sintiéndose como renovada y a la vez un poco avergonzada consigo misma. El intranquilo alzo las cejas enfatizando más el '¿Mejor?' que sus ojos preguntaban; Madge asintió en silencio, se despidieron con un gesto de la mano y se dieron la espalda, el de regreso a su casa, ella de regreso a la casa de Katniss

-¡Oye Peeta! – El rubio se giro al oír de nuevo la voz de Madge que lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa – ¡Ninguno me ha contado nada! ¡Nada de ustedes!

Peeta se hecho a reír, se le había pasado por alto decirle a Madge… bueno en realidad para eso la vería esa noche pero las circunstancias no los dejaron, el levanto la mano restándole importancia y se dio la vuelta para volver a casa

…

-¿Y? – a Madge casi le da un infarto ante la sorpresiva pregunta de Katniss que se le planto enfrente inmediatamente la chica puso un pie dentro - ¿Qué te dijo?

-Esta bien, no esta molesto, dice que hablaran mañana – Madge se encogió de hombros tranquilizando a Katniss que suspiro con alivio y se dejo caer en el sofá – pero ya te dije Katniss, seria bueno que hablaras con el

La castaña negó con la cabeza, sin mirar a su amiga solo con la mirada puesta en sus zapatos aun pensando que eso había sido demasiado cerca y que ella había sido demasiado estúpida, debió haber dejado que el se fuera ¿Qué diría el si se enterase? ¿Le parecía normal? ¡No importa! ¡Era vergonzoso así de simple! Había ido contra ella misma y así se volvía de malo, solo con ese pequeño hecho.

Madge la observo en silencio y se pregunto que diría su amiga si supiera su secreto… si hubiese visto como Peeta y ella se abrazaron ¿Se pondría celosa? No, claro que no eso lo entendería, por eso ella no se enojaría; una vocecita macabra en su cabeza le indico que se referían a lo otro no a un simple abrazo; Madge borro el pensamiento. Ella no diría nada por que ellos no dirían nada; nadie diría nada así de simple _¿Así de simple le aconsejas que diga la verdad, pero ustedes no lo hacen?_ Pero no, ellos habían llegado a un acuerdo, ninguno diría nada, no de momento. La vocecita macabra volvió a hablar _¿Y si Peeta decide decirle, que harás eh?_

-¿Dónde están los otros? – Madge pregunto, tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos

-Acomodándose – Katniss soltó un suspiro y cerro los ojos - ¿Qué carajos voy a hacer Madge? Y no me digas 'dile la verdad' por que te salto encima

-Ok – Madge se sentó a junto a Katniss y la castaña acomodo la cabeza en el hombro de ella – Habla con Cato, el entenderá y será cuidadoso, en cuanto a su hermana dile que le atravesaras una flecha en el cuello si dice algo que te ponga en problemas

Katniss esbozo una sonrisa ante la amenaza, ganas no le habían hecho falta hace meses de matar a Glimmer por todo lo sucedido, por como la dejo pero ahora no era el caso, algo de ella extrañaba a la de ojos verde jade, algo de ella la quería recuperar. Pero otra parte le seguía gritando 'traidora'

-Tal vez… tal vez le diga eso – Katniss sintió la presión de la cabeza de Madge en la suya – gracias…

Madge frunció el ceño confundida ante la última frase, ambas levantaron la cabeza y se vieron, una confundida, la otra con una sonrisa agradecida

-Gracias por todo, escucharme, aconsejarme, aunque no te haga caso, pero sigues insistiendo. Por cubrirme en todo, aunque se que para ti es complicado por que Peeta es importante para ti, es como tu hermano y te obligo a mentirle

-No le he mentido Katniss, eres mi mejor amiga, ambos lo son y yo solo respeto tu silencio, así que nada, no te preocupes por el también entiende lo que puede

Katniss le sonrió, aun no se acostumbraba a esa actitud de Peeta, solo una vez habían hablado de pasado y desde ahí el chico no lo había vuelto a sacar

-Nunca te va a preguntar Katniss – Madge continuo hablando – se que casi te metí al chico por los ojos pero lo hice por que el es perfecto para ti

-¿Como sabes?

-Yo se, ¿es que no te das cuenta como te mira? –Madge puso los brazos en jarras y frunció el ceño, Katniss sonrió sintiendo las mejillas calientes. Claro que se había dado cuenta, era imposible no hacerlo

-Claro que si y…

-Y nada, yo también miro y tú debes contarme algo señorita – Madge puso aquella sonrisa traviesa y espero que Katniss le contara todo lo que ella quería saber

…

-Ya llegue – Peeta cerro la puerta de la casa tras de si, miro el reloj de la pared que le confirmaba que no era muy tarde que había mucho silencio para la hora que era, arqueo las cejas ante el mutismo de la casa, se dirigió a las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, tal vez luego bajaría a picar algo del refrigerador.

En las escaleras quedo paralizado ante la imagen de su madre, sentada en el tercer escalón una copa con lo que parecía vino en una mano y en la otra se terminaba de consumir un cigarrillo; el silencio se hizo pesado, era una imagen que no veía a menudo ¿tenia que sonar alegre o triste? ¿Seria de nuevo esa mujer que a veces no sabia si echar de menos o no? La mujer levanto la cabeza y le sonrió con cariño, esa sonrisa que el creía nunca vería mas

-Hola mi niño – la mujer palmeo el escalón indicando que se sentara con ella, Peeta dedujo que estaba un poco ebria, pero echaba de menos a esa mujer así que se sentó junto a ella, que le deslizo una mano por el rostro, con el ceño fruncido – Has crecido… siento que no te veo a veces

-No me ves – dijo el, sin saber si decirlo era bueno o malo, nunca sabia pero ella solo asintió un poco con la cabeza y un suspiro escapo de sus labios – abriste la botella nueva – dijo señalando la botella ahora medio vacía, la tomo en sus manos y la tapo apartándola de su madre que solo se rio de forma algo tonta – Ya es suficiente por una noche

-¿Hace cuanto que no bebo? – la pregunta parecía mas retorica así que el solo se encogió de hombros, la verdad que no sabia, no sabia nada de la mujer que veía todos los días, sabia mas de esta que casi no veía

-Creo que desde la ultima ves que te vi – ella alzo las cejas sin conocer en realidad la respuesta, pero estaba segura que su niño no se veía tan grande la ultima vez, se sentía decepcionada – no pienses en eso, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Lo mejor que se puede sentir alguien como yo, pero por si acaso es que estoy confundida – ella miro a Peeta con preguntas en la mirada el le sonrió con cariño se sintió feliz de verla ahí, una punzada de culpa lo sobrecogió pero no le presto atención

-Es lógico, pues no te molestes, que no ha pasado nada importante

-¿Seguro? ¿Nada? – ella se llevo el cigarrillo a la boca dándole la ultima calada antes de dejarlo ir en la copa de vino, se rio por lo bajo antes de decir – no le digas a tu padre que he bebido, se preocupara y me regañara

-No le diré - el acaricio el cabello rubio que caía en cascada por el hombro, casi nunca se lo veía suelto, siempre en un rígido moño; recordó que las medicinas no funcionaban bien si había alcohol en el sistema del paciente, cuarenta y ocho horas tenia extras para disfrutar de la presencia de su "otra" madre, se las arreglaría para que su padre no le diera las medicinas – pero si te diré que tengo novia

-¡En serio! ¿Es la chica de ojos grises que siempre me cuentas? – El asintió con una sonrisa, a la otra mujer jamás le hubiese dicho nada, por que esa mujer no estaría de acuerdo, a esta aquí junto a el que le veía con cariño y alegría solo le importaba verle feliz – Que alegría, que alegría ¿Cuándo?

-Ahora

Su madre alzo las palmas e hizo unos silenciosos aplausos a los que Peeta solo pudo reír, sepulto lo mejor que pudo el sentimiento de culpa cuando ella le arrebato la botella declarando que había que celebrar, se levantaron de las escaleras y caminaron a la cocina por vasos o copas o lo que se les cruzara en el camino que sirviese para el vino. Hablaron y hablaron por mucho tiempo el que ambos consideraron mínimo para la cantidad de cosas que habían sucedido desde la última vez que apareció, esa mujer, esa personalidad que literalmente hacia valer el hecho de tener dos personas en una sola. Extrañaba a esa mujer que reía, que daba cariño y sonreía que parecía viva de verdad, pero que no había podido superponerse a aquella que dominaba la mayor parte del tiempo. El no sabía cual era real y cual no, no sabia que decir cuando ella quería jugar a ese tonto juego que hace años habían creado de 'real o no real' el único modo de que a ella le dieran unas respuestas verídicas. Aun si ahí estaban hablando de todo y de nada el confesándole sus mudos pensamientos, cosas que a veces quería decirle expresamente a ella y no solo a su padre. No es que el no fuera suficiente es que había momentos en los que sentía que necesitaba a esa mujer que se negaba a darle algo de ella.

Cuarenta y ocho horas para no saber quien despertaría tras las medicinas, si esta mujer o aquella otra que hacia casi permanencia. Ni veinte minutos para hacerse la nota mental de que mañana se disculparía con Katniss por la actitud que había tomado esa noche, el también tenia sus secretos, esto, el a veces no saber a quien se enfrentaría en la mañana era su secreto, nunca había querido decir esto; solo Madge lo sabia y así se planteaba mantenerlo así que el no podía juzgar a Katniss por lo que sea que guardase.

Después de todo tampoco era el único secreto que el tenia…

**¿Algo sobre el capi? Si, dos comentarios: Uan:** quería dejarles un poco mas claro la relación que tienen Peeta y Madge, **siento que nunca les explique bien que había entre ellos** y todavía quedan cosas para esos dos por si no notaron; y dejémoslo ahí no vaya a ser que se me vaya la pinza y diga algo que no debo

**Twu:** Si, quería poner en esta situación a la madre de Peeta, es que nadie por muy amargado que sea va a ser así de grosero y malvado con sus hijos a menos que algo malo pase en su cabeza y si se me perdieron les aclaro que hablo de bipolaridad (se me hace tan interesante esa cosa llamada bipolaridad)

Sobre este capi solo eso, **sobre el anterior**, se que pensaron que habría algo mas romántico para Peeta y Katniss, pero bueno decidí usar la trillada frase, eso si mas adelante me pondré **mas romántica** quería recordarle a Katniss sus broncas aunque sea por cinco minutos (si, soy mala lo se) es que ella es así, impulsa a que uno sea así

**Otra cosa mas es que le quiero dedicar este capi a Riley92 que me deja PM y me emociona con ellos en serio ya te dije que me pones alegre con tu apoyo :3 no deja que me olvide de ustedes para nada. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, que haya sido lo interesante que te imaginaste. Muchísimas gracias **

Bueno no las atraso mas para que me dejen un bonito review, esta vez si no les acepto el silencio, para nada señores, ya tuvimos mucho silencio en este capi.


	15. 14 Cometas Por El Cielo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son de la magnifica Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Abran el Polyvore….**

**¿Se saben la letra de Cometas por el Cielo? No soy dada a hacer esto pero para el final seria bueno que la escucharan me inspiro para ese final :3**

* * *

**XIV.- Cometas Por el Cielo**

Y que pequeños nos verán,  
los que no volaron nunca,  
convertida en viento  
viajar en silencio  
y solo tú me oirás gritar.

_**Cometas Por el Cielo; LODVG**_

* * *

-¿Despierta?

La voz de la chica le sobresalto a tal punto que unas gotas del vaso de agua se derramaron en el suelo, estaba demasiado distraída, no había podido dormir y por tanto se sentía tensa y nerviosa. No sabia si considerar a peor que aun faltasen horas para que saliese el sol y que ella las vería pasar; pero de momento las únicas luces provenían de una lámpara en la sala que a duras penas hacia llegar su luz a la cocina y la otra provenía del destello verde de los ojos de Glimmer ahí frente a ella

-Si, no puedo dormir bien, pero no es nada – Katniss deposito el vaso en el fregadero y observo a Glimmer sacar el recipiente del estofado y llevarlo a la barra donde señalo el puesto a su lado para que Katniss se sentara

-¿Te preocupa que yo vaya a portarme como la perra que crees que soy? – Glimmer pico un poco de la comida y le sonrió con diversión a Katniss que solo boqueo ante la pregunta; le parecía un poco duro que Glimmer fuera tan consciente de lo que ella consideraba de sus acciones mas no se veía realmente afectada. Pero era Glimmer y con ella nunca sabias.

-Yo… - Katniss parpadeo repetidas veces, como si eso le trajera las palabras mágicamente – yo no creo…

-Katniss por favor, te conozco, no seré tu mejor amiga pero si crecí contigo, se que piensas de mi, no hay que ser genio para saberlo

Katniss suspiro incomoda, mordió su labio inferior detestaba no ser buena con las palabras, le encantaría hablar con mas facilidad, encontrar las palabras adecuadas en el momento adecuado lo mismo para las emociones, era un desastre y prefería ocultarlas, empezó a sentirse un poco molesta, la única emoción con la que podía lidiar sin problemas. Si era cierto consideraba a Glimmer una perra traidora pero quería darle una oportunidad de demostrar que todas aquellas explicaciones y disculpas eran sinceras

-Esta bien, si creo que en algún momento vas a hablar de mas solo por perjudicarme – Katniss pico algo de la comida y miro atentamente a la de ojos verde – pero también quiero creer que todo lo que dijiste sobre que tu no sabias, y que lo sentías es cierto

-¿Entonces, que?

-Pretendo darte otra oportunidad, mirar por mi misma que la cara de demonio no te ha cambiado

-No me cambio, solo me hizo actuar como una idiota – Glimmer puso el semblante serio mientras miraba la comida fijamente – me uso en su estúpido juego, me uso para lastimarte… ¿le hiciste algo Kat?

-¿Yo? – Katniss no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada frustrada e incrédula por la pregunta - ¿En que momento Glimmer? ¿Piensas que me levante de la cama de hospital para ir tras ella o que lo hice antes de conocerla? Por que estoy muy segura que antes de esa fiesta no le hice nada.

Glimmer asintió en silencio y alzo las cejas para luego fruncirlas pensando en cada encontronazo de Katniss y Clove, siempre desde el primer momento se habían llevado mal, Clove había creado un odio irascible hacia la de ojos gris y no podía ser por algo insignificante. Siempre discutían o se insultaban y humillaban; no importaba donde estuvieran era mejor que no se encontraran. ¿Y ella? ¿En que momento había decidido unirse al pequeño demonio? Había crecido junto a Katniss, eran buenas amigas pero siempre mantenían una distancia, Katniss no quería encontrarse con un reemplazo para Madge, o así había entendido ella; de cualquier forma esa era su relación, se mantenían cerca y se ayudaban pero respetaban una línea invisible entre ambas. Línea que se había ganado mas espacio en cuanto llegaron a la adolescencia y con la llegada de Clove, ella y Katniss se distanciaron completamente; no al principio pero poco a poco entre clases, el paso de los años, otras amigas y la aparición del odio de Clove. Todo eso se había ganado un terreno muy ancho entre las dos

-¿Me he ganado tu perdón? – Glimmer y Katniss miraban fijamente la tela delgada de las cortinas de la cocina

-Se podría decir…

-Bien, ¿El guapo rubio de hoy temprano es tu novio?

Katniss se ruborizo ante la pregunta y agradeció la penumbra que ocultaba el rosado de sus mejillas, no se acostumbraba nunca al termino 'novios' le parecía pesado, sonaba a mucho compromiso y los compromisos era otra cosa que no le gustaban; su único y bien recibido compromiso era con su hermanita, con los demás le gustaba mantener la etiqueta de 'amigos' que quería decir que no daban mucho compromiso. Pero si, Peeta era su novio y desde el momento que se besaron en el lago había sentido una necesidad de ponerle una etiqueta que dijera que era suyo; necesidad que la había abrumado secretamente durante el corto lapso que solo fueron una especie de amigos con derechos. Ahora se sentía satisfecha en cuanto a eso pero no dejaba de sentir absurda esa y otras necesidades que habían surgido desde el beso en el lago; necesidades que antes no había sentido siquiera.

-Si, es mi novio – no pudo evitar notar la forma en que lo decía, casi posesiva mientras una sonrisa idiota se formaba en su cara y Glimmer se llevaba una mano a la boca para sofocar una risita

-Nunca lo habías dicho así – Glimmer se giro un poco en la silla para quedar de frente a Katniss que la miraba sin entender de que estaba hablando – me refiero a que con Gale nunca dijiste 'Si, es mi novio' de esa manera, era mas bien un 'Si…si es mi novio…' sonaba a que no te gustaba decirlo

-Es que… - Era su imaginación o sentía que la cara le iba a explotar de lo roja que estaba, hizo un puchero intentando hallar una justificación pero no había ninguna valida excepto que este chico de verdad la había afectado – Es complicado… ni yo lo entiendo

-No hablen de Peeta sin mi presencia – La voz de Madge en tono de reproche llego a ellas, ambas se giraron y se rieron por el puchero de Madge – No pueden, merezco saber lo mucho que Katniss ama a Peeta

-¡Yo no lo amo! – Katniss salto roja y avergonzada en la silla, demasiado rápido y demasiado alto, que causo que las rubias se rieran alto y claro y ella se pusiera mas roja si cabía la posibilidad

-Tal vez no – dijo Glimmer tras llevarse un trozo de conejo a la boca – pero estas loquita por el

-Y no la has visto estos últimos días – Madge sonrió, malvada – Peeta aquí, Peeta allá; yo no sabia que a Katniss le gustaba besar en publico y ¿tu?

-¿En publico? – La de ojos verdes se giro a hacia Katniss - ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hiciste con la Katniss 'hacerse cariñitos en publico da asco'?

-¡Yo no…! – Katniss cerró su boca, con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios igual ¡Se supone habían estado solos! ¿Cómo…? - ¿Cómo sabes eso Madge?

La rubia se encogió de hombros – Los parques hablan y la gente mira… - Katniss la miraba entre confundida y enojada y Madge rodo los ojos y luego sonrió – Los vi, ¿vale? Pasaba por ahí y lo vi ¡Se veían taaaaan lindooooosss!

Madge daba saltitos en la silla mientras apretaba los puños como si estuviese rememorando la imagen más adorable que hubiera visto, Glimmer la imitaba describiendo como se los imaginaba y luego ambas chicas empezaron a describir diversos escenarios. Katniss muy aparte se tapaba la cara de vergüenza; esa era otra de las cosas absurdas que Peeta provocaba y es que ella antes jamás se hubiese dejado besar en publico pero con el se le iban todas las ideas, todas las reglas que ella se imponía salían volando ante la sonrisa de el, ante su mirada que parecía ver la profundidad de su ser, ante su roce que parecía encenderla como fuego. Era inútil poner resistencia y también estuvo presente el que ella quería que los viesen, era como dejar en claro frente a todas las otras chicas del pueblo que Peeta era de ella

¡Minuto! ¿De ella? Otra vez estaba de posesiva, hasta en sus pensamientos ¿Así estaba a ton solo tres días de empezar con el, como iba a estar en un mes?

…

-La señorita quiere verle – La mujer señalo la bandeja donde hacia poco coloco un par de los postres que el acababa de dejar y una jarra con limonada y vasos a juego y luego se dio la vuelta para continuar con sus labores; Peeta observo la bandeja con una ceja alzada, la tomo con cuidado y se dirigió a las escaleras las miro como si fuera la primera vez luego bajo la mirada a la bandeja que parecía tener un delicado equilibrio con un suspiro prolongado empezó a subir hasta llegar al cuarto de Madge.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que había derramado un poco de limonada en la bandeja, con el pie dio unos golpes a la puerta mientras gritaba 'servicio a la habitación de la princesa'; Madge abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y lo dejo pasar

-Hace tiempo que no me llamabas así

-La ocasión lo ameritaba

Peeta coloco la bandeja en una de las mesitas de noche y luego se sentó en la mullida cama, dio unos saltitos y luego se dejo ir de espaldas, escucho el ruidito de los vasos y la limonada mientras miraba el techo del endoselado se dio cuenta que se le cerraban los ojos; esa cama siempre le había provocado sueño y de paso la noche anterior no había dormido mucho. Con los ojos entrecerrados y sintiéndose en el puente hacia sueñolandia levanto un poco la cabeza logrando ver a Madge que se hallaba sirviendo la limonada, sintió como los ojos se le cerraban volvió a enfocar a Madge pero lo que vio no fue a la chica frente a el, lo que se dibujo fue un claro recuerdo que por algún motivo se había grabado en su memoria de manera permanente

Pudo ver a Madge en el mismo puesto sirviendo café en lugar de limonada, se veía mas baja un poco menos de curvas, el cabello suelto y revuelto como si acabara de levantarse, lo único que la cubría (estaba muy seguro de que era la única prenda que llevaba puesta) era una camisa de botones de el y que hace un año había dejado de utilizar, la camisa alcanzaba a cubrir los pálidos muslos; pero cuando Madge se giro no vio los ojos azul noche, en su lugar unos orbes de color gris cielo lo miraban con reproche, le reclamaban lo que solo Madge y el sabían que había sucedido.

Se levanto de un salto, con la respiración agitada y con el edredón apretado entre sus manos, tuvo la sensación de que acababa de levantarse, pero también le parecía que no había cerrado los ojos en ningún momento. Confundido busco a Madge con la mirada, una parte de su cerebro tuvo la idea de que podía hallarla en las mismas fachas de su recuerdo, encontró la mirada de ella clavada en el, estaba sentada en el escritorio y para alivio de el vestida al completo; ella lo miraba curiosa sin saber muy bien que decir y con el vaso de limonada a medio camino de su boca

-¿Me dormí? – Tenía la voz un poco pastosa

-Quince minutos – dijo Madge mientras miraba el reloj de pulsera alzo la vista y lo miro de forma inquisitiva con una ceja alzada - ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, es que ayer mi mama tuvo una recaída – se froto los ojos, aun sentía la mirada de Katniss en el – y me acosté tarde

-Oh, yo también me acosté tarde – Madge le dio un mordisco al panecillo de fresas

-¿Por? – Peeta se miro los pies e internamente se planteo romper el acuerdo con Madge, apenas era consciente de la chica que le hablaba de Glimmer, al parecer era el nombre de la hermana de Cato, que eran los dos visitantes, le dio la impresión de que a Madge ni le caían bien, tampoco le caían mal, sentía una especie de neutrismo hacia ellos igual que el. Su mente viajo en el sueño de hace unos momentos, la mirada de Katniss lo hacia sentir mal ¿Y si le decía? Ella no entendería ¿o si? Una voz rencorosa le dijo que si ella no le decía el secretito de ella por que el debería contarle el suyo. Asintió en pos de esa vocecita, después de todo no era algo de gran importancia. Ni siquiera Annie sabía esa parte del secreto, por que debería saberla Katniss… … No era de importancia ¿verdad?

-¿Peeta? – Madge otra vez lo observaba como si estuviera enfermo – No sabia que la crisis de tu madre te era tan preocupante

El se quedo en blanco, luego miro de nuevo sus tenis y con suspiro resignado pregunto

-¿Mad, las chicas no suelen salir con los chicos que les gustan a sus amigas verdad?

Madge abrió los ojos como platos y luego sin poder evitarlo se rio, era una pregunta absurda al fin y al cabo

-Ustedes los chicos tampoco lo hacen y en todo caso ¿me has visto saliendo con algún tío que le gustase a Annie?

-No hablo de gustar – Peeta se volvió a tirar en la cama sin poder mirar a Madge que no sabia para donde iba la cuestión – Hablo de salir con algún ex de tu amiga

-Oh… - Madge frunció el ceño deteniéndose a pensar los motivos del comentario, alzo las cejas sorprendida al entender la situación, se levanto del escritorio y se sentó en la cama tomo la barbilla de Peeta entre sus dedos y lo obligo a verla – Mellark eso no tiene nada que ver, esta bien lo admito puede no ser la regla pero el amor no tiene reglas, tu amas a Katniss y ella se que siente algo muy fuerte por ti; se merecen la oportunidad de intentar algo sin importar lo que haya pasado con ella o con nosotros. Eso es pasado – Madge cambio el semblante se puso seria – y yo no permitiré que lo estropees con una absurdez como esta, me costo unas mentiras el juntarlos así que no me vengas con rollos, tenemos un acuerdo y debes respetarlo

Movido por las palabras de Madge y esa voz aun rencorosa decidió no decir nada, vería a Katniss esa tarde y se la pasarían bien, así de simple, no debía preocuparse por un tonto sueño; no había tal necesidad

…

Katniss miro la notita en sus manos con una luminosa sonrisa, releyó las palabras por enésima vez y la repetía en su cabeza de forma constante mientras escogía algo cómodo de su armario (K-7). Quince minutos solo tenía quince minutos, quince minutos para verlo, quince minutos para estar entre sus brazos. Se miro al espejo se paso las manos en la cabeza intentando aplacar un poco los pequeños cabellos rebeldes que salían a flote y que también salían de su trenza. Quince minutos para poder besarlo. Bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad y miro el reloj, se detuvo en seco y se pregunto si el reloj estaba fallando. Solo habían pasado cuatro minutos desde que saco la ropa de su armario, había roto por mucho su record de velocidad

-Carajo, ahora tendré que caminar despacio para no parecer desesperada. Mierda, mierda, mierda… - Salió a paso lento de la casa, resoplando e insultando por lo bajo el paso del tiempo, durante el trayecto tuvo que regañarse por que había empezado a caminar demasiado rápido; pero era inútil a unos cuantos metros de llegar al parque ya se encontraba corriendo hacía el lugar donde el rubio la había citado.

No le fue difícil encontrarlo, estaba extendiendo una manta en el césped, lo vio enderezarse y girarse hacia el lado del que ella venia, sin pensárselo Katniss aumento la velocidad, el sonrió de esa manera que a ella tanto le gustaba y se lanzo hacia el enredando sus brazos en el cuello de el, sintió la presión de los brazos de el en su cintura apretándola contra el; se sintió pequeña bajo su abrazo, diminuta y a la vez muy grande. Se separaron lo suficiente para fundirse en un cálido beso, suave y lento en el que Katniss se sintió derretida y a la vez sentía ese calor naciendo de su pecho y esparciéndose a cada célula de su ser.

Peeta sonrió contra los labios de ella, feliz de sentirla contra su cuerpo, de ese cosquilleo en su estomago y de ese calor que se expandía con velocidad aumentando a cada segundo, intensificando el beso. Se separaron y se sonrieron se observaron en silencio sentados en la manta sobre el césped verde. Peeta no sabia si amaba aun mas a la chica de lo que lo había hecho antes de conocerla realmente, tal vez si, ahora podía ver todos esos detalles de ella que antes no había podido, antes se encontraba enamorado de una Katniss muy genérica solo de lo que el conocía, solo de lo que Madge le contaba. Ahora se daba cuenta que amaba el tono de sus ojos y la manera en que estos brillaban sagaces e inteligentes. La manera en que movía sus manos al hablar, lo bonito de su entrecejo y la manera que tenia de fruncirlo, su sonrisa brillante y esos paréntesis que se formaban a los costados de sus labios, los cabellos rebeldes que se escapaban de su trenza, salvajes como ella que en conjunto se movía de forma delicada y precisa en el agua, entre las veredas del bosque y ahí sentada parecía moverse con la naturaleza con su carácter impetuoso y fuerte que ocultaban a una chica frágil y tierna que el sabia se hallaba rota; no sabia de que forma, no sabia cuantas veces había sido lastimada el solo quería protegerla de cualquier cosa que la dañara, incluso de ese secreto que con tanto celo ella guardaba

Se encontraban en completo silencio, habían hablado un poco de ambos, lo tenían por costumbre con el objetivo de lograr conocerse a fondo o lo mejor que el tiempo les permitiera; pero en ese momento un cómodo y pacifico silencio los mantenía suspendidos en una minuciosa observación que Katniss realizaba del chico, observaba con atención las pecas de su cara esparcidas sobre todo por la nariz y mejillas quería memorizar cada detalle de ellas, el brillo de sus ojos, expresaban ternura y amor y que la examinaban por igual, la manera en que sus labios se estiraban en esa dulce y reconfortante sonrisa, el tono blanco cremoso de su piel, piel suave, manos suaves, suaves y fuertes, lo amplio de su cuerpo todo el encajaba en el termino de fuerte; pero se movía de una manera suave y delicada podía sentir el amor, cariño y cuidado que ponía en cada caricia y en cada beso que se daban. Su piel se erizaba ante el roce de sus dedos por su cuello, subiendo por su mejilla y bajando de nuevo por el mismo camino, los labios del chico reemplazaron a las manos y ella se sintió temblar pegando mas su espalda al pecho de el sintiendo el eco del sonido de su corazón y del suyo latiendo casi al mismo ritmo

-Así que tienes el segundo lugar en lucha libre – Katniss continuo hablando pidiendo concentración a su cerebro, no quería suspirar, peor podría gemir de satisfacción sentía su piel caliente y pese a que el la descolocaba tenia un limite y no quería rebasarlo, no ahí, no así, aun no. Tal vez nunca, dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, volvió a concentrarse en el hilo de conversación que Peeta olímpicamente había ignorado aun entretenido en la curva de su cuello - ¿Por qué no el primero?

Sintió la sonrisa de el contra su piel y otro escalofrió placentero la recorrió

-Mi hermano mayor tiene el primero, pero se gradúa este año – Peeta rodeo la cintura de Katniss con sus brazos y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla

-¿Te distraía algo? Digo, pudiste obtener el primero antes

Peeta se encogió de hombros, de manera indiferente – el es mejor – declaro de manera ligera, solo comentando el hecho, Katniss había notado que cuando hablaba sobre si mismo, lo hacia de esa manera como comentando las cosas sin imprimir alguna emoción que indicara que se jactaba de si mismo o que sentía lastima de el ni nada similar, en ocasiones hacia bromas respecto a si mismo

-Y no me distraigo, si tu hubieras estado ahí, entonces si me hubieras distraído, eres demasiado atractiva para mi salud – Peeta le giro el rostro a Katniss y le dio un rápido beso en los labios y luego le sonrió de forma coqueta, Katniss rodo los ojos por el comentario y le dio un beso en los labios, mas largo que el de el

-Katniss… - el se separo un poco de ella, pero la castaña volvió a besarlo – quieres – beso – bailar – beso – conmigo

-¿Cómo? – Peeta se aguanto la risa por la cara de ella - ¿Así sin mas, aquí?

-Si, así, aquí, ahora – No le dio tiempo a Katniss de responder nada, se levanto y la halo a ella también girándola para hacerla quedar frente a el, la tomo con un brazo por la cintura y con el otro tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

Ambos se movieron con lentitud, imitando un vals, el con gracia y fluidez; Katniss insegura y un poco lenta, no dejaba de ver el suelo vigilando sus propios pasos, temerosa de demostrar lo torpe que era en eso de bailar

-Katniss, mírame – ella levanto la vista ante el pedido, el le sonrió con dulzura – confía en mi ¿vale? Solo déjate llevar

Katniss se relajo en ese momento, de forma automática como si solo el que el pidiera eso su cuerpo reaccionara de inmediato, no aparto la vista de los ojos de el de azul cielo tan encantador, dejo que la guiara por el césped olvidándose de las miradas de los extraños, de su propia vergüenza, de todo lo demás. Una burbuja los aíslo del resto solo existían ellos, igual que en el lago, pero esto era ligeramente diferente, ahí se sentía volar con su cuerpo tan cerca del de Peeta, con sus manos afianzadas al cuello de el, sus frentes en contacto se sentía como si estuviese por encima de todos los demás, alzando su vuelo por que los demás no entenderían jamás, nunca oirían la música que ellos oían, tal vez nunca tuviesen la fortuna de poder sentir eso que ellos sentían.

Cerraron los ojos…

Eso que ella sabia, pero se negaba a admitir, sintió los labios de el rozar los suyos

-Te quiero – le escucho decir, bajito, como un secreto contado al oído

Los labios le temblaron a ella, sintió pánico, sintió las palabras atoradas en su garganta asfixiadas por el miedo a ser lastimada de nuevo, no pudo hablar, el miedo muto a furia consigo misma, se sintió inútil, exasperada presiono sus labios contra los de el esperando que se lograra transmitir lo que ella sentía, por que no se hallaba en capacidad de decirlo, por que se sentía inútil trato de poner cada gota de su amor y cariño hacia Peeta en ese beso y deseo que el lograra escuchar su mudo grito de amor y felicidad por que aunque no pudiera decirlo, aunque se negaba a admitirlo ella se sentía enamorada y mas que eso ella lo quería de verdad.

* * *

**Hola mundo! ¿Cómo las trato esta semana eh? Yo estoy feliz por que salí mejor de lo esperado en mi examen de estructuras, tan emocionada estaba que me inspire tanto que comencé a escribir unas ideas muy adelantadas para el fic, muy dramático, mucho drama, mucha lagrima, mucha confusión, etc. etc. Pero no les cuento a ninguna aunque me salgan con suposiciones por que eso si es sorpresa y se los digo por que me han dado ganas de… bueno… de joder un poquito digamos muahahahahaha**

**Hablando de sorpresas…. ¿se llevaron alguna en este capi? ¡Cuéntenme! **

**Las dejo y besacos a todas y todos los lectores; besos de Peeta para las que dejan review :3**

**HORA REVIEW….**

**Anairamellark18: **Me alegras que ya hayas entendido todo :3, te agradezco no solo el review sino también el alert y el favorite que hiciste, tanto en el fic como en mi x3 eso me hizo sentir muy feliz :D espero que este capi te guste tambiény que te sorprenda** sorprendete! **

**Riley92: **Asdfgh! Riley para que eso pase hay un feo camino por delante, ya se irá viendo lo de Katniss, ¿te cuento un secreto? (será les cuento si esto lo lee alguien más aparte de ti xD) No es tan complicado como suponéis…o quizás sí, ya se verá, ya se verá**. **De momento esta como que más fácil lo de Peeta

**AHutcherson: **Sep mi hicieron falta tus caritas por todos lados xD pero no te preocupes que la verdad me hiciste saltar de la felicidad, ya te imagino leyendo esto tan de madrugada que emoción! Muchas gracias, muchas gracias. Si! Ellos tenían algo, quiero saber si te sorprendes mas esta vez xD. Con lo de Katniss repito la historia: ya se verá. Por la madre de Peeta, no solo estaba un poco pasada de tragos, sino que también tenía su alter ego en mode ON xD asique digamos no era ella misma, pero si la veras mas así, mas happy. Yo amo tus comentarios tan expresivos :D

**ConyFarias: **Espero que este capi conteste tu pregunta sobre Madge y Peeta, que se la conteste a todas xD; pero por las dudas, pues si, estos rubios tuvieron sus qué veres. Y no te preocupes que los estudios son primero así que estudia mucho y que te salga bien todo. Gracias por seguir leyéndolo como puedas y ya sabrás lo de Gale así de poquito ya se verá. Gracias por seguirle a esto.


	16. 15 Mi Diente de Leon, mi Luz

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son de la magnifica Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Abran el Polyvore…. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**XV.- Mi Diente de León, Mi Luz**

El tiempo parece ir mas rápido en verano, eso lo sabia pero nunca había pasado tan por alto el hecho, tenia la impresión de que justo ayer habían venido al doce Cato y Glimmer, que justo ayer Peeta había dicho esas palabras que tanto la aterraban y que a la vez la hacían sentirse grande de felicidad. No sabría decir si habían sucedido muchas cosas o si debía decir lo sorprendente de estas, seria mejor enumerarlas:

**Uno**. Finnick y Annie habían empezado una relación, eso no la sorprendía ya sabia que pronto sucedería y se sentía feliz por su primo, se notaba como la chica le hacia brillar como si estuviera en un permanente estado de flotar por encima del suelo. Annie estaba en las mismas condiciones de salud.

**Dos**. Contrario a lo que ella hubiera considerado, la madre de Peeta se había vuelto muy agradable, ya no era la bruja que ella recordaba. Hace cinco noches Peeta la había llevado a su casa (pese a que ella se mostro un poco renuente al principio, logro convencerla) ahí técnicamente se habían conocido y contra todo pronostico todo salió sobre ruedas (a excepción de Delly que la miraba con recelo) el hecho era sorprendente en si (en su vida había visto a alguien cambiar así de drásticamente) ¿Que la haría cambiar?

**Tres**. Glimmer regreso una noche de fiesta totalmente emocionada relatando detalles sucios sobre un chico que había conocido en la fiesta, habían bailado, charlado y conocido lo suficiente para echarse un polvo en el armario del dueño de la casa pero que no se habían presentado con nombres (mucho alcohol…?); Madge y Katniss atentas al relato se dieron cuenta que el sujeto era Marvel; Katniss se aguanto la risa y Madge torció el gesto en una mueca de asco total y es que no repararon en eso hasta después de haber escuchado a detalle lo que sucedió dentro del armario…Marvel y Glimmer no se habían vuelto a encontrar.

**Cuatro**. La tía de Madge, Maysilee, quien pasaba casi todo el año fuera del distrito había regresado a casa, Madge estaba emocionada de tener mas gente en su casa, sobre todo por que esta gente le estaba dedicando todo su tiempo. Katniss no podía estar mas que feliz por que Madge quería mucho a su tía era muy importante para ella que la mujer estuviera cerca.

**Cinco**. Respecto a Maysilee Donner, justamente hace tres días mientras el grupo al completo iba de camino al parque tomaron la decisión de pasar por helados y para su sorpresa ahí en una escondida mesa vieron a Haymitch y a Maysilee riendo y charlando como si fueran grandes amigos y no solo eso, Haymitch estaba sobrio (según Peeta llevaba varios días realmente sobrio)

**Seis**. Seis… Había sido muy feliz caminando por ahí estas semanas de la mano de Peeta que al parecer no se cansaba de decirle 'te quiero' y ella muy a su propio pesar seguía reacia a soltar las mismas palabras.

Cada que siquiera pensaba en decirlas su garganta se hacia lo suficientemente estrecha para ahogarlas; como mínimo respondía a Peeta con beso, beso en el que intentaba poner esas palabras pero cada día que pasaba se sentía mas frustrada por no poder decir lo que sentía así como comenzaba a notar la silenciosa decepción en la mirada de Peeta; logrando que ella se sintiera enferma de la culpa ¿Por qué no podía decirle que lo quería? No sentía nada por Gale, aunque quizá el problema no fuera lo que sentía por su ex novio, el problema era ella. ¿Si Peeta supiera lo que había pasado seria más fácil?

Las palabras que Madge le había dado hace unos días se repetían en su cabeza en cada ocasión que pensaba en Peeta:

"_-Madge yo… - ella inspiro con fuerza el oxigeno que podía – yo no se que me sucede, le quiero pero no puedo decírselo _

_-Creo que el problemas es que piensas que si se lo dices, cuando el descubra lo que te escondes tu crees que el se alejara. Pero no es así Katniss_

_El silencio fue la respuesta, mas aun así la rubia se giro para mirar a su amiga _

_-Dime ¿Qué te molesta más? ¿Cómo sucedió o el simple hecho de que haya sucedido independientemente de cómo llegaron ahí?"_

Katniss le dio la vuelta a la pregunta, la imagino como una marquesina en colores vibrantes, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y gimió de frustración ¿Cómo respondía a eso? Quizá se hubiera tomado a mejor la situación si justamente dos días después no hubiera visto lo visto. La imagen que había acabado con la felicidad de su tan aclamado 'primer amor', la había llevado al hospital y a una serie de pesadillas revividas tras el paso por la sala de emergencias; esa imagen se repitió en su cabeza de nuevo; Katniss apretó los ojos con fuerza. Pese a la forma en que había sido criada, si el típico 'cuídate, cuídate' teñido de intentos de su madre por hablar con ella del tema; intentos que Katniss había ignorado olímpicamente por que para ella esa mujer no tenia voz en su vida, esa mujer que la había abandonado por tanto tiempo ahora no podía pretender darle sermones o consejos ¡si se había criado prácticamente sola! Mas sin embargo tenia los ideales que se habían formado en ella, no se trataba de esperar hasta el matrimonio, solo se trataba de sentirse cómoda con la persona indicada, de encontrar esa persona con la que la confianza fuese lo suficientemente grande para dar los pasos hacia el despertar de una sexualidad o hacia algo que se pareciese. Pero ella, ella Katniss Everdeen había mandado a volar esa línea, no por miedo de perder a ese chico (eso hubiera sido tanto o mas idiota), sino por que se dejo llevar; por que fue engañada. Por que el que creía su gran amigo y su 'primer amor' simplemente la engaño. La furia bullo en su pecho acelerando su pulso ¡El maldito cabrón hijo de puta la había engañado! Ahogo un grito lleno de ira y frustración mientras arrancaba hierbajos del blando suelo del bosque. Esa era la verdad; no la jodia el mero hecho de haber perdido su virginidad, suponía que algún día con ese alguien indicado pasaría, no es que lo estuviera esperando con ansias, ni que tuviera completo terror de ello, no era una chica que no pudiera hablar de sexo (si cierto, a veces se ruborizaba o incomodaba con cosas que contaba Glimmer, pero es que era Glimmer), no era su tema preferido tampoco y lo había ignorado bastante tiempo por que ella se había centrado en cuidar de su hermana en llevar comida a la mesa, por que aunque su madre trabajase como enfermera en el hospital no se podía fiar de ella.

En pocas palabras era el como de las cosas lo que la avergonzaba a sobre manera, había sido una imbécil, una jodida estúpida confiada, su ultima fiesta para lo que le quedaba de adolescencia, no espera, había otra después de esa. Esa última fiesta si era la última de todas ¿Por qué no se limito a engañarla para poder tirársela? ¿Era necesario lo que paso después? ¿Había andado con ella solo por que quería acostarse con ella? Cual fuera la respuesta ella había permitido que pasara; así que ya no importaban mucho los por que; solo debía sobreponerse ¿Pero como hacerlo si vigilaba cada paso que Mellark daba? Ella esperaba la estocada final, esperaba ser traicionada, esperaba ser lastimada. Y es que ahí, con tiempo y silencio para pensar en todo había descubierto que de algún modo era un poco increíble que alguien como Peeta se fijase en ella; que dijera estar enamorado de ella si prácticamente la acababa de conocer; así que algo debía haber oculto.

Por eso no podía decir que le quería, por que si lo decía le estaría dando el pase para lastimarla de verdad. Su cerebro pareció dividirse ante ese pensamiento, una parte asintió a favor de esa teoría y es que para ella era lógica; otra parte en cambio le decía que era una estúpida, que estaba desperdiciando tiempo de felicidad absoluta por estar preocupando y viendo cosas que no estaban ahí….dio un profundo respiro dejando que el aroma a madera, a flores silvestres entrara por su nariz. _Relájate_ se repitió las palabras de Glimmer en la cabeza, ella se había limitado a decirle que se relajara y disfrutara de Peeta, solo seria el verano después de todo, no pasaría nada malo…

Katniss cerró los ojos decidida a cumplir el motivo por el que había ido al bosque, las pesadillas habían vuelto y pensaba que en el bosque seria más fácil dormir. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando agitada abrió los ojos esperando no estar en aquella sala de emergencias donde su padre había muerto, esa sala que nunca olvidaría, que reconocería de inmediato a pesar de los años. Ella encogió las piernas hasta llevarlas a su pecho y apoyo la barbilla en ellas, se mantuvo en esa posición y con la mente los mas en blanco que pudo por varios minutos, luego se levanto se sacudió el trasero y empezó su camino de regreso a la civilización, un poco asustada no por las conclusiones a las que había llegado, sino por que en ese silencio y aun aturdida por la pesadilla y la falta de sueño solo había pensado que necesitaba a Peeta, necesitaba estar con el, necesitaba sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, dándole ese gesto de cariño tan grande que la hacia sentirse pequeña y protegida; necesitaba de su luminosa sonrisa y sus suaves y amorosas caricias y se sentía extrañamente desesperada por probar de nuevo sus labios.

…

Observo como sus padres se reían; habían estado en completa armonía estas semanas ya que su madre (pese a haber tomado los medicamentos) se mantenía en esa agradable personalidad, incluso había conocido a Katniss, la castaña y su madre tenían términos de respeto mutuo y eran agradables la una a la otra y conociendo a Katniss era todo lo que podía pedir, con una sonrisa se giro a su derecha y al hacerlo recordó que Madge no estaría ahí ese día. Debía admitir que era extraño no tenerla ahí jugando con un poco de masa (arruinándola seria mas correcto) y es que la chica había estado en ese puesto todos los sábados desde hace muchos años, así que le resultaba un poco raro no tener a nadie con quien comentar sus pensamientos o siquiera llenar de harina, por que su querida hermana, que en ese momento arreglaba unas galletas en mostrador, estaba fuera de disposición. Muy contrario a su madre era Delly la que recelaba muy obviamente de Katniss apenas y mostro simpatía y bueno…Katniss tampoco pareció apreciar mucho a Delly, se habían limitado a cruzar las palabras básicas y necesarias durante la cena y lo hacían de modo forzado; mas tarde esa noche comprendió que Katniss solo estaba reaccionando a la actitud inicial de Delly, ella empezó y Katniss no se iba a mostrar amable ni condescendiente con alguien que obviamente la había tratado mal de alguna forma y que no debía esperar cambios en esa relación, no a corto plazo…

Sus pensamientos volvieron al punto inicial, si hablaba de parejas el no había hecho nada por cumplir su promesa a Madge con respecto a los chicos, pero es que se conocía a todos los amigos que tenían en común así como aquellos que no y no había visto interés por ninguno, así que debía buscar por otros lados, debía buscar gente nueva. La gente va a las fiestas, pero Katniss no. ¿Eso seria un problema?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el tenue sonido de la voz de Katniss se coló por las puertas vaivén, dejo la masa ahí tirada y salió a la parte delantera de la tienda, la castaña tenia el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula tensa y miraba a Delly como si quisiera golpearla, cuando lo escucho salir se giro hacia el e inmediatamente su gesto se relajo dando paso a esa hermosa sonrisa que a el le gustaba ver; se acercaron lo que el mostrador entre ellos les permitió y se dieron un pequeño y casto beso, Peeta se alejo rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro temeroso de dar un espectáculo ahí frente a su familia ya que como de costumbre el mas mínimo contacto de Katniss con el desencadenaba un calor inusual en el y una especie de electricidad bajaba por su cuerpo desde el punto de contacto hasta la parte baja de su abdomen poniéndole los vellitos totalmente de punta. Se fijo en el rostro de Katniss donde el cansancio lucia en la parte baja de sus ojos mostrándose en unos círculos color purpura suave, frunció el ceño preocupado por que la morena no había podido dormir tranquilamente; pero pese a todo ella estaba ahí con un pantalón de su color favorito (K-8) y una luminosa sonrisa en la cara

-Lindos lentes – le dijo el posando el índice sobre los lentes de sol que Katniss llevaba en pecho ella rodo los ojos y aprovecho para agarrarle la mano, miro la mano de el con atención y se dio cuenta de que la tenia llena de harina y masa – Estaba haciendo pan

-Así veo…entonces, ¿no tienes tiempo ahorita?

Peeta hecho una mirada hacia la puerta que daba a los hornos – Dame un segundo…. – dejo a Katniss ahí y busco a su hermano mayor, era el único que accedería a ayudarle, lo encontró en la parte trasera metiendo los sacos de harina que acababan de llegar

-¿Puedes ayudarme? – Peeta lo detuvo antes de que el otro pudiera ponerse el saco sobre los hombros, Alex lo observo en silencio durante unos segundos

-¿Es por Katniss? – Peeta resistió la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco

-No tu, lo que pasa es que quiero salvar al mundo como Batman… ¡Claro que quiero estar un rato a solas con Katniss!

-Ya, bueno, tenía que cerciorarme que no se había destapado tu faceta de héroe – el chico levanto las manos en son de paz, luego se rio y movió las cejas de forma sugerente – mas te vale que no hagan mucho ruido si planeas llevarla arriba

Esta vez el menor de los Mellark no pudo evitar el poner los ojos en blanco al entender que hablaba su hermano y pese a que muchas respuestas se formaron en su cabeza se limito a preguntar:

-¿Te harás cargo de mi turno, si o no?

…

Katniss acorralo a Peeta contra la puerta en el mismo instante en que este la cerró presionando sus labios contra los de él, Peeta ladeo un poco la cabeza regresándole el beso y profundizándolo mas mientras rodeaba la cintura de la chica y esta se aferraba al cuello de el deslizando una de sus manos por los amplios hombros, despacio descubriendo cada musculo y cada centímetro del hombro de Peeta para luego bajar por el brazo y repetir el mismo proceso con el afán de recordar de manera permanente las formas del brazo del chico; el la estrecho mas entre sus brazos acercándola todo lo posible a el y sin embargo sintiendo que todavía el espacio se colaba entre ellos. Subió una de sus manos por la espalda de Katniss hasta la parte trasera de su cuello, dio un paso hacia adelante y para sorpresa de ambos la cadera de Katniss choco contra el escritorio de Peeta, ambos se separaron y miraron el escritorio como si se tratara de un objeto desconocido, ¿habían caminado sin darse cuenta? se miraron de nuevo con la respiración agitada el aliento de uno golpeando el rostro del otro; Katniss aun sentía ese fuego abrasador quemando su piel corriendo por sus venas y esa hambre insaciable de Peeta quien deslizo sus dedos por la mejilla de ella observándola, admirándola abrió la boca para decirle algo; pero Katniss temerosa de que fuera otro 'te quiero' volvió a besarle con fuerza, sintió como Peeta intentaba volver a hablar pero ella no se lo permitió insistió en el beso hasta que el rubio de se dio por vencido dejándose llevar por el fuego que parecía mover a la castaña acariciando los costados de la chica pasando hacia su espalda la levanto con un rápido movimiento apoyando el trasero de ella en el escritorio, Katniss enredo los dedos en los rizos rubios y dejando que el se acomodara entre sus piernas acercándolo mas a ella sintió las manos de Peeta descender hasta sus caderas y como las manos de el hacían contacto con la piel descubierta de la parte baja de su espalda, lugar al que Peeta se afianzo durante unos cortos segundos, los suficientes para sentir la placentera descarga eléctrica ante el contacto y un súbito aumento de su temperatura corporal (si es que podía subir mas) mientras se ahogaban en busca de aire sin querer para de besarse. Los besos descendieron por la mandíbula de Katniss hasta instalarse en su cuello, ella arqueo su espalda dándole mas espacio mientras las manos de el se colaban dentro de su camiseta provocándole escalofríos que bajaban con fuerza por su columna y se instalaban como mariposas revoloteando en su vientre, un gemido se escapo de sus labios cuando Peeta mordisqueo con suavidad su cuello y fue el momento en que ella se aparto de el empujándolo en el proceso

-Yo…- ella cerro los ojos ante la confundida expresión del chico, esperando que su respiración se normalizara los mas posible sin esperar que sus ideas se ordenaran – lo siento pero creo que deberíamos parar

-No te preocupes, todos están abajo y no nos escuchan – el se acerco para tratar de besarla pero ella lo detuvo con una mano, Peeta observo confundido como las mejillas de ella se ponían rojas de vergüenza con su pulso acelerado y sintiendo que su cerebro no estaba dando el cien en concentración frunció el ceño al llegar a la lógica conclusión – Katniss tu…

-¡No! – ella se adelanto a la pregunta que ya veía venir, sabia que en algún momento llegarían a esto, pero no se sentía lista, _no es como si le fuese a decir como paso ¿verdad? Claro que no, eso era innecesario _resoplo sintiendo un cierto alivio en su interior – No, no es eso, para nada, digo, si… arg, no, no soy virgen ¿vale?

-De acuerdo – Peeta hablo despacio notando el nerviosismo de Katniss y ahora si, sin entender nada – entonces, asumo que es ¿por que nos pueden descubrir?

-Mas o menos… - ella que había estado del otro lado de la puerta ya una vez, sabia que era la experiencia mas desagradable que le hubiera pasado, pero sus circunstancias habían sido muy diferentes a las que el rubio planteaba.

Peeta asintió, no muy convencido, aunque seguro se debía al ahora poco conveniente calor de su cuerpo, se alejo de ella mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello y se dejo caer en la orilla de la cama. Era mejor buscar algo de que hablar; de reojo vio como Katniss se bajaba del escritorio e incomoda se arreglaba la camiseta ¿le estaba diciendo la verdad? Peeta sacudió la cabeza, no debía dudar de ella pero tampoco era como si los aquí presentes fueran transparentes en todo; con eso en mente hizo un gesto a Katniss para que ella se sentara junto a el.

_¿Me preguntara como fue, verdad?_ La cabeza de Katniss casi daba vueltas de un renovado pánico, _¡No! No lo hará, eso seria algo extraño y además no seas idiota, saca esas ideas_. Independiente de sus pensamientos se sentó en la cama junto a el y lo observo expectante, parecía indeciso como si no supiera que decirle

-¿Preciosa sabes por que mi mamá actúa diferente de cómo la recuerdas?

Katniss abrió un poco mas los ojos, sabia que ese cambio tenia una explicación verdadera, pero frunció el ceño ante la expresión de Peeta un poco sombría como si lo que fuese a decir no fuera algo bueno, como si le costara encontrar las palabras para expresarse. Ella solo pudo sentir una ferviente preocupación por lo que Peeta estaba a punto de decirle

-Es por que esa mujer no es ella - el frunció el ceño – bueno, si es ella; su cuerpo pero… pero no es esa su personalidad verdadera ¿Me entiendes? – el observo a Katniss que le miraba confundida sin saber como interpretar las palabras de el – Hablo de que ella tiene bipolaridad; un día esta así feliz, amable con todos y riéndose y luego al día siguiente, a la hora o incluso un minuto después se vuelve esa mujer grosera y amargada que tu recuerdas

Peeta callo, sin saber que esperar de Katniss pero la castaña solo lo observaba en silencio sin mostrar lastima o malestar solo comprensión había en su mirada, aferrándose a eso continuo hablando

-El problema es que yo ya no se quien es la real y quien un producto de su malestar – Katniss le observo sin moverse por unos segundos mas, consciente de la falta de lastima hacia si mismo o hacia su madre en el tono de él; no es que hubiera una falta total de emociones, podía decir que se le veía un poco frustrado y triste ante el problema de su madre; ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de el y Peeta se dejo ir hacia atrás acostándose y llevándose a Katniss consigo, acomodo un brazo bajo la cabeza de ella y la sintió inspirar con fuerza como si se preparar para decir algo importante

-Supongo que es un secreto…

-Así es Kat

Katniss inspiro el le había demostrado que le tenia confianza, le había contado algo muy personal; quería retribuírselo; muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, muchas logrando incomodarla; al final se decanto por seguir la misma línea que el

-Mi mamá y yo casi no nos hablamos, es mas solo conversamos cuando se trata de Prim, intento hace un año y medio reparar nuestra relación pero yo no la deje, recuerdo, que le dije que no se metiera en mi vida – Katniss sintió la mirada cálida de Peeta sobre su cabeza pero ella no levanto la mirada, si lo veía no se vería en capacidad de continuar hablando sobre su relación con Cala, su madre, y quería hacerlo, quería regresarle ese acto de confianza que el le había dado – Desde ahí, no volvió a intentarlo… a veces, me pregunto si hubiera cambiado de opinión al ver que ella seguía intentando. Pero solo se aparto de nuevo…

-¿Por qué? – La pregunta de el era simple y para Katniss encerraba muchas cosas, giro su cuerpo hacia el y encogió las rodillas mientras la pasaba un brazo por el pecho y el le abrazaba por los hombros

-Hace años la escuche en secreto hablando con Effie, una mujer que se volvió como su amiga, le decía que…le decía que había ocasiones en las que no podía verme – sin proponérselo se acerco mas a Peeta sintiendo una especie de frio bajando por sus venas, los ojos le picaron con las lagrimas que oculto bajo una capa de enojo y desdén que se coló por su voz mientras seguía hablando; Peeta inmediatamente la apretó mas contra el y ella volvió a sentirse segura y protegida

– No podía verme por que le recordaba a mi padre, le recordaba al hombre que había perdido y mi sola presencia la lastimaba, mi presencia la hacia sentir incomoda. Razón por la que en muchos años luego de mudarnos me ignoro, me dejo de lado y solo atendía a Prim. No me importa que se dedicara a Prim, mi patito se merecía toda su atención tras casi dejarla morir de hambre, pero…pero no tenía derecho a abandonarme de nuevo, a hacerme de lado como si no existiera; por eso la desprecie ese día que quiso reparar algo que hace tiempo se había perdido, que ya no existía – No pudo evitar reírse de forma nerviosa – Y si existía pues yo termine de joderlo cuando la rechace ¿Pero que esperaba? ¿Qué se le paso por la cabeza que sucedería?

Katniss guardo silencio al sentir su voz temblorosa, el picor de las lágrimas queriendo salir aumento ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué esas inaguantables ganas de llorar?

Peeta guardo silencio ¿Qué le decía, 'Te entiendo'? Si bien era cierto que el y su madre no tenían una relación de buenos términos, Katniss estaba completamente fuera de rango; no había nada que decirle, salvo reconfortarla, hacerle sentir que el estaba con ella, que el no la dejaría de lado, que ella siempre seria su prioridad; se limito a abrazarla con fuerza la sintió apretarse contra el y como sus delicadas manos se aferraban a su camisa, no le dijo nada cuando ella ahogo el único sollozo que se le escapo. Le acaricio la espalada en suaves y reconfortantes círculos y escucho como su respiración se volvía lenta mientras entraba en el sueño.

¿Qué iba a hacer ella cuando se fuera? ¿Qué iba a hacer sin el, sin su diente de león? ¿Sin esos brazos que la protegían? Katniss no sabia como responderse, ni siquiera podía imaginar la situación, mucho menos como estas preguntas se formaron en su cabeza; se sentía tan natural estar así, escondida en su abrazo, la respiración de el en su coronilla, ese aroma a canela y pan recién horneado; con la luz de su sonrisa. El pánico se apodero de ella de solo pensar que llegaría el momento de alejarse de esos ojos cristalinos. Lo sintió moverse y temió que fuera a dejarla ahí sola

-Quédate conmigo – le susurro ella, mientras apretaba la camisa del chico entre sus dedos: medio inconsciente por el cansancio, movida por el pánico de perderle por la razón que fuese volvió a rogar – Quédate, por favor…

Peeta le beso la coronilla, despacio hizo que ella soltara su camisa, tomo con su mano libre la de ella y le dio un beso a cada nudillo. Katniss observaba en silencio y con los ojos entrecerrados a Peeta; no quería dormirse sin que el le diera una respuesta; tampoco podía ignorar la adoración que había en cada beso

-Siempre – le respondió el, con certeza mientras miraba a los adormilados ojos que brillaron al escucharlo, ella le regalo una dulce sonrisa mientras se entregaba al sueño, no le importaba que pesadilla viniese, si era una sala de emergencias con el cuerpo de su padre en una camilla, o si era el denso humo de las minas; lo que fuera no le importaba enfrentarlo si al abrir los ojos iba a encontrar a su diente de león, a su luz personal

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Hola niñas! (¿Son niñas todas verdad?) Hay un par de cosas que decir sobre el capi; pero primero que nada lamento no haber actualizado ayer, tuve unos inconvenientes (se fue la electricidad en la ciudad) y no pude terminar de escribir el capi; así que lamento haberlas hecho esperar hasta ahora. Hoy si, vamos a lo del capi:**

**Uan: **Cala, viene del lirio acuático; decidí que seria el nombre de la madre de Katniss.

**Twu: **Ese no es todo el secreto de Katniss, esa digamos es la parte casi irrelevante para ella, digamos que en estos aspectos Katniss no es tan inocente que se diga (siempre conserva algo de eso, pero no tanto). Además me canse de una Katniss completamente virginal y demasiado inocentona. Otra cosa es que digamos expongo un poco mi punto de vista del rollo del sexo antes del matrimonio, me refiero a que no es con cualquiera con quien lo terminaras haciendo, tampoco con el imbécil que te diga que es la tan sonada "prueba de amor" al que les haya o diga eso díganle que se meta esa prueba de amor por donde mas le guste _

**Tsri: **Peeta tampoco lo es, lo dejo claro por si hubo confusión en el capi anterior. Esto quiere decir que si hubo algo mas que besos entre Madge y Peeta. Y si ya se que suena raro, pero tiene su explicación todo ese rollo. Paciencia

**Four: **¿Les gusto?

**HORA REVIEW….**

**ConyFarias**: hahahahahaha, si lo se, pero ya casi eso, primero deben contarse un par de cositas como las de este capi, tenerse un tantito mas de confianza; para que en el momento importante sepan llevarlo mejor, aunque no será fácil eso, si ya veremos a Gale por ahí, no en el doce pero sip

**Riley92**: Gracias por el review :3 y espero tu opinión para este capi**.**

**AHutcherson: **Hola linda! Muchas gracias por el review y por lo del examen y me re alegra que te haya gustado el capi; muchísimas gracias. Si, Peeta y Madge tuvieron esos encuentros cercanos de cuarta base xD lo siento, se que es extraño o que no lo asimilan bien pero… digamos que ellos tuvieron sus razones (?) xD me alegra que te parezca mejor la felicidad de Peeta, digamos que por ahí se mueve la cosa. En cuanto a Madge, estoy en eso, estoy en eso a lo mejor en el siguiente capi; será otra pareja un poco extraña y que solo contemplo acá en el fic y en otro que leo. Si tendremos Gale para el futuro cercano D: vendrá a torturarlas….


	17. 16 Extraordinary Girl

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son de la magnifica Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**XVI. – Extraordinary Girl**

sun in the sky you know how i feel  
reeds drifting on by you know how i feel  
it's a new dawn it's a new day it's a new life for me  
and i'm feeling good

**feeling good; Muse**

* * *

_La Familia Undersee tiene el honor de invitarle a usted Srta. Katniss Everdeen a la fiesta anual de verano, dicha fiesta se realizara en la casa de la familia Undersee con el motivo de celebrar la cosecha de verano._

_Se dará inicio a las 21:00 horas, el sábado…_

Katniss omitió el resto de las palabras, llevaba un rato repitiéndolas, convirtiendo las letras e imágenes de la revista en sus manos, en meros símbolos sin sentido. No le importaba lo que la famosa actriz del uno, Cashmere, estuviera haciendo, su mente solo rondaba en la palabra 'fiesta de cosecha'.

Hace años, cuando tenían quizá siete años, ella y Madge habían jugado a disfrazarse para la cosecha, con maquillaje incluido, esperaban con ansias tener la edad para poder asistir juntas a ese baile, sonaba importante y era divertido jugar a ponerse el maquillaje de la madre de Madge. Cuando la edad de asistir llego, Katniss ya no estaba en el distrito doce, solo pudo disfrutar de la ocasión por medio del teléfono, cuando su rubia amiga le había llamado al día siguiente. En algún momento, en los inicios de su adolescencia, había sido un motivo mas para estar molesta con su madre. Con el paso de los años, las fiestas nunca habían despertado su interés, muy tímida para asistir, muy ocupada en mantener su familia y luego las fiestas habían cobrado para ella un tono de película de horror, las pocas fiestas a las que había asistido no habían terminado muy bien para ella.

En este instante se hallaba deseando con ansias que Madge llegara para que con Glimmer y Annie salieran al centro comercial a comprar vestidos, se hallaba deseando que llegara el sábado para ir a esa fiesta; era como un momento que había esperado por muchos años; era una especie de impulso durante largo tiempo reprimido.

Sonrió, oculta tras la revista, estiro las piernas y por dos segundos volvió a prestar atención al artículo sobre Cashmere, a la música que se desbordaba por los auriculares que le cubrían las orejas y mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de una canción de Oasis, se coló hasta su cerebro el suave zumbido de un auto, se dio cuenta que no era un simple zumbido de esos autos bonitos y elegantes que solían transitar la Villa, era mas un rugido, como el de una motocicleta.

Un nuevo temor a la fiesta se instalo en su abdomen y la hizo querer vomitar su desayuno, sus oscuras cejas se ocultaron tras la gafas de sol y volvió a perder el hilo del articulo y la música ¿y si sucedía lo mismo de su ultima fiesta? ¿Si se daba cuenta del error que había cometido con Peeta? ¿Si el hacia los mismo que Gale?

Ella se moriría, estaba segura, esta vez no era un capricho, esta vez no era un mero gusto por el chico; sabia que había mas en ella, sabia que si sucedía algo similar ella simplemente moriría de tristeza, claro, esta vez, se aseguraría de cobrárselas antes de irse.

-Katniss… - La voz de Glimmer le llamo la atención, a diferencia de ella, la rubia se hallaba en una tumbona bajo el sol enfundada en un traje de baño demasiado revelador, la chica se señalo los oídos indicándole que se sacara los audífonos – Me asusta tu cara, ¿son malas las criticas hacia Cashmere?

Katniss bajo su mirada hacia el articulo, se dio cuenta que no había captado nada de los párrafos en el satinado papel y con un suspiro se puso en pie y se dirigió al sol para darle la revista a Glimmer, Cashmere era de las pocas personalidades que había impresionado a su amiga, seguía su carrera casi desde que inicio, le guardaba una admiración y respeto que Katniss consideraba innecesarios, pero eso nunca se lo diría. Se limito a volver a la sombra del árbol, apago la música y cerro los ojos concentrándose en la motocicleta que ya estaba muy cerca y cuyo sonido desapareció frente a su casa; una sonrisa se pinto en sus labios

Un aroma a canela, a bollos de queso y ese tacto en su hombro, esa mano que ya conocía muy bien, esa presencia; sintió los labios de Peeta presionar los suyos y Katniss abrió los ojos cuando el se aparto un poco y se sonrieron

-¿Emocionada? – Peeta se sentó al lado de ella y le extendió una bolsa con bollos de queso

-No es justo – ella hizo un puchero y el no pudo evitar reírse un poco, le paso un brazo por la cintura y la acerco mas a el – ustedes solo han tardado una hora en conseguir trajes y me imagino que eso fue por que Madge se detuvo en cada vitrina a ver la ropa de los maniquíes

-No, bueno si, pero recuerda que fuimos a buscar trajes bajo 'su concepto de elegancia' – Katniss lanzo un bufido y se cruzo de brazos, Peeta le dio un beso en la sien y hablo mas bajito cerca de su oído - ¿No quieres ir?

Katniss giro su rostro hacia el, frunció el ceño al no poder ver aquellos ojos azules, así que con cuidado le quito a Peeta los oscuros lentes de sol que escondían su mirada, los observo e ignorando concienzudamente su pregunta subió los suyos propios hasta apoyarlos en su cabeza, y se puso los de el, inclino la cabeza un poco y miro a su alrededor, como si estuviera probando la funcionalidad de los lentes. Se quedo viendo al frente, aun con el ceño fruncido analizaba silenciosamente la posibilidad de que sus miedos se volvieran reales.

Aunque Peeta gustara de los repentinos enfurruñamientos de Katniss, de su eventual ceño fruncido y de su carácter fuerte e imponente y aunque también respetara sus silencios, esta vez no le permitiría quedarse callada. Acerco su rostro y volvió a darle un besito en la sien, bajo con sus besos hasta su mejilla, siguió por la línea de su rostro hacia sus labios, momento en el que ella se giro, esperando el roce pero Peeta se aparto en el momento en que ella intentaba cerrar la distancia

-¿No quieres ir? – volvió a preguntar, Katniss alzo las cejas y luego las volvió a esconder tras los lentes en un ceño fruncido, Peeta volvió a acercarse, arriesgándose al enojo de Katniss, beso su quijada, pasando siempre muy cerca de los labios de ella y apartándose cuando ella intentaba besarle – respóndeme Katniss… si no quieres no iremos

Katniss lo miro sorprendida por el 'iremos' ¿si ella no iba, el tampoco? No sabia si sentirse alegre o si debía decir algo al respecto así que con un resignado suspiro, muy consciente del juego de Peeta, Katniss cedió y asintió con la cabeza mientras que en un suave murmullo respondió:

- Si quiero ir a la fiesta, es solo que… - ella cerro los ojos un segundo y luego negó con la cabeza – nada, olvídalo, pero si quiero ir

-Katniss…

-¿Que? – debió haber intuido que el no lo dejaría así, le hizo un puchero y todo lo que obtuvo fue que el le quitara los lentes y le mirase de forma severa

-Dime que te incomoda entonces, y no se valen 'nada'

-Nada me incomoda… - Peeta alzo una ceja incrédula y Katniss miro al suelo - …Bueno…es que, las fiestas y yo no nos llevamos muy bien…

-Si, algo de eso dijeron Finnick y Cato cuando estábamos viendo sacos con brillantes – Katniss sonrió divertida ante la idea de verlos con sacos brillantes, luego frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que sus amigos pudieron haber hablado de mas – No dijeron mucho, solo que tu parecías no tener buena suerte en las fiestas…

Ambos se observaron, Katniss no dijo más y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Peeta, quien se limito a acariciarle la cabeza

-Katniss, no olvides que estoy contigo ¿si? Cuando tu quieras, nos iremos, no importa si tengo que pasar sobre la loca de Madge – Peeta miro de reojo a Katniss que se incorporo y le sonrió con cariño, tomo el rostro de el entre sus manos y pudo ver el contraste de su piel morena contra la de tan blanca se acerco a el y presiono sus labios contra los de el

Katniss se armo de valor, tal vez no era el momento, quizá había momentos mas románticos, aunque el decir que pasaría sobre la furia de Madge sonaba tentador, era el hecho que sin importarle sus razones o su pasado el la apoyaría; ella quería que el le creyera, que el viera que quizá no en la misma intensidad pero que si le quería y mucho, se armo de valor y hundiéndose en esa mirada azul que la observaba con una sonrisa que parecía desprender felicidad en cada centímetro. Pero otra vez su garganta se c erro, otra vez se vio incapaz de decir lo que sentía – Te… Te…Ella te mataría cielo

Peeta le acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar, una sonrisa brillante adorno el rostro de el, divertido por las palabras de Katniss, negó con la cabeza y la acerco a el apretándola contra su cuerpo, tenia la impresión de que ella iba a decir otra cosa muy diferente, borro de su mente la única variable que podía encontrar en ese momento, prefería no pensar eso por que dolía que Katniss no te dijera un pequeño 'te quiero'

-¿Me gano eso por decirte que pasare sobre Madge? – Katniss, frunce el ceño por las palabras de Peeta pero no aparta su sonrisa y solo le da un leve golpe en el hombro, mientras Peeta se acerca mucho a ella y a solo milímetros de los labios de ella, continua – Me asegurare de decírtelo mas seguido

El beso es lento y firme, delicado y Katniss siente que su cuerpo rechaza las leyes de la física, se siente ingrávida, como si una esponjosa nube se hubiera instalado en su patio trasero y los levantara a ambos, por que mas allá de cómo se mueven los labios de Peeta contra los suyos esta la ola de sentimientos que ese lento beso va dejando. Los 'te quiero' que ella mantiene velados, ese amor sin medidas que el parece tenerle, ese amor que ella no entiende bien, que no sabe de donde surgió; los sentimientos de Katniss se deslizan como torbellino en el profundo beso, con suavidad sus lenguas se buscan y acarician…

-Arg! Búsquense un cuarto… - Pasos y voces se escucharon en el patio pero ninguno de los dos presto atención, demasiado absortos sin querer romper ese mágico beso

-Parece un documental del Discovery, para traqueotomía sin censuras – Las palabras de Cato detonaron las risitas burlonas de los demás y por toda respuesta Peeta levanto un brazo mandándolos al diablo al mostrarles el dedo medio

-¡Peeta Mellark, suelta a Everdeen de inmediato! – Madge puso los brazos en jarras y los señalo – Se nos hace tarde Katniss…

Katniss hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que se fuera y sonrió contra los labios de Peeta al percibir que el también sonreía, pronto Madge comprendió que ellos solo la estaban molestando y con una sonrisa que asusto a los demás prosiguió

-Como no paren de hacer el show, Katniss te prometo que no saldrás del centro comercial sobre tus pies ¿me oíste?

Inmediatamente Katniss se tenso y a regañadientes se separo de Peeta, quien fulmino con la mirada a una Madge sonriente y triunfante que le mostraba orgullosa su lengua, justo como una niña caprichosa

-¿Seguro que pasaras sobre ella? – Katniss le susurro a Peeta mientras este le ayudaba a ponerse en pie

-Muy seguro Preciosa - Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un ultimo beso – Madge, deja que yo la lleve…

-¡Jamás cariño! Yo permito eso y Katniss no estará lista para la fiesta

-¡Pero si faltan tres días Madgie! – Katniss hizo un puchero intentando aflojar a su amiga

-Ya dije, linda, tres días apenas nos da tiempo, hemos perdido el suficiente, así que ve por tu cartera y sube al auto de Annie

…

-Chicas ¿podemos parar? – Katniss apoyo la espalda en una de las columnas del pasillo en aquel segundo nivel del enorme centro comercial

-Debemos seguir buscando Katniss – Madge miraba con atención un vestido azul noche muy elegante, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y fruncía los labios imaginándose en el vestido, luego negó con la cabeza y se giro hacia Katniss y con una sonrisa traviesa dijo: - Así no querías soltar a Mellark ¿verdad?

Katniss rodo los ojos y le mostro su lengua pintada de rojo caramelo por la paleta que llevaba entre los dientes, Glimmer cambio el peso de un pie a otro y lanzo una mirada a Annie y luego ambas miraron a Katniss

-Madge en serio, paremos un poco y tomemos algo…

-Por favor… - rogo Annie tras las palabras de Glimmer

-Si – Katniss levanto la pequeña bolsa que llevaba – ya hemos caminado mucho y lo único que hemos comprado son accesorios, por que no te convence ningún vestido

-Esta bien, esta bien – Madge puso los ojos en blanco y resto importancia con la mano libre – yo se lo que hago, vamos por unos refrescos

Con un silencioso suspiro de alivio las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a la zona de comidas, llevaban una hora dando vueltas y Katniss no entendía por que Madge no las había dejado comprarse ningún traje, solo probaban y daban vueltas para nada, era una actitud extraña en Madge, por unos instantes la loca idea de que Madge estuviera esperando que el vestido perfecto apareciera de forma mágica, se le cruzaba por la cabeza. Escogieron una mesa cerca de los amplios ventanales, La zona de comidas tenia unos de esos famosos techos textiles, con cuervas extravagantes y por las ranuras ubicadas entre pared y techo se colaban el aire y la luz solar, añadido a los amplios ventanales que por poco no reemplazaban completamente las paredes; los diversos restaurantes de todo tipo de comida se ubicaban en una especie de L dejando el espacio restante para mesas dividas por colores que representaban a cada negocio.

Annie, Glimmer y Katniss observaron a Madge caminar a través de las mesas para pedir unos refrescos y unos sándwiches

-No entiendo por que no nos deja comprar algo – Glimmer parecía estar despatarrada en la silla y miraba con atención las suaves ondulaciones de la tela industrial – A mi me encanto un vestido negro que vi en la ultima tienda, pero ni siquiera me dejo medírmelo

-No se que espera… - Katniss apoyo los codos en la mesa y estiro las piernas bajo la mesa, menos mal llevaba tenis, a diferencia de Glimmer y Annie que llevaban unos tacos mortales – parece que en serio me esta castigando por no obedecerla…

Las tres chicas se rieron un poco cansadas, Glimmer negó con la cabeza

-Yo no te culpo amiga, tu novio es demasiado lindo y besable y sexy y…

-¡Glimmer! No continúes por favor – Katniss enrojeció un poco al imaginar la lista que seguía en la mente de su amiga

-Debe besar muy bien para que hayas mandado de paseo a Madge

-Debe hacer muy bien _otra_ cosa aparte de besar ¿no, Katniss?

-¡¿Qué?!...

-Oh vamos Katniss, no me digas que no ha pasado nada… - Glimmer abrió mucho los ojos y se tapo la boca con una mano para acallar una risotada, sabia que si se reía solo lastimaría a Katniss - ¿En serio Kat?

-Glimmer, a diferencia tuya, no tengo prisas por encerrarme en la primera habitación que se me cruce y hacerlo con Peeta, ya sabes por que– Katniss miraba la mesa avergonzada, de reojo observaba la reacción de Annie, la chica de ojos verde mar estaba tan roja como ella, Glimmer solo parecía estar guardando su risa de perra mala

-Katniss, supéralo – Katniss levanto un dedo para acallar a su amiga, ya se sabia el discursito de "motivación" que se cargaba su amiga, no quería escucharlo ahí en publico y mucho menos con Annie presente, la pequeña todo lo que sabia, era que Katniss había tenido una muy mala experiencia, pero nada mas y Annie lo había respetado – No me calles Kat

-Annie tampoco ha tenido sexo con Finn – Katniss señalo a la pequeña castaña, que la fulmino con la mirada y Katniss le regalo una mirada de disculpa, pero era hora de que se metieran con alguien mas que no fuera ella y su vida privada.

Por lo visto la distracción surtió efecto, por que Glimmer casi se rompe el cuello al girarse para encarar a Annie, Glimmer frunció el ceño y por primera vez abrió la boca, pero nada salió… ¿Qué le decía? Algo tipo: 'Oye, Finnick folla de maravilla, yo se por que te lo digo' no iba a funcionar, no sabia si seria buena idea decir ahí mismo que ella y Finnick habían salido antes…

-Ya se que tu y Finnick salieron antes – Annie le resto importancia con una mano y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Glimmer – eso no me molesta

-¿Cómo? – Katniss y Glimmer miraron impacientes a la castaña

-Finnick me conto lo que sucedió entre ustedes, esta bien, eso es pasado

Glimmer asintió tranquila y con una sonrisa divertida señalo a su izquierda por donde Madge se acercaba con una bandeja llena de comida

-Ya callémonos que ahí viene la que se mete estupefacientes

-Se chuta Red Bull, Glimm

Las tres se rieron y Madge frunció el ceño al llegar y poner la bandeja plástica en la mesa, las había escuchado perfectamente

-No se callen solo por que vengo yo, quiero saber que decían… - Madge hizo un puchero y las demás sonrieron, para Madge no era secreta la broma de que se chutaba energizantes o estupefacientes, desde el año pasado Peeta muy 'galantemente' le había insinuado que se metía estupefacientes…

…

_-¡No ya no mas, nos vamos! – Peeta tenía el ceño muy fruncido y se le notaba cansado y molesto_

_-Pero ese, esta lindo, me mira con ojitos de corderito… - señalo Madge el vestido de color blanco, pese a que la furia de Peeta era algo a lo que no le gustaba, ni quería enfrentarse insistió un poquito_

_Peeta levanto las manos cargadas de bolsas y empezó a caminar de retroceso para luego girarse _

_-Ya estoy cansado Princesa, en serio…te la has pasado como el animalito ese de las baterías…_

_-¡No es cierto! – Madge empezó a caminar tras el con la idea de defenderse se le olvido su vestido, Peeta sonrió a posta y se dirigió a la salida del centro comercial - ¡Mellark, retráctate! ¡Yo no soy el de las baterías!_

_-No cariño, tu no eres el de las baterías – Peeta se giro a verla y Madge se detuvo a escasos centímetros de el, Peeta se quedo callado y se giro para caminar mas rápido mientras decía a alta voz – ¡Tu te metes estupefacientes!_

_Las personas alrededor se giraron a verles, para pesar de Madge la secretaria de su padre (una señora de unos cincuenta años) estaba ahí, como una piedra, mirando a Madge con la boca fruncida y una mirada reprobatoria. Madge se sintió arder en vergüenza y furia miro de nuevo a su flamante novio/mejor amigo/futuro cadáver caminar hacia la salida riéndose de ella._

_No lo pensó dos veces, ni siquiera una y se lanzo hacia Peeta en una alocada carrera y este huía hacia el estacionamiento…_

…

-Hablábamos de que Annie y Katniss no lo han hecho con sus novios, desperdician mucho potencial pienso yo – Glimmer se encogió de hombros mientras metía la pajita en el vaso de refresco y Madge volvía a la realidad y ahogaba una risita con el sándwich, mas por el recuerdo que por las palabras de Glimmer. Aunque en aquel momento la broma no trajo problemas pues, casi de inmediato Peeta rompió en risas, a ella no le gustaba, con el tiempo se acostumbro y no hace mucho, Katniss la había acusado de chutarse Red Bull mientras estaban en la playa, en el distrito cuatro.

Por otro lado Katniss y Annie fulminaban con la mirada a Glimmer que se rio y luego recito unos cuantos 'lo siento'. Logrando así el buen visto de las dos acusadas

-Pero no quiere decir que no sienta curiosidad – Glimmer alzo la palma de su mano para detener a Annie que abría la boca para protestar algo – Olvidémonos de Finn un momento, yo hablo de Peeta, si lo miran bien, no es justo que ustedes sepan tanto de el y yo sepa tan poco

-Bueno, si es por eso… - Madge se detuvo para darle un trago a su refresco – No es tan complicado…chico normal, amigo de muchos, regala su sonrisa a todos, eternamente enamorado de Katniss – la morena bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Madge

-Espera… ¿eternamente? ¿Por qué dices eternamente?

Madge miro de hito en hito a Katniss

-¿El no te lo ha dicho?

-Decirme que, Madge, dime tú…

-Lo siento Kat… pero es el quien debe decirte eso. En fin – Madge sonrió y se dedico a seguir con lo que antes estaba diciendo, dejando a Katniss ligeramente mosqueada, ligeramente confundida – es un chico normal, dentro de lo que cabe

-¿Entonces no ha salido con nadie, excepto Katniss? – Glimmer lanzo la pregunta totalmente incrédula y las otras tres se rieron, sobre todo Madge y Annie

-¡Claro que se ha fijado en otras! – Annie le resto importancia con una mano, no fuera dijera algo de mas, prefirió pasarle la pelota a Madge – Ha salido con unas tres… o dos…Madge, tu sabes de eso

-Han sido tres – Madge se trago el 'si no me cuento ahí' se encogió de hombros y continuo – no han sido relaciones que muy largas ni nada parecido, hasta donde se, no han sido malas relaciones, ni malas chicas

-¿Cuánto la mas larga? – Glimmer alzo la mano como si se tratase de una clase

-Como cuatro meses y medio…casi cinco

-Al menos ahora sabemos que no es mujeriego – Katniss sonrió, eso no lo sabia, nunca había querido preguntárselo, a pesar de que ya lo había pensado, por que preguntarlo significaba que ella debía contar también su historial

-¿Se acostó con alguna, o sea si follo con alguna? –Glimmer volvió a levantar la mano, Katniss presto más atención, Annie se metió un gran bocado de sándwich y Madge de milagro no se atoro con el bocado que estaba pasando

-Bueno… - por un segundo se imagino diciendo: _'¿Con esas? No, que va, solo follaba conmigo…_', se paso la servilleta por los labios, atrasando unos segundos, para pensar como dar respuesta a esa pregunta tan incomoda, no, definitivamente no estaba preparada para tener una platica de tipo sexual con Peeta de protagonista, en los últimos segundos se decanto por seguir el camino de la ignorancia

-La verdad, que no se. – Menos mal era una muy buena mentirosa, no se quejaba, Marvel y Peeta eran unos excelentes maestros en el rollo de las mentiras – Esos detalles el se los guardaba, creo que al fin de cuentas el y yo tenemos un limite para los pelotazos de información…

-Ya, esta bien, ahora; quiero saber que rollo te traes con los vestidos - Glimmer frunció el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros – ya sabes que toda mi acción ha sido el chico del armario y si lo miro en esa fiesta quiero estar mas que impresionante

-Si, tanto que otra vez olvidaran darse los nombre ¿no? – Katniss hizo burla y Glimmer le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro mientras murmuraba un 'jodete' y las demás se reían

Madge casi se atraganta al escuchar eso, aun recordaba lo que Glimmer había contado y ella, no sabia bien por que, no le había contado a Glimmer que el chico 'ardiente del armario' era su hermano, se lo diría la noche de la fiesta, si, así evitaba escuchar mas cosas. Por otro lado agradeció el cambio de tema, si bien podía hacerle de apoyo a Katniss con todo eso de Peeta, no iba a decirle a su mejor amiga que ella sabia lo que era Peeta en la cama, prefería que eso se quedara donde estaba.

-Por que no vamos ahí por el cine… tal vez entramos - Madge la dio la ultima mordida al sándwich y con una sonrisa enumero las películas que se exhibían en al sala; quería evitar mas temas de parejas y si las cosas iba según sus planes, dentro de poco no oiría risitas y platicas banales, estaba segura de que lo que oiría serian gritos e insultos

* * *

**Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón.**

**En serio lamento muchísimo la gigantesca demora, si les soy sincera el capi tenia ya unos días de estar completo, pero lo veía muy… muy simple, muy aburrido, muy poco para tanta espera así que volví a reescribir algunas cosas. Bueno aun sigue siendo algo no tan bueno…o quizá si eso solo dirán ustedes, yo al menos si estoy satisfecha de esta versión. Además, no quiero ponerles excusas, pero mi retraso se debió a que en las últimas semanas de noviembre estuve muy ocupada con trabajos y cosas de la universidad y casi no me daba chance de escribir; y es mas hasta la semana pasada todavía tenia que ir a la universidad por algunas cosas de papeles y notas. Eso y cuestiones de mi vida personal no me dejaron mucho tiempo de escribir bien o de sentarme tranquilamente más allá de unos treinta minutos.**

**Así que de nuevo les pido perdón por haberlas hecho esperar tanto tiempo, espero sigan por ahí, también espero que las que hayan estado con trabajos y exámenes en estas fechas hayan salido genial y que se estén pasando súper las vacaciones (si es que tienen D: ) **

**También les quiero dar las gracias a todas por haberme estado leyendo, por dejar sus valiosísimas opiniones, por que son valiosas, son una motivación para seguir y me sacan sonrisas y a pesar de que no las conozco mas allá de lo que aquí dicen pues que las llevo en mi corazoncito por que me han dado apoyo durante este fic…voy a empezar a llorar como siga así hahahahaha es que soy una sentimentalista de tamaño jumbo, para decirles que casi lloro cuando vi Toy Story 3 Así que para no llorar solo les dire que las quiero**

**También muchas gracias a las (hay los? Es que la verdad que no me fijado mas allá (hoy he puesto mucho eso del "mas allá" xD) de las notificaciones que me llegan al correo) que me agregaron a sus alerts y favoritos, son igualmente apreciados esos detalles, ya sea que no digan nada o que lo hagan en un futuro. También a los lectores anónimos…que de esos pues no se mucho o nada D: pero como sea muchas gracias.**

**Una buena noticia es que como ya estoy de vacaciones podre actualizarles mas seguido :3 tal vez dos veces por semana aunque no siempre pero si tratare de hacerlo así. Otra es que quiero decirles que me gustaría se den una vuelta por un nuevo fic que he publicado, no es nada original es una adaptación de una novela que amo que se llama "Siempre el mismo día"; tal vez ya la han leído; el fic tiene el mismo nombre y lo pueden hallar en mi perfilito, dense una vuelta y si les gusta háganme feliz y dejen algún review**

**Hoy si, es todo, ha sido la N/A mas larga que he hecho jamás… creo que es por el encanelado que comí, y yéndome por la tangente, este capi se lo dedico a Rosy y Alex, mi hermanita que siempre me apoya y uno de sus amigos, responsable de la trastada de los estupefacientes (es lo que le dice a mi hermana), lo del Red Bull si es mío xD**

**REVIEWS REVIWEVIADOS XD**

**ConyFarias:** Hola! Me alegra mucho que te gustase, si ambos tienen en sus pasados algo triste, secreto o de conocimiento público, pero no solo ellos hay otros también. En cuanto a Maysilee pues si, la verdad es que era para componer a Haymitch por que a mi tampoco me convence mucho eso de que acabe con Effie

**Riley92:** Bueno, pues es complicado y difuso eso de la mama de Peeta, me encanta pensar que la mujer amable es su verdadera personalidad, que claro tiene su poquito de amargada pero algo normal y que la otra que es completamente enojada y bruja es la falsa. Pero es lo que me gusta pensar no he decidido nada

**AHutcherson:** Hola Guapa! Si…Gale tiene que salir si o si, lo siento, a mi este Gale que les presento también me choca mucho, es un idiota pero ni modo…asdfhh! ¡Everybody loves Peeta! XD hahahahahaha Si, se le subió la temperatura demasiado hohohohoh Lo de Delly ya lo veras… paciencia señora, paciencia xD

**Lunacecilia:** Madge y Peeta juntos, pese a que ha varios les parece extraño, a mi también me parece gracioso y muy viable, por eso los puse juntos, claro como amigos pero ya ves que tuvieron su momento romántico, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, ojala te guste este capi


	18. 17 Stop Crying Your Heart Out

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son de la magnifica Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**XVII. - Stop Crying Your Heart Out**

-Mierda, mierda, mierda… - Katniss mira de reojo a Glimmer, el vocabulario de la rubia parece haberse visto reducido a esto durante los últimos minutos.

En estos momentos, Katniss mira fijamente a algún punto en especifico dentro del iluminado salón repleto de gente y lo único que le mantiene en esta tierra, lo único que ha logrado que su mente no salga volando a la inconsciencia son las fuertes manos en sus hombros y ese aroma a canela y pan recién horneado que nunca pierde Peeta; mueve sus manos por sus hombros como un masaje relajante; pero no puedo llegar a ese estado de relajación, mientras mira ese cabello negro a lo lejos, esa cara tan conocida ¿Qué hace aquí?

¿Qué debería hacer? Saltar por el balcón blanco de piedra y arrastrar a Peeta consigo, la idea casi la hace reír; pero esta segura que cualquier intento de escapar por la entrada principal seria frustrado. Así como Katniss la sintió casis desde el principio, esta segura que Clove se daría cuenta inmediatamente si vuelve a poner un pie ahí dentro.

Lo que en realidad impide cualquier movimiento es el hecho de que Peeta podría enterarse de todo. Esta teniendo el presentimiento de que una fuerza invisible quiere ir contra sus propósitos de mantener al chico en la ignorancia. Teme lo que piense de esa historia de alcohol (jamás volvió a tomar), sexo (esa parte era con su ex novio) y traición (traición hacia ella deseaba aclarar). _"¡Pero si tú quedas como la puta victima Kat!"_ le había dicho una azorada Madge una noche, cuando ella planteaba mantener todo lo mas secreto posible. Victima o no (estaba segura de no ser tan 'victima'), no quería lidiar con las preguntas de Peeta, ni quería imaginarse las miradas de reproche al evocar la peor de las reacciones posibles.

Se sentía casi desesperada, mientras observaba el cabello rubio de Madge adornado con esa diadema moverse lejos, por fin, de la causa de sus preocupaciones. No camino hacia ellos, se dirigió a Annie y Marvel que esperaban ansiosos en la mesa más cercana al balcón que podían hallar. Los vio intercambiar un par de palabras y luego Madge se mezclo entre la gente, creyó perderla, pero diviso su cuerpo ascendiendo por las escaleras girando al final de ellas hacia su habitación. Sabia que debían seguirla, no necesitaba que Annie llegara a decirles eso. No pudo evitar pensar en la numerosa cantidad de ocasiones en que pudo retractarse de asistir ahí, pero solo se dejo llevar por la demoledora energía de Madge.…

**Hace unos días…**

-¡Carajo! ¡Mierda! – se escucha el estridente grito al unisonó de Glimmer y Annie, Katniss solo aprieta los dientes con fuerza al sentir como aquella tira de papel es retirada con un ¡RAS! De la piel de su pierna derecha, agradece que sea la ultima o corre el peligro de ponerse a llorar por el escozor que siente en la piel y el dolor que provocan los tirones que hace Venia u Octavia, ya no recuerda quien es quien, es lo de menos considerando que quiere matar a Madge que las observa desde el otro lado de la blanca habitación.

Con el engaño de pasar por el cine, Madge las había arrastrado a un llamado Centro de Renovación, el único decente en el distrito, según la rubia. Un lugar decorado con sencillez y elegancia, agradable a la vista y en el que podías sentir una comodidad casi increíble. La sentías hasta que estabas en una de esas camas de tortura, como Katniss había decidido apodarlas, sus torturadores parloteaban entre ellos y les rondaban a las tres cambiándose de mesa, mientras uno terminaba algo, el siguiente empezaba otra cosa.

Un hombre con el cabello pintado de naranja y tatuajes en los antebrazos, empezó a frotarle a Katniss en la piel irritada algo arenoso que al principio la irrito mas, pero luego de enjuagar pasa a sentirse tranquila y fresca

-Eres la única que no se ha quejado – el hombre la observo con una sonrisa en el rostro, Katniss mostro su dentadura en una sonrisa que desapareció en el instante en que el hombre se dio la vuelta – Madgie tiene razón, eres muy valiente…

-Y yo perdí mi apuesta – Escucho la voz de la mujer con tatuajes en los brazos y con mechones de colores en el pelo, Venia, Katniss se sintió perdida ¿apuesta?...Era mejor no saber, regreso su mirada a Madge quien se acerco aprovechando que por fin la dejaban en paz. Los tres, por sus maneras chillonas e ingenuas, le recordaban a mascotas tontorronas. Al menos no sentía esas ganas de matarlas como con Buttercup, el gato de su hermana.

-¿Lo disfrutas?

-Ni de coña – Katniss se levanto, tenia la loca idea de que como siguiera ahí acostada, no la dejarían levantarse jamás - ¿sabes? Hubiese sido mejor que nos dijeras directamente adonde íbamos

-Tu no hubieras querido, no te gustan estos lugares – Madge se cruzo de brazos y camino, Katniss siguiéndola, hacia una sala aparte, había un bonito juego de sala una gran ventana que daba a uno de los jardines del Centro Comercial y había frutas y chocolate derretido en un tazón, merienda de la cual Katniss y Madge empezaron a devorar.

-¿Están cómodas chicas? – Un hombre alto, delgado con el cabello oscuro y muy corto y como única concesión o rareza de belleza era la abundante línea dorada sobre sus ojos. Extendió la mano hacia Katniss con una sonrisa amable y se presento – Soy Cinna, mucho gusto

-Katniss… - La castaña extiende su mano y aprieta la mano de piel mas oscura por algún motivo piensa que, el tal Cinna, parece amable y gentil. Le sonríe igualmente y le suelta la mano observando como él se sienta frente a ellas.

No pasa mucho hasta que Annie y Glimmer se les unen y pronto la platica gira sobre telas y vestidos; platica en la que Katniss apenas y muestra fuerzas de seguir. Nunca ha sido lo suyo lo de la moda, se ha limitado a lo básico, a lo que le gusta y a no parecer una superficial o exagerada. Por ella como si es lona o seda. Mientras no la manden desnuda ella no se quejara, y por lo que ha visto en bosquejos y la ropa en venta Cinna y Portia (según ella escucho) son unos diseñadores geniales.

Aun así, tiene esa espina clavada en el cerebro de negarse a ir.

Olvidando su espina personal; pronto Katniss comprendió que, en los próximos días, iba a ser sometida a toda clase de torturas, con el único fin de "dejarla muy hermosa" "para dar un infarto". Esas eran las expresiones usuales de los tres preparadores, las más amables. Los únicos de ese lugar que realmente eran agradables eran Cinna y Portia. Madge se iba con ellos a una especie de oficina y a puertas cerradas confeccionaban los atuendos para la fiesta.

Ella prefería la ignorancia…

**Sábado. Casa de Madge**

Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, se echo agua fría en la cara. La chica que le regresaba la mirada en el espejo se veía radiante, pese a no estar maquillada, tenía el ceño fruncido y aunque estaba segura de ser ella, no podía evitar pensar que bien podría ser alguien más…

Los gritos de Madge la desconcentraron del espejo, se volvió a morder la mejilla y se restregó con fuerza la cara. La voy a matar, la voy a matar – pensaba – Madge no solía enloquecer por un poco de presión, pero hoy a ocho horas de iniciar la dichosa fiesta había logrado espantar hasta a su padre… No quería salir, si salía, seguro le gritaría algo y ella buscaría con que atravesarla

-¡Cielos! – Exclamo al oír unos suaves pero firmes golpes en la puerta, se llevo la mano a la cabeza y suspiro, estaba demasiado distraída - ¡Déjame en Paz! – Dijo a alta voz y claramente enojada

-Preciosa… - La voz de Peeta, amortiguada por la puerta y el ruido, pero aun así distinguible hizo que abriese la puerta del baño de inmediato, le dejo entrar y volvió a cerrar

-Me esta volviendo loca – dijo Katniss apoyándose en al puerta – si salgo, seguro que la mato

-Preciosa… – Peeta se apoyo en la orilla de la bañera y la observo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, ella lo miro directamente a los ojos y volvió a confirmar, que Peeta tenía una paciencia infinita. Había resistido a la locura temporal de Madge como nadie… en realidad era el único que aun andaba por ahí con completa tranquilidad, acatando ordenes gritadas desde las escaleras, o desde la cocina o de donde viniesen los gritos de Madge pegados a su nombre

-¿Cómo lo aguantas?

-Tienes que comprenderla Katniss, hace esto por primera vez. Y como se negó a recibir ayuda del todo profesional, se ha vuelto loca – Y ahí Katniss descubrió la voz psiquiatra de Peeta, le sonrió y no pudo evitar reírse un poquito, el continuo – No quiero alarmarla, pero lo mejo es que le tenga paciencia, es la mejor medicina que le puedo recetar

-¿Y cuanto le durara el ataque?

Él se encogió de hombros

-Posiblemente hasta que acabe la noche…si tenemos suerte – El se sentó en la orilla de la bañera y Katniss se acerco a el, sentándose a su lado se dejo abrazar y se hundió en esa calidez que le propiciaba la cercanía de Peeta, escondió el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y respiro profundamente.

Se empezó a sentir incomoda, precariamente apoyada en la bañera y sobre el hombro de Peeta miro hacia el hueco de la bañera, con la cabeza lo empujo un poquito en la dirección que quería y el como si hubiera tenido la misma idea se deslizo dentro de la bañera, con el cuidado suficiente para que no se golpeasen. Ambos se acomodaron en la amplia bañera del cuarto de invitados, de lado mirándose fijamente, Peeta se puso boca arriba viendo el cielo falso y Katniss se acomodo contra el cuerpo de el, con la cabeza apoyada en el amplio pecho, justo sobre el lugar donde se escuchaba su corazón cerro los ojos y oídos bajo la prisión que los brazos de Peeta formaban a su alrededor.

Ambos se desconectaron del mundo y se concentraron en el pequeño espacio privado que tenían ahí en la fría bañera. Katniss se apretujo contra el cuerpo de él y dejo salir un poco de sus miedos

-¿Peeta?

-¿Si?

-¿Estarás conmigo siempre, sin importar qué?

-Siempre preciosa, siempre…

Después de quince minutos ambos salieron y aunque las cosas no mejoraron mucho con Madge (a pesar de que Peeta hablara con ella) Katniss se encontró mucho mas tranquila de lo esperado, ayudo de buena gana a lo que Madge pedía y soporto en silencio el parloteo de las "mascotas tontorronas" de Cinna cuando llego la hora de prepararse. Las cuatro estaban ahí dentro con maquillaje aplicado, peinados simples y con movimiento que las hacían ver desenfadadas y accesorios por todos lados. Cinna apareció en el momento indicado con las bolsas que contenían sus vestidos. Las ayudo a vestirse y Katniss se dio cuenta que no sentía vergüenza de que este hombre la viera en ropa interior, se recordó que había pasado mucho tiempo en su centro de renovación ya sea solo con una bata o en ropa interior mientras la sometían a diversas torturas.

Al final, la mujercita que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo no era la del baño esa tarde, se veía mejor. Se sonrió a si misma y por primera vez, desde que supo del baile, tuvo la impresión de que todo iría muy bien esa noche.

…

Peeta se paseaba con impaciencia en el amplio salón donde se daría la fiesta, ya había llegado una gran cantidad de invitados y la música sonaba por los altavoces conectados a los instrumentos de la banda, de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas hacia la escalera ¿En que momento planeaban bajar las chicas? Miro a los chicos: Finnick golpeteaba la punta de su zapato izquierdo contra la alfombra del piso, Cato miraba hacia las escaleras sin apartar la vista, tenía el ceño fruncido y la mano izquierda dentro del bolsillo del pantalón; Marvel se mantenía estoico dando pequeños sorbos a un vaso de ponche. Peeta recordó en ese momento lo que Madge le había contado sobre Glimmer y… No pudo continuar con el pensamiento que tenía, en ese momento bajaba por la amplia escalera la chica más hermosa que había en la fiesta: Katniss, su Katniss (K-9). Redujo la distancia entre el y la escalera y se encontraron a medio camino, entre la escalera y algún punto del salón. Porque el ya había olvidado donde estaba antes ni siquiera se había fijado en la cara que puso Marvel al ver a Glimmer, que en efecto era todo un poema ni mucho menos en Cato y Madge. No había ni rastro de la Katniss malhumorada de ahora en la tarde, solo una chica muy sonriente y relajada

-¿Me concede un baile señorita? – Peeta extendió la mano hacia Katniss que sonrió ampliamente y puso su mano sobre la de Peeta

-Me encantaría un baile con usted señor

Ambos caminaron hacia la zona de madera oscura donde las personas bailaban al son de una lenta canción. Esta vez Katniss se sentía segura al realizar el mismo baile que había hecho en el parque.

-Estás muy bella Preciosa – le susurro Peeta al oído mientras le ponía una mano en la cintura y empezaban a moverse al compás de la canción y ella no pudo hacer mas que sonreír con amplitud y bajar un poco la cabeza para ocultar un poco el rubor

Se sorprendió de lo segura que se sentía ahí, no solo en la pista, realizando ya sea esos bailes tradicionales del distrito o esos mas distintos y populares; también en el resto de la fiesta con las personas que los rodeaban, cierto, dejaba mucho de las conversaciones a manos de Peeta, pero igual no podía evitar sentirse maravillosa, segura al estar de la mano de ese chico de ojos azules que cada que podía la miraba y le sonreía de una manera que le iluminaba completamente. Sonrió al pensar como la había dejado muda en cuanto lo vio, se veía mucho más guapo de lo normal con ese traje de saco negro, sin corbatas de ningún tipo, con dos botones desabrochados en su suave camisa color crema. Llevaba los rizos rubios peinados hacia atrás, despejando la carita de niño bueno que tenia. Otra vez, como en el momento que lo vio, quiso apartarlo de todos y llevarlo a un rincón para hacerle cualquier cosa que en ese momento se le ocurriese. Río como la conversación ameritaba y miro de reojo a Peeta que no solo hablaba, sino que parecía guiar la conversación que tenían con Madge y su tía y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras Peeta le apretaba suavemente la mano que tenían entrelazada…

-¿Te diviertes? - Peeta giro un poco el rostro hacia ella que miraba hacia las luces de la ciudad, no les era una zona desconocida gracias a que Madge vivía ahí, pero verla siempre le parecía algo diferente, la clase alta del distrito vivía ahí, casi en las colinas. Luego se dividía en la zona comercial y por ultimo la Veta, suspiro y le apretó la mano a Katniss que se giro a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. Estaban solos en el balcón, solos por un extraño milagro. No pudo procesar mucho lo del milagro porque Katniss se lanzo a sus brazos besándolo con fuerza, sintió las manos de ella en su cuello y él sin retraso le devolvió el beso.

Había querido besarla desde que bajo las escaleras y mientras bailaban, pero en la fiesta no solo había conocidos, sino también personas de otros distritos y del Capitolio, sobretodo estas los observaban a la mas mínima muestra de cariño que se daban y aunque a el no le importaba mucho, Katniss parecía algo cohibida ante estas personas.

-Si, todo ha sido genial

-Me alegro Preciosa, cuando a Madge se le pasa la tormenta todo se vuelve agradable

Katniss se abrazo a Peeta por el cuello y el la sujeto de la cintura ocultando su rostro en el cabello de la chica y aspirando con fuerza el aroma a bosque que desprendía

-Si, ella te dejo muy guapo ¿sabes? – Katniss movió la cabeza para darle un besito en la barbilla

-¿Ah si? Bueno, fue mas que todo Portia… ¿normalmente no ando guapo? – El sonrió travieso y dejo un besito en la punta de la nariz de Katniss

-Si, siempre estas guapísimo – ella le dio un casto beso en los labios y hablo bajito muy cerca de los labios de él – hoy te ves sexy

Volvió a besar los labios de Peeta esta vez mas intenso, mientras él presionaba su cuerpo contra el de ella acorralándola contra el pasamano de piedra y encerrándola entre sus brazos. Sintió un escalofrió cuando ella movió sus dedos en su cuello enterrándolos en sus rizos con el fin de acercarlo mas a ella que ni siquiera sentía la dura presión de la fría piedra en su espalda baja. Solo era consciente del calor que los rodeaba, del fuego que parecía prender las manos de Peeta en sus costados, sus brazos, su espalda, su cabeza mientras se besaban con mucha intensidad…

-No quiero interrumpirles la clase de anatomía… - La voz de Glimmer los sorprendió, causando que ambos se separaran de un salto, completamente agitados la fulminaron con la mirada, pero Glimmer no se veía divertida, al contrario parecía nerviosa

-¿Qué sucede Glimm? – Katniss la miro sin entender, aun tenia la cabeza embotada y sentía mucho calor

Por toda respuesta la rubia de ojos jade tomo del brazo a Katniss y la arrastro hasta la entrada del balcón, seguidas de Peeta se ocultaron los tres entre las cortinas que se movían suavemente al son del viento

-Ahí – señalo Glimmer al lugar donde Madge, su padre y su tía platicaban con lo que parecía una familia. Eran de cabello oscuro, piel blanca dos adultos y Madge parecía muy tensa, tan tensa como un resorte en su punto máximo de estiramiento.

Katniss frunció el ceño sin entender ni lo más mínimo, se encogió de hombros y miro a Glimmer como si estuviera loca

-No lo entiendo – declaro la castaña, aun con la vista fija en el mismo punto, la rubia por toda respuesta le tomo de la barbilla y le obligo a inclinarse en un ángulo poco natural, de ese modo puso ver lo que el cuerpo tenso de Madge ocultaba a sus ojos.

La melena larga y oscura en una coleta de caballo, baja estatura, de una delgadez atlética, con músculos marcados, un rostro ovalado y rasgos delicados y afilados, su sonrisa de demonio seguía igual, así como su mirada llena de maldad. A Katniss se le escapo el aire en un jadeo, se enderezo de un salto y retrocedió chocando con Peeta quien la sostuvo antes de que se cayera.

¿Estaba dormida y esto era una pesadilla?

Ella no podía estar aquí, ¿Qué hacia aquí?

-¿Qué sucede Katniss? – La voz de Peeta la trajo a la realidad – estas pálida Kat…

-No es nada – dijo ella apartando la vista de sus ojos azules, Peeta frunció el ceño abrió la boca para hablar pero un cobrizo que apareció como rayo lo interrumpió

-¿Ya la viste Kat?

-Si…si, la vi

-Podemos agradecer, que no nos ha visto… y que no conoce a Madge – Glimmer miro de nuevo hacia esa dirección con el ceño fruncido y luego volvió su mirada a Finnick - ¿no te ha visto, verdad?

-Claro que no… ¿Y Cato?

Katniss se llevo las manos a la boca y camino a la zona mas alejada, Peeta la siguió sin entender ni una sola palabra ¿Cuál era el problema con aquella chica? Hasta Madge parecía afectada por esa chica de sonrisa de demonio

-Kat, ¿Qué sucede? Dímelo por favor

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras apoyaba los codos en la fría piedra ¿Qué iba a hacer ella?

Porque olvídense del demonio ahí adentro, que iba hacer para que el ángel ahí junto a ella no se enterara de nada.

**¡FELICES FIESTAS LINDAS! ¿Cómo les ha ido? **

**Lamento mucho el retraso (otra vez) esta vez fueron mas razones personales…sufrí de una especie crisis emocional…me parece fue mas una abstracción… Lo que fuera me puso a pensar muchas cosas de mi vida y luego no hallaba como continuar el capi (por que lo tenia a medias) así que me pasaba horas frente al ordenador con el afán de escribir pero no escribía mas que unas cuantas palabras y eso me ponía frustrada… **

**Pero bueno acá toy de nuevo… Disfrútenlo y pasen felices fiestas **

**REVIEWSSSSSSS!**

**Yue (lunacecilia):** Hola! Que bueno que te gustara el capi :3y pues si ya tenia pensado que Katniss se va a enterar de eso… ya veremos como acaba pero de momento Katniss se dará de golpes con algo diferente.

**ConyFarias:** Si, esas partes me encanto escribirlas, fue muy gracioso y me alegra que te gustasen. Lo de Katniss, es más que lo de Gale, es toda ella como persona. Todo lo que ella ha vivido (sobre todo la mala relación con su madre) ha hecho que ella se cierre a ciertos sentimientos…no es tan diferente de la Katniss del libro, un póco mas social pero igual de dura para el romance.

Con lo del otro fic, si lo se yo quise devolver el libro cuando llegue a la tragedia, pero parte de la razón de la adaptación es que busco el final que Nicholls no me dio xD habrá algo de la tragedia pero al final será diferente


	19. 18 It's Time

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son de la magnifica Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**XVIII. – I´ts Time**

**Nunca es tarde para el arrepentimiento y la reparación. **

**Charles Dickens**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_-Bueno, ya que la señorita Odair nos favoreció con su distinguida presencia; les tengo un anuncio – por la puerta del aula ingreso una chica de cabello oscuro, largo hasta los hombros y menuda, Katniss elevo la vista lo suficiente para sentir un escalofrió bajando por su espalda al notar la manera en que la nueva escaneaba la clase – denle la bienvenida a la señorita Clove Singer_

_La clase dio un suave aplauso colectivo, la chica nueva sonrió y se detuvo ligeramente en Katniss que tenia la vista baja, completamente ajena a la causa de murmullos general; la castaña levanto la vista y se encontró de lleno con aquellos ojos avellana que se entrecerraron ligeramente al hacer contacto, las cejas sobre los ojos grises se alzaron con indiferencia y volvieron a bajar; sus ojos haciendo contacto solo con las tarjetitas azul pálido en sus manos. _

_Clove se giro y camino a su nuevo asiento en su nuevo salón, entre su nuevo grupo de compañeros, el… no, no tenia fuerzas para recordar el numero que ese grupo representaba en su vida escolar de catorce años. Nunca había pasado desapercibida entre sus compañeros, desde que llegaba hasta el día en que no volviera a verles las caras…Sacudió la cabeza y presto atención a lo que la pizarra mostraba: Un tema y sobre este la palabra "Exposición" en mayúsculas muy marcadas. Escucho los pasos que venían desde atrás, pero no se giro a ver como lo hacia la mayoría, espero hasta que lo pudiera ver de frente…_

…

-Katniss…

-No es nada Peeta, en serio

-Te ves nerviosa, y no solo tú déjame aclarar. ¿Qué te sucede Katniss? Es en serio, acordamos que me dirías cuando te quisieras ir, lo que sea solo dímelo, joder, solo no te quedes callada

Ambos se observaron durante lo que parecían horas, el se veía claramente molesto, con el ceño severamente fruncido y aunque hablaba lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella le oyese, se le colaba en la voz ese tono obviamente furioso y contenido. Katniss aparto la mirada de forma nerviosa, sintiéndose invadida por aquella penetrante mirada azul, temiendo que el chico mirase todos sus pensamientos.

-No hagas esto, preciosa…

Katniss abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, una especie de fuerza de voluntad extra le impulso a volver a intentarlo

-Se llama Clove Singer, era mi compañera en el instituto, popular, una perra, una pesada y tan mala que hasta es buena en ello… Creo que nunca nos llevamos bien…

Peeta miro el perfil de la castaña con curiosidad, sin entender del todo por que una compañera de clases en el cuatro desataba esta reacción en ella y en los demás. No tardo en darse cuenta de que el único tranquilo era el, y solo por el hecho de no saber realmente nada del pasado de Katniss, no sabia por que había decidido alejarse después de tantos años de su hogar y refugiarse a miles de quilómetros en un lugar que apenas y llegaba a reconocer. Todo se enredaba en lo que sea que hubiera sucedido en los meses previos al verano. Giro su rostro hacia el salón donde todos bailaban y hablaban. Y el no miraba el problema

-No te entiendo preciosa…Discúlpame pero no veo cual es el problema

Katniss abre la boca para explicar decidida a decirle, no todo, pero algo de esa verdad, se giro hacia Peeta, no dijo nada, nerviosa paseo la mirada por el interior iluminado enfocando la cabellera rubia de Madge y el perfil de Clove y siente de nuevo los nervios de lo que Clove podría provocar en su relación. Se giro de nuevo y miro a Peeta para darle la espalda, escucha a Peeta suspirar casi con frustración, como si reflejara la de ella. No escucha otro suspiro, no siente la calmada respiración de Peeta y teme que se haya ido.

Se tranquiliza al sentir las cálidas y suaves manos sobre sus hombros

-No te enfades… créeme que te lo contare en otro momento. Por ahora solo puedo decirte que ella fue la primera que logro desquiciarme tanto como para revolcarla por el pasillo del instituto

-Bien, no te preocupes, relájate. Todo ira bien – el sonrió y se acerco dejando un tierno beso en el hombro descubierto de Katniss, imaginando a la castaña peleándose con la chica de adentro y no pudo evitar reírse un poco

-¿Qué es gracioso?

-Nada, solo trataba de imaginar la escena entre tú y Clove

Katniss frunció el ceño

-Te ves mejor sin el ceño fruncido, como cuando duermes – La arruguita entre las cejas de Katniss se hizo mas profunda y Peeta deslizo su índice en ese punto ella relajo la tensión en su entrecejo y sonrió acercándose para darle un casto beso en la comisura de la boca

-Katniss – Finnick la llamo y señalo hacia el salón donde Madge se alejaba de Clove y se dirigía a Annie y Marvel que estaban en una de las mesas con bocadillos, la más cercana al balcón.

Katniss los vio conversar por cinco minutos y en ese momento Madge se giro un poco para que Katniss la viera de frente, los ojos azul nocturno de Madge la miraron directamente mientras sus labios se movían de forma natural y Katniss leía en ellos. Asintió a la rubia y espero a que ella y Marvel empezaran a subir por las escaleras, desapareciendo por el pasillo hacia la habitación de la chica.

Annie se quedo atrás y con todo el disimulo que la inocente Annie podía tener se acerco al balcón

-Urgente, al cuarto de Mad… y no es por asustarlos pero ¿Dónde esta Cato?

Todos se observaron en silencio

-Creí que…

-Me parecía que estaba con la ponchera

-…

Katniss gimió con frustración, lo que le faltaba. Que Cato se encontrara con Clove seria más catastrófico que si ella se revolcaba en medio del salón a golpes con la enana esa. Pero su cerebro no daba más y solo podía ocuparse de uno a la vez.

Observo como Annie se iba de la mano de Finnick y con ellos Glimmer casi se escondía tras la pareja para evitar una mirada de Clove en lo posible. Al parecer lograron su objetivo o la castaña de sonrisa malvada les ignoro mu y a propósito.

Katniss tiene la imperiosa corazonada de que solo los ha dejado pasar y que cuando llegue su turno se interpondrá entre ella y las escaleras; inhala con fuerza y deja salir el aire muy despacio Peeta la mira y le extiende la mano, ella la toma entrelazando sus dedos, después de todo no quiere hacerlo sola.

-¿Lista?

-Si – es toda la respuesta que da a sabiendas que ella se cruzara en su camino, la provocara, ligara descaradamente con Peeta y todo con el simple objetivo de enfurecerla había sido así durante años, así que ¿Por qué retrasarlo?

Entraron nuevamente al muy iluminado salón, no caminaron directamente a las escaleras principales, sino que Katniss condujo a Peeta por entre la gente cerca de las mesas con bocadillos, se detenía en alguna y devoraba alguna pequeña cosa sintiéndose nerviosa al tener que dejar de vigilar los movimientos de Clove, le compartió al rubio del pequeño pajarito que tenía a medias

-¡Que sorpresa Katniss! – La voz de Clove, excesivamente alegre y dulzona, casi la hace saltar, se giró sobre su eje sin soltar la mano de Peeta y puso las sonrisa más falsa de su arsenal

-¡Clove! Vaya…la sorprendida soy yo 'querida' – Katniss se mordió la lengua un poco para no decirle algo más y empeorar las cosas sin necesidad

Clove entrecerró los ojos un poco ante la última palabra de Katniss y asintió recorriendo con rapidez el cuerpo de la de ojos grises como si buscara algún defecto en la castaña, muy consciente de que Katniss hacia lo mismo. Clove se detuvo en el punto donde la mano de Katniss se unía a la de Peeta y sonrió con malicia.

-Es bueno ver una cara conocida – continúo la más baja – vi a Glimmer pero al parecer ella a mí no – La voz de Clove emitió un claro sarcasmo al final y Katniss sonrió un poquito más y se encogió de hombros ligeramente restándole importancia al comentario – pero bueno… ¿no me presentaras a tu amigo?

Katniss se mordió con fuerza la lengua y apretó un poco más la mano de Peeta, los únicos medios para mostrar la tensión que tenía, sin embargo su expresión se mantuvo inmóvil mientras mentalmente pensaba en como matar a Clove, mientras digería el tono seductor con que había hablado sobre SU chico.

'Esta vez no semejante zorra' – pensó ella mientras se pegaba al cuerpo de Peeta de forma casi imperceptible y Peeta automáticamente la rodeo por la cintura

-Soy Peeta Mellark – se presentó el rubio y acerco más a Katniss hacia sí mismo, Katniss sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez ante las siguientes palabras del rubio mientras extendía el brazo hacia Clove – Soy el novio de Katniss, es un gusto conocerte…

-Clove Singer. Y el placer es mío Peet…

-Peeta

Corrigió el rubio rápidamente mientras guiñaba con suavidad su mano para que Clove se la soltara, sintiendo un escalofrió nada agradable al escuchar el tono de las palabras, demasiado coquetas, demasiado seductoras, como si se hubiera ido al extremo, definitivamente no era la clase de tía que de estar libre, le gustase. Sonrió con amabilidad y de reojo capto la sonrisa altiva de su novia por haber corregido a Clove, sin poder evitarlo la estrecho un poco más contra su costado, sintiéndose divertido por todo lo que sucedía

-Peeta – acepto Clove de mala gana pero sin dejar de sonreír y parecer gentil – Y dime Peeta ¿Tu eres de aquí o como Katniss solo vas de paso?

-Vivo aquí en el doce…

-Tú vas de paso ¿no, Clove? Digo, es que siempre vas de paso, en donde sea, hasta en el cuatro

-No te preocupes Katniss, nos veremos el siguiente curso de nuevo, aunque de momento paso el verano con mis padres, en el dos

Clove giro su rostro, como si solo estuviese él y le sonrió de forma seductora, se acercó un paso más y clavo su dedo índice en el pecho masculino deslizándolo unos milímetros por el saco oscuro, separo los labios para decir algo más pero Katniss le aparto la mano de forma brusca mientras sonreía de forma exagerada

-Cuidado con la mano – Le susurro

¿Qué se pensaba esa perra? Como volviera a ponerle un dedo a Peeta encima, aunque fuera por accidente, le iba a cortar las manos… y los pies si era necesario… ¿Por qué no la lengua también? Porque tenía que entender que a Peeta solo podía verlo, eso no se tocaba NEVER.

-¡Tus padres han dejado que vuelvas a casa! – Dijo con fingida sorpresa y haciendo de caso que no había dicho nada anteriormente – Vaya… ¿ya te consiguieron algún pobre tonto para amaestrarte? ¿O ya no te aguantan en casa de tus tíos?

Clove rio como si Katniss hubiera dicho un buen chiste y se llevó una mano al pecho suspirando para luego de un movimiento de su mano apartar el cabello que le había caído en el hombro

-Ay Katniss, te iba a decir… bueno – miro a Peeta de nuevo y sonrió para regresar su mirada a los ojos grises retrasando sus palabras para provocar algún movimiento en falso por parte de la de vestido rojo – Gale te mando saludos, dice que extraña a su Chica en Llamas…

Katniss parpadeó con rapidez y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escuchar esas palabras, sobre todo el giro que la muy puta de Clove le había dado a su mote, uno que el idiota de Gale ni siquiera le había puesto. Se lo habían puesto Finnick y Cato por razones muy lejanas de las que ella sugería. Alzo las cejas y temiendo de que la voz no le saliera por como notaba la mirada de Peeta encima suyo de forma insistente, como si la estuviera llamando, pero eso lo resolvería después…

Arrugo la nariz un poco y sonrió pareciendo divertida

-Gracias 'querida', pero no te hubieras molestado.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo? Después de todo ¿no era tu gran amor? Yo solo me tomo el trabajo de ser buena compañera

Katniss alza una ceja incrédula y suelta una risita que sin poder evitarlo refleja que para ella ese es el comentario más tonto que la han dicho en la noche. ¿El amor de su vida? Si, tanto así que ni siquiera recordaba jamás haber dicho algo parecido

-No Clove, la verdad es que a Gale le van más los platos de segunda mesa, de esos condimentados con busconas. Como tú.

Clove inmediatamente frunció el ceño, mato a Katniss con la mirada mientras la de ojos grises hacia lo suyo, abrió la boca para responder, pero Peeta se le adelanto casi poniéndose frente a Katniss que estaba medio inclinada hacia adelante como si fuera a lanzarse contra Clove

-Lo lamento, pero ¿sabes? Debemos irnos. Fue un gusto conocerte Clove. Diviértete

Sin esperar más, Peeta arrastro a Katniss hacia las escaleras empujándola de la parte baja de la espalda, la miro directamente pero la castaña miraba al frente como si nada. Casi da un respingo cuando sintió la mano derecha de Katniss posarse en su culo, la miro de nuevo pero ella sonreía mientras subían las escaleras; era la primera vez que la morena le ponía las manos encima de esa manera, no es que le molestara pero se veía sospechoso. Miro hacia atrás disimuladamente y descubrió a Clove siguiéndolos con la mirada.

Sin pretenderlo se empezó a reír, se llevó la mano libre a la boca para sofocar el sonido y luego hizo gestos de paz hacia Katniss que lo miraba ceñuda

-Deja de reírte – dijo ella dándole una ligera palmada en el trasero y aguantándose la risa porque pese a que no entendía el chiste, se sentía aliviada de ver a Peeta tan relajado después de lo de Clove – yo no le miro la gracia

El siguió subiendo las gradas de mano de Katniss mientras inspiraba con fuerza para no volver a reír

-Lo siento Kat, lo siento es que nunca te había visto celosa…

-No estoy celosa – Katniss seguía con el ceño fruncido e hizo un tierno puchero, el la atrajo hacia si y le dio un rápido e incendiario beso al final de las escaleras, sintiéndose algo loco por los celos de la chica; con el cerebro aguado y la respiración agitada Katniss trato de seguir su propio cometario – Solo trato de enseñarle a esa lo que es **mío** y no debe tocar…

-¿Tuyo? ¿Así que ahora te pertenezco…?

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso Mellark?

-No, solo me parecen interesantes tus métodos para delimitar territorio. Llegue a pensar que le meterías el cuchillo de la mantequilla en la yugular

-¿Te asuste? – dijo ella con una sonrisilla coqueta y divertida dándole un beso tan incendiario como el anterior que él le había dado

Ambos rieron sintiendo el aliento del otro muy cerca, parados a mitad de pasillo frente a una cortina pesada de color azul oscuro. Peeta deslizo su índice por la mejilla de la chica y con la otra mano aun unida a la de ella, la halo hacia la pesada cortina, apartándola y dejando ver una puerta del mismo color que la pared.

Antes de que Katniss pudiera decir nada se vio dentro de lo que a leguas era un armario de suministros de limpieza a la derecha y de oficina a la izquierda, llenando el cuartito de una mezcla interesante de aromas a limpiador de pisos y tinta de bolígrafos derramada. Peeta cerro la puerta tras de si y mientras, Katniss se sentía en serios problemas hormonales y su cerebro giraba en pensamientos nada decentes sobre Peeta y ese muy bien ubicado armario, una muy mínima parte racional le decía que se calmara, pero su corazón ya desbocado y su respiración casi siguiendo el mismo desfavorable camino dejaron de funcionar de golpe cuando Peeta hablo:

-Me parece que es hora de que me digas que sucede…

_Mierda. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Bueno, un nuevo capi, que me tardado horrores en poner aquí. Básicamente se resume al mal funcionamiento de mi maldito internet y también a una especie de crisis que me impidió escribir algo decente durante unos días y otros me quedaba quieta frente a la pantalla; era abrumante y frustrante (sobre todo esto) tener las ideas en la cabeza pero carecer de ganas de plasmarlas y/o saber como expresarlas correctamente. Al darme cuenta de que estaba tardando tanto en escribir como normalmente lo hago me… digamos que me obligue a tratar de escribir aunque sea un poquito todos los días, habían días buenos y otros malos pero por fin llegue a esto. **

**Y como habrán leído si todavía siguen por ahí Katita esta digamos que contra la pared, ¿Le contara a Peeta todo? ¿Lo esquivara? ¿Donde estará Cato? ¿Clove solo esta de paso o se quedara? **

**¿Qué creen ustedes? **

**Por cierto aunque no he puesto aquí la numeración de los vestidos pueden verlos ya en el Polyvore **


	20. 19 Sing for Absolution

**Disclaimer: Ya lo conocen lo de siempre. A mi me pertenece un gato vago que lleno de pulgas a mi perrita no los derechos de los Juegos del Hambre. Esos son de Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**XIX. – Sing for Absolution.**

Nada revela el carácter de una persona como su voz. **Benjamín Disraeli**

_-¡Arriba sinsajito! – Prim salto sobre la cama con fuerza mientras el despertador atronaba en su cabeza, a tientas busco sobre la cómoda el principal objeto de su malestar, mientras le gruñía a su hermana menor – Se nos hace tarde Katniss, es el primer día ¡Es emocionante!_

_Un gruñido más escapo de sus labios y trato de hacer oídos sordos a la dulce voz de Prim, con desgano se dio cuenta de que nadie mas llevaría a su hermana a la escuela, que nadie más haría su turno en la playa y que debía levantarse. Debía ir a esa prisión llamada escuela. Seguía sosteniendo que ir era una perdida de tiempo para ella, ella quería trabajar a tiempo completo para pagar una mejor educación, una mejor ropa, una mejor vida a su dulce hermanita._

_Así que se puso en pie y se arrastro al baño para empezar un día más. Se miro al espejo sin inmutarse de que a sus quince años su cuerpo se hubiese estilizado un poco mas, siempre estaba delgada pero los músculos ganados en el mar no dejaban que se viera esquelética, muy al contrario. _

_Quizá por eso Gale ahora actuaba un poco diferente con ella. Este era otro cambio poco halagador, había comenzado a fijarse en chicos y los chicos en ella, y eso era un estorbo en sus planes futuros, donde los novios no caben en la ecuación._

_Diez minutos más tarde se hallaba frente al armario, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué debía ponerse? Llamar a Glimmer fue la primera cosa que se le ocurrió, pero la descarto de inmediato al recordar que la rubia de ojos verdes ya no era su amiga, le dolió tener que recordárselo, le dolió haberse quedado técnicamente sola. En los recesos podía comer con Johanna, Gale y Finnick, los tres iban dos cursos mas arriba que ella, de vez en cuando se les unía Cato. Ahora se las tendría que apañar sola en las clases y trabajos de pareja, porque como se llamaba Katniss Everdeen, Glimmer no iba a sentarse como su pareja, era demasiado orgullosa como para ir a mendigar esa amistad. Y aunque no fuera orgullosa estaba el simple hecho de que su supuesta amiga la había cambiado por la que se denominaba su enemiga _

_-Clove… - se escucho murmurar así misma, noto el desprecio que le tenia a aquella chica colándose por su voz, tomo su teléfono celular y marco aquel numero tan conocido volvió a murmurar mientras escuchaba el tono de Madge – maldita perra_

…

_Nunca pensó que a sus catorce años iba a conocer a alguien tan despreciable como Clove Singer, de cuerpo pequeño, pero lo suficientemente inteligente como para usar encantos inexistentes en ella para lograr lo que quería. La ponía de nervios la forma en que su voz se endulzaba y se ondulaba, lograba persuadir a cualquiera de cualquier cosa. _

_Al paso de los días y semanas, que terminaban convirtiéndose en meses, la pequeña diabla, como ella le había puesto, había terminado mostrando curvas que a la mayoría de las chicas aun no miraban por ningún lado de sus escuálidos cuerpos. Eso solo aumento el número de chicos dominados. _

_Glimmer y ella se limitaban a observar desde su mesa en la cafetería, a criticar y unos minutos después cambiaban de tema mientras sus amigos más grandes iban llegando a la mesa._

_Poco después Glimmer despertó un día con set de despampanantes curvas. Bueno, esta bien, no aparecieron mágicamente, se formaron con el paso del tiempo, pero a Katniss le pareció de ese modo. ¿Influía que la rubia cumplía los quince antes que ella? ¿Qué de por si era mas bonita que todas las de la clase? _

_Los motivos que fueran, la rubia se convirtió en la competencia de Clove. Ambas disfrutaban ver rabiando a Clove cuando Glimmer lograba lo que quería y ella no. Hasta ella se beneficiaba de vez en cuando, librándose gracias a Glimmer de trabajos escolares, no le gustaba del todo, eso significaba deber cosas y ella no era partidaria de deber nada; tenia una única deuda en su vida, una que recordaba a menudo y con esa era suficiente._

_-¿Es que eres incapaz de hacer por ti misma las cosas? _

_-¿Disculpa? – Katniss se giro ante la voz de Clove. Ella ceñuda la otra con una sonrisa divertida. Esa tía se esforzaba por sacarle el mal genio_

_-Yo se que no eres lo que se dice bonita – Clove ladeo la cabeza como si examinara a un mono de laboratorio – Pero hacer que tu amiguita te consiga chicos para que hagan tus trabajos ¿no es mucho? ¿O es que no eres inteligente?_

_-Lo que yo haga o por quien lo haga es mi problema – La voz de Glimmer sorprendió a Clove que se giro hacia la rubia con una sonrisa _

_-Disculpa, pero no hablaba contigo, hablaba con la huérfana _

_-Mira Clove – Katniss llamo la atención de la castaña frente a ella, una cosa era que se metieran con ella y otra muy distinta su familia, incluso con su madre. Señalo a Clove con el dedo índice mientras se encargaba de asesinarla con la mirada – a mi no me interesa lo que una estúpida como tu tenga que decir, pero si te advierto algo a mi no me vuelvas a llamar huérfana ¿entendiste? Fíjate primero donde estas parada antes de hablar._

_Y ahí ella, Katniss Everdeen se retiro del salón, con el único pensamiento de que llegaría tarde a su trabajo, con la idea de que Cato ya estaría ahí y la reñiría por no abrir el día que le correspondía "Es jodidamente simple guapa" le diría mientras le recalcaba el horario y la forma de abrir el lugar, como si ella cometiese esa falta todos sus turnos._

_Mas tarde mientras destripaba un pescado se daría cuenta de que ese había sido el primer día que Clove le dirigió una palabra, lo hizo expresamente para molestarla. Con un suspiro se dejo embargar por la ira y metió el cuchillo con excesiva fuerza en aquel pescado irisado, con el ceño fruncido recibió un chorro de oscuro y caliente liquido rojo en la cara, con una maldición se limpio el rostro con agua y miro la hoja atravesando de par en par al animal. Genial. Jodidamente genial. Ahora le tocaría perder el dinero de un animal que pudo haber vendido a buen precio entero, ahora deberá venderlo a precio de filete._

_Mierda…_

-¿Me lo dirás? – La voz de Peeta la trajo de regreso al armario medio intoxicado de tinta de bolígrafos, levanto la vista y se dejo atrapar por esa mirada azul. Una mirada seria, tenaz.

Esta vez no tenía escapatoria ¿verdad?

-Katniss tú confías en mi ¿Real o no real?

-¡Claro que si! Pero que pregunta mas tonta es esa

-Muy bien – Peeta sonrió de esa forma que dejaba a Katniss derretida, se sentó en el suelo mirando desde ahí a Katniss quien resoplo apartando de su rostro un mechón de cabello, la observo quitarse los tacones y se sentó con cuidado frente a el. Todo lo cómoda que ese vestido le permitía

-Por esto no uso vestidos… ¿por donde empiezo?

-¿Por donde se inicia todo? – pregunto Peeta logrando que Katniss pusiera los ojos en blanco

-Es largo…yo… eh ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

-Estoy seguro de que quiero enterarme de lo que se hablara en el cuarto de Madge, digo porque, ustedes empezaran a hablar de cosas que no entenderé y preferiría entenderlas. Creo que he sido comprensivo y he aceptado que tú te guardes para ti lo que tú quieras, es tu vida después de todo. Pero…

Katniss lo interrumpió

-Pero te he envuelto en esas conversaciones raras ¿verdad? Y no te he dejado saber que sucede…

-Así es Preciosa ¿Por qué no empiezas por el tal Gale y eso de la Chica en llamas?

-¡Le creíste a la zorra!

-Yo no creo nada – Peeta alzo las manos en son de paz – porque no se nada, quiero saber por eso te pregunto

Katniss rodo los ojos de todas las cosas que habían ahí y el quería empezar por lo mas difícil

-Primero: Lo de la chica en llamas es cosa de Finn y Cato. Tenía unos seis meses de vivir en el cuatro, para el cumpleaños de Finnick tía Mags, nos invito a un bonito restaurante. Había toda clase de platillos caros y elegantes, con unos nombres que…cielos, lo que le hacen a la comida con un nombre raro. Pero cuando llego la hora del postre mi tía pidió un pastel flameado, lo llevaron a la mesa y ahí frente a todos, la mesera hábilmente le dio fuego y unas chisporroteantes llamas envolvieron el pastel dejando la cubierta morena y tostadita. Yo me emocione al verlo, pregunte como hacían eso y con que. Cato me explico que era el alcohol del vino o de alguna bebida similar, pensé que lo podía hacer en casa pero…

-¿Pero te quemaste tu o la cocina?

-La cocina y casi me sucede lo mismo, pero esa fue otra ocasión. La verdad, es que me costo aprender a manejar todo eso de la cocinada…

-¿Por eso esa quemadita en la parte interna de tu brazo?

-Si, esa fue con aceite caliente, se me deslizo un trozo de pescado en el aceite y este chisporroteo por la sal y me cayeron unas gotitas ahí y en el pie

-Rayos… - Peeta la observo en silencio y unos segundos después se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar una carcajada pero no la pudo contener y siguió riéndose – Lo siento… lo siento, pero es que… te imagino y eso…

-Si lo se suena gracioso, lo demás no se si tenga gracia…

Peeta dejo de reírse casi de inmediato para fruncir el ceño

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Katniss resoplo, no estaba lista para decirlo, pese a que en su garganta sentía un nudo y tenia la sensación de querer vomitar, sabia que lo que vomitaría serian todas esas palabras que había ocultado, todos esos recuerdos que a veces la acosan

-Kat…

-No, tu tienes razón, te tengo confianza y…y si soy sincera quiero que sepas por que para mi esto. Lo nuestro, es importante, me importas mucho Peeta y por eso quiero contarte la verdad. Se que, seguramente esto – ella tomo la mano de Peeta y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el mientras tragaba en seco y miraba el suelo segura de que se avecinaba todo un vomito verbal – esto no es para ti…tan serio, como para mi pero…

-Katniss – Peeta la interrumpió y ella cerro la boca al sentir la presión de la mano de el – Esto es tan serio para mi como lo es para ti. No lo dudes, no bromeaba cuando te dije que _siempre_ estaría a tu lado

Katniss le sonrió y presiono la mano de el entre las suyas se inclino hacia Peeta y le dio un casto beso en la comisura de los labios, se separo un poquito, lo suficiente para ver sus ojos directamente

-Te quiero Peeta, te quiero – Ella sonrió sintiéndose satisfecha, sentía mas que eso por el, pero conociéndose esto era todo lo que se podía permitir y si había algo que el chico mereciera era saber esto antes que lo demás, el sonrió de esa forma en que todo en el parecía brillar, esa forma en que ella se sentía completamente derretida al verlo.

Peeta se acerco a ella y la beso profundamente, despacio como si los labios de Katniss fueran lo mas delicioso de todo el distrito; se tomo su tiempo succionándolos mientras a cambio recibía mordisquitos de Katniss y las caricias de su lengua queriendo entrar pero el no la dejaba y Katniss no solo se sentía flotar, sentía su cerebro aguado y estaba segura de que Peeta no tenia entre sus brazos algo solido sino una especie de versión acuosa de si misma, también se sentía torturada por la reticencia de Peeta a que se besaran con mas ferocidad. Era lo de menos ante la abrumante cantidad de emociones que la invadieron durante el beso y cuando el se aparto de ella, ambos sonreían como completos tontos.

-Yo también te quiero, no sabes cuanto – le dijo Peeta acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de ella, en realidad mas que quererla, la amaba estaba totalmente perdido por esa chica que no parecía tener ni la mas mínima idea del efecto que causaba en el o los demás – En realidad, no sabes el efecto que tienes en los demás

-¿Qué efecto?

-No es nada - él le sonrió y negó con la cabeza – continua con lo que ibas a contarme

-Bueno. Gale mi ex novio, Gale Hawthorne es la clase de chico guapo por la que todas las chicas suspiran. Ya sabes, alto, musculoso, cara bonita, etc., etc. Lo conocí a los trece, en ese entonces trabajaba con Cato; yo limpiaba lo que Cato pescaba y el me daba un porcentaje bastante bueno por las ventas, de hecho la mitad era mía porque yo limpiaba y vendía – canjeaba el producto. Hasta que aprendí a pescar. Pero eso no es el punto. Gale se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, quizá por que éramos mas parecidos de lo que me gusta aceptar, ambos nos hacíamos cargo de nuestras familias y la pasábamos bien juntos.

Peeta no pudo evitar pensar en su relación con Madge y se mordió la mejilla para no decir nada del tema, solo sabia por donde iba el temita con el tal Gale y pese a que obviamente era un pasado que Katniss quería dejar muy atrás de ella, el no podía evitar sentir celos del sujeto.

-Así hasta que llegue a los quince años, mas o menos a mitad de año el se puso raro – Katniss frunció el ceño – Supongo que fue cuando se fijo en mi de otra manera. Yo sabia que no era un ser perfecto, era medio pagado de si mismo, tenia un historial muy grande a veces me molestaba que fuera tan orgulloso, y en general, había veces que no lo tragaba del todo, pero… con todo y eso él era como mi mejor amigo ahí… el que más me conocía. Pero seguía sin gustarme del todo, digo, no soy perfecta pero… no sé

-Si era así ¿Cómo terminaste saliendo con él?

-No estoy segura… me refiero a que no se si en realidad sentía algo por Gale, o si empecé a salir con el solo por que era lo que se esperaba después de tantos años de amistad. Si soy honesta, tengo que decir que me costo asimilarlo, lo veía como mi hermano, parte de mi familia.

-Suena a que aceptaste por la segunda opción y no te ofendas pero eso me gusta

Katniss no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y sonreírle a su chico de ojos azules

-No ofende Peeta, por algún motivo me hace sentir mejor respecto a eso. Bien, aquí entra Clove, ella desde que llego al distrito no la trague, ni ella a mí. Lo nuestro es mutuo, y ella, pese a que yo jamás me había metido entre ella y sus múltiples novios, ni tampoco le saque ninguna "amiga" como ella me saco a Glimmer. Porque mi problema era ella, no los demás, a ella quería golpear y aprovechábamos cada oportunidad para humillarnos. Pero la muy zorrona salía con Cato en ese entonces, por lo que no me preocupaba mucho. La última semana de clases Glimm hizo una fiesta en la que invito a todos, incluyéndome, lo que me sorprendió en el momento. Esto fue este año, el tío este y yo llevábamos casi un año.

Pensé que era por que de algún modo seguía siendo mi amiga. Lo cual no estaba tan lejos de la verdad… Gale me acompaño y en algún momento nos separamos, yo… bueno yo me deje llevar, me pase de copas, no suelo beber pero esa vez… esa vez no se que me paso. No estaba sola Glimmer estaba conmigo, es mas ignoro a Clove en variadas ocasiones…

_-¡Glimm! ¡Ven aquí! – Ambas vieron a Clove al otro lado de la pista, ella estaba sentada y una de sus eternas acompañantes llamaba a la rubia que solo se giro como si no la hubiese visto_

_-¿Qué, Hoy no responderás al zorri llamado?_

_-Katniss, por favor no presiones – Glimmer se sirvió un segundo trago en aquel vasito plástico y trago el contenido de golpe – Yo… mira yo…_

_-¿Has visto a Gale? – Katniss la interrumpió con brusquedad, no quería sus disculpas. Ni siquiera sabía por que carajos estaba ahí junto a ella_

_-Si, esta ahí – Glimmer señalo a su izquierda donde se encontraba una mesa de billar y varios chicos de ultimo año estaban a su alrededor jugando, entre ellos vio a Gale y se relajo de nuevo, sirviéndose mas margaritas de la jarra ¿Cuántos llevaba? Los que fueran aun no miraba en diagonal, así que no importaba - ¿Cómo vas con Gale?_

_-¿Te mando a investigar la puta de Clove? – Katniss frunció el ceño, sintiéndose mal por la mirada ofendida de Glimmer, lo que fuera ella no debía decirle esas cosas, no de esa manera, aunque las merecía por dejarla abandonada – Lo siento… pero es que…_

_-No. Tienes razón – Glimmer se encogió de hombros, sin saber como decirle lo que quería – La verdad, es que ni se por qué me estas hablando_

_Ambas soltaron unas risitas nerviosas y se encaminaron a la pista donde bailaron sin hacerles caso a los chicos. Katniss porque tenía a Gale al otro lado de la pista y Glimmer por que se podía dar el lujo de darse a desear cuanto quisiera antes de escoger a alguno de los muchos humanos del otro género que las rodeaban. Bailaban con vaso en mano y de vez en cuando pasaba algún camarero de esos que Glimmer había contratado, en realidad eran alumnos del instituto de primer año, llenándoles el vaso de diversas clases de bebidas alcohólicas._

_Katniss estaba en el punto en que no era capaz de reconocer la diferencia entre un margarita, un astronauta y un mojito. Por que Glimmer se había tomado el trabajo de que se preparan jarras con esa diversidad de mezclas aparte de tener las botellas disponibles para quien quisiera cervezas y otros licores en su estado puro, por lo que Katniss sabia podían haberle puesto vodka o tequila en el vaso y ella ni en cuenta. Pero aun así parecía sostenerse en pie, se sentía emocionada descubriendo que tenia un hígado muy bueno y se reían con Glimmer al respecto, la rubia por otro lado parecía estar en un estado de efusividad que aumentaba la incongruente felicidad de Katniss._

_Finnick llego hasta ellas y algo mas sobrio las llevo hasta uno de los sillones en una de las esquinas donde los tres se dejaron caer, pasando el rato entre platicas absurdas, por que Glimmer en ocasiones parecía olvidar mover la lengua al hablar y solo salían farfullos extraños, haciendo que Katniss y Finnick rieran como locos y la imitaran haciéndola rabiar. En algún punto Katniss se quedo callada y muy quieta; para cuando volvió a la vida, sintiendo que se había quedado como dormida, o sumida en un extraño sopor, se sentía inquieta y al girarse hacia sus amigos se dio cuenta que estos estaban en lo mejor de meterse mano, intento levantarse pero cayo de nuevo en el sillón, quería irse antes de que sus amigos echaran un kiki ahí frente a ella_

_-Por la… - se trago el insulto casi susurrado y se limito a levantarse, al sentir que sus piernas fallaban se detuvo en la pared, al parecer había llegado a su limite._

_Trastabillo un poco mas y busco la mesa de billar, cuando llego a ella se dio cuenta que Gale ya no estaba ahí y por la algún motivo la inquietud aumento en ella _

_-Thom – tomo de la manga a uno de los amigos de Gale - ¿Y Gale?_

_-Creí que estaba contigo ¿Estas bien Kat?_

_-Si, estoy bien, solo que creo debo irme…_

_-Me pareció que lo vi subir, tal vez buscaba el baño – le dijo alguien que no reconoció, agradeció en susurros y camino a las escaleras, sorprendiéndose de ser capaz de subirlas, claro por supuesto muy bien agarrada del pasamanos metálico, llego hasta la segunda planta y en el pasillo canturreo - ¿Gale? ¿Gale Hawthorne?_

_Abrió la puerta del baño del pasillo, conocía muy bien la casa de Glimmer y Cato, nada, en ese baño no había nada ni nadie. Frunció el ceño, era el único baño ahí arriba, camino un poco más hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Glimmer, tal vez si bajaba y lo buscaba en la pista improvisada de baile… Su mente se estanco en ese momento, pasada de alcohol como estaba fue capaz de reconocer el ruido del interior del cuarto, se acerco por inercia a la puerta, como si quisiera confirmar que los gemidos y demás sonidos sordos eran lo que pensaba. Ahogo una risa contra su mano al tener el oído pegado contra la puerta ¿En que momento Glimmer y Finnick habían subido? ¿No se suponía ya habían terminado?, seguro que esta era su noche de fugaz reconciliación ¿Por qué no arruinársela? _

_Miraba un poco oblicuo y no se sentía en capacidad de refrenar el impulso que tenia de abrir la puerta y asustar a sus amigos…amigos ¿Cuándo Glimmer había vuelto a ser su amiga? No sabia se encogió de hombros y movida por todo el alcohol en sus venas y estomago abrió la puerta con la intención de gritarles algo o de simplemente reírse al verles las caras y joderles el momento._

_Pero no hizo ni una ni otra. Bueno si le arruino el momento a alguien, pero las personas que vio en esa cama no eran quien ella esperaba, la pareja la vio claramente sorprendidos, al menos el sujeto, porque ella la miraba directamente, perforándola con su mirada maliciosa sonriendo con el labial corrido, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos en aquella sonrisa de demonio aun con la piernas enrolladas en la cadera de él. _

_Es que ni siquiera podía pensar en los nombres de ellos. _

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parada? ¿Un segundo, un minuto, una hora? Le grito a sus piernas para que se movieran, pero eran tan tercas como ella, cerro la boca y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que la había tenido abierta desde que vio aquellos ojos grises tan idénticos a los de ella ahí a solo centímetros de la puta mas grande que ella hubiera visto ¡Y había caminado en las zonas mas pobres y peligrosas viendo a las prostitutas de oficio! ¡Esta les ganaba a todas! ¿Cómo podía tirarse a Gale? ¡La puta salía con Cato! ¡Gale era su novio! _

_En ese momento retrocedió, sintió como todo se movía peligrosamente a la izquierda y de hecho se sintió trastabillar, de algún modo logro llegar al final del pasillo, un sinfín de emociones se cruzaron por su cuerpo: traición, tristeza, decepción, incredulidad y por sobre todas bullía una gruesa capa de furia. Apretó los puños hasta el punto en que sus uñas le lastimaron las palmas, abrió la ultima puerta del pasillo, estaba oscuro, no sabia en que cuarto se encontraba y tampoco le importaba. Vio la silueta de una lámpara cerca de la cama y sin pensarlo camino hasta ella y la lanzo contra la pared mas alejada. Escucho el golpe y el sonido de la lámpara al fragmentarse contra las superficies, sintió un poco de satisfacción en aquel accionar la idea de que había lanzado el cuerpo de Clove o de Gale la hacían sentir mejor y con eso en la cabeza siguió lanzando cosas que encontraba a su paso; hasta que dio con lo que parecía un palo de billar; lo tomo por el extremo mas grueso y con el golpeo lo que parecía una esquina de armario logrando partir en dos el palo, llevo frente a sus ojos lo que había quedado en sus manos, acaricio con cuidado el borde desigual y lo primero que pensó fue que se parecía a los arpones que tanto le encantaba utilizar en el mar; lo siguiente que se le paso fue una total locura, pero para ella, que estaba dolida y furiosa podría funcionar. Podía funcionar empalar con eso el cuerpo de Clove y luego usarlo en Gale clavándoselo en las bolas, si, eso sonaba mucho mejor que lanzar cosas a la pared._

_Pero no pudo, en ese momento alguien mas entro en el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si, ella se giro sin soltar el palo por si era Gale, pero aunque todo lo que podía distinguir era un cuerpo alto y musculoso y por eso atinar a que ahí había un chico. Se sintió nerviosa por el movimiento del misterioso invitado, se movía como una fiera enjaulada cerca de la puerta hasta que de repente se detuvo y dejo ir un puñetazo contra la puerta. En ese momento ella ahogo un grito y se arrepintió en el mismo segundo, por que Él, es que ella seguía sin saber quien era, se giro hacia su dirección acercándose a ella._

_Ninguno dijo nada, ella era capaz de notar que el estaba tan tenso como ella, el se acerco mas abrumándola con su aliento que olía a alcohol, diciéndole que había bebido tanto o mas que ella, pese a que no lo miraba para nada, era capaz de decir que no era Gale. Y así de rápido como había definido que no era Gale, así de rápido el sujeto resolvió besarla, la beso con rudeza y la apretó contra el, mientras metía su lengua demasiado caliente en la boca de ella. Katniss jadeo, su mente ordeno una rápida retirada, que pataleara, lo que fuera con tal de apartar a este abusivo. Pero su cuerpo, cansado de tirar cosas, embotado de alcohol no se movió muy al contrario regreso el beso con la misma ferocidad. _

_Una idea se había plantado en su cabeza, una idea que había infestado cualquier atisbo de razón. Ella iba a echar un polvo con este desconocido, porque le placía, porque este sujeto estaba logrando ponerla más de lo que su ex novio había logrado, por que quería desquitarse de Gale y estaba esperando que el maldito cabrón abriese esa puerta en algún momento. No tenia mucha experiencia en el sexo, la suya se reducía a Gale, pero era bien consiente de que en ese momento no había nada mas que sexo rudo y puro. Un simple polvo, como diría Glimmer._

_Se encogió de frio al salir de la casa de Glimm, se había negado a buscar su abrigo, solo quería irse a su casa y olvidarse de todo. Agradeció que no había tenido que quitarse mas que las bragas porque así no tenia que encender la luz y ver con quien acababa de revolcarse, no quería saberlo quería olvidarlo como todo lo sucedido esa noche. Lamentablemente sabia que no estaba tan ebria como para olvidarlo, como si algo quisiera recalcarle el hecho la imagen de Gale y Clove en la cama de Glimmer la asalto y le provoco nauseas, las cuales se desencadenaron en arcadas. Camino un poco mas con una mano en la tripa y la otra pegada a la boca pero no logro nada mas que depositar el contenido de su estomago en la acera frente al muro de alguien. Cuando termino de vomitar se puso en pie y se limpio la boca con el antebrazo mientras maldecía a Gale y a Clove y ¿por qué no? Al mundo entero también._

_Camino sin rumbo, sin llegar jamás a casa porque no sabía bien donde estaba, conocía el camino de su casa a la de Glimmer de memoria pero así, ebria no podía conciliar la imagen de su GPS mental con lo que veía frente a ella. La gente no la miraba porque no había gente, debían ser como las dos de la madrugada, se abrazo a si misma y camino con rapidez pero sus pies no daban a ese ritmo, porque simplemente tropezaba, volvió a caminar con lentitud hundida en pensamientos oscuros como las calles frente a ella. De repente se iluminaron con fuerza, la luz provenía desde atrás de ella y darse cuenta de eso la hizo frenar, escucho algo, pero parecía estar demasiado lejos como para darse la vuelta, parecía un claxon pero no podía estar segura. Lo escucho de nuevo esta vez mas cerca y junto a el se escucho el sonido de un motor, se dio la vuelta en ese momento solo para perder de vista el suelo, el frente del auto y solo quedo un dolor sordo, como si lo hubiera recibido otro y no ella, en todo su costado derecho. Pensó en pelotas siendo bateadas con excesiva fuerza. Ella era la pelota, pelota que volvió a ser golpeada para terminar rodando en algún lugar, incapaz de sentir el frio húmedo del asfalta o el calor que aumentaba en los golpes, mucho menos sentir el liquido viscosos y rojo que le pegaba los pelos en la frente. _

_Todo lo que supo es que el mundo había muerto para ella… ¿O era ella la que se había muerto para el mundo?_

* * *

**Es el capi mas largo que he escrito…pero entiendan no podía cortárselos así por así. Bueno, pues la verdad me tarde por que mas allá de lo largo es que me costo definir como presentarles todo esto. Pensé en Katniss contándole a Peeta pero cuando estaba en eso, me pareció mejor si se los presentaba como un recuerdo. Porque eso son las cursivas, recuerdos de Katniss; pero solo esto ultimo es lo que Peeta oye, los primeros son de hecho recuerdos que Katniss tiene pero este lo esta recordando mientras le cuenta a Peeta…Les digo por si acaso nada mas. **

**Otra cosa, yo les dije que no era para tanto… bueno que no era que había gran drama…o yo que sé; juzguen eso ustedes por que yo no me veo en capacidad (ayer me quede en insomnio). Lo que si les digo lamento si decepcione a alguna, si se esperaban mas o yo no se…Pero era esto lo que había en mi mente.**

**No hay nada más que decir que agradecerles por haber seguido leyendo…si lo hacen por que no he podido fijarme, gracias a ConyFarias por siempre dejar un review, no te lo he dicho pero muchísimas gracias por eso, por seguirme desde el primer capi que solo eran como 500 palabras, por ser el primer review y eso… Muchas gracias :3**

**Hagan como ella xD dejen un review ustedes también, hagan feliz a esta escritora que se vale de sus comentarios para mejorar o para tener una idea de cómo seguir porque como hace tanto les dije, yo voy escribiendo sobre la marcha.**


	21. 20 Feeling Good

**Disclaimer: Ya lo conocen lo de siempre. A mi me pertenece un gato vago que lleno de pulgas a mi perrita no los derechos de los Juegos del Hambre. Esos son de Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**XX.- Feeling Good **

_La próxima vez que Katniss Everdeen volvió a abrir los ojos, se sintió confundida, se sentía entumecida y atontada. Todo a su alrededor era de un deslumbrante color blanco, paredes, sabanas, sillas, aparatos. Todo, era casi cegador _

_¿Dónde estaba? Se examino así misma, moviendo piernas y brazos provocando dolor en ciertas partes. Levanto el brazo izquierdo y lo llevo a su frente donde sentía algo sobre su piel, descubriendo una gruesa capa de vendaje en todo en flanco derecho de su frente y parte de su cabeza._

_¿Qué había pasado? Trato de hacer memoria, pero algo fallaba, las imágenes eran confusas y desordenadas; miro fijamente su brazo derecho del cual salían tubos conectados a la pared, en ese momento vio como un liquido tranparente iba bajando por uno de ellos, siguió el movimiento procesando que aquello estaba dirigido a su cuerpo. No se movió, no quería moverse, ya había entendido que se encontraba en un hospital. Los por qué no los sabia, solo entendía que quería volver a la oscuridad de la inconsciencia._

_Volvió a despertar. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que abrió los ojos. No habían tubos en su brazo y la habitación era ligeramente diferente; una delgada franja beige la hacia ver diferente de la anterior. Miro al cielo falso de inmaculado blanco y luego miro a su izquierda; sintió una opresión en el lugar donde se hallaba su corazón al ver un par de ojos grises ahí justo frente a ella, la veían preocupados y hasta podía deducir que culpables. Ella no entendía nada, solo podía sentir un calor subiendo por sus venas, como si se tratase de fuego, un fuego que a gritos pedía venganza, exigía y advertía violencia hacia el muchacho a su lado. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había sucedido? _

_-Catnip… ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? _

_Algo en la voz del chico, o su actitud desencadeno una serie de imágenes, como si fuese un montaje fotográfico, se sintió como la chica de esa película de horror y acción ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Algo maldito? Solo recordaba que era de un videojuego que a sus amigos les encantaba jugar. Entonces lo entendió todo, entendió su repentino enfado, entendió por qué estaba en ese hospital. Aunque no entendía como era posible que este tuviera cara de ponerse ahí frente a ella _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir del largo y ominoso silencio que se extendió por unos minutos entre ellos. Mantenía la voz calma, la expresión neutra y media cada uno de los movimientos del muchacho – No. No quiero saber. Solo lárgate de aquí _

_-Catnip…_

_-¡No me llames así! – Le corto de inmediato, se giro a verlo de nuevo con el ceño severamente fruncido, sintiendo las mejillas calientes por el enojo, la sangre hirviendo, la cabeza le palpito de manera dolorosa pero lo ignoro – No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme siquiera, no eres mas que un perro traidor_

_-Déjame explicar_

_-¿Qué? ¿Estabas muy ebrio? ¿Me vas a decir que me confundiste, qué creíste que era yo? ¿O tienes una línea mejor? Lo que sea no me interesa. Después de todo tú y yo terminamos_

_-No seas tan drástica Catnip – El chico frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, Katniss lo miro incrédula por sus palabras, la cabeza le seguía palpitando con demasiada fuerza, se sintió ansiosa y con la mente un poco revuelta_

_Ella se incorporo, irguiendo la espalda y noto como la vista se le nublaba y oscurecía en los bordes, pero no perdió el hilo de pensamientos, se sintió más furiosa si eso era posible ¿Drástica? ¿Por terminar con él? Apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas pero eso no aminoro en nada su ira, ni el velado palpito de su cabeza_

_-Vete a la mierda – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de lanzarse contra el, tirándolo al suelo y arañándole la cara y el cuello, golpeando y pateando. Dañando cada parte de él que le era accesible. Gale trataba de alejarla pero ella se movía demasiado impidiéndole una firme sujeción. Katniss grito y pataleo cuando un par de brazos la apartaron del moreno y la llevaron a la cama donde la ataron de manos y pies. Pero a ella no le importo siguió sacudiéndose en la cama. Sintió el dolor en la herida de la frente pero no por eso se detuvo. Tampoco lo hizo cuando capto la mirada abatida de Prim _

_Ella simplemente colapso ante el pinchazo de una jeringuilla, seguramente llena de calmantes…_

Peeta la observaba en silencio, aquel gesto de suprema concentración, ese que ponía cuando estaba dibujando o pintando. No la miraba directamente, mas parecía haberse perdido en algún punto de la pared, finalmente la miro a los ojos y ella sintió que la estaba atravesando, que no era mas que una tela transparente frente a el; tuvo el impulso de cubrirse el pecho con los brazos para ocultarle cualquier cosa que viera en su alma, pero lo desecho y lo dejo consumirla en su profundo azul.

El silencio le parecía insoportable, prefería cualquier otra cosa, el silencio no era una de las reacciones que había estado esperando, no se había preparado para soportar el silencio. Claro que el no le hacia ningún gesto, en su mirada no había mas que concentración como si estuviera tratando de resolver un muy complicado juego de ajedrez, como si ella le hubiera revelado un secreto del universo que él no era capaz de entender o procesar y ella se estaba desesperando sin ninguna palabra de Peeta

-Idiota… - Fue la primer palabra que escucho de Peeta.

La primera reacción de Katniss es fruncir el ceño y abrir la boca para responder en mayor medida, pero no puede procesar las ordenes ¿Era con ella? Se obliga a hablar a decir algo y todo lo que logra es un pequeño susurro

-¿Cómo?

Peeta la miro directamente esta vez y repitió

-Idiota, el tal Gale es un completo y verdadero idiota – Peeta frunció el ceño y Katniss sonrió, se sintió tonta por pensar que era con ella

-Es más que eso

-Si, es como el hijo de puta más grande que conocerás, en serio… ¿Qué pensaba?... pero eso no importa – el se señalo la frente y luego la de Katniss – ¿por eso tomas medicamentos? ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

Katniss lo miro y le sonrió, le pareció que frente a ella se encontraba un chico maravilloso, sin preguntas incomodas solo le interesaba saber si ella estaba bien, de todas las cosas solo parecía interesarle la cabeza de ella.

-Si, sufrí una concusión por el accidente, me golpee el lado izquierdo de la cabeza contra el auto, o eso me dijeron…las ideas, los recuerdos todo se mezclaba. Tenía cambios de humor demasiado drásticos, así que me mantenían con medicamentos demasiado fuertes para calmarme o controlarme. El problema es que con ellos tenia alucinaciones, veía cosas, como serpientes en mi cajón de ropa o cosas así.

-Pero ¿Ya estas bien?

-Si, si lo estoy. Aun sigo tomando unos medicamentos, mas que todo para mantener a raya el descontrol de los pensamientos, pero no causan problemas en mi cabeza. No alucino

-Bien, eso es genial… - Quería preguntarle por las pesadillas, pero no sabía como hacerlo, no sabia si ella estaría dispuesta a seguir hablando, le sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, la miro con cariño y ella acuno la mano de el con su mano, se acercaron y se dieron un casto beso en los labios – ¿las pastillas no te dejan dormir?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo… yo tengo problemas con las pesadillas desde que mi padre murió, nada nuevo, no es de importancia

-Ok – Peeta asintió, no gustándole que ella le diera poca importancia pero ya se habían tardado suficiente y seguramente los otros estarían buscándolos o algo similar – Te agradezco que me lo hayas contado Preciosa

Katniss negó con la cabeza y sonrió

-No tienes que agradecer Peeta, estamos juntos, te quiero mucho y eso es todo

Peeta volvió a sonreír de manera que tuvo la impresión que la cara se le partiría en dos, era su única reacción al escuchar que Katniss le decía 'te quiero'. La abrazo con fuerza y volvió a plantarle otro beso en los labios

-Peet… - otro beso la interrumpió – Debemos ir…

Peeta volvió a besarla presionando sus labios moviéndolos sobre los de ella que no tardo ni medio segundo en responder aferrándose al cuello del chico. Enredando sus finos dedos en el rubio cabello, disfrutando de la presión de los brazos de él sobre ella, de esas manos tan fuertes y delicadas recorriendo toda la extensión de su espalda, apretándole las caderas y la cintura repitiendo de nuevo el mismo proceso. Profundizaron el beso, haciéndolo mas rápido y pasional luchando con sus lenguas en la boca de ella y luego en la de él. Respirar se les hacia difícil pero Peeta no quería dejar de sentir los labios de Katniss, no quería dejar de besarla, así que deslizo sus labios por la mandíbula de ella, delineándola y bajando por la curva del cuello dejando besos húmedos en el lugar donde se sentía el acelerado pulso, el cuerpo de Katniss se estremeció y enterró sus dedos en el rizado cabello y en la ancha espalda, podría ronronear como un gato de lo bien que se sentía, tan bien que busco el cuello del chico entreteniéndose con la suave piel haciendo cosas que seguro dejarían marca, pero no importaba cuando el suspiraba y la acercaba mas a él sentándola en su regazo y atrapando de nuevo los labios de ella

-¿Aquí, en serio?

Ambos se giraron sorprendidos, no habían escuchado el pomo girando ni tampoco la puerta al ser abierta; Katniss escondió la cara en el hombro de Peeta, roja como las fresas del bosque y Peeta giño un poco del dobladillo del vestido de ella que se había levantado mostrando más piel de la necesaria, incomodo con el ceño fruncido respondió

-¿No sabes tocar?

-Es mi armario, no tocare en mi propia casa – Peeta puso los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta – no es mi culpa que ustedes hayan escogido este momento para magrearse, además me mandaron a buscarlos, los tienen a todos nerviosos. Salgan ya niños traviesos.

Ambos se levantaron y siguieron a Marvel por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de Madge, iban tomados de la mano y Katniss se inclino un poco y susurro bajito

-¿Sabes? Ahora que te he dicho esto, pienso que fue muy tonto haberlo ocultado…

-Preciosa, tú eres muy aprensiva. Eso es todo

-No te ha molestado nada… ni lo de… ya sabes…

-Estabas ebria – dijo el con un ligero encogimiento de hombros – no te digo que fue buena idea, ni lo justifico totalmente pero no puedes pensar en eso eternamente, no puedes pasar considerando el "hubiera"

Katniss suspiro con pesadez, sabia que el tenia la razón y sinceramente se sentía bien que el comprendiera, le había aterrado las mil posibilidades negativas que tenia que jamás se le ocurrió pensar que el podía comprender, jamás se tomo un momento para considerar que las cosas salieran bien. Experimento una especie de ligereza, se sentía tranquila, ya no le importaba lo que Clove dijera sobre Gale o lo que fuera. Solo le importaba la suave presión de la mano de Peeta sobre la suya.

Cuando entro en la habitación de Madge se dio cuenta que la tensión del aire la podía cortar con cuchillo y comerla si quería. Glimmer estaba apoyada en el escritorio, Annie en la orilla de la cama como si estuviera lista par a saltar, Finnick se había acomodado en una en una esquina de la habitación con el semblante demasiado serio para el y Cato estaba en el balcón con la mirada perdida movía la mano insistentemente.

-Oigan no voy a enloquecer ¿si? Relájense

El comentario de Katniss se gano un montón de miradas confundidas y que se dividieron entre Peeta y Katniss, nadie decía nada como si temiesen decir algo incorrecto o algo que perjudicara a la de ojos grises

-Ya me conto todo – dijo Peeta con otro encogimiento de hombros y así de simple el mundo pareció distenderse. Parecía que respiraban mejor y Madge incluso dio unos aplausos y sonrió mostrando toda su dentadura

-Ya era hora, así todos estamos en la misma sintonía

-¿Todos? – susurro Katniss y se giro a ver a Annie y luego a Finnick que se encogió de hombros sonriéndole y disculpándose con la mirada, Annie sonrió del mismo modo y Katniss solo negó con la cabeza y le resto importancia, no era momento de ponerse a analizar lo que sentía respecto a eso

-Debemos volver abajo, así que seamos breves – Madge tomo la palabra – Katniss ¿hablaste con Clove antes de subir?

-Si, fue como si me hubiese estado esperando. Los reconoció chicos.

Finnick y Glimmer hicieron un gesto de disgusto y Cato, que había vuelto a entrar dijo:

-Pues se puede ir al diablo, lo siento Kat pero a mi me da lo mismo que este ahí como que no

-¿En serio? Por que cuando entre no me parecía ver a alguien en plan 'No me importa que mi ex novia zorra este ahí abajo'

-Por favor Katniss, no es la única cosa que tengo en mente. A mi no me importa ella desde esa noche

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió sarcástica

-Sí, claro porque no te importa actuaste _así_ esa noche ¿verdad?

En ese momento Peeta bloqueo la conversación, frunció el ceño ligeramente y las palabras de Katniss parecieron traer de nuevo su conversación en el armario, ese momento donde ella le cuenta del chico sin rostro con el cual se acostó, ese momento en el que ella no esta capacitada para fijarse en nada ni en nadie, donde huye sin ver a ningún conocido ¿En que momento se topo con Cato? Una voz en su cabeza pareció traerle cordura '_No pienses idioteces, lo que Cato haya hecho ella lo pudo saber después, nada tiene que ver'_. En ese momento la voz de Cato se coló en su cabeza, como si cerebro hubiera decidido que quería escuchar precisamente esa línea

-…no era el único en es cuarto, así que no me salgas con cosas…

No fue mas que un mascullo algo que quizá de no estar tan cerca no habría escuchado; Peeta sintió que su cerebro iba mas rápido, no le podía seguir, vio de reojo a Katniss fruncir el ceño y tensar sus labios en una línea a Madge diciendo algo, pero solo le veía mover la boca y a Finnick diciendo algo que le parecía era: 'déjenlo para después' ¿En que momento Katniss dijo lo de Cato? Pero ella no lo menciono y en estos momentos no parecía darle importancia, una voz interior, la misma que le había hablado antes secundo la idea de Finnick de dejarlo para después. Pero ¡el no quería dejarlo para después!

-¡Peeta!

-¿Qué? – Peeta se giro hacia Katniss que lo miraba preocupada o desconcertada el no sabría decirlo, a su cabeza vino una imagen de Cato besando a Katniss, y eso por decir lo menos, era definitivamente mejor cuando no sabia quien era el susodicho ahora no podía dejar de tener imágenes raras en la cabeza, pero tenia que estar con Katniss en este momento no incomodarla por algo que quizá ella solo olvido o que tal vez el estuviera solo imaginando

-¿Estas bien, sucede algo? – Katniss se le puso enfrente y el la miro a los ojos, como si quisiera confirmar un no se que, se repitió que debía dejarlo para después

-Si, estoy bien, no es nada

-Bien – Madge camino por su cuarto con lentitud – el problema no es que ella este en la fiesta, el problema es que ayer fui a la oficina de papá y me comento que se quedarían en el distrito algunos de los nuevos compradores

-¡¿Qué?! – Katniss casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, eso no saldría nada bien - ¡No puede quedarse!

-Lo hará – Glimmer extendió los brazos – claro que se quedara, lo hará para congraciarse con sus padres, seguro que quiere algo y con esto lo consigue

-Sera una semana, nada mas… - Madge se dirigió a la puerta – hay un itinerario, no son simples turistas, harán visitas a las fabricas y a las plantaciones, lo mas seguro es que lleven a Clove con ellos y esas cosas están casi al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Madge tiene razón Katniss – Peeta le apretó suavemente la mano y Katniss se sintió un poco mas tranquila. Todo estaría bien, para ella solo bastaba que el estuviera a su lado – Si tenemos suerte permanecerá un buen rato entre plantas medicinales

-Esta bien, esta bien… Supongo… - Katniss sonaba cansada, en realidad quería irse a su casa habían sido demasiadas cosas para una sola noche, solo quería cerrar los ojos y esperar a que mañana no pasara nada extraño o malo, pero de momento tendría que conformarse con regresar a la fiesta, ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo fuera y seguramente el padre de Madge o su tía estarían preguntando por ellos

Salieron del cuarto de Madge y Marvel los guio a través de unas escaleras de servicio que conectaban la segunda planta con la cocina, para salir del modo mas discreto había dicho el hermano mayor de Madge.

La fiesta continúo sin más percances para Katniss ni ninguno de los otros, Clove mantuvo sus distancias aunque muy de vez en cuando Katniss sentía la pesada mirada de aquella chica sobre su cuello, había momentos en los que se giraba y ambas se miraban, se sostenían la mirada hasta que una de las dos se veía obligada a apartarla

…

-¿Estas segura Katniss? – Madge miraba a su amiga preocupada

-Si, es que no me siento muy bien – Katniss sonrió como disculpándose y agacho la mirada, de hecho no se sentía muy bien se sentía un poco enferma y como si presintiera una crisis prefería irse a su casa y rechazar la fiesta de pijamas que Madge ya había organizado para ellos – En serio lo siento Madgie, además me llevara Peeta, no deben preocuparse

Madge asintió y le sonrió a su amiga antes de darle un abrazo le dio las llaves del auto de Marvel a Peeta y les sonrió maliciosa

-Tengan una buena noche y usen protección, no lo olviden…

-¡Madge! – exclamo Katniss de nuevo roja como un tomate, Peeta en cambio solo sonrió divertido y le dio un abrazo a Madge para despedirse, Katniss también se despidió y ambos caminaron hacia el deportivo negro de Marvel con el eco del 'pórtense bien' de su amiga.

Peeta acaricio las mejillas de Katniss y le dio un ligero beso en la frente antes de abrir la puerta del vehículo y dejar entrar a la chica, lo rodeo y luego se metió en el lado del piloto; condujeron en relativo silencio solo con la radio como sonido de fondo. Katniss iba cómoda pero Peeta se sentía incomodo pensando en Cato y Katniss, sabia que solo había sido una vez ¿lo había sido no? Y que estaban ebrios pero simplemente no le gustaba la idea, tal vez solo era el hecho de que Katniss lo hubiese omitido. Tamborileo con los dedos el volante, podía enloquecer imaginando las respuestas que quería pero sabia que solo Katniss las resolvería de verdad, suspiro una ultima vez antes de hablar

-Así que Cato… - Peeta miro de reojo a Katniss que al principio frunció el ceño en confusión pero solo unos segundos después las alzo por la sorpresa

-Mierda – mascullo cubriéndose la cara con las manos, gruño algo mas y Peeta no pudo evitar reír un poco ante las coloreadas mejillas de la chica que bajo las manos lo suficiente para poder verlo claramente sorprendida - ¿Te hace gracia?

-Me hace gracia tu reacción – Katniss frunció el ceño ante la respuesta – lo siento Preciosa, pero es la verdad. Por otro lado te confieso que fue un poco chocante enterarme así de que fue Cato el tío misterioso

-¡Dios! – Katniss volvió a cubrirse la cara avergonzada – Lo siento

-Katniss…

-lo siento en serio.

-Katniss…

-No sé como rayos olvide eso. Lo siento…

-Katniss, Preciosa, tranquilízate – Peeta aprovecho un semáforo en rojo para mirarla directamente, ella tenia los labios ligeramente fruncidos y miraba hacia abajo, él le acaricio el rostro y con el índice y el pulgar le tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a verlo – No seas tan aprensiva amo…

-Pero es…

-Katniss, no sé que estés pensando, se que para ti ha sido difícil decirme todo eso, sé que es reciente y que me guste o no aun de algún modo te afecta, quisiera también tener a ese Gale enfrente para partirle la cara…

-Peeta no es… - ¿Como le explicaba en que modo le afectaba, como le explicaba que eso no tenia que ver con lo que sentía por el?

-Katniss, no digo que eso afecte lo que tu sientes por mi – Katniss no pudo evitar sonreír y hacerla sentir una pequeña ola de calor crecerle en el pecho y que la hacia sentir cálida y sobrecogida, porque el la entendía de algún modo entendía y respetaba lo que sentía – solo trato de decirte que no debes pensar que me molesta lo de Cato, es tu amigo y lo que paso, pues eso, paso, pasado ¿si?

-Si

-No quiero que te preocupes más por eso ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, no dejare que eso me afecte. Y ya que tu vas a partirle la cara a Gale si lo ves, yo puedo decir que no me hare responsable de mis actos si Clove vuelve a intentar algo contigo

-Muy bien, eso es aceptable solo ten cuidado. – respondió él mientras sonreía divertido por la seria aclaración de Katniss

Ambos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio lo que resto de camino, aprovechando que el auto era automático Katniss enlazo su mano con la de él hasta a casa de, Peeta le abrió la puerta como el caballero que era y la acompaño a la puerta, se miraron unos segundos antes de besarse, solo un beso sencillo y casto

-¿Debo entrar? – pregunto Katniss rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Peeta que la abrazo por la cintura, acercándola lo suficiente para sentir el movimiento que hacia el pecho de ella al respirar

-Es la idea – El volvió a besarla esta vez mas profundo y largo que el anterior – pero nadie dijo que sola

Katniss sonrió y se sintió como gelatina ante esa sonrisa traviesa que raras veces veía, y una mirada que podía matar a la mitad de las mujeres en el distrito; Katniss no se lo pensó ni media vez se lanzo sobre los labios de Peeta en un beso que rozaba sus límites de inmoralidad y pasión, su espalda se estrello contra la puerta y jadeo momento que Peeta aprovecho para tomar aire

-Deberíamos entrar Preciosa – Peeta volvió a coger aire, decidiendo que era mejor que entraran antes de que el volviera a perder la cabeza, definitivamente Katniss nunca lo había besado así, era algo completamente nuevo y que lo estaba volviendo loco. Era una especie de nueva faceta de ella que no conocía una que aparentemente gustaba de jugar con sus límites.

Katniss abrió la puerta, sin saber como había sido capaz de sacar las llaves en medio de su nublado cúmulo de ideas, vagamente se preguntaba quien era esa chica que besaba a Peeta con tal intensidad y de donde había salido. Como fuera a ella le gustaba sentirse así y obviamente notaba que a Peeta le gustaba esta faceta suya porque en cuanto la puerta se cerro y las luces fueron encendidas el volvió a devorarle los labios; dio un respingo cuando las manos de Peeta que exploraban la parte superior de su cuerpo se deslizaron hasta su trasero apretándolo, Katniss jadeo al descubrir que eso le gustaba cuando antes no; Peeta la alzo y ella automáticamente le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas, el rubio camino hacia atrás y despacio se dejo caer en el sofá con Katniss en su regazo; mientras se sumergían en una especie de batalla por monopolizar el cuerpo del otro Katniss comprendió vagamente que actuaba así porque ahora que ya no le ocultaba nada simplemente se sentía mas libre y mas segura de su relación con Peeta, sin nada que la hiciera peligrar.

…

Hace unas horas Peeta se había dejado monopolizar por la morena que había descubierto cada palmo del torso de Peeta en besos y caricias que lograban estremecer al rubio .y Katniss se había dejado tocar y acariciar de un modo que le parecía nuevo y embriagador, no habían hecho más que, como a un niño caprichoso, darle un dulce a sus ansias y deseos por seguir. En algún punto habían refrenado su hambre por el otro, lo suficiente como para no rebasar mas limites de los necesarios.

Katniss era consciente que pese a que se sentía mejor con respecto a su relación con Peeta y que le había contado su momento mas difícil no quería decir que ese mismo día tendría relaciones con él. Peeta que conocía la postura de Katniss decidió que se quedaría pero en el cuarto de invitados

-Buenas noches – dijo Peeta asomándose por la puerta de la habitación de Katniss que se hallaba metida en una camiseta ancha y unos pantalones cortos de chándal, sentada a la orilla de la cama examinando un bote de medicamentos, alzo la vista y le sonrió al muchacho

-Buenas noches – Observo a su novio apoyado en el marco de la puerta con su camiseta desgastada y unos pantalones de pijama rayados, sonrió por que le pareció que se veía lindo e inocente; a su cabeza llegaron imágenes de cómo la había tocado por encima y debajo de la ropa en completo contraste con la imagen de niño bueno que tenia frente a ella, sus mejillas se colorearon con furia llamando la atención del rubio

-¿Estas bien Katniss?

-Si – bajo la mirada a sus manos algo inquietas en el regazo, se mordió el labio y expulso el aire con fuerza de sus pulmones – Quédate aquí, conmigo

Peeta se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente mientras le susurraba un 'siempre', ambos se metieron bajo las sabanas y apagaron las luces para después compartir el calor de sus cuerpos en un abrazo. Katniss le dio un beso en el mentón y él le beso la coronilla y poco a poco se hundieron en los brazos de Morfeo

-Katniss… - Peeta murmuro ante de perderse en la inconsciencia

-Hummm?

-Te amo

Katniss que se hundía en el mundo de sus sueños, ese lugar donde su mente no trabajaba tanto susurro:

-Yo también.

* * *

**N/A: Otra vez lo siento muchísimo, muchísimo en serio. Esta vez mis motivos son en mayoría mas personales pero una de las cosas que me detuvo fue que no me sentía satisfecha con lo que había escrito, sobre todo en la parte del coche y lo de Cato, lo reescribí varias veces porque no me gustaba como quedaba, eran fallos tras fallos que no lograban llevar a Katniss y a Peeta a este final que quería, hasta que escribí las cosas así como se las presento, aun no estoy muy convencida pero la verdad, puedo quedarme mucho rato reescribiendo esa parte y no podía seguir retrasando la actualización, no era correcto. Así que solo espero que me disculpen y que les haya gustado como quedaron todos. **

**¿Clove perturbara la tranquilidad de nuestra pareja de nuevo? ¿Madge encontrara a alguien para ella? Digo que si lo hará Peeta… **

**Feliz día de San Valentín lindas personitas que me leen, se les quiere mucho así que reciban muchos chocolates imaginarios, cibernéticos o psicológicos… como prefiráis **

**Por cierto los reviews los contestare luego por PM **


	22. 21 If I Found the Right Words to Say

**Disclaimer: Ya lo conocen lo de siempre, los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y esto es sin fines de lucro. **

**Nota1: **Es un capitulo largo, el mas largo que he escrito pensé en mas de una ocasión en cortarlo solo que no había donde cortar, no me miraba cortándolo es como si le quitara el sentido a todo. Así que espero que igual lo disfruten

**Nota2: **Otra cosa es que quiero que me perdonen por mi horrible tardanza, estuvo mal de mi parte pero no es por que yo quisiera es por que muchas cosas se juntaron familia, trabajo, universidad, emociones y algo hizo boom! Así que me vi limitada en esto de escribir, solo podía escribir un poco y no era todos los días. Así que espero me perdonen y que sigan por ahí.

* * *

**XXI. - ****If I Found the Right Words to Say.**

**Salta y deja que te crezcan alas en el camino hacia abajo.** _Ray Bradbury_

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana abierta y acariciaron su rostro; Katniss se giro sin querer despertar completamente de su sueño se sentía demasiado cómoda ahí a medio dormir entre la calidez de los brazos de Peeta, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y suspiro cuando Peeta la abrazo un poco mas fuerte; sonrió creyendo que el había despertado pero un suave ronquido le indico lo contrario; sonrió divertida y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que quería ver el rostro de Peeta dormido, quería tener esa imagen consigo.

Nuevamente solo pudo pensar en la palabra 'adorable', también pensó en 'bello', se veía tan tranquilo remarcando esa inocencia que a ella la encandilaba, revelando que aun tenía rasgos algo infantiles. No pudo evitar desear besarle, no solo esos labios que le resultaban adictivos sino también las mejillas, el mentón, la frente. Pero antes de despertarlo… ¿Por qué no tenia la instantánea en su cómoda? se giro lo que los brazos de Peeta le permitieron, extendió la mano hacia su cómoda y tomo su celular, se apoyo en un codo y enmarco la cara de Peeta tomándole una foto, sonrió con cariño a la imagen y luego le dio un besito en la nariz al chico, le beso su frente, la mejilla cubierta con un mínimo rastro de barba y Peeta le atrapo los labios antes de que pudiera seguir hacia el mentón, el beso fue dulce y suave y cuando se miraron a los ojos Katniss amplio la sonrisa.

Como le gustaría despertar así cada día…

Su cerebro se atasco en esas simples palabras intrusas arrebatándole la efímera tranquilidad, se sintió mareada ante la fuerza que ese pensamiento llevaba. No podía estar pensando algo así, era ilógico, con ella, con todo. Aunque una parte, dentro de si que trato de ignorar vibro no por miedo sino por alegría, con ilusión como si aquel pensamiento fuera la mejor ocurrencia de sus dieciséis años.

Intento que esa idea no le aguara la mañana tan brillante que se le presentaba

-Buenos días – dijo al parecer y por fortuna el debate se había quedado en su interior y no había ido a mas pues Peeta seguía viéndola embelesado

-Buenos días – respondió el dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz para luego sentarse y mirarla aun mas sonriente de lo normal, mirándola con mucho cariño pero en su sonrisa parecía ocultarse algo mas; Katniss alzo una ceja sin entender del todo porque él sonreirá de esa manera – arréglate y desayunamos juntos

El se levanto sin miramientos pero de inmediato se regreso y le dio varios besos a Katniss, ella pensó en ligeros toques de mariposa y luego siguieron con otra serie de besos que intentaban ser castos y entre ellos muchos 'te quiero' de ambos, al final salió dejando a Katniss sola. Ella no se levanto, con la sonrisa mas idiota que podía poner se tiro de nuevo en la cama y ocultando la cara en la almohada que Peeta había usado inspiro con fuerza, disfruto unos segundos el aroma que el chico había dejado en sus sabanas y dejo salir un chillido agudo lleno de emoción; por primera vez no se sintió tonta actuando como una chiquilla, el pensamiento de reprocharse por actuar o sentirse de esa manera nunca llego.

Disfruto solo del sentimiento de sentirse libre e ingrávida, de no tener las fuerzas para levantarse porque tenia la sensación de haberse perdido la solidez en sus huesos y de haber quedado reducida a algo acuoso o blando como pudin, suspiro aun con la cara oculta en las almohadas disfrutando un poco mas del suave aroma a canela y a colonia que había dejado Peeta. Se giro para quedar boca arriba mirando al techo sonrió con cierta satisfacción; toda la satisfacción que podía sentir.

Estaba sintiéndose feliz, feliz, condenadamente feliz hasta podría ponerse a bailar ahí mismo, si pudiera levantarse claro esta; por lo que se limito a recordar los azules ojos de Peeta, azules como el cielo, expresivos, toda una ventana al alma de ese chico y por consiguiente le parecían profundos, casi abismales que brillaban de manera especial cuando ella se reflejaba en ellos.

Una mirada solo para ella, un mar azul en el que cada día evitaba ahogarse. Una mirada solo de ella…

El inicio de Panic Station de Muse la sobresalto, y aunque por un segundo pensó en dejarle sonar hasta que se cansara algo mas la hizo pensar que eso no seria adecuado así que extendió un brazo y tomo el teléfono, miro con atención la pantalla y suspiro al ver el nombre de Madge en la pantalla y con su sonrisa de embelesada (como le gustaba pensar) contesto

-¡Hola!… - dijo mas animada de lo que debería

-Wow creo que me equivoque y marque al mundo feliz

Katniss rodo los ojos, pero no pudo quitar la sonrisa de su rostro – No, lo siento solo llamo a Katniss Everdeen, la simple mortal en su paraíso personal

Escucho las risitas tontas de Glimmer y Annie en el otro lado y en lugar de molestarse solo sintió sus mejillas un poco rojas

-Entonces solo llame a Mellarkland ¿no?

-¿durmieron juntos? – se sobre puso la voz de Glimmer

-¿Están desayunando?...OH El esta oyendo todo ¿verdad? – Esa fue Annie

Para ese momento Katniss no sabia como sus amigas habían concluido que Peeta estaba ahí con ella, pero tampoco lo negó lo que confirmo la sospecha en las otras

-¿Te preparo el desayuno? – casi gritaron la tres al unisonó antes de fundirse en un cotorreo casi incomprensible donde se mezclaban frases del tipo: "que envidia" "que lindo..." "Es un amor…" etc.

La verdad es que si, cualquier chica en sus cinco sentidos desearía a Peeta Mellark y eso sin que se tomaran en cuenta sus atenciones, solamente su físico y carácter. Cuando se cerro el circulo de "Peeta es un encanto" Katniss, instada por las tres chicas al otro lado de la bocina, comenzó un relato sobre lo que había sucedido en la fiesta con Clove, como le había contado a Peeta todo el problema con Gale y finalmente la ida de olla que tuvo al no decirle a Peeta lo de Cato, lo que provoco toda clase de opiniones en el hasta ahora muy silencioso publico, para seguir con una serie de preguntas que bien miradas hasta podían ser redundantes algunas veces, pero en ese momento no estaban para fijarse en nimiedades.

Para ese momento Katniss caminaba por sobre la cama, escuchando en silencio a veces en otras hablando junto con todas, de algún modo la conversación retorno al punto en el que llegaron a casa y Katniss callo de golpe; no les iba a contar con lujos de detalles, como ellas querían, lo que había pasado y que habían o no hecho. Para las chicas en ese momento el silencio de Katniss otorgaba a pensar vete a saber tu que locuras y empezaron a lanzar sus teorías. Teorías que en más de una ocasión sacaron a Katniss no solo sonrojos sino que también empezó a negar lo que decían las otras

-¡Ya estuvo bueno! No sean brutas que no paso nada… y si así hubiera sido no les diré nada – Los quejidos y reclamos no se hicieron esperar en el otro lado, se mezclaron con risas frescas y Katniss comprendió que solo habían estado molestándola, pensó que seria buen momento para comentarles su pequeño miedo mañanero

-Esta bien, no te alteres pajarito – La suave voz de Madge se escucho por el auricular y Katniss se replanteo que mejor hablaría con ella en persona – Pero alterada o no para ti sigue siendo un día especial

Katniss admitió que era un día feliz par a ella, aun sentía ganas de gritar de la emoción por todo lo sucedido pero 'especial'… bueno bajo sus criterios no era para tanto, de nuevo sintió que se estaba perdiendo de algo u olvidando algo

-Por supuesto que es un día feliz para los tortolos, hoy cumplen dos meses ¿no? – La voz de Annie dulce y segura entro lentamente al cerebro de Katniss, en un segundo todo tuvo sentido.

Eso explicaba la manera en que Peeta había sonreído al salir, explicaba por qué el día era especial, hasta quizá podía explicar los sonidos en la cocina…Bueno eso era exagerar seguro que Sae estaba haciendo el desayuno o algo así.

¡Pero ella había olvidado ese día! ¿Cómo era posible? Camino hasta el pequeño escritorio que estaba en su habitación, abriendo la gaveta larga miro desde ahí el calendario con la fecha encerrada en rojo, sin notas especiales, sin corazones, solo un simple circulo rojo en el calendario que hace poco mas de dos meses había comprado en una tienda. Ese círculo rojo le recordaba su error; soltó una grosera exclamación ante los hechos expuestos

-Esa boca mujercita. Cuando llegue le pondremos jabón – Katniss ignoro la voz de Glimmer y tuvo ganas de darse de golpes contra la pared ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

Intento tranquilizarse. O mejor dicho consolarse en el hecho de que estos últimos días había estado completamente distraída con lo del baile y luego algo más que estresada con la aparición de Clove, para luego verse obligada a contarle todo a Peeta. Había sido demasiado para su cerebro ¿no?

-Lo olvidaste – Una de sus interlocutoras dejo ir la frase que lentamente la regreso a la conversación, no era una pregunta ni una exclamación, simplemente era una rotunda afirmación que ella no se sentía en ganas de admitir

-No… - demasiado bajo para ser creíble más ese tonito resignado que ella tenía en ocasiones

-Bueno… Nadie te culpa – Objeto Glimmer – Estos últimos días estuvimos como locas por lo del baile y al final todo fue estresante, sobre todo para ti

-Ya, pero no debí haberlo olvidado. Él nunca lo olvidaría, puedes apostarlo

-Bueno, pero estas hablando de Peeta – Madge lo dijo como si eso resolviera todo – Glimmer tiene razón, no es el fin del mundo y sobre todo aun es temprano

-Si, tal vez aun pueda hacer algo… - Katniss sonrió sintiéndose un poco mejor, aunque era consiente de que no sabia como repararlo, mejor dicho no sabia que hacer, esta vez no había planes ni sorpresas – Bueno, será mejor que me cambie y hablamos mas tarde…

-Claro y nos contaras todo lo que pase

-Quien sabe que les diga… - Katniss colgó antes de que pudieran decirle algo mas, había algo mas importante en lo que centrarse le hubiera gustado tener un culpable

Y aunque quisiera hacerlo no podía culpar al baile, pero puedes culpar a Clove al cien por ciento eso seguro aunque seguramente esto lo has olvidado desde antes. Es que eres tan patosa para estas cosas que hasta parece que es a propósito…

Katniss miro la pantalla de su celular, con el pulgar acaricio la pantalla; su propio rostro sonriente y el de Peeta no la miraban a ella, porque ese día tirados sobre el césped de la pradera en ese justo momento no vieron hacia la cámara. Se miraban el uno al otro absortos.

Suspiró.

Intimar, formar relaciones (o mejor que se incluya todo lo que es socializar), dejar que los muros que la protegían se cayeran. Todo eso había costado mucho trabajo e incluso en muchas ocasiones se había vuelto a esconder para evitarlas. Hasta la fecha se seguía poniendo trabas mentales con Peeta; muchas veces era inconsciente de ello. Tenia que dejar de hacerlo, tenia que permitir que alguien aparte de Madge se hiciera verdadero espacio en su vida, Peeta tal vez ya lo había logrado, ahora ella tenia que encargarse de no perderle

Hoy tenia que empezar

-No lo olvidare de nuevo…

-¿Qué cosa olvidaste?

La voz de Peeta la sobresalto pero el pareció no notarlo, ella no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, aun así no hizo amago de sonreír y decir que nada ocurría; no era tan buena mentirosa. Opto solo disfrazar un poco las cosas y sin una emoción en específico respondió:

-Olvide mi rímel donde Madge – lo que bien podía ser verdad, porque ella no se había fijado si el botecito se hallaba a la vista, por las dudas agrego – suerte que tengo uno de repuesto acá

Ella sonrió inocente y aunque todos sabían que no se le daba bien mentir, esta vez parecía haberse salido con la suya ya que Peeta pareció no notar nada de nuevo. Pero se negó a sentir alivio hasta que él sonrió acercándose un poco a ella

-El desayuno esta listo – Los ojos de Peeta vagaron por la figura de Katniss que sintió las mejillas calientes muy consciente en estos momentos de lo desarreglada que estaba, lo ojos de Peeta sin embargo solo se detuvieron en sus labios mas tiempo del necesario antes de mirar de nuevo el gris humo en los ojos de Katniss

-Oh ¿Sae ya termino?

El esbozo una sonrisa ladeada por toda respuesta la expresión de Katniss le parecía tierna enmarcada por oscuros mechones que se soltaban de su despeinada trenza camino hacia ella lo suficiente como para poder apoyar su frente sobre la de ella, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y le dio un corto y único beso antes de alejarse otra vez.

Era temprano, pero el sentía que el día se les podía acabar mas pronto que tarde. Se sintió un poco tonto por estar ansioso, pero eran dos meses y pese a que habían sido los dos meses mas afortunados de su vida, solo significaban que se acercaban al final del verano.

Era un tema que ambos andaban evadiendo y este no era el día para enfrentarse a el.

-Arréglate te tengo una sorpresa

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Cual?

-Si te digo ya no será sorpresa Preciosa, tienes que bajar

Y sin mas el salió de la habitación, Katniss hizo un puchero pero comenzó a arreglarse. (K-10)

Al bajar el aroma de la comida en la mesa causo que su estomago gruñera, se acerco a la mesa donde Peeta la esperaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana, sonrió al verla llegar. A Katniss se le abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente por la cantidad de comida que había ahí, normalmente Sae se limitaba a hacer huevos con alguna otra cosa en el desayuno y nada más, pero ahora había panqueques, mermeladas y miel, bollos de queso, huevos, tocino, jugo de naranja, chocolate caliente, panecillos rellenos de algo que ella no distinguió, fruta picada…

Eso definitivamente no podía ser obra de Sae, sonrió y se sentó a la par de Peeta decidida a comer y a confirmar que Peeta había hecho este desayuno ¿Tanto había hablado por teléfono? No, no había sido para tanto… Hizo un sonido de satisfacción al tomar el primer bocado. Si, esto no era de Sae. Todo estaba delicioso no pudo evitar probar de todo lo que en la mesa había, aunque sea un poco pero mas que todo se atiborro de bollos de queso y chocolate.

Le hizo el desayuno, uno muy delicioso, pero estaba segura que esa no era la sorpresa, pero no se atrevía a preguntar nada, pedir su sorpresa equivaldría a tener que dar algo ella y eso no podía ser, no de momento. Así que cuando Peeta la invito a salir sin darle nada más que besos sabor chocolate ella accedió sin saber que iba a hacer para cuando ocurriera su temido intercambio de sorpresas.

Afuera, Katniss de nuevo tenía los ojos muy abiertos, esta vez miraba la moto color negro de Peeta, pero no estaba sorprendida por la motocicleta, ya la había visto y siempre que había visto a su chico sobre ella, siempre pensaba que se veía sexy. Ahora el le decía que se subiera, nunca se había montado en una moto. Trago saliva, con unos nervios que la hacia sonreír, y tomo la mano que Peeta le daba para subirse tras el. Descubrió que la parte que le tocaba de asiento estaba ligeramente más inclinada y por tanto su cuerpo se deslizaba hasta quedar pegado a la espalda del rubio. Ella no tenía problemas con eso, aparte de que le gustaba estar así, también la hacia sentir mas cómoda y segura, sobre todo cuando Peeta hacia los cambios de velocidad y ella no podía evitar abrazarlo mas fuerte, temerosa de caerse.

Peeta le acariciaba, cuando podía, los brazos para que aflojara un poco y se relajara. Él, que siempre había preferido una moto a un auto, quería que ella se divirtiera, si su hermano lo viera le diría las mismas palabras que el le dedicaba cuando daba vueltas por la ciudad con una chica en el auto: "Gastas gasolina por impresionar a una chica". Pero el no necesitaba impresionar a Katniss, el seguía dando vueltas por la ciudad esquivando su casa por dos simple motivos:

El primero, obviamente quería que Katniss se divirtiera, lo lograba, desde hace unas calles ya no escondía la cara en su espalda al sobrepasar los autos o aumentar velocidad y tampoco le estaba clavando los dedos en el abdomen.

El segundo, estaba dando tiempo para que en su casa todos se fueran, hoy iban a visitar a unas tías que vivían a las afueras del distrito, en ningún punto entre el doce y el trece; un viaje del que el se había escaqueado casi milagrosamente, diría que se aprovecho del cambio de papeletas de su madre para poder quedarse.

…

-¿Hoy no iban a trabajar? – pregunto Katniss al mirar que la panadería estaba cerrada y que entraban por unas puertas de la parte trasera, llevaba el pelo algo alborotado por el casco, haberse trenzado el pelo resulto buena idea, no parecía una melena de león

-No, fueron a visitar unos parientes de mamá, estarán aquí bien entrada la noche

El lugar aun cerrado y con los hornos apagados se seguía sintiendo cálido, Katniss no pudo evitar compararlo con aquel lugar extremadamente caliente pero revitalizador de sus recuerdos. Seguía de algún modo igual, la gran diferencia es que las dos personas ahí paradas ya no eran unos niños, ella no estaba mojada, derrotada y asustada por lo que pasaría; el no se veía tan preocupado como solo un adulto parece poder hacerlo, no le empujaba contra el pecho una bolsa con panes calientes.

Ahora se ven completamente diferentes, se ven felices.

Van a la cocina de la casa en el piso superior, pequeña y nada que ver con la del negocio, pero sigue siendo cálida

-Estoy pensando que deberíamos ir de picnic ¿te parece? – Peeta le sonríe como un niño bueno

-Si, seria divertido.

Preparan las cosas, toman frutas, y hacen sándwiches de jamón con queso y lo ponen en una cesta, caminan juntos al centro comercial donde compran bebidas y de ahí se dirigen a la pradera tomados de la mano.

En el camino no van quietos, charlan, ríen y en una cuadra donde un hombre toca una alegre melodía en una guitarra Peeta hace girar a Katniss y bailan, la gente se acerca y aplaude pero ellos no los notan solo giran y bailan sin sentido, solo siguiendo la música mirándose a los ojos. Cuando la canción termina hacen una divertida reverencia y se van dejando público, unas monedas y un sándwich al guitarrista.

Se besan repetidas veces, mas adelante Peeta intenta comprarle todos los globos con helio a un señor que va pasando pero este y Katniss se niegan así que solo compra cuatro y ata uno a la muñeca de Katniss, otro a la suya y los otros dos los ata a la cesta. Ahora llevan los globos entre ellos y Katniss ni mira cuando Peeta los aparta y le roba besos.

Al llegar a la pradera solo queda un globo; uno lo han regalado a un niño y los otros fueron desinflados para que ellos aspiraran el helio mientras reían y hablaban con voces chillonas, Katniss incluso canto algunas estrofas de una canción y Peeta no pudo evitar grabarla y ponerla como tono de llamada mientras se les saltaban las lagrimas de risa. Definitivamente los sinsajos no imitaron a Katniss en esta ocasión.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esto? – Peeta observaba la vieja polaroid de Katniss fascinado con tener un objeto tan antiguo en sus manos y sobre todo porque parecía que era muy importante para Katniss

-Era de mi papá – dijo ella mientras se sentaba con cuidado en la manta, definitivamente este era un vestido mas cómodo que el de la fiesta – la compro en el quemador, la sigo usando porque en el cuatro hay un lugar donde venden películas instantáneas, pero aquí no se donde conseguirlas, así que déjala descansar

Peeta asintió y enfoco con ella a una nostálgica Katniss que por primera vez no sentía que se le salieran las lagrimas a la mención de su padre, sí siempre algo incomodo se removió en ella pero no fue tan malo como solía ser. Fue sorprendida por el flash de la cámara.

El resto del día lo pasaron tumbados en la manta de cuadros rojos tomando el sol; hablaron de muchas cosas y a veces de nada, a cada ítem que tocaban Katniss se sorprendía de lo fácil que era hablar con Peeta de todo, incluso de los temas difíciles. Comieron y luego jugaron a lanzarse bayas para atraparlas con la boca, Peeta dibujo a Katniss, Katniss recogió unas vides que colgaban de un árbol cercano y le enseño a Peeta sus nudos favoritos y también a tejer una red

Al final de la tarde Katniss esta tumbada con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Peeta tejiendo coronas con flores y Peeta juega con el cabello de ella trenzando mechones y deshaciéndolos después, se sienten demasiado tranquilos en aquella quietud que les brinda la pradera, recostados bajo un sauce. Peeta se detiene de repente y Katniss sin levantar la vista de su trabajo pregunta:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me gustaría congelar este momento, justo aquí. Justo ahora y vivir en el para siempre

Katniss que había llegado con la intención de olvidarse de los chicos, de olvidarse de un supuesto amor, que aun temía de esos sentimientos que se embargaban en su pecho. Al final se había topado con el amor, para que la curara el amor de otro chico, todo este tiempo había estado tratando de engañarse así misma, de cegarse para no admitir que estaba enamorada. Pero en este preciso momento ella se siente tan liviana, tan cercana a la absoluta felicidad que deja que sus murallas bajen y deja salir las palabras que de verdad siente

-Vale

Peeta sonríe y ella lo sabe, puede oír la alegría en su voz cuando habla de nuevo mientras vuelve a jugar con el pelo de ella

-Vale Preciosa

Katniss se adormila hasta que Peeta la despierta para que vean el atardecer, lo ven en silencio, abrazados; Peeta disfruta de su momento favorito del día, con el bello atardecer pero en ese momento mira a Katniss y se sonríe dándose cuenta de lo que piensa; Katniss, ahí con su coronita de primorosas con esa sonrisa ligera, bañada por la luz naranja del ocaso le parece que se ve mas hermosa que el mismo atardecer y la pradera.

Quiso decirle cuanto la amaba pero temía asustarla, sobre todo ahora que ella se veía tan confiada en él y en lo que tenían

…

Regresaron a la casa de Peeta antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo, caminan abrazados, el le rodea los hombros con un brazo, ella lo abraza por la cintura con un brazo y el otro lo ha levantado para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Peeta; sonríen tranquilos, camina en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo era esa clase de silencio en el que sabes que todo esta bien, que no hay necesidad de rellenar espacios porque así como están es perfecto.

En casa de Peeta arreglan entre los dos la cocina y las cosas que han sobrado del picnic, siguen sin hablar mucho porque los besos ocupan el lugar de las charlas. Besos castos y rápidos, besos intensos y profundos que los hacen sentir en llamas, entre besos suben a la habitación de Peeta

-¿Puedo quedarme con ese? – Katniss medio recostada en la cama de Peeta señala el dibujo que el chico hizo en la pradera, el deja de guardar las cosas en el escritorio y se acerco a ella se sentó al borde de la cama y se saco algo de la bolsa del pantalón

-Claro que puedes – le extendió el dibujo que ella tomo y luego con la otra mano extendió una cajita cuadrada de color negro – y esto también es para ti

Katniss miro con estupor la cajita, era alguna cosa de joyería seguramente, normalmente no le gustaban ese tipo de regalos pero siendo de Peeta ella no podía evitar querer lo que hubiera dentro; tomo la cajita con mucho cuidado y acaricio el suave terciopelo, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y mordiéndose el labio inferior abrió la cajita en cuyo interior se encontraba una cadenita unida un disco dorado con un sinsajo encerrado en el y con una flecha en su pico, lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo observo

-Es para que siempre lleves contigo a las personas que amas – tomo el camafeo de las manos de Katniss y deslizo una pestañita que ella no había notado abriendo el objeto, dentro se encontraba una fotografía era una de hace años.

Katniss tomo de nuevo la cadena y acaricio la foto en ella aparecían su mamá, una Primrose de unos siete años con un hueco en su sonrisa adorable y Madge, una despeinada y sonriente Madge. Las tres le sonreirán desde un lado del camafeo; Katniss pasó el pulgar por el otro lado vacio

-¿Y aquí?

-Puedes poner la fotografía de otra persona que mas quieras

Katniss asintió sin decir nada y cerro el camafeo, lo puso en las manos de Peeta y le dio la espalda haciéndole gestos para que se lo pusiera, él se lo coloco con cuidado y cuando lo abrocho le dio un par de besos en el cuello, Katniss giro el rostro para besarle en los labios, el beso fue intenso desde el principio hasta el final

-Espera, yo también tengo algo – Katniss recogió su bolsa mientras calmaba su respiración, extrajo un libro y se lo dio a Peeta – Me has dicho que te gustaría aprender mas técnicas de pintura, también habla sobre la historia del arte tiene muchas imágenes de pinturas antiguas así que pensé que seria el mas indicado

-Muchas gracias Preciosa – Peeta tomo el libro e intento abrirlo pero Katniss lo detuvo

-No…eh…es que es mejor que lo veas después tu solo – Katniss sentía sus mejillas arder, no quería que Peeta leyera la dedicatoria que había escrito, no delante de ella, jamás había escrito nada para ningún chico y hasta cierto punto le parecía vergonzoso lo que había escrito

-Esta bien – El sonrió y dejo el libro en su buro y Katniss no le dio tiempo de decir nada mas; se abrazo al chico dándole un beso lento y suave, que con lentitud fue volviendo demandante y pasional dejándose consumir por el fuego de su cuerpo

-Peeta… cuéntame algo – Katniss hablo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y trataba de no olvidar como hablar mientras Peeta le besaba el cuello y la clavícula

Peeta que sentía que no tenía lugar en la cabeza para contar cuentos o lo que fuera la miro profusamente confundido

-Cuéntame como te enamoraste de mí – Katniss había recordado en el último minuto las palabras de Madge que la instaban a preguntarle al chico sobre su amor por ella y a estas alturas ya había aguantado suficiente la curiosidad

Peeta la miro con los ojos bien abiertos, tenia miedo de contarle esa historia, de que al saberla ella se asustaría porque a estas alturas había llegado a la conclusión de que hasta cierto punto había sido como un acosador, no solo cuando ella vivía ahí y el no se daba mucha cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía sino también cuando ella se mudo a través de Madge lo había sido.

Trato de sentarse y apartarse un poco, porque cuando le contara la verdad seguro que ella no lo querría cerca pero Katniss no lo dejo moverse demasiado se abrazo mas fuerte al cuello de el y paso una pierna sobre las de Peeta permitiéndole solo que se quitara de encima de ella y se recostara a su lado. Ella sabia que el era mas fuerte y que fácilmente se la podía quitar de encima pero el no se movió mas solo se veía abatido como si no quisiera contar nada, ella insistió con la mirada y Peeta empezó a hablar

Le conto todo. Desde como había sido impresionante para el oírla cantar a los cinco años y como desde entonces parecía impresionado y prendado de ella, le conto como el no sabia distinguir lo que sentía mas no podía dejar de observarla cada día y apreciar sus sonrisas, porque había hecho lo de los panes también se lo explico a ella, como había sufrido con su partida, como había pensado que jamás volvería a amar a nadie de la forma que la amaba a ella – que de hecho así había sido – como Madge le contaba sobre ella cuando regresaba de sus visitas al cuatro, como le había costado convencer a la rubia de que le contara cosas porque no podía dejar de saber, porque nunca la olvidaba, porque no importaba que chica se fijara en él; él siempre pensaba en ella. Le conto todo lo que tenia que ver con ella hasta el día en que la vio en casa del ya no tan borracho Haymitch.

Todo menos lo que quizá siempre callaría con Madge.

Katniss parecía simplemente anonadada, lo miraba sin decir ni una sola palabra, lo miraba como si fuese la primera vez que lo viera en su vida. Trataba de procesar todo lo que Peeta había dicho, su cerebro redefinía lo que sabia de Peeta. Recordaba los pocos momentos que lo había descubierto viéndola tras lo de los panes….Ella había creído que era porque jamás le había agradecido pero en realidad siempre la había mirado, algo se removió en ella, algo que no tenia nada que ver con miedo

El rubio lucia simplemente preocupado, tenía un brillo triste en la mirada despacio se desprendió del agarre de Katniss y se sentó al borde de la cama dándole la espalda a ella, no quería ver como su rostro reflejaba el miedo que seguro le daba.

-Te voy a llevar a casa Katniss

Hizo el ademan de levantarse pero algo lo detuvo. Katniss se había abrazado a su cuerpo

-Vamos Katniss se hace tarde

-Peeta – ella lo abrazo mas fuerte – mírame – Peeta no se movió – mírame y no me digas que tengo que irme

Peeta se giro con dificultad y miro a Katniss que se veía tranquila y serena, no era lo que el se esperaba y eso solo lo tranquilizo a el. Quizás no había echado a perder las cosas

-¿No te asuste? Digo como ahora pensaras que parezco acosador

Katniss sonrió y negó con la cabeza, jamás se sentiría asustada por el, desde su punto de vista Peeta no poseía la capacidad de asustar a nadie

-No eres un acosador Peeta, eso es diferente

-¿No? – El le sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de ella

-No – Katniss se acerco mas dándole un intenso beso que a Peeta le supo dulce se dejo arrastrar por Katniss que lo empujo contra la cama - ¿Quieres que me vaya a casa?

-No…quiero pasar cada minuto que pueda contigo

Se besaron de nuevo despacio intensificando el beso de a poco, sumando caricias dejando que manos y labios se deslizaran por cuello, hombros, brazos, manos, hasta donde podía alcanzar con sus dedos. Katniss suspiro sin saber porque le parecía que las manos de Peeta, que se paseaban por sobre las mallas subiendo hasta acabar bajo el vestido, le transmitían una suave descarga eléctrica, quizá por que paseaban bajo su ropa y eso simplemente se sentía demasiado bien; todo en el parecía estremecerla avivando la llama que se encendía en su pecho y recorría todo su cuerpo.

La ropa parecía sobrarles, no tener cabida en ellos ni en ese lugar donde no hay espacio para ideas, para temores; solo para las sensaciones. El la observaba embelesado, le pedía permiso con la mirada, para cada caricia que iba mas allá para cada prenda que se perdía de sus cuerpos. Beso y admiro cada centímetro de piel en el cuerpo de Katniss, quería amarla, demostrarle de un modo nuevo cuanto la amaba, haciendo que sus cuerpos se enlazaran sin dejar espacio entre ellos ni al aire.

Katniss había pensado que conocía el amor, pensaba que su relación con Gale era perfecta porque eran similares en muchas cosas, pensaba que lo había amado. Ahora en este momento, durante todo el día había redefinido todo aquello, estaba segura de que el la amaba mucho mas de lo que ella a él. Pero también estaba segura de que lo que sentía por Peeta; como todo había surgido en ella de a poco. Como el se había dedicado a bajarle las defensas, ni cuenta se había dado de cuan vulnerable se había vuelto frente a Peeta ni de cuanto había deseado toda la cercanía que tenia ahora con el. Se sentía plena. Algo le decía que todo, todo lo que le pasaba con Peeta era amor.

Sus cuerpos se acoplaron el uno al otro, como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Katniss lo abrazo con las piernas como si quisiera fundir el cuerpo de él en el suyo, le acaricio el rostro y lo miro fijamente dejándose ir en esas lagunas azules; ambos se miraron fijamente sin poder describir, sin poder abarcar la amplitud de lo que sentían en ese momento siendo uno solo.

-Te amo – le dijo completamente segura, hablando casi en susurros, ahogando un suspiro dejando que su corazón hablase por ella, quizás se precipitaba, quizás estaba bien decirlo ahí, así

Una sonrisa apareció luego en el rostro de Peeta, sus ojos brillaron; le beso la punta de la nariz, la frente y los labios y pego su frente a la de ella

-Te amo – le dijo – siempre lo he hecho, siempre lo hare…

Katniss sonrió casi maravillada, es que con esto nunca la dejaba quedarse con la última palabra. Jadeó. Dejo que su cuerpo, sus besos y caricias expresaran el amor que le tenia, permitiendo también que él la amara completamente mientras se miraban a los ojos y sus cuerpos se abrazaban y atenazaban.

…

Sintió la piel erizarse bajo su beso, ella tenia la respiración suave y acompasada de quien tiene un buen sueño, Peeta se apoyo en un codo para verla mejor y frunció el ceño, habían pasado cerca de una hora durmiendo abrazados con la sabana color crema como única cubierta; volvió a fruncir el ceño fijándose en la mesita de noche donde había tijeras y una de las instantáneas recortada, bajo la mirada hacia Katniss dándose cuenta que tenia el camafeo abierto en su mano, lo tomo con cuidado y no pudo mas que sonreír y sentirse completamente feliz de ver la nueva adquisición en el. Dejo el objeto donde estaba y se dispuso a despertarla no podía permitir que sus padres llegaran y los encontraran así. Era hora de que volvieran de su burbuja al mundo real.

…

La luna llena iluminaba la calle y el porche de la casa de los Mellark, en los escalones Madge miraba el cielo mientras se mordía las uñas, por primera vez cada unas de sus uñas se encontraba destrozada. Unos pasos tras ella la alertaron y giro el rostro para encontrarse con Peeta que se sentó a su lado, le sonrió.

Ambos se sonrieron; el completamente feliz por primera vez no se dio cuenta del estado de Madge, no noto la sonrisa a medias, no noto que ella quería decirle algo más no sabia como hacerlo. Las cosas que para él hubieran sido obvias y delatoras de que ella se hallaba mal en ese momento pasaban inadvertidas. Madge se mordió la mejilla no quería hablar de ella, con él no, hoy no.

* * *

**Ya dije mucho arriba en este momento solo quiero decir que aquí no hay sorpresitas tipo hijos, ellos se protegen vale, así que no se preocupen de eso y espero que le haya gustado y por tanto me gustaría recibir unos reviews :) **

**Se me cuidan y nos veremos pronto no piensen que no seguiré apareciendo por aquí **


	23. 22 Give me Novacaine

**Disclaimer: Los personaje no me pertenecen solo juego con ellos y mi única paga son los bellísimos reviews que me dejan**

* * *

**XXII.- Give me Novacaine **

Como camina el tiempo entre la muerte,  
con sus mismas pisadas y su aliento;  
arde como la soledad que te devora,  
arde en ti mismo, ardor sin llama,  
soledad sin imagen, sed sin labios.  
Para acabar con todo,  
oh mundo seco,  
para acabar con todo.  
_**Octavio Paz; Acabar con todo.-**_

Los arboles, los campos, el mismo cielo pasaban a toda velocidad en la ventana del tren, Peeta aparto la mirada de sus manos fijándose en el paisaje, ya ni sabia por donde iban los únicos lugres a los que había prestado atención fueron a los inmensos prados del once y cuando Madge lo despertó diciéndole que habían parado a repostar en el cuatro, en ese lugar se bajaron unos momentos, Peeta inhalo con fuerza el aire cargado de humedad, sal y arena; el aire que Katniss Everdeen había estado respirando desde hace mucho, se sentía muy diferente del de casa, mas pesado.

La rubia le mostro la dirección que llevaba a la playa y también el camino que se perdía entre las personas y que de seguirlo lo llevaría a casa de Katniss, se quedaron de pie en silencio hasta que el tren aviso que partiría de nuevo a su establecido destino.

Las ansias se mezclaban con el miedo y la emoción; ambos se veían inquietos, aprovechaban dejarse ver así mientras Maysilee disfrutaba de unos momentos de sueño era mas fácil dejar que esas inquietudes se mantuvieran a flote que seguir con el rictus de "todo esta bien" que se traían desde que salieron de la estación del doce, pero Madge no quería preocupar de mas a su tía y Peeta no muy a gusto había decidido seguir las ideas de su amiga, ya no quería discutirle, ya habían expuesto cada uno sus puntos, por otro lado él sabia que en el estira y afloja que tenían Madge solo podía empeorar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Peeta después de que ella saliera del baño aun con gesto inconforme y el podía jurar que se seguía viendo algo verde

-Mas o menos, no eche nada…todavía – Madge se llevo la mano a la cabeza, el dolor seguía ahí persistente a casi cualquier fármaco, lo único que se negaba a probar había sido morfilina, no quería hacer lo mismo que su madre, no quería permanecer en aquel estado ausente

-Ven, regresemos al compartimento – le paso el brazo por los hombros y ella no pudo evitar poner un poco de su peso sobre el – lo mejor es que duermas un poco mas ¿si?

-Si… creo, que esta bien

Peeta resoplo y se paso las manos por el pelo de forma nerviosa, miro la pantalla de su celular y suspiro con frustración al descubrir que no había ni una tan sola barrita de señal en el dichoso aparato; miro a su amiga que dormía medio recostada en el regazo de su tía, la que la abrazaba con protección y cariño. No pudo evitar arrugar el ceño ¿donde estuvo ese cariño y protección cuando la madre de su amiga agravo y murió? ¿Por qué se fue tan rápido dejando a aquella niña de lado? Negó con la cabeza y volvió a pasarse los dedos por los ya desordenados rizos dejando que aquel oscuro pensamiento se desvaneciera. Recordó como en aquel entonces Madge había pasado cerca de tres meses viajando entre su casa y la propia, porque parecía incapaz de quedarse sola en su casa, rompiendo esa rutina en dos ocasiones para irse al cuatro, obviamente a refugiarse en casa de su mejor amiga.

Originalmente había sido Katniss la que los había acercado, la constante preguntadera de él sobre la castaña y el irremediable romanticismo de la rubia que en aquel entonces era más marcado que ahora, pero fue la enfermedad y muerte de la Sra. Undersee la que los había vuelto amigos de verdad, la que dio lugar a que se conocieran mas que solo como la mejor amiga de Katniss y el niño enamorado de Katniss y a volverlos casi inseparables.

Tan inseparables que has estado mintiendo al que supones es el amor de tu vida, ambos lo han hecho. ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué Katniss no comprendería? Seguramente lo mejor seria que ella estuviera aquí en su lugar o que estuvieran ambos. Volvió su mirada al celular una tan sola barrita, podía hablarle con eso, estaba seguro ¿pero que le diría entonces? Explicar porque estaba rumbo al Capitolio parecía mas fácil, porque no había dicho nada también; pero no solo quería decirle eso, era hora de que le dijera todo sobre Madge y Peeta.

Miro el número de la chica en la pantalla y deslizo el dedo alrededor del dibujo de un auricular sin atreverse a tocarlo, si llamaba no se hallaba en capacidad de colgar y si Katniss le respondía tenía los nervios tan de punta que no sabría ni que decirle, sobretodo porque ahora que lo meditaba tal vez el extraño comportamiento de Katniss estos últimos días afectara toda la conversación.

.

**Quince días atrás.-**

.

-Que romántico… - Glimmer se puso boca arriba cerrando los ojos para evitar la luz del sol, frunciendo el ceño se volvió a poner boca abajo apoyándose en los codos para mirar a un punto del jardín trasero de la casa del alcalde Undersee – Marvel tiene que ser mas romántico…

Madge bufo para luego reírse del puchero de la ojos verde; poner a Marvel romántico era como poner a una margarita azul así de simple

-¿Y como hiciste para darle ese libro que no deja de leer?

Annie ignoro a las dos rubias y se volvió a centrar en Katniss que sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros como haciéndose la desentendida

-¡Vamos! Queremos saber el gran secreto – Madge protesto al captar de reojo la acción de Katniss, se levanto de su lugar y puso su brazo en el cuello de Katniss en una especie de llave de lucha libre que había visto usar a Peeta – Dinos o te obligare con esta llave

Katniss no pudo evitar bufar y negó con la cabeza mientras Madge le seguía presionando, no vieron cuando Annie y Glimmer se lanzaron sobre las piernas y le abdomen de Katniss, la primera haciéndole cosquillas y la otra sujetándole las piernas. Katniss manoteo y Madge le cogió los brazos. Puyaron a la castaña que se reía escandalosamente hasta que esta grito

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Les voy a contar! ¡Les contare pero paren!

-Muy bien – Las chicas soltaron sus extremidades en cuanto Annie se aparto y Katniss se incorporo con lagrimas en los ojos y aun riendo y jadeando

-Ok, en el centro comercial cuando fuimos por la bebida solo le dije que quería ir al baño. Salí del supermercado y me dirigí a una librería que estaba cerca ahí lo compre, lo metí en mi bolso y regrese con él que ya estaba pagando los refrescos, nada extraño. No hice malabares ni nada parecido

-Lo que no puedo creer es que lograras decir bien una mentira – dijo Madge divertida para luego esquivar rápidamente un codazo de Katniss, en ese momento sintió un extraño mareo que la obligo a cerrar los ojos unos segundos

-¿Estas bien? – Las otras tres la miraban mientras Katniss le ponía una mano en el antebrazo y fruncía el ceño pero el mareo simplemente ya no estaba por lo que solo parpadeo y asintió

-Si, no tengo nada algo se me metió en el ojo y todo por que querías echarme un codazo – Le sonrió a la castaña de forma divertida dándole un empujoncito mientras que con la mano se frotaba un ojo

Esta no era la primera vez que sucedían los dichosos mareos, pero eran episodios aislados y como ahora aprecian tras un movimiento brusco, pensó que se debía a una cuestión de oído interno insignificante, porque no duraba nada. Como hace tiempo una vez se levanto muy aprisa y al poner los pies al suelo trastabillo y no se golpeo en el suelo porque Peeta estaba ahí y le sostuvo el brazo pero jamás le volvió a ocurrir hasta ahora. Lo que realmente la tenia preocupada eran los constantes dolores de cabeza que adquiría al lo largo del día, al principio no parecían nada sobre todo porque aparecieron para la semana de la fiesta de cosecha, una cosa de estrés se había dicho mientras se tragaba un par de píldoras para acallar el agudo dolor de su cabeza.

Se volvió algo extraño cuando llego la fiesta y otra vez ese día lo achaco al estrés de ser la anfitriona y luego mas tarde de tener que ayudar a Katniss, se supondría se acabarían por lo mucho esa noche ya que durmió tranquila; pero no tardaron mucho en aparecer al día siguiente haciéndola tragar mas píldoras cuya eficacia Madge empezaba a cuestionar.

Esa mañana tras haber desayunado y despedido de todos para que fueran a sus casas, mientras vagaba por el salón principal disfrutando del silencio de la casa paso junto a un cuadro de su madre, se detuvo y miro a la mujer elegante que se perfilaba en el, era como ver una fotografía ligeramente modificada de su tía Maysilee y supuso que una versión adulta de si misma, siempre le habían dicho que se parecía un poco mas a su tía. Con aquella imagen el recuerdo de su madre con constantes dolores de cabeza la asusto, dolores esporádicos, así había empezado hasta que poco a poco fueron cobrando fuerza transformándose en migrañas y al final en una horrible enfermedad que la dejo mermada hasta la muerte.

Trago saliva, eso no podía pasarle a ella, no era lo mismo, lo suyo era simple estrés que se iría en cuanto se relajara ¿verdad?

Su madre también había sufrido de mareos…Arranco ese pensamiento de su cabeza. No eso no era lo mismo.

-¿Entonces iremos? – La voz de Annie trajo a Madge de vuelta y sonrió a medias sin saber realmente de que hablaba su amiga observo como Katniss fruncía los labios viendo el cielo

-Tal vez, ¿les parece el fin de semana? - Madge fue la única que no asintió lo que causo que las demás la miraran expectantes, el destello del agua en la jarra de cristal que tenían al centro de su semi-círculo le recordó el asunto.

La visita al lago.

-Si, el fin de semana esta bien, solo trataba de recordar si tenía algo con mi tía…

-Ok – Annie se puso de pie y se sacudió el vestido – les hablare mas tarde, tengo un compromiso que atender

Las demás se rieron, incluso Katniss no pudo evitar reírse del 'uh' burlón e insinuante que soltó Glimmer para después hacer un indecente movimiento con las caderas a lo que no pudieron mas que volverse a reir

-Shhh Finnick me invito a comer, no sean tan sucias – Annie se giro fingiendo indignación

Las tres volvieron a conversar sobre cosas triviales pero ninguna realmente prestaba mas atención de la necesaria por lo que al final se quedaron en silencio, solo escuchando el sonido de los pajarillos y del calor de media mañana. Madge escucho a Katniss suspirar y luego a Glimmer, dos suspiros muy diferentes, sintió la tentación de preguntar pero por esta vez se mordió la lengua, no querían que después le preguntaran algo a ella; ahora entendía mejor los silencios de Katniss.

Se sintió mal por no verse en la capacidad de confiar en su mejor amiga, de girarse y decirle que algo iba mal con ella, no era la primera vez que la asaltaba esa fea culpabilidad, por tanto no era la primera vez que le ocultaba algo; había pasado hace un tiempo de eso y ahora las cosas eran distintas…no, las cosas estaban como tenían que estar, la diferencia era que esto era algo mas grave que esconder la existencia de un novio.

Lo mismo le pasaba con Peeta, se había negado a verlo hoy en la tarde como él le había pedido en una nota, esta vez no habría oscuridad donde ocultarse y tenía la sensación de que seria mas difícil mentirle al rubio. Pero hoy la suerte quizá estaba de su lado con la tarde libre lo mas seguro es que Peeta saliera con Katniss, Marvel seguro que raptaba a Glimmer en algún momento, así no se quedaba con el acecho de los suspicaces ojos jade y Annie definitivamente no la vería hasta la noche, la castaña siendo mas inocente era mas fácil de llevar con simples respuestas si es que notaba que estaba mal. Al final solo quedaba Cato y con el podía lidiar sola, después de todo el chico era mejor persona de lo que aparentaba con su impresionante masa muscular. Había demostrado ser capaz de no entrometerse donde notaba no le querían. Tal vez podía mantener todo en orden un día más, incluso con ella misma.

…

"Hoy no puedo ir a tomar té, tal vez mañana"

Peeta observo de nuevo la nota de Madge con el ceño fruncido, nunca habían cancelado ninguna de sus "fiestas de té", como solían llamar de pequeños en código a sus reuniones secretas en su base ultra secreta; que para ser francos ninguna de las dos cosas tenía nada de secretas; porque su "base" había sido siempre la pradera, específicamente a la sombra de un abeto que por su ancho hace años los había cubierto perfectamente a los dos y las notas en las entregas a los Undersee nunca pasaron desapercibidas para su padre ni para la servidumbre de los Undersee que solo se hacían del ojo pacho ante la presencia de los niños y su sistema de mensajería. Incluso en más de una ocasión a Peeta lo había ayudado el señor Mellark a poner las notas dentro y a Madge se las entregaba su nana y también llevaba las respuestas a Peeta. Todos los miraban con curiosidad, recuerda las sonrisas de su padre cuando salía a toda velocidad a la pradera cuando se acercaba la "hora del té"

-¿Hijo, no es mas fácil usar el teléfono? – le había preguntado su padre un día

A sus recién cumplidos trece años, un niño que aun quería seguir jugando a los secretos le respondió en un susurro – En los teléfonos pueden espiar lo que decimos, así estamos mas seguros.

Entrar de lleno a la adolescencia no había cambiada nada ese sistema, el único cambio era que habían prescindido de la ayuda de la anciana mujer que cuidaba a Madge y las notas llegaban en libros o cuadernos que Madge mandaba incluso utilizaban los casilleros de la escuela.

No importaba como se sintieran, o que sucediera en sus casas siempre que se citaban acudían al lugar, era la primera vez que sucedía esto y era desconcertante y hasta cierto punto alarmante ¿Había algo mal? ¿Tenía que ir él y hacer que su amiga le dijera algo? ¿O tenía que ver con algún rollo de edad o madurez o alguna tontería de esas?

Guardó la nota de nuevo en su bolsillo, pero no pudo sacarse de la cabeza que algo no andaba bien, tal vez solo exageraba o Madge ya había hecho planes de antemano. Se paso distraído casi toda la mañana y lo mismo por la tarde, trato de fingir concentración luego de que durante la comida Delly y su padre lo interrogaran con insistencia. Pero fue inútil y se hizo patente horas después con Katniss que lo sorprendió dándole un beso en los labios, su cuerpo sintió la calidez de los labios de Katniss unos pocos segundos en los que ella se separo de él con el ceño fruncido, la reacción habitual de Peeta habría consistido en responder el beso sin esperar ni un segundo, no solo eso iba raro, durante el tiempo que llevaban andado por el centro comercial él apenas había hablado o prestado real atención y eso a ella le mosqueaba en demasía

-¿Se puede saber si te preocupa algo?

-No me sucede nada Preciosa – Peeta le da un sorbo a su taza de té y observa la apuñalada magdalena de Katniss, de hecho la castaña sigue apuñalando el postre con el ceño fruncido.

Esta acostumbrada a recibir la total atención de Peeta, acostumbrada a sus constantes muestras de cariño, a sus palabras dulces y tiernas, acostumbrada a tratar de mantener un equilibrio entre el cariño que da y el que recibe, porque siempre le parece que ella da muy poco de sí. Pero esta vez definitivamente no entiende que sucede con el rubio de ojos azules que por primera vez parece muy lejos de ella y eso la descompone, se esta enfureciendo.

-Estas muy lejos – le dice ella tras una pausa algo incomoda y considerablemente larga, lo dice bajito y sin mirarle a los ojos solo retorciendo el tenedor dentro del pan logrando que Peeta se sienta culpable ya que sabe que no se refiere a la cercanía física

-Lo siento Katniss – Peeta extiende el brazo sobre la mesa y le roza la mejilla con los dedos, ella no levanta el rostro y se muerde el labio inferior, él suspira y decide decirle la verdad – Es solo que Madge actuó extraña ahora. Como si me evitara o algo así.

Katniss profundizo su ceño fruncido, no le dijo nada a Peeta por unos minutos, pensó en su mejor amiga, en las múltiples ocasiones en que parecía perdida de la conversación esa mañana ¿esquivar a Peeta, por qué? Tal vez él solo estaba exagerando, pensó ella. Pero lo entiende, entiende que el se preocupe por Madge, ella se paso parte de la mañana vigilando a Madge porque se había puesto algo pálida de repente, así que se tranquiliza y por fin lo mira a los ojos

-Yo también la note extraña esta mañana – dice aun con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, se centra en Madge no solo porque le preocupa (si Peeta se ha puesto así es por que es grave ¿no?) y además porque no quiere sentirse tonta por como se había sentido previamente – Estaba muy distraída y se puso pálida

-¿Pálida?

-Si, pálida, creo que era un mareo – Katniss se llevo la mano a la mejilla y medito un momento lo poco que sabia de medicina – No estoy segura, tal vez no fuera un mareo, pero ella no suele enfermarse mucho por eso me preocupa, ¿te ha dicho algo a ti?

-No ha comentado nada de eso, siempre dice si se siente enferma, pero esta vez nada - Peeta apuro el té ya frio y Katniss volvió a preguntarse como podía tomarlo sin nada de azúcar, no era la primera vez que lo veía tomar té, pero siempre se preguntaba lo mismo

-¿Qué piensas tu Preciosa? – El ambiente entre los dos parecía haberse relajado nuevamente y otra vez tenían esa cercanía emocional donde aun en silencio y cada uno en lo suyo, se veían en paz y felices. No olvidaban a Madge solo en mudo acuerdo habían decidido que se encargarían después

Katniss le sonrió casi imitando la sonrisa ladeada de él – Pienso en como es posible que te guste el té sin azúcar

Peeta aumento su sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, se acerco mucho a ella hasta casi poder respirar el dulce aliento de ella, Katniss pareció contener la respiración pero el no la beso, sonrió de forma ladina deleitándose con el sonrojo que provocaba en Katniss, con esa expresión que anhelaba su toque

-Me gustas tú, así que el té no parece tan difícil ¿verdad?

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, sabia que la estaba puyando pero no podía conocer la reacción de Katniss, así que se lanzo sobre los rosados labios; intento que fuera un beso suave y dulce pero eso se quedo en intento al hacer el beso más pasional y posesivo de lo que eran antes los besos entre ellos. Como si el miedo de que se acercara el final del verano y con ello separarse lo hubieran transportado al plano físico de su relación.

Peeta pensó que la momentánea soledad de la casa donde Katniss vivía no les venia nada mal en estos momentos y supo que la castaña opinaba lo mismo al ver su expresión cuando rompieron el beso. Les parecieron eternos los pocos minutos que tardo el camarero en llevarles la cuenta.

…

-Madge…

La rubia dejo de intentar que la miel del raspado cayera por un costado para alzar su mirada hacia el rostro de Cato que la miraba de forma escrutadora haciéndola sentir incomoda por primera vez

-¿Qué?

El fornido rubio suspiro y revolvió como pudo algo del hielo de su vaso

-No me gusta meterme donde no me llaman, lo sabes, pero… Se que no te sientes bien, lo he notado. Espera – dijo levantando una mano cuando vio que ella abría la boca para replicar – déjame terminar, no se que te sucede, pero no deberías ocultárselo a Katniss y a Peeta ellos te quieren mucho y lo que sea que tengas te apoyaran mejor que nadie mas

-No pasa nada – Madge miro a otro lado con el ceño fruncido y sintiéndose horriblemente descubierta porque Cato había dado donde mas le dolía: sus mejores amigos – No es nada, no es grave, se pasara. No es nada…

-¿Me lo dices a mi? O ¿Intentas convencerte a ti misma?

Madge lo miro atónita por unos segundos, sintiéndose perpleja, furiosa con el chico que parecía ver mas de lo que admitía, furiosa consigo misma por ser tan cobarde, furiosa con la vida y de nuevo con ella misma. Pero sobre eso todo dolía. Dolía estar engañando a quienes más quería, dolía saber que si las cosas resultaban de la peor manera ellos se pondrían furiosos con ella. Dolía saber que si esto era lo que suponía destrozaría a su padre y a su hermano y no solo a ellos sino a otras personas también.

Cato se puso borroso para ella, pensó que se estaba mareando sin siquiera darse cuenta pero luego sintió las lagrimas calientes que bajaban por sus mejillas, bajo el rostro tratando de ocultarlas sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba por la vergüenza de llorar frente al chico. Un suave sollozo la estremeció Cato le abrazo suavemente y ella se dejo sostener sintiéndose derrotada y dolida.

* * *

**N/A:** Ya se, ya se que merezco cualquier cosa menos un review o que sigan ahí ya que he dejado esto tirado por mucho tiempo. Sinceramente no vuelvo a prometer nada en cuanto a actualizaciones más que el hecho de que no abandonare la historia. Creo que tampoco vale deshacerme en explicaciones, todas sabemos lo complicado que llega a ponerse el trabajo en la universidad y las que no sepan…prepárense D:

Les agradezco muchísimo los reviews, favs y alerts anteriores fueron muy lindos, me dieron ánimos y francamente pienso que son la única paga que necesito, que les agrade a ustedes y no solo a mi lo que escribo es genial y es una de las razones por las que no abandonare aunque en mas de una ocasión desaparezca. Lo que si tratare es de avanzar lo más posible en este lapso de entre ciclos (si ya salí para la mini vacación :D)

Muchas gracias de nuevo y también me disculpo de nuevo por el abandono, solo espero sigan por ahí


End file.
